Who I Am Now
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: He’s got the girl then he knocked her up; see what’s next with Puckcedes! Sequel to That’s Just Not Me. (COMPLETE)
1. What’s New

What's New

 ** _Welcome to the sequel of That's Just Not Me! Who I Am Now is 25 chapters long and around nine months. I think a bit more._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes: POV

" _ **Whatever you do**_

 _ **Don't take your love away from me!**_ "

I sang to Harmony, who trilled back. I continued to dance around her cage like a complete loon while I still had the energy.

Sometimes my strength zapped out of me like a superpower draining. It was so annoying. But I count my blessings when I am able to move.

I guess you could be wondering about what has happened since graduation...

Well…

I've been to plenty more doctor's appointments (I hate that) and we found out I'm having a girl. Lucy and Tana are so excited that they were right. Since Marcy let me name Mally his middle name, I let Marcy name my baby.

I really love the name Ivy so whatever she chose would've had to go with that. She ended up picking Raven. I really liked it so the baby's name is Raven Ivy Puckerman. I didn't want her to have so many names like we did growing up so she's just a Puckerman.

Annie is over the moon for this. We've gone shopping for toys so much that my room looks like the mall. Laura, Marc, Maddie and Nic are at camp again so we can't see them but Laura has been online shopping something fierce and I get packages nearly every day.

My friends are all excited. Rory and Sammy had to go back home but everyone else still here is doing some major planning.

Kurt, T and Britt want her to be a fashionista, Tana wants her to rule the sandbox, Artie wants to teach her about computers, Finn wants to teach her drumming, Blaine wants to teach her how to box, Joe wants to teach her bible verses and how to play the guitar and Sugar just likes going shopping.

Even Ellen and Lauren (who's going to Florida State) are going bananas. Ellen wants to teach her how to shoot a camera while Lauren wants to teach her how to wrestle.

My friends were a mess.

But my family was even moreso. Mikey has completely gotten over his anger about this pregnancy and is saying how he's going to win Greatest Uncle _again_. Marc and Mal take exception to that but he stands by it.

Laura, Lucy and Maddie are all about being Best Aunt. They fight about it daily. Even our parents are nuts. Now that Beth has started calling Ms. Judy, Mrs. C and Ms. Nadine "Gram", they are pressing the twins to talk and are eager for me to have this baby so she can talk and call them Gram.

The only sane people are Marcy and Noah's grandmother, Bubbie Ruth. Bubbie continuously asks after me and tries to make sure I'm fine. She keeps on Noah to make sure he's "taking care of" me.

As for Marcy, she just doesn't care. She barely cares about baby talk that involves the twins. She does not put up with my moods or my cravings. If I get overwhelmed by my feelings, she'll call Noah or Annie and have them come over cuz she says she's not about to be bothered with me.

It's crazy to think I appreciate that. Someone who isn't treating me like spun glass? Noah breaks his neck trying to anticipate my every desire and Annie is driving me nuts asking after me every few minutes like I'm going to go from fine one second to not fine the next (not bringing up the fact that I totally have!).

Even Beth is ecstatic about this. Lucy explained how I'm going to have a baby and that it was a girl. So now when Beth sees me, she rubs my belly and yells, "Sissy!". It's super cute though.

The only person not excited is me. I always thought I'd be so happy when I got pregnant. Then again I always thought I'd be in my late twenties.

It doesn't seem fair. I've always practiced safe sex. Why was this happening to me?

My dreams were put on hold for the foreseeable future and I felt like crumbling into a mass of tears and bitter regret. I love Noah, la knows I do but I kinda resent him.

I know we both made this bed but I can't help but to blame him. He was why I couldn't go to Pepperdine. He was why I was stuck in Ohio, going to State and possibly becoming a dentist like my daddy. He was why I was slowly hating everyone and everything around me.

Well not my family. Mikey was staying close for at least a year because he was trying to be supportive and Lucy was as stuck as I was. That made me feel a little better.

But that really just made me feel bad because I totally was going to leave Lucy here by herself. What kind of sister was I? I was going to make tracks to California and act like I'd never heard of Ohio.

I didn't know what to do about my thoughts and feelings so I buried them deep within myself and acted happy on the outside. Whenever anybody brought up Raven, I smiled and nodded and pretended I wanted to stay here my whole life.

To make matters worse, I was having a pretty easy pregnancy. All the stuff that Lucy and Marcy said could happen to me, passed me by. I only had to deal with morning sickness and swollen feet. I could totally ignore that.

The only thing I was really looking forward to was next weekend. My baby shower. Ever since Momma got over her shock of me being pregnant, she threw herself into doing a big elaborate shower.

She got the court to allow her a one day reprieve from her order to host the shower and she's going all out. I only knew where it was and what time I had to be there.

According to Ms. Judy and Mrs. C, I even had a special dress I was to wear. Like Marcy, I'd be wearing the tiara I was Christened in. I was excited about that part. I loved bling.

We picked next week because it was before everyone went to college and I wanted it to be after Lucy's and my birthdays. Since we were born seven days apart, we always celebrated together and I just wanted to be eighteen before I truly acknowledged this pregnancy.

So I'm eighteen and pregnant.

Things could be worse, right?

 ** _MAP_**

I walked into Marcy's room. "Hey."

"Sup?" She closed the book she held open and set it on her nightstand.

"How are you doing?" I sat on the bed.

"With?"

"With things. You know. School."

She sighed. "I'm fine."

"So have you thought anymore to going back to OSU?"

"Mercy,-"

"You don't have a lot of time left to decide and it's a really good school."

She looked at me with a lifted brow. Could she tell I didn't really want to go to State? "I haven't made a decision."

After Marcy finished her courses at Harvard, she realized she didn't have any real schoolwork to do for her senior year. She was still taking her same two courses (band and JROTC) but had no other subjects and didn't feel like slugging through high school level classes.

Ohio State University offered her the opportunity to come back but for a different major. I just wanted her up at OSU with me and Lucy.

"Come on, Marce." I put a hand on her leg. "What's stopping you from saying yes?"

She just stared at me. The front door slammed. "That's probably Lucy."

I moved my hand. It probably was. She spent her time between us all evenly. She spent time just family, friends, Rachel and Finn or just me, her and Marcy since the whole mother thing. "Want me to get snacks?"

"Yeah, I can go for pretzels and Soy-Nut Butter."

I nodded and got up. Lucy met me on the stairs. "Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Me!" Beth screamed.

I kissed her cheek. "Bethie!"

"Where are we?" Lucy asked.

"In Marcy's room." I hooked a thumb at the open doorway.

"Beth, look!" Lucy pointed to my stomach.

Beth reached out and rubbed it. "Sissy!"

"Yeah! Sissy!"

I smiled and tried to quell the bitterness welling up. "Want pretzels and peanut butter?"

"Oh yeah." Lucy nodded and continued up the stairs.

I continued down the stairs and went into the kitchen. I luckily didn't have weird cravings. Just cravings. I've been eating a lot of peanut butter but not too much because Momma ate peanut butter nonstop when she was pregnant with Marcy and Marcy is allergic to nuts.

I tried not to eat too much of any one thing but it was hard because I had a real craving for peanut butter nearly all the time.

I picked out three different jars of peanut butter (smooth Soy-Nut butter, smooth peanut butter and a peanut butter and jelly mix) and picked out three different bags of pretzels (tiny twists, rods and the skinny sticks) from the pantry. I put them on a tray and grabbed juice from the fridge (apple, strawberry and sweetened cherry).

I put them on the tray and took it upstairs. I entered Marcy's room and put the tray on her desk before handing everything out. They took their snacks but they seemed… preoccupied.

Marcy had brought the twins over and were switching between them, rubbing her nose against their cheeks rapidly as they laughed and thrashed around. Lucy was playing _Patty Cake_ with Beth, who was giggling up a storm.

I sat on the bed and looked at them. I know it's silly but I felt such longing at that moment. I felt… jealous. I wanted to have that. I wanted to play with a baby that was mine and have them giggle. I wanted to bond with someone that was wholly mine.

Then I realized; duh Mercy, you'll have that in four months. And I felt so happy. I put my hand on my stomach and felt Raven move. I didn't know if she could feel my changing feelings regarding her but I sure did.

More than anything, I wanted to meet her.

Would she be shy and sweet like Beth or a silly, giggly, loud girl like Mickey? Or would she end up like Mally, who was already showing signs of being bad like his mama?

I felt an urgency like never before to know this small lima bean inside me. I wanted to know everything about her. I wanted to know her.

Was this how Noah and Annie felt? No wonder they've lost their minds. I could feel myself welling up with emotional tears.

I tried to be quiet as I sniffled but I forgot Marcy had the hearing of a dog. She looked up as I tried to wipe my eyes discreetly. "What's wrong, Mercy?"

Lucy looked over, worried. "Are you okay?"

Tears started falling faster as I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then why are you crying, honey?" Marcy asked.

"I just-" I couldn't say it. "Nothing. Never mind."

"It's not nothing. You're crying." Lucy leaned on her hand. "What's going on?"

I wiped away more tears. "I just want to meet her."

"Meet who?"

"Raven." They stared at me. "I know it's stupid but-"

"It's not stupid." Marcy cut in.

"It's not stupid at all." Lucy agreed.

I hiccuped. "I just want her. I don't know why. I never wanted to meet her before."

"All of your feelings are valid." Marcy said. "You're in a delicate place right now and you're in a influx of emotions. You're going to feel a myriad of contradicting emotions all the time and none of it is wrong."

My tears slowed. "Really?"

"Of course." Lucy put her hand on my shoulder. "All of these things you're going through is new to you and it's going to be like this for a while."

"How long?" I was terrified to go through this for too much longer.

"It's going to be a while." Marcy chuckled. "I'm still dealing with different emotions."

"The twins are eleven months old!" I was shocked.

"I know. My emotions probably won't even out until a few more months at the very least. But it's okay. Because they're worth it."

I felt a deep sense of self at those words. Would Raven be worth it? Would I look at her how Marcy and Lucy looked at their kids? Would I love her like I always imagined I would love my kids? "I'm scared."

"Of what?" Lucy asked.

"I wasn't very happy about getting pregnant." I admitted. I waited but they didn't say anything. "Aren't you surprised?"

"By what?" Marcy seemed confused. "You just turned eighteen. Why would you want to be pregnant?"

I stared at her in shock. "You knew I wasn't excited by the baby?"

"Mercy, you're not subtle." Lucy patted my hand.

I was blown away. "But you haven't said anything!"

"Because _you_ didn't say anything." Marcy pointed out.

I breathed deeply. "I felt so resentful! I thought I wouldn't love Raven because she ruined my life! I feel like I hate Noah sometimes because I have to stay here! I really wanted to go to Malibu but I have to stay here and I hate that!"

"Mercy, I felt so resentful when I got pregnant. You were the one who figured out I was angry." Lucy took my hand. "Everything was changing and that was with me giving Beth up. I resented Daddy and Mom throwing me out. I resented my body going through changes. I resented how people treated me.

I resented having to rely on Puck. I resented a lot of things. Things got even worse after I gave Beth up. I resented having to make the choice. I resented Shelby for coming in and saving the day-"

"Wait! What?!" I was so confused over that.

"I wanted to give Beth up because I still saw her as a mistake and I wanted to never be reminded of it again but I resented Shelby because she took care of it. She gave me what I wanted and deep down I realized it wasn't what I really wanted. I really wanted to be a mother to my daughter but I wanted it to not be a choice so it couldn't be that I chose this life.

But I had to get over that. I love Beth and I wouldn't change getting her back. I wouldn't change getting pregnant in high school. I wouldn't change Shelby having her. Being her mother is the best thing I've ever done."

"I was totally resentful when I found out I was pregnant." Marcy said. "I hated that I was. I was so mad at Mal and now he knocked me up. I couldn't believe this happened to me. I went to an abortion clinic."

"What?!" Lucy and I leaned forward.

"I went to an abortion clinic." She didn't pretend to misunderstand.

I was completely blown away. I looked at the twins and realized that they could have not been here. "What happened? Why do you have kids if you went to an abortion clinic?"

"I just wanted information. I wanted to know I had the option to make this all go away."

I won't lie; it never occurred to me to go to an abortion clinic. "Then why didn't you go through with it?"

"Um…" Her eyes slid to the left.

"Why, Marce?" Lucy pressed.

"There was a major reason. A couple minor ones."

"Like?" I went on.

She licked her lips. "Faith for one. I believe abortion is wrong. Killing a baby just because of my own actions? Way wrong."

I nodded but that wasn't it. At least not all of it. "And?"

"And I couldn't go through with it. I did my homework and I searched my heart and I couldn't go through with it."

"Since you couldn't end their lives, you went to the next best thing; adoption…?" Lucy led.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I knew there was no way I could take care of a kid. I was broken and so messed up and there was no way I was bringing a child into all this mess. So I did more research and contacted an adoption agency.

They showed me different couples and I liked the two from California. I thought it was far enough away from us and our dysfunction that they'd be safe and happy."

"What changed your mind about keeping them?" I wanted to know. "You never said."

She licked her lips. "It's stupid."

"No, it's not. Whatever it was that made you decide to keep the twins was obviously important to you. What was it?"

"You know that picture of us on Daddy's desk? The one with us at the park when we were younger? Remember how we hadn't really seen him in months and he took us to the park to spend time with us? The whole day, just us."

I frowned a little as I thought back. I did remember that vaguely but it didn't make sense. "Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"

"If he could make it up to us, why couldn't I make it up to my kids? I mean I wouldn't have the chance. Not until they got older and came looking for me. If they came looking for me. What would I have to say to them? Mrs. C was right. They'd only know I didn't want them and that was just not true."

"How long did it take for you to want them?"

"I think I always wanted them. I just didn't let myself want them."

"So seeing that picture changed everything for you?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I just realized that I wasn't being selfish in wanting to give them up. I was selfish in wanting to keep them. And why shouldn't I be selfish? They're mine. No one else could claim to have had them under their breast, right beneath their heart but me.

They grew from my body. They have half my DNA. I made them. Me. And I wanted them. I wanted them so much and I knew right then in that moment that I would fight anybody who would try to come between me and my babies."

"Who would try to come between you and the twins?" I put my hand on my invisible baby bump.

"Anybody could have tried. Momma wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of me keeping them. Anyone could have said I was too sick."

Just thinking of someone taking my baby made me unbearably mad. Raven was mine. Marcy was right. She was under my heart. I was giving her the tools necessary for life with my very body. Who else could say that? "I know it's a little late to jump on the bandwagon but I think I love my baby."

"You always loved her. You were just a little angry with her."

I smiled. "Thanks for not making me feel like I was crazy."

Lucy hugged me. "No problem, Mercy. You're not crazy. You're a mom."

I felt thrilled at that. I was going to be a mom. Eek! I was going to be a mom!

 ** _MAP_**

Puck: POV

I flipped through channels. "This is boring."

Of course no one answered me because I was alone. Moms was at work and Nic was at camp again.

I shut the TV off and went to pull on clothes so I could head out. There had to be something for me to do.

I got dressed and slammed the door on my way out and made my way to my truck. I got inside and just drove.

I didn't know where I was going but I wasn't too surprised when I found myself outside Finn's house. I parked and got out to go knock on the door. I hoped he was there.

Kurt opened the door. "Hey, Puck. Finn's in his room. Come in."

"Sup, Kurt?" I came inside. "What are you up to?"

"Spending quality time with Blaine. We're watching classic love stories."

Ugh! Sounded awful. "Tell him I said what's up."

"Will do." He went into the living room while I headed upstairs.

I knocked on Finn's door before just coming inside anyway. Lucky for him, he was at his desk. Not that I was trying to catch him jerkin off or anything but I liked messing people up.

"What's up?!" I yelled.

He turned around. "Hey."

"Whatcha up to?"

"Just looking over some classes for in a few weeks." He frowned.

"I haven't signed up for classes either." I picked up the course book and flipped through it.

"I have no idea what to take. Everything sounds either too boring or too hard."

"Like what?" I skimmed over words.

"Like astrophysics. I don't know what that is!"

"Astro-what?!" I looked at him like he stopped speaking English.

"Yeah! I couldn't understand the description of the class either!"

I grimaced. "Ugh! What's in here that looks easy?"

He took the book back and flipped through it to a page then pointed.

I read what it said. "Isn't that retarded math?"

"It's _easy_ math."

He had a point. "When the hell do we have to sign up for this crap anyway?"

"Soon. We lucked out with grants and stuff and they need to know how much to pay out."

Mama had gotten down searching for scholarships and stuff for me so I could pay for college. I never would have known where to look. She even got me a scholarship for being the first person in my family to go to college. It was boss.

"Want to go up to school and lock in our classes?" Finn asked.

I shrugged. "What's Mama and Q taking?"

"You're crazy if you think we can take the classes they take." He told me straight out.

Hell, I knew that. "I know we can't take the same exact classes but if they have a math class, they could help us in our math class."

He nodded. "Good point. Where are they? We can ask them."

I took out my phone and dialed Mama's number. She picked up after three rings. "Mama?"

"Hi, Noah." She yawned.

"Are you tired? Do you need to lie down?" My instincts kicked in.

"Noah, I'm fine. What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at home. Why?"

"I want to come see you."

She giggled. "Why? You miss me?"

"Hell yeah. I miss a lot of things about you. Starting with your eyes and your lips."

Finn cleared his throat.

I remembered why I was on the phone. "Finn and I want to come through."

"To hang out?"

"Not quite. We need help picking out classes. Where's Q? He wants her help, too."

"She's at home but I can ask her to come over."

"Okay. We'll be right over."

"Okay. See you when you get here. Bye."

I put my hand over my mouth so I could whisper something into the phone that let her know what other parts of her I missed. She just laughed and told me to "get my silly self off the phone". I hung up with a huge smile on my face.

Finn grinned. "You look good in love."

I blushed and scowled. "Shut up!"

He got up and picked up the book. "Let's go, lover boy."

 ** _MAP_**

I leaned on the doorbell. Mini Mama opened the door with two bottles in her hand. "Sup, Mini Mama?"

"What it do?" She lifted her chin.

"Hi, Marcy." Finn waved.

"They're upstairs." She moved and opened the door wider.

We went inside and she shut the door. She led us to the stairs and went up first. I hit Finn's arm and pointed in front of me.

"I will push you down the stairs. Stop staring at my ass." She said flatly.

Finn blushed as my jaw dropped. How'd she know?!

She made it to the second floor and went into her room. She shut the door behind herself.

Finn hit me. "That was your fault."

I shrugged. "She's a mom. She has eyes in the back of her head. I should have remembered that."

"I've never been up here before." He looked around.

I know he and Mama didn't do anything together but just hearing that made me feel better.

I pushed open Mama's door. She and Q were sitting on her bed with their computers out while Beth played by the couch and chairs.

"Hey." I went to the bed and laid across it to kiss Mama's cheek.

She wrinkled her nose. "Hi, Noah."

I kissed her again for not sounding happy as hell that I was there. "Hi, Beth! Hey, Q."

"Hello, Puck." Q nodded. "Hi, Finn."

"Hi, Quinn. Hi, Sadie." Finn looked around the room.

Beth stood up and ran over. She clutched the covers and shrieked. "Papa!"

Q picked her up and set her on the bed. She crawled forward and set herself in my lap. She cupped my face and smiled.

I kissed her cheek. "Hi, Beth!"

"Hi, Papa!"

"How're you doing today?" I kissed her again.

"Good!" She patted my cheeks.

"You see Finn? Say hi to Finn." I pointed to Finn.

She turned around and leaned against me. "Hi."

She was still shy with people. I picked her up and held her above my head. "You're an airplane!"

"Papa!" She laughed.

"Noah, if she throws up on you, that's one thing but if she throws up on my bed, you're going to be cleaning it." Mama threatened.

I put Beth down quick.

Finn laughed and sat on that small couch at the end of her bed. "You have a nice room, Sadie." He kissed Q.

"Thank you, Finn." She looked around.

"You have a lot of pictures of us up."

She lifted a shoulder. "My friends are my life."

Q hit her with a pillow.

"Ah! You can't hit me! I'm pregnant!" She giggled.

Q giggled, too. "Then stop leaving us out!"

"My family is my soul! Happy?!"

Q sniffed. "I suppose."

Mama leaned forward and grabbed her by her shoulders and dragged her forward to press their noses together. "Love you, Luce."

Q shook her head, rubbing their noses together. "Love you, too Merce."

I was hoping they'd just close the distance and stop torturing me already. I was staring kinda hard when Beth moved out of my arms and wrapped her arms around the two of them and kissed their faces.

That broke the ice as they laughed and covered her in kisses. I looked at Finn and saw he was red. I knew at that moment that he was thinking what I was thinking.

"So…?" I said slowly. "Are y'all going to help us pick out classes? We do need your help."

Mama leaned back and picked up her computer. "Yes. Yes. Now what classes do you want to take?"

"I don't know. I don't want anything too hard."

"Well how about classes where you already know the material?"

"Like what?" I leaned over to watch whatever she was doing on the computer.

She pointed to the screen. "How about Guitar 101?"

"But I already know how to play the guitar."

"I know." She said patiently. "It'll be an easy A. It's worth three credits so you'll raise your GPA while sailing through."

"Okay, cool."

Q clicked on her computer. "They have Drumming 101. Want to take that, Finn?"

Finn nodded. "I'll always take an easy A."

"Your reading comprehension is low." Mama said. "You should take English 101."

"Which one?" I asked.

"Both of you honestly. You don't have a love of reading and that frightens me."

I frowned. My hatred of books scared her? "Okay. I'll take it."

"But, Sadie,-" Finn started.

"You need to read more." Q cut in. "Rachel doesn't even read that much but she at least knows the classics. You don't know anything."

"I know Shakespeare."

"You know _Romeo and Juliet_. The movie with Leonardo DiCaprio."

He frowned. "So?"

"Finn, you're taking English 101."

He crossed his arms behind her.

I grinned, preparing to laugh but I made the mistake of looking at Mama, who shook her head. I pouted. Dating my moral compass was killing me.

"Noah, you're good in math. Take a math class." Mama said.

"I hate math." I didn't want to do that.

"You need to keep your grades up and taking classes where you excel is a good start."

I groaned. "Fine!"

"Good. Now Finn, you're good at biology since Mikey helped you pass."

Finn was already shaking his head. "No, Sadie! I barely got by! I didn't understand any of what Mike was saying!"

"Yes, you did. You're smart. You can do this."

He made a rude sound.

"I'm signing you up for biology 101 and you're going to go." Q said.

Finn glared at her.

She obviously didn't care. "You need to take a social class."

"What about sociology?" Mama suggested.

I didn't even know what the hell that was. "Nope. No way."

"What about psychology?" Q went on.

"The study of crazy people?" Finn asked.

Q hit him. "Don't say that! That is not even remotely true!"

"Ow! Okay! I'm sorry!"

She set the pillow down. "You're taking one of these courses. You need a social class."

"Fine. I'll take the crazy- I mean the psychology class."

I shrugged. "Me too."

"What's your username and password?" Mama asked.

I typed it in.

She went about selecting classes for me. "Do you want to have the same English and psychology class as Finn?"

I nodded. It'd be easier to study together if we had the same classes.

"What days? There's a Monday/Wednesday class at one o'clock and a Tuesday/Thursday class at two o'clock."

I looked at Finn, who shrugged. "I guess Monday/Wednesday at one o'clock."

"Okay." She clicked buttons. "You have Professor Burton's English 101 at one o'clock every Monday and Wednesday."

Q typed in Finn's info. "Okay, I have you in the same block. What about your biology class? There's one Monday/Wednesday at ten o'clock and a Tuesday/Thursday at three o'clock. Which do you want?"

"Tuesday/Thursday at three." He answered.

And that was how it went down. They went down the list for our classes and that's how Finn and I got our schedules mapped out.

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

 ** _There we go! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Who I Am Now. I'm going to try to upload every Wednesday. I'm uploading on a Tuesday now because I'll be too busy tomorrow. So be on the lookout next week._**


	2. Relationship Workshop

Mercedes: POV

I closed my suitcase before flipping it back open. Did I pack my toiletries? I searched for the bag and found it on my settee. I put it in my suitcase then zipped it closed.

There! I was packed.

I put on my shoes and put on my jacket before grabbing my purse and the suitcase off my bed. I went to Marcy's room. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Hold on." She was on the phone. She began speaking in a language I didn't know but suspected was Russian.

I sat on the trunk at the end of her bed to wait. I didn't have to wait long before she hung up and stood from her desk. "What was that about?"

"Just some business." She put her phone in her back pocket and looked around absentmindedly.

"What kind of business? Are you creating your own business like Marc did? He was seventeen. You're seventeen."

She looked at me blankly.

"You just don't want to tell me." I pouted.

The corner of her mouth kicked up and she left to go to her closet.

I scowled at the closed door. She knew she could tell me stuff!

She came back with her suitcase and set it on her bed before grabbing her jacket and purse. She shrugged into her jacket and slung her purse over her head. "Come on. Call Lucy and Tana and tell them I'm on my way."

I stood up and gathered my things. "I'll do it in the car."

"You know you should call Lucy now."

She was right. Drat! I took my phone out and called Lucy. She picked up after two rings. "Hi, Lucy. We're on our way. Okay. See you in a bit. Bye." I hung up.

"Let's go." Marcy ushered me out and closed her bedroom door behind her. We went downstairs and shouted goodbyes to Mrs. Gonzales and Marionette.

We got in Travis, me in the back, and drove around to Lucy's. Marcy beeped the horn and Lucy came on out. She put her suitcase in the trunk then got in the back with me.

Marcy drove two blocks over and picked up Tana, who came right on out. She put her bag in the trunk then sat up front with Marcy.

Marcy drove to Kurt's and picked him up then drove to Blaine's, who wasn't far from the Hudmels. Both got in the far back.

Marcy then drove to get Britt who got in the front with her and Tana before getting Rachel, who got in the back with me and Lucy. Marcy drove to get Ellen, who got in the front with her, Britt and Tana. Marce had let her in on the driver's side.

Then she drove to get Annie. She beeped the horn and Annie left her house. She got in on my side and we kissed.

Then Marcy drove to Dayton. We were on our way to a same sex couples workshop that I talked everyone into going to. Some were more willing (Rachel, Britt, Ellen, Kurt) to go than others (Marcy, Tana, Lucy, Blaine).

I was excited to go because I wanted to work on my relationship with Annie. I felt we were solid but with the baby coming, we had to make sure we were airtight.

Anyway, we made it to Dayton by checkin at three o'clock. It was right before rush hour on a Friday so we got lucky.

Marcy parked in the lot of the retreat cabin and we all got out to go inside. It was beautiful. We were at an out of the way possibly man made wooded area. There were tiny cabins dotting the area with a large cabin right smack dab in the middle.

We went to that cabin and looked around inside. It was truly rustic. It was made of wood (obviously) and had a real hunter's motif. That was unsettling…

We went to the front desk. A man was typing away on a computer.

Rachel smiled brightly. "Hi. We're here for the weekend workshop."

He smiled back. "Hello! Welcome to Tommy Fields' Relationship Strengthening Workshop! What are your names?"

"I'm Rachel Berry and this is my girlfriend, Quinn Fabray."

He typed on his computer. "Ah! Yes! You're in cabin seven. Here are your booklets." He handed over two orange folders.

Lucy and Rachel took them and moved out of the way.

Britt went next. "I'm Brittany Pierce and this is my girlfriend, Santana Lopez."

He nodded as he clicked on his keyboard. "Yes! You're in cabin five. Here are your booklets." He gave them orange folders, too.

Kurt went next. "I'm Kurt Hummel and this is my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson."

He nodded again. "Here you go. You're in cabin eight."

Blaine opened his folder.

Ellen excitedly went next. "I'm Ellen Majors and this is my girlfriend, Marceline Anne Taylor-Jones."

The man smiled. "I remember that name. Here you go. You're in cabin six."

"Thank you."

I went next. "I'm Mercedes Catherine Taylor-Jones and this is my girlfriend, Anna Picos."

"I remember." He smiled at me as he checked us in. "You're in cabin four."

"Thanks." Annie said as she flipped through her folder.

"Now you have IDs inside your folders, please wear them at all times. Breakfast is at eight AM, lunch is at noon and dinner is at five PM. There are different workshops open at different times and they're clearly posted on your itineraries.

The wifi password is in there along with the names of all the workshop speakers. There will be team building exercises and down time. Each cabin has a bathroom and we also have bathrooms in here.

Please get unpacked and look around before meeting up for dinner in the cafeteria."

We nodded and turned to go. We left the main cabin and looked around for the little cabins before setting off.

We all found our cabins and shouted goodbyes before going inside. I closed the door behind me as Annie and I stepped inside our cabin.

I turned on the lights and we blinked as we looked around. The cabin was very sparse. There was a mirror and a calendar on the wall but that was it. There was a cubbyhole that had two white wire racks and a wooden dresser under it. There was an actual cubbyhole on the wall that would hold various objects.

There was only one door inside and it led to a sterile bathroom with no tub or shower. It held toilet paper and a plunger with a soap dispenser under the mirror. It had a window with a ledge behind the door.

Back in the room, there was a window, also. By that window was a trash can and a wooden nightstand with one drawer. There were two outlets by the mirror.

Finally there was the bed. It was barely big enough for one person let alone two. But it had blankets on it that would come in handy during the cold nights. If it got cold that is.

In unison, Annie and I got unpacked. We each took two drawers in the dresser and one shelf above it while putting our toiletries in the cubbyhole.

We put everything away then stood around looking at each other. "So what now?"

I shrugged. "Want to see if the others are unpacked?"

"Sure."

I took her hand and led her out.

 ** _MAP_**

Anna: POV

This was the first time I would ever get to really sleep with MercyCat. I was excited. We got ready for bed separately but I rushed through washing up so I could meet her in bed.

I left the bathroom light on but pulled up the door as I left. I went to the bed and sat on the edge. MercyCat was brushing her hair into a circle. "What are you doing?"

"Brushing my hair into a wrap." She continued with soft, strong strokes.

"What's a wrap?"

"It's to keep my hair untangled." She finished and wrapped her hair with a scarf. "The scarf is to keep it in place and to keep my hair from coming out from the pillowcase."

I looked at the pillow. "The pillowcase?"

"Yeah. Different fabrics will eat your hair out. You have to be careful." She set aside her brush and a bottle of something.

I pointed to it. "What's that?"

"Wrap spray. It's to hold it in place. I don't always need it but I haven't washed my hair in two weeks so I need it."

I nodded. I hadn't washed my hair in a week so I understood. "Want me to put it up?"

"Thank you." She handed them to me.

I put the brush and spray in the little wooden cubbyhole and turned off the lights. "Are you going to bed?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda tired."

I came to the bed and slipped under the covers with her. She wrapped her arms around me and I did the same with her. I smiled in the darkness. "What do you think Noah is doing right now?"

She chuckled. "Probably putting Beth to bed and fighting with her to do that."

I giggled. "She does seem to fight going to bed."

"She wants to know what's going on." She giggled.

"I couldn't do it. I like my sleep."

"I know that's right! I'm not trying to stay up to see what other people are doing!"

I laughed. She was so silly. "Are you okay? Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, Annie Mae."

I giggled at her name for me.

"Are _you_ comfortable?"

"I am _very_ comfortable."

She kissed me. "Good. Now close those gorgeous eyes and go to sleep."

"You have gorgeous eyes." I flirted.

She laughed. "Take your silly self to sleep!"

"Love you, MercyCat."

"Love you, too Annie. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

 ** _MAP_**

Ellen: POV

I blinked my eyes and yawned. I stretched and sat up in bed. I was alone. I looked around the small cabin and noticed I was by myself.

Where was Marcy?

I got out and went to the door, where I'd seen her last. I opened the door a crack and there she was on the steps, reading a book in the wan sunlight.

That's where she was last night, except she was on her tablet and wearing different clothes. Did she stay up all night?

"Morning."

I started. How'd she know I was there. "Good morning."

"Are you ready for breakfast?" She turned a page in her book.

"Uh… no. I have to get dressed."

She nodded.

I waited but that was all she did so I went back inside to wash and dress. I thought about how weird it was that she obviously didn't come to bed last night as I brushed my teeth.

I grabbed my phone and put on my shoes before brushing my hair and leaving. She stood up as I closed the door and walked off.

I walked behind her as other people came from their cabins. We all conjoined in the dining room and grabbed trays to get breakfast. There were long tables set up and all our friends sat at one.

"How did everyone sleep?" Rachel asked.

Everyone commented good but I watched Marcy, who mostly read instead of eating. She picked at her food but mostly focused on her book. She didn't even participate in the conversation going on.

I wished I knew what she was thinking about. She was still a mystery to me. She didn't volunteer information about herself readily and she was really quiet. When we hung out, we did a lot of quiet activities like watching movies or TV or we listened to music or did homework.

I found myself loving her despite her closing herself off. She was like a whirlwind in public but the eye of the storm in private. It was hard to understand but I was slowly understanding that there was a lot to her. Things I didn't understand yet.

But I would. I'd make sure of it.

After breakfast, we decided to go to a workshop that boasted the ability to make communication simple.

We sat around a room and listened to the instructor outline the five steps to easy communication. He told us to turn to each other and have a simple conversation.

I didn't really know what he meant but others readily began talking so I tried. I looked at Marcy and realized she was watching the clock. That was not promising…

"How'd you sleep?" I asked.

Her eyes found mine and I was struck by how beautiful they were. Her eyes are easily the most beautiful I've ever seen. I felt like I was drowning every time we made eye contact. It was a little uncomfortable feeling like I was giving all of me but it was freeing as well. I've never felt like this before.

I waited but she didn't say anything. "Well? How'd you sleep?"

Her eyes narrowed and her head tilted. "Do you really care?"

"Of course." I smiled.

"I slept fine."

That wasn't encouraging. "I slept okay. I'm not used to sleeping in the woods. Are you?"

"Are you calling me a wild animal?"

My eyes widened. "No! No! Never! I just- Mal said you went camping a lot! I assumed it was the woods! I'm sorry!"

She just stared at me.

I frowned and tried again. "How do you think Mal's doing with the twins?"

She stayed quiet so long, I didn't think she'd answer. "Probably fine."

I nodded but she didn't go on. I was stuck. I didn't know what to talk about and she clearly wasn't going to help.

The instructor came around. "Why aren't you conversing?"

I blew out a breath. "This is hard."

"Having a simple conversation?"

"I don't know what to say." I lifted a shoulder.

"What do you want to say?"

I looked between him and Marcy, who was looking at him like he'd wronged her in some way. "I guess I want to talk about why she didn't come to bed last night."

She looked at me and I shivered.

The instructor looked at her. "That is a good conversation starter. Why didn't you come to bed last night,- Marceline Anne?" He read her ID.

Marcy looked at him but stayed silent.

We waited but she didn't say anything. He waved his hands. "In order to have a conversation, both parties must communicate what's on their minds. What's on your mind, Marceline Anne?"

She said something I had no clue about but it made Mercy gasp and Quinn giggle. "Marcy!"

"What did she say?" I asked.

The two looked at each other with wide eyes before shaking their heads.

"Would you please contribute to the class?" The instructor set his hands on his hips. "This is a course on open, honest communication."

Marcy spoke again but I still had no idea what she said.

Mercy's mouth fell open. "Stop that! Someone could overhear you and call the police!"

Marcy rolled her eyes.

"Marcy, just talk to Ellen." Quinn begged.

Marcy looked at me and said flatly, "I don't want to be here."

I deflated. I knew that. She had said countless times since first hearing about this place that she thought it was stupid. "We're here to work on our relationship. Does that not matter to you?"

"Our relationship is fine."

"I don't want it to be fine. I want it to be great. I still don't know you that well. I want to."

"There's nothing to know."

"Instead of shutting Ellen down, maybe you could address her concerns and wants and desires?" The instructor suggested.

"Get bent."

My eyes widened. "Marcy!"

Santana and Brittany laughed. The instructor's mouth fell open.

I swatted her. "Why would you say that to him?!"

She looked at me like I was stupid and I realized exactly why she said it; she meant it.

I steeled my resolve. "Why can't you just talk to me?"

"This is stupid."

"Talking to me is stupid?" My feelings were hurt.

"Talking is unnecessary."

Mercy pushed her. "Stop being yourself and talk to her!"

Quinn said something in another language that had her glaring at her. She rolled her eyes hard and looked at me. "I did come to bed. You were just sleep."

I blinked. "Really?"

"Yes."

"But you were outside when I woke up."

"Because I got up before you did."

"So you really came to bed?"

"Yes." I could tell she was starting to get angry.

I looked up at the instructor. "I don't know what else to talk about."

"That was like pulling teeth." He frowned. "Is this what talking to her is always like?"

I nodded.

He shuddered. "You must be in love!"

 ** _MAP_**

Santana: POV

That workshop was hella funny. Patti called that man all kinds of names in Spanish. I got all my laughing in on the inside so Aretha couldn't chastise me but I did laugh.

After that class, we went to one on trust. The instructor was this gorgeous brunette chick that looked like she could be Jimi's sister. Like his actual sister all grown up. But the only brunette I was into spun on wheels and I did like blonde chicks more.

She had us do trust fall exercises, which Patti said she was not doing. I understood that. I loved Britt, I truly did but she got distracted easily and she might let me fall because she was looking at a floating speck.

The instructor seemed flustered by Patti and asked her why not. Patti said that was obvious and she shouldn't have to explain all the ways it was a bad idea.

So the instructor had us all fall back into our partner's arms. I caught Britts and Patti caught Elle Woods. When it came time to switch, we didn't move.

The instructor begged and pleaded for us to do it but we refused. Britt promised to catch me. She looked so hurt by my refusal that I finally gave in. I leaned back and let her catch me.

She caught me and wrapped her arms around me. "I told you I'd catch you."

I smiled. She did.

"See?" Elle Woods said. "Brittany caught Santana. I'll catch you."

"Nope." Patti wasn't going for it.

"Marcy, let that girl catch you!" Aretha wagged a finger.

"Bite me."

"Stop that!"

"I'm not doing this."

"Okay." The instructor waved her hands. "We can just move on. Now I want you each to take a sheet of paper and write down a secret you've never told anyone. Then I want you to fold it and give it to your partner."

I grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen and thought about what I wanted to say. I didn't have many secrets from Britt. She knew so much about me. I scribbled something down.

"Now give your notes to your partners."

I gave mine to Britt and took hers. I opened it and read something I really didn't want to know. It was something I didn't know before but I could have gone my whole life without knowing it.

I waited for the next part when Elle Woods glared at Patti. "What's this supposed to mean?!"

"It's a simple word." Patti leaned back in her chair.

Elle Woods grew upset. "Why are you like this?!"

"What'd you put on there?!" Aretha took the note from Elle Woods. "No?! What do you mean no?!"

"What the hell does no mean?" Patti lifted a brow.

"Why can't you just tell me something about yourself?!" Elle Woods yelled. "It's like you don't trust me!"

Patti just looked at her.

Elle Woods grew quiet. "Are you saying you don't trust me?"

"Of course I don't."

"Of course-! Of course you don't?! What-?!" Elle Woods stood up and walked out.

"Marcy, go after her!" Aretha pushed her arm.

Patti shifted away from her with a frown. "I'm not talking to her while she's being all emotional like that."

"Marcy!" Wheezy snapped. "Talk to her!"

Patti groaned and rolled her eyes before getting up. "This is straight up bulls-"

"Marcy!"

Patti walked out.

I admit… I wanted to see. So I grabbed Britts and we left to go see the showdown. Turns out we weren't the only ones. The whole class came behind us.

Luckily, Patti didn't go far. Elle Woods was just outside the room.

"Why are you crying?" Patti was asking.

"Because my own girlfriend doesn't trust me and I've never given her a reason not to." Elle Woods rubbed her nose.

"If you think giving me a reason is the only precursor for me trusting you,-"

"Marcy, why don't you trust me?!"

"I don't trust anyone."

Elle Woods wiped her eyes. "That can't be true. You have to trust someone."

"Nope." Patti shook her head.

"Don't you trust Mal?"

"No."

Damn! I looked at Britts with a grin. This was getting juicy!

Elle Woods' mouth fell open. "What about your family?"

"No." Patti looked at her like she should have known.

"Your parents?!"

"Greatness, no!"

"Who hurt you?!"

I fell out laughing. Britt elbowed me.

Both turned as if just noticing us for the first time. Patti took Elle Woods' elbow and led her a bit away from us. "Look, I don't trust people. It has nothing to do with you. I just don't trust."

"Without trust, there is no relationship." Elle Woods told her.

"We've been having one for months."

"I trust you!"

"Oh no. No, no, no. Don't do that."

I fell out laughing at the horror on her face. Britt slapped a hand over my mouth.

Elle Woods ignored me. "I trust you. I trust Mal. Mal trusts me. Mal trusts you. You need to trust us."

"That's not going to happen and if Mal had a scrap of sense, he wouldn't trust me." Patti shook her head.

"Marcy." The fight seemed to go out of Elle Woods. "What are we going to do?"

"You lower your expectations and we get along swimmingly." Patti said promptly.

"My expectations?!"

"See Mal gets me. He knows I don't trust him and he's fine with it. Take a page from his book. It's not a big deal."

"It's a very big deal! Next you'll be saying you don't love me!"

Patti looked away.

Elle Woods looked so hurt. "Are you saying you don't love me?"

Patti tried to speak before blowing out a breath. "We're still really new and we don't know each other well-"

"Whose fault is that?!"

Patti bit her bottom lip. "I'm not trying to hurt your feelings."

"Because every girl wants to hear her girlfriend doesn't love her!"

"It's not you. It's me."

"Are you breaking up with me?!"

"Would you stop being so damned sensitive?! Glob, it's like talking to a bloody preschooler!"

"So I'm childish now?!" Elle Woods shouted.

"Man, Mal spoiled you!" Patti grew more upset. "That stupid Chang _ruined_ you!"

"Ruined me?! With love and affection?! Like a normal human being wants and needs?!"

"Keep your love and affection! I'll reside over here in the world of grown ups!"

"Do you actually think love is for children?! What is the matter with you?!"

"I'm not doing this! You're driving me crazy!" Patti stalked off.

Elle Woods shrieked before walking off in the opposite direction.

Aretha wiped her face slowly. "Tana, you, Blaine, Lucy and Annie go calm Marcy down. The rest of us will see to it that Ellen doesn't run away."

I know it's wrong or whatever but I really wanted to laugh. Fuck if this wasn't the best retreat I've ever been on.

 **MAP**

Brittany: POV

We rushed off to find Ellen. I felt really bad for her. I can't believe Marcy said she didn't love or trust her. If San or Artie had said that to me, I'd be so broken.

We found Ellen by a tree just inside the woods. She was crying at the base of a large tree, hugging her knees. We sat around her.

"I'm so sorry, Ellen." Sadie said.

"Why would she say that?" Ellen sniffled. "I love her. Why doesn't she love me back?"

Sadie wrapped her arm around the redhead. "Marcy's really complex."

Ellen leaned against her. "Either she loves me or she doesn't."

"Of course she loves you!" Rachel was sure.

"She said she didn't."

"Little Diva is just confused." Kurt offered.

"Yeah." I piped up. "She's been queen so long that she can't relax her guard or someone will try to steal her crown. She's the best queen for the fairies so she has to beware at all times."

They blinked at me. "Yeah, Britt."

Sadie turned to Ellen. "Marcy has been through a lot in her life and those experiences have left life long… lessons deeply entrenched in her mind. She can't turn that off overnight but I think that with time, you can get her out of it. You've already changed her."

"I have?" Ellen's tears slowed.

"Yeah. You got her to come here in the first place. She never would have come to a place like this before."

Ellen sniffed. "So I'm helping her?"

"Yes. Marcy is deeply complicated but I believe you and Mal are the key to unlocking her. One of these days, she'll tell you how she feels. And it'll be glorious."

Ellen smiled. "Thanks, Mercy. Thanks, guys."

We all put a hand on her legs. "No problem."

 ** _MAP_**

Quinn: POV

"Would you just talk to us?" I sighed. Why was my sister such work?

Marcy faced a wall and was insisting on ignoring us.

"Come on, Patti. This is getting old." Tana said.

Blaine touched her shoulder and she turned to give him an evil glare. He dropped his hand. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." She bit off.

"Why not? That was a pretty big fight."

She glared more until she suddenly took a deep breath and rearranged her features to neutrality. "I'm fine."

Uh oh. She was retreating behind her wall. I knew that wall well. I spoke up. "Marcy, it's just us. We would never judge you. We're your friends."

She opened her mouth but I held up a hand. "Don't lash out at us. We're not cornering you."

"I don't want to talk about it." She finally said.

"Why?" Blaine pleaded. "You really don't love her? How is that possible?"

"She shouldn't take it so personal. Love is a lie people tell themselves so life won't seem so hard."

He gasped. "You don't mean that!"

Of course I knew she did. "Marcy, she needs that lie."

"Quinn?!" Anna gasped next.

"You don't believe in love?" Tana sounded confused. "But don't you love Little Chang?"

"I'm very fond of him, yes." Marcy answered.

"What about your parents?"

Marcy stayed quiet.

"Your family?"

Marcy looked at me. "I'm fond of them."

"Wow. Even I love my family. You really are cold. Don't you love the twins?"

"I don't know what I feel for the twins. It's unlike anything I've ever felt before and is mostly positive."

"Mostly?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"There's some ugliness in there."

I could tell that really confused him. "But-?"

"Point is you should love us." Tana ran over him. "We're freakin amazing."

"Who's we?" Marcy gave her a look.

"At least me dammit!"

Marcy smirked. "I don't love you. But you don't love me either so we're even."

"Of course we love you!" Anna seemed hurt.

"You don't have to lie. I'm not soft."

"Marcy!" I glared. She knew better than to let people see the inside of her working mind. "Just tell Ellen you love her so this can be over!"

"I like her too much to lie to her."

"But you don't love her." Blaine threw up his hands.

"Even if I did believe in that horse hockey, we haven't even been dating a year."

That made sense. "Just tell her you're on your way to loving her."

"You say it. You know I'm a bad liar."

"I can't believe this!" Anna looked nauseous. "You going to have your sister lie and tell your girlfriend you love her when you don't?"

"If it will get you all off my back, yes."

Blaine facepalmed. "So you're going to spend your entire relationship lying about whether you love her or not?"

"Obviously she can't handle the truth. I didn't know she was like this. I have to reevaluate this relationship now."

"Are you really saying you don't want to be with her anymore because she insanely wants to be loved?!"

"It's a pretty big flaw."

My lips twitched. Only Marcy. "I will tell her you're on your way to loving her. This is cutting into our time here and I'm actually having a pretty good time."

"I don't understand how." Marcy sulked. "This place sucks."

"Maybe it's because I'm participating?"

"This-" She waved her hand, indicating the building. "Is straight bullshit! Communication my ass!"

"I feel like you're emotionally vacant." Blaine said.

"I know I'm morally bankrupt so let's find the red cry baby and tell this helacious lie so I can go about my day."

"Did you really call your girlfriend a cry baby? You're emotionally crippled."

"How many of these are you going to trot out?"

"You're also emotionally distant."

"A rough estimate?"

"I'm done talking to you. You're not listening to me."

"I got this at the mall." She lifted her scarf.

Tana fell out laughing as Blaine scowled. "You're going to regret ignoring me. Your relationship is going to crash and burn."

"Then grab a bucket of popcorn and watch the fireworks. Why do you care?"

"Because we're friends!"

She made a face that clearly said she didn't think so. "Are we?"

"Marcy!"

She shrugged and walked off. We followed behind her all the way outside. Ellen and the others were at a nearby tree. Mercy was hugging her and probably singing to her.

Marcy grabbed my hand and pulled me to right in front of them. "She has something to say to you."

"Are you serious?!" Blaine paced.

She ignored him and jiggled my arm.

I nodded and looked at Ellen. "Marcy isn't totally head over heels in love with you… yet. She needs a bit more time. But she does feel an overwhelming positive emotion towards you. She just doesn't know how to say it."

"Really?" Ellen sniffed.

"Really. She does love you. She just doesn't know how to say it."

She looked at Marcy. "Is this true?"

"Um hmm." Marcy pressed her lips together.

"Oh my goodness!" Blaine shouted in the background.

Ellen smiled. "I love you, too-"

"What?!"

"You don't ever have to be scared to tell me how you feel." Ellen went on.

"Good to know." Marcy nodded.

Ellen stood up and went to hug her. Marcy patted her back awkwardly.

Blaine was having a meltdown. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I can't believe this." Anna whispered.

Tana started laughing. "Wow."

"Blaine, what is going on?" Kurt was worried about his boyfriend.

"I-I-I-I can't believe this!" He walked in a circle.

"What's going on?" Mercy asked.

I told her in Japanese.

Mercy pouted. "So she doesn't love her?"

"You know Marcy doesn't believe in love."

"I was hoping Ellen would change that."

"It could still happen."

"It's been almost a year."

"Yeah. Not even a full year. You really think she's going to fall in love before a year? As stubborn as she is?"

Mercy chuckled. "You're right. But after two years, we're sitting her down for an intervention!"

I laughed. "Deal!"

"I can hear you." Marcy muttered.

"Yeah but you need one." I waved her away.

"Bite me."

"You're mean." Merce told her.

"Rude!"

"You are mean! You could love that girl!"

"Just because you love every damn thing doesn't mean the rest of us have to be delusional."

"I'm not delusional!"

"Crazy."

I laughed. Marcy was just poison. "If you make her cry, you're going to have to make her smile again."

"Yeesh!" Marcy grimaced.

Mercy wagged a finger. "I don't like either one of you."

"But we love you."

"No, you don't."

"What are you guys saying?" Britt wanted to know.

"Nothing." Mercy said breezily. "Let's go inside and go to lunch. We probably shouldn't go back to that seminar. We did ruin it for all those people."

"We?" Tana taunted.

"Okay. You." Marcy said.

Tana glared at her. "You!"

"I think it was you."

"What?!"

We all giggled.

"Come on. I'm hungry." Marcy ignored all of us. She spoke to Ellen. "How about I buy you a milk, young lady?"

Ellen giggled. "I'd like that, ma'am. Thank you very much."

So we all went inside and to the cafeteria, even though Blaine kept shooting Marcy all these questioning looks.

 _ **MAP**_

Anna: POV

I waited for bed before I asked what was on my mind all day. "Is your sister dead inside?"

"Lucy does some pretty questionable things but no." MercyCat adjusted her pillow.

"I meant Marcy. Quinn does do some pretty questionable things. Like lying to Ellen for Marcy. Does she do that a lot?"

"You know she lied?" She looked surprised.

"Yes. She asked Quinn to lie to Ellen for her."

"Right. That's why Blaine was freaking out." She slouched down in bed. "Does that make you think of Marcy different?"

"A little. She doesn't believe in love. Who doesn't believe in love? That's insane."

"Marcy is a complicated creature with an extremely linear thought process."

"What does that mean?" I was confused.

"She's too smart to believe in love." MercyCat said plainly.

My bottom lip poked out. "So she thinks only stupid people believe in love?"

"More or less."

"If she were so smart, she'd know love is real."

"Love is an idea to her. An extremely bad one. You can't touch love. You can't see love. You can't prove love. So she doesn't believe in it."

"I don't get that." I freely admitted.

"I don't either. I see love everywhere. In flowers. In sunshine. In your smile." She cupped my cheek.

I smiled just hearing that.

"But that's her battle. She's the one who's going to have to deal with the fallout from her beliefs."

I wrapped my arms around her. "I just hope she doesn't miss out on Mal and Ellen."

"Marcy's extremely smart. She won't miss out on a good thing."

I smiled. That made me feel better. Marcy might not believe in love right now but that didn't mean she always wouldn't.

 ** _MAP_**

Mercedes: POV

I bumped Marcy's arm as we walked to breakfast. "How'd last night go? Did you go to bed on time?"

"I didn't know there was a set bed time."

I hit her. "You know what I mean! Did you go to bed with Ellen?"

She rolled her eyes. "We had sex then I went to go read."

"How long did you cuddle?"

"I don't do that." She looked at me like I should have known. And really I should have.

"You should cuddle with her. What does she think of you leaving her immediately after love making?"

"How would I know? I grabbed my tablet and split."

I gave a long suffering sigh. "You better quit before you mess around and lose her."

"This relationship isn't going to work if I have to make all the concessions."

"Are you making any?!"

"I've made plenty! Is anyone else making any?! I seem to be doing all the work and being asked to change. My life was working pretty well before I met her."

"Don't get huffy." I was glad we were speaking Swedish. "I know this is a lot. Everyone seems to have a problem with the way you do things. It's not fair."

"Don't patronize me." She bit off.

"I'm being serious. Thinking about it from your viewpoint, this relationship seems to be more trouble than it's worth."

She nodded.

"But you're staying."

She looked at me. "Yeah."

"Must mean you care at least a little." I didn't want her to bite my head off.

She made a noise with her mouth. "Why do people assume I don't care?! I care for her a lot!"

"You do?!" I grew happy.

"Yes! I wouldn't be with her if I didn't care for her!"

I gave her a look.

"I wouldn't be with her this long if I didn't care for her!" She amended.

I clapped, happily. "Yay! You should tell her."

"No. No way."

"She'd be happy to hear it." I begged.

"Nope. Not gonna happen."

"Marcy, you need to stop being so emotionally constipated."

"Ugh! You sound like Blaine!" She pulled a face.

"He called you emotionally constipated?"

"No but only because he hadn't gotten that far on the list he was reading from."

"Well you need to purge."

"That's just a movie."

I hit her arm. "Stop it! You need to release your demons."

"You sound like a fruit cake."

I growled at her.

"You're so cute. Pretending to be bad people." She chucked my chin with her index finger.

I swatted her. "I'm sick of you!"

She took her tray to a table. "As long as you love me."

"I do love you!" I sat across from her. "One day that'll mean something to you."

"It means something now. You just wouldn't appreciate the word."

I glared at her but she ignored me to start eating. "Laugh it up but my love will see you through the darkness!"

 ** _MAP_**

Our last full day at the retreat was as uneventful as the first full day was dramatic. Marcy promised to behave and went along with every activity the instructors came up with… in her own way.

But I suppose that was all we could ask for. Blaine and Kurt ran into some trouble about dealing with time spent apart and Tana and Britt bumped heads about what to do if they found other people to like during their time apart.

But the people there were able to iron out any and all difficulties. It was kind of relaxing. Annie and I didn't have any problems but they did teach us different coping mechanisms for how to deal with me being in college and her still being in high school.

We were supposed to set aside time during the week where we didn't talk about any differences. We wouldn't talk about school at all or the new people we were meeting. We would just connect over things we shared.

I thought that was a great idea. A way to reconfirm our bond. Annie agreed and we couldn't wait to get started.

Yeah, this weekend was filled with ups and downs but each and every last couple took something away from it.

I couldn't wait to tell Noah.


	3. New York’s Callin My Name

**_I'm so sorry I'm late with this and I'll try to do better in the future. The song is Always Be My Baby by Mariah Carey._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes: POV

I was a little sad seeing the retreat in the rearview mirror. But I would use what I'd learned there to make my relationship the best it could be.

As for me and my friends, we were singing songs loudly in the car on the way home. We decided to call the guys and have them come over to our house so we could hang out a bit before they went home.

We'd had that much fun being around each other unsupervised.

Anyway, Marcy parked outside our house and we all got out. We went inside and saw the guys were in the kitchen, rifling through the fridge and cabinets for food.

"Really? What are you? a bunch of raccoons?!" Marcy gave them a dirty look.

Mikey swallowed what was in his mouth. "We do like to stay up late."

She laughed. "You should do something about the bags under your eyes."

"But I'm a pretty raccoon!"

I burst out laughing. Mikey was a true enough nut! "Shut up!"

"You can't handle my realness." He snapped his fingers.

T wrapped her arms around him and laughed. "Who are you right now?!"

"This is his default." Marcy waved her hand at him.

"I'm offended that you would even say that." Mikey frowned.

"You know you're silly."

"Kiss your boyfriend." Of course he didn't want to hear that.

Mal walked over to Marcy and tried to kiss her but she kept evading his lips. "Ugh! Get away from me!"

"Nope!" Mal licked her face.

Which was amazing to view. It went from disgust to shock to straight horror. She screamed so loud, I'm sure people in China heard her. Then she started sobbing uncontrollably.

Mal laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "Marce, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Calm down. I'll wash your face."

As bad as she was and she couldn't handle a little spit? I wanted to talk about her but she held grudges and was cruel. She'd wait for me to have this baby and seek vengeance.

Mal washed her face then kissed her cheek. "You're fine. You're okay."

She hit him. Then she hit him again. She kept on hitting him. "Jerk!"

"Mini Mama?" Noah's eyes were wide. "I ain't never heard nobody scream like that."

Marcy hit Mal one last time then sniffled as she turned to Noah. "Shut up."

I rubbed her back and kept my smile small. "It's okay, Marcy. You're okay."

She swiped at me. "I'm fine!"

"After that fit you just threw." Mikey was seriously bad.

"Remind me to come into your room and have Secret leave you a present in your precious shoes."

His mouth fell open. "Don't bring your demon dog into my room!"

"He's not a demon!"

"And stay away from my shoes!" He went on like she hadn't spoken.

"We'll see."

Artie chuckled. "Nothing you do is going to make us forget you just cried from your boyfriend licking you."

"How about I wheel your ass into traffic?" She asked.

"I don't remember the last few minutes. Did something happen?"

She was going to do her best to make us forget her moment of weakness, I saw. I clapped my hands. "Don't you want to know about our weekend?"

"Not really." Mal muttered.

I reached out and slapped him upside the head. "Shut up! You do!"

"Ow!" He put Marcy between us. "Mean!"

Ellen pinched him. "We had a great time."

"Mostly." Tana smirked. "Patti really hated it there."

"Why you gotta throw me under the bus?" Marcy questioned.

"Well you did. You put up the most fuss."

"I will spank you."

"Ooh!"

"It won't feel good."

"Poo!" Tana scowled.

"Did you just say "poo"?" Mikey stared at her.

"Got a problem with it, Chang?!" She set her hands on her hips.

He looked her over then looked at Artie, who shrugged. He opened his mouth but I knew it was going to be bad so I jumped in. "No! Of course not! He was just surprised. No harm in that, is there?"

Mikey stuck his lips out and I knew right then, I did the right thing,

Tana glared at him before turning to me. "Keep him on a leash, Wheezy!"

"Got it." I hit Marcy and Mal.

"Not fair!" Mal wheezed.

"Why'd you hit Marcy and Mal?" Britt asked.

I thought up a lie. "I was punishing them for something." Not exactly a lie.

"Oh. What was it?"

Really?! I wracked my brain. "They stole my diary."

"So you want it back?" Mal asked.

I turned to him with outraged eyes. "You took my diary again?!"

 ** _MAP_**

Puck: POV

I laughed at the look on Mama's face. She looked ready to kill her little brother. Kick wrapped her arms around her just as she made to jump on him.

"Calm down, MercyCat." Kick rubbed her stomach.

"He is just so annoying!" Mama shouted.

Mini Mama know she wrong. Mal was hiding behind her, holding her for safety but she kept inching closer to Mama.

Kick noticed and moved Mama away. Mini Mama kept coming closer. Too bad Elle Woods noticed and grabbed Mal to pull him away.

Mini Mama crossed her arms and sulked.

Mike and Wheels were dying laughing. I was cracking up, too.

Rachel was watching them like it was TV and she didn't know the show. "We have a surprise for you guys."

"What kind of surprise?" Wheels wiggled his eyebrows.

"A song."

"Of course." His face dropped.

Mike and I laughed at him.

Britt hit his shoulder. "It's a love song."

"I'm guessing Mike and I are sitting this out?" Tina crossed her arms.

"We can sing you two a different song." Mama was calm now.

"Yay." Mike went back to stuffing his face.

"I'm with him." Mini Mama hooked a thumb at her brother. "I'm hungry."

"We're singing, Moppet." Q bossed.

Mini Mama snapped something off in another language while getting close to Mike.

Q reached out to hit her but she was out of range.

Mike was snickering while Mal was straight up laughing. Mama was blushing. "Marcy!"

"Yeah, I said it." Mini Mama stole a chip from Mike.

Q was red as hell. "I can't believe you said that!"

"I can't believe you can't believe I said that."

"You're as bad as Mal!"

"What?!" Both looked surprised.

"She's worse than me!" Mal pointed to Mini Mama.

Mini Mama turned to him before dropping her scowl. "I can admit that but barely."

He looked at her. She looked back. They just stood there for a minute before she ran her hand down his face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She took another chip from Mike, who moved with the bag.

Mal pulled a face.

Q said something in another language that made Mike stop running from Mini Mama and laugh, Mama giggle, Mal smile and Mini Mama cock her head in confusion.

Q lifted her nose. "Humph!"

Mini Mama narrowed her eyes like she was trying to figure something out. "Were you trying to insult me?"

"Yeah." Q looked less sure.

"I do that, you know."

Q blushed as Mama's jaw dropped and she blushed, too. "Marcy!"

"I started doing it when I got pregnant."

"Marcy!" Both yelled.

"I did."

"Okay, I don't need to hear this." Mike shook his head.

"Why don't you do it with Tina?"

Mike's eyes widened. "I like her!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Wheels asked.

"Movies." Mini Mama didn't miss a beat.

"Oh my goodness!" Mama looked ready to pass out.

"I bet Puck would love to do it."

Her eyes widened. "No!"

"I bet he would."

Now I wanted to know. "I'd do it."

"Noah!" Mama waved a hand at me.

"How are you going to volunteer for something you know nothing about?" Mike shook his head at me.

"It can't be that bad if Mini Mama does it." I shrugged.

Mini Mama gave this really weird giggle. It was short but she wasn't smiling.

Mal shook his head. "Don't follow her like a plan. That's how I get in trouble."

Mini Mama said something I had no hope of understanding and he just shrugged.

"Now I need alcohol." Mike just gave her the chip bag.

She brightened and said something else that had Q, Mama and Mal blushing.

Mike looked a little green. "I will lock you in a convent!"

"You're mean." Mini Mama picked out chips and looked at them. I don't know what she was looking for.

"I can't believe you said that!" Q whispered.

"Out loud!" Mama agreed.

"Stop telling on me!" Mal bit off.

Mini Mama obviously didn't give a shit because she said something else I didn't get.

Mal waved his hands and started yelling.

She yelled back.

Mama and Q started yelling.

Mike whistled loudly. "Stop that! Be good, Moppet! Calm down, Mal! Guys, that's the absolute worst way to calm them down!"

"You're not Marc." Mini Mama made a face.

"I'll call Laura." He threatened.

"You'll have to talk to her." She tossed back.

He stilled.

Mama hit Mini Mama. "Stop it! Be good! I'll tell Daddy and PM!"

"Tell 'em." Mini Mama was bad as hell.

Mal said something in what I can only imagine Japanese to be.

Mini Mama pouted. "Okay."

"That's what's going to make you good?!" Mama set her hands on her hips.

"What else would?" Mike seemed too done with her.

"Unbelievable." Q rolled her eyes. "Can we sing now?"

"You can sing whenever you want." Mini Mama shrugged.

"Why are you such a menace?! Just sing!"

"I don't want to."

"Why not?" Q groaned.

"I don't feel like it."

"Why not?!"

"Because."

"We're getting nowhere." Mike sighed before leaning over to whisper in her ear.

She nodded. "I'll sing."

"What did you threaten her with?" Wheels asked.

"Nothing." Mike shrugged.

"Then how-?"

"So are we singing or what?" Mini Mama tried to eat another chip.

Mama took it. "You guys stand right there and we'll stand here."

Finn and Wheels came over to where Mike and I were standing, Mal, Tina and Kurt and Bowties came over to stand around us.

The other girls stood over by the table and they started harmonizing before singing.

Mama: "We were as one, babe For a moment in time Rachel: And it seemed everlasting That you would always be mine Q: Now you wanna be free So I'm letting you fly Mama: Cuz I know in my heart, babe Our love will never die, no

All: You'll always be a part of me I'm part of you indefinitely Boy, don't you know you can't escape me Ooh darling, cuz you'll always be my baby And we'll linger on Time can't erase a feeling this strong No way you're never gonna shake me Ooh darling, cuz you'll always be my baby

Satan: I ain't gonna cry, no And I won't beg you to stay Britt: If you're determined to leave, boy I will not stand in your way Rachel: But inevitably You'll be back again Elle Woods: Cuz you know in your heart, babe Our love will never end, no, no

All: You'll always be a part of me I'm part of you indefinitely Boy, don't you know you can't escape me Ooh darling, cuz you'll always be my baby And we'll linger on Time can't erase a feeling this strong No way you're never gonna shake me Ooh darling, cuz you'll always be my baby

I know that you'll be back, boy Mini Mama: When your days and your nights get a little bit colder, oh All: I know that

Mini Mama: You'll be right back, baby Mama: Oh baby, believe me it's only a matter of time

Mini Mama: Time!

All: You'll always be a part of me I'm part of you indefinitely Boy, don't you know you can't escape me Ooh darling, cuz you'll always be my baby And we'll linger on Time can't erase a feeling this strong No way you're never gonna shake me Ooh darling, cuz you'll always be my baby

You'll always be a part of me I'm part of you indefinitely Boy, don't you know you can't escape me Ooh darling, cuz you'll always be my baby Mini Mama: (You and I will always be)

And we'll linger on Time can't erase a feeling this strong

Mini Mama: (You and I) No way you're never gonna shake me

Mini Mama: (You and I) Ooh darling, cuz you'll always be my baby

Mini Mama: You and I will always be

No way you're never gonna shake me

No way you're never gonna shake me

You and I will always

Be

All: Ooh whoa"

"Aww!" Tina clapped. "That was so adorable! Our song next! Our song next!"

Mama laughed. "We haven't rehearsed another song."

"What songs do you know off the top of your head?"

"A ton but there's a certain song that I think you'll want to hear." Mama grinned.

"What is it?" Tina was too happy.

"It's not my song." Mama was hiding something.

"Whose song is it?"

Mama looked at Mini Mama, who was totally not paying attention.

"Marcy!"

Mini Mama jumped. "What?!"

"Can you sing me your song?"

"What?" Mini Mama was completely lost.

"Mercy said you have a song-"

"You rotten, no good,-"

"You can't curse at me." Mama broke in. "I'm pregnant."

"I dislike you greatly."

"I know and I'm sorry but sing the monkey song. Please?" Mama begged prettily.

Q clapped. "I love when you sing the monkey song!"

"What's the monkey song?" Finn asked.

"It's so cute!"

"Oh no." Mini Mama shook her head. "That's not about to happen. You can stop that right now."

"Please?!" Mama hugged her.

Q joined their hug. "Please?!"

"You-!" Mini Mama looked like she was about to cuss them out. "Fine you-!"

"No cussing." Mama hurried to say.

"Sweet, sweet person."

"No cussing in your head either."

"That's not going to happen."

"Okay. But you're still gonna sing, right?"

"Yeah, I'm still gonna sing."

"Okay, get your baby guitar."

"It's a ukelele." Mini Mama sighed.

"You can play the ukelele?" Tina giggled.

Mini Mama gave her this dirty look that made her stop giggling. "Yes."

"That's good." Tina nodded quickly with wide eyes.

"Demon." Mike spat.

"I hate all of you." Mini Mama pushed her sisters off of her and walked out.

We all followed her to the den, where she went to that cubbyhole that had their instruments. She picked up the case.

"You guys are gonna love this." Mama swore.

"I didn't know you could play the ukelele, Boo Thang." Wheels grinned.

She shrugged.

"You should take it up at school." Finn joked.

"How lame would an ukelele class be?"

"At least it'd fill your day." Bowties pointed out.

"My days are plenty full." She tuned it by playing chords.

"Yeah but you should take full classes this year. You're probably going to take hard ones when you go off to college."

I frowned. "I thought you were going to Juilliard?"

"I am." She lowered the string instrument and looked at me.

"We didn't agree to that." Mal crossed his arms.

"Agree?" She lifted a brow.

"We haven't picked a college yet."

"And we won't. I'm going to Juilliard."

"Marce!"

"Mal!" She shot back.

"You can't make those kinds of decisions! Not without talking to us!"

"Why would I talk to you?! I don't have to run nothing by you!"

"We have kids! We need to be on the same page!"

"As long as that page says Juilliard, we are!"

"Guys!" Mama tried to stop them.

"Maybe I don't want to go to New York?!" Mal sped right over that.

"I don't give a damn what you want!" Mini Mama made a face like caring about his wants was something new for her.

"Marcy, that's not nice!" Elle Woods gasped.

"I never said I wanted you anywhere near me anyway!" She blew right past that.

"Woman, how you vex me so!" Mal pretended he was choking her.

"Like you can't work a nerve! Go to your own school! Stop following me!"

"I will never follow you again if you led to the pearly gates of heaven!"

"Good luck burning in hell!"

"Without you, it'll be a _picnic_!"

Then she said something I had no chance of understanding. Mama and Q gasped southern lady style while Mike mouthed the word "wow".

Mal looked _furious_. He shot forward and picked Mini Mama up. He slung her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes and strolled right the fuck out while Mini Mama flailed around. Elle Woods ran behind him, scream-asking what he was about to do.

We heard a door slam closed and it was quiet.

"So…?" Wheels said. "What'd she say?"

 ** _MAP_**

Mercedes: POV

"She can cut a man to the quick." Mikey whistled low.

"Will they be alright? He seemed pretty mad." Blaine looked concerned.

I grimaced. "He'll get her to apologize."

"Really?" Noah looked at me like I lied.

"He'll probably tell her she hurt his feelings. She doesn't mean to but she gets really mad."

"Does she really not want to go to college together?" Rachel asked.

"She's been dreaming of Juilliard since she found out about it." Lucy shrugged.

"Yeah but if he doesn't want to go to New York, will she take his kids from him?" Noah crossed his arms.

"Let's just hope they can talk it out." I placated him.

"I really wanted to hear the song though." T pouted.

"We can play with Beth and the twins." I suggested. All three children looked scarred. They weren't used to use fighting in front of them.

Lucy picked up Beth. "Are you alright?"

"May?" The two year old pointed out the room.

"Tia May will be okay. Tio Mal just wants to talk."

I knelt down by the twins, who had their lips stuck out. I kissed their chubby cheeks. "How are you, babies?"

They began chattering in their baby talk.

Mikey picked up Mickey and started dancing with her. Just twirling with her and dipping her. She started laughing quickly while he kissed her cheeks.

Meanwhile I gave Mally Eskimo and butterfly kisses. He started giggling.

"I think you broke the nanny." Artie said. We looked to Marionette, who watched us with wide eyes.

I told her in Japanese that everything was alright and that she should probably feed the kids.

She nodded and went to the kitchen.

"But that was really weird." Finn wouldn't drop it. "I know they fight but that was huge."

"No, it wasn't." Mikey snorted as he still danced with Mickey, who was openly giggling.

Lucy smirked. "That wasn't even a medium fight."

"That's what you call a small fight?!" Kurt looked shocked.

"For people who agree on so much, they disagree a lot." I shrugged.

"Their relationship seems explosive." T peeked at the door.

"I couldn't imagine being like that." Artie said.

We all looked at him.

Britt hit his shoulder.

"I stand by my statement."

"You can't stand at all." Mikey hummed.

"Bro!" Artie looked so hurt.

"Marcy would have wanted me to say it."

"You're just bad. You wanted to say it."

"Of course not. It's not your fault you can't walk."

"You say it but I don't believe it."

"You know she wouldn't mean anything by it."

"That child is the devil and I think you're her sidekick."

"I listen to her way too much." Mikey admitted.

Lucy shrugged. "You're a good big brother."

Mikey smiled. "Thank you."

"A rotten little brother but you're amazing to us."

He glared at her.

She smiled sweetly back.

"I know you told us a few stories last year about how he got your sister." Artie remembered.

"He is Satan personified!" I told. "Before our siblings left for camp, he made Laura think her hair fell out!"

"How?" Was the first thing out of Tana's mouth as everyone else stood in stupefied awe.

"He put a skin cap on her while she was sleeping that had a few blonde hairs attached then sprinkled blonde hair around the pillow. She woke up screaming."

"And she even cried." Lucy put in. "MarcD was so mad at him."

"Worth it!" Mikey grinned.

"You're evil!" Rachel gasped.

He turned away from her.

"Do you hate your sister?" Annie asked.

"I love Laura." He continued dancing with Mickey.

Marionette came back with food for the kids.

"Are you sure?" Artie teased. "You seem to hate her."

"No." Mikey grinned.

"I'm so glad I'm an only child." T vowed.

"Me too." Rachel cosigned.

"I wish I was an only child!" Tana rolled her eyes. "Chang seems to be an older version of Gomez."

I side-eyed her. "What are you blaming on that baby?"

"Baby my foot! He's evil! He's only calmed down since getting with Lila-"

"He's not _with_ Lila!" Artie turned in his chair swiftly.

"They're together." She didn't care what he thought.

"They're so cute!" Britt clapped. "They go on dates with us sometimes and he's so polite with her and he's always trying to make her smile!"

"Aww!" Lucy, T and I cooed.

"I wish I had a little brother!" Annie pouted.

"No, you don't!" Lucy, Tana and I said immediately.

"Yes, I do! I would kill to have somebody bug me!"

"I agree with Anna." Britt lifted her nose. "Having Rory was great but I want a real little brother."

"Take Gomez!" Tana said promptly.

"Take Jr.!" Lucy and I were just as quick.

"I will! I'll take both of your little brothers and I'll love them and they'll love me!" Britt hugged Artie from behind.

"We didn't say we didn't love them." I groused.

"I am!" Tana and Lucy spat.

"Stop it, guys!" I waved them away as Mikey and Artie snickered.

Lucy smacked her lips. "Fine! I might love him. _Might_! But he gets on my nerves!"

"Right!" Tana snapped. "I did take care of the little rugrat when he was a baby but that doesn't mean I don't want to knock his block off."

"I could kill Mal and be assured no one would look for him but I still love him." I chastised.

"Dang, Mama." Noah grinned. "You're tryin to commit murder?"

"Little brothers will drive you to do that." I nodded solemnly.

"Like little sisters are all that easier!" Artie bit off.

"What?!" Lucy and I yelped.

"I'm with Wheels!" Noah proclaimed loudly. "Little sisters are a pain! They're always asking questions-!"

"Always in your room, stealing your stuff!" Mikey snapped.

"Yeah!"

"Always tryin to grow up too fast!" Artie went on.

"Three of my sisters are teen moms!" Mikey threw us a dark look.

"Have I said sorry for that?" Noah asked. "Because I know I'd kill the dude that knocked up Nic."

"You almost went missing."

"I think I'd die if Lila told me she was pregnant." Artie seemed so serious.

"You'd be lucky if my brother knocked up Lila." Tana threw her hair over her shoulder.

"I'd run his ass over."

Lucy swatted him. "No cursing in front of the kids."

"He'll still be dead."

"I'm so glad I only have an older brother." Blaine blinked.

"Me too." Finn mumbled.

"Like older brothers are so great!" Lucy glared. "They never let you do anything and think they know everything!"

"And they never let you go anywhere with them and are always telling you what to do!" I added.

"They talk to you like you're a baby and always tell you no!"

"Who tells you no?!" Mikey yelled.

"Do you know how long I had to beg him before he let me go out with you?" Lucy looked at Finn.

"He almost didn't let me go out with Sammy." I pouted.

"Why didn't you keep to that?" Noah asked dryly.

"I should have." Mikey glared at us. "I should have kept to my plan which was to have you go through life clean!"

Lucy and I glared back.

"I'm locking Nic in a closet." Noah shook his head.

"Lila's going to a convent." Artie sighed.

"You three are going away." Mikey swore. "Some place where you can't get into trouble."

"Mikey!" I stuck my bottom lip out.

"I know what you're trying to say but I've made up my mind!"

"You're so impossible!" Lucy shouted.

"We're telling Lady!" I snapped.

"Marc'll be on my side!" He didn't care.

"This is utterly ridiculous." Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're going to find some place for them to go? What about their children?"

"We can send them all to a place in Sweden." Mikey decided. "They won't have anything to do all day but work on the farm and take care of their kids."

Lucy and I shuddered. "No!"

"Yup! I like that plan!"

"Eat?" Marionette asked in English.

Lucy took a container from her. "I'll feed her."

Mikey and I took the baby food from her and each went about feeding a twin.

"So you're really going to try to send your sisters away?" T asked.

"Yes. They have to go. Somewhere where family will be able to keep an eye on them." Mikey imitated an airplane to get Mickey to open her mouth.

"How can you be so sweet to the baby but so stubborn with your sisters?" Kurt demanded.

"I am not stubborn."

Lucy and I looked at him for that lie.

"I'm not!"

"Well…!" Artie hawed.

"Whose side are you on?!"

"I'm team Big Brother. That sounded way creepy…"

"Older brothers unite?" Noah asked.

"Better." Both agreed.

I glared at all three. "We're not going anywhere!"

We heard footsteps. Marcy, Ellen and Mal walked in calmly.

"Hey, guys?" We watched them warily.

"Thanks for feeding them." Marcy said.

"You're welcome." I mumbled. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

Noah sniffed the air. "I'll say. You smell like sex."

She sniffed her shirt. "Hmm."

"Did you have sex?" Artie grinned.

She ran her hand over his face. "Do you want to hear the song or not?"

T came alive. "I do! But I want to know what happened between you guys. Did you come to an agreement or are you just not talking about it?"

"New York has some great selling points." Mal lifted a shoulder.

Ellen flushed. "They have some great schools."

"That must have been some talk." Artie waggled his eyebrows.

"How'd it go?" Tana high-fived her dirty man.

Marcy pursed her lips. "I think New York is a great idea. For all of us."

"All of us?" Lucy picked up a green bean to hand to Beth.

"Yes. It's really a fantastic course of action. They have great schools, great opportunities, it's the best city on Earth."

"Yeah but we can't all go to New York." I frowned in confusion.

Marcy sat at the end of a chair. "I mean we could. Artie's looking into a film school there-"

"What?!" Tana rounded on him.

"Please tell me that wasn't a secret."

"Not a secret per se." Artie leaned away from Tana, who slapped his arm.

"You're trying to go to New York when you know Britt's going to be at MIT and I'm at Kentucky U?!" She bit off.

"It's a really good school?"

She growled.

"If you come to New York, too, you'd be with him." Marcy pointed out.

"How?! That's more than a year away and I'm stuck at this stupid cow poke college!"

"It's called transferring. I know MIT is a big deal and Britt might not want to transfer but she could stay there and see you on the weekends or stay in New York and commute or find something she likes better in NYC."

"Really?" Britt tapped her bottom lip. "I'm kinda scared about MIT. I like having options."

"What about the rest of us?" I asked.

"Well, Kurt's already at NYADA and Blaine's going there. Mikey'll get to go to Juilliard and I know you've had your heart set on Brown, T but NYU is a really good school." Marcy shrugged. "If you feel the need to be challenged, double up on your major. I am."

"Really?" T liked the idea of that, I could tell.

"Yeah. I'm trying to get into Cornell as well. It's a lot but I think with a little time management, I can do it."

T was truly thinking this over.

"What about us?" Noah demanded.

"That'd solve your problem about these two giving up their dreams. They can go to better colleges and live in the same place with you and your kids. You won't have to separate. New York has a community college so if you and Finn still want that, you can transfer there. Rachel will be at NYADA and Anna will be able to go to her choice of schools in the area."

This was making too much sense. "But what about living? I doubt we can live in dorms with kids." I brought up.

She tapped her lips. "We could get a house or apartment or something. Living together could be fun."

My eyes widened. I loved that idea! "I would _love_ to live with you guys!"

Tana's lips twisted. "Sharing a place would keep costs down."

"Do you think our parents will go for it?" Ellen asked.

"If we're upfront and mature about it, sure." Marcy nodded. "Besides, we'll be adults and can make our own decisions."

"What are you guys thinking?" I asked, too afraid to get my hopes up. I could totally live in New York!

T smiled. "I like it. New York's a great city and I'd be with my friends and my boyfriend while getting a good education. I never wanted to be away from each other."

"This really works." Annie looked excited. "We'd all be together and it would be amazing!"

Noah nodded. "I'd be away from my moms for the first time and doing what I wanted. And I'd be with my kids and my ladies. Good idea, Mini Mama."

"I love the idea!" Rachel clapped.

 ** _MAP_**

Quinn: POV

I'm so glad Rachel liked the idea because it sounded like the best one ever to me. I didn't want to stay in Lima. I wanted to go out in the world and spread my wings. New York would be perfect for that. It wasn't Yale but it was New York. How great is that?

"I'm in." I said. "Finn?"

Finn chewed on his bottom lip. "Do you think we really can? Live so far away from our parents and everything we've ever known?"

Everyone looked at him. "Yes!"

He took a deep breath. "Then I'm in."

"Me too!" Puck declared. "Let's ditch this one pony town!"

Britt clapped. "Yay! I can't wait!"

"Well you have to. We have to get through this next year and apply to a bunch of New York schools." Marcy popped her balloon.

"How many?" Tana demanded.

"All of them. It guarantees a better outcome of getting in somewhere and we can start planning better. We can think of places to live after the first semester is over but at the moment, we need to focus on keeping our grades up for graduation or transferring."

"Man, I'm excited!" Artie rubbed his hands together. "A place to live in New York without our parents but with each other? Awesome!"

I think this might be Marcy's best idea ever.

 ** _MAP_**

Mercedes: POV

"What about this?" I asked as I held a yellow onesie up to my stomach.

"That's so cute!" Lucy cooed.

"I think yellow and blue are great colors for Rae, Sis." Marcy looked over the bins to find more. "But that is an eyesore."

I frowned at her and threw it back where I found it. "You've shot down everything I've tried on!"

"To be fair, you're not actually trying any of them on. You're draping them over your stomach."

"You won't let me put them on the twins!"

"You're not using my babies as guinea pigs."

"Rotten-"

"Besides, they're too big. You need clothes for a newborn. The twins are nearly a year old."

I hated when she had a point. We were getting in some last minute shopping before the shower tomorrow and she just had to burst my bubble. "Fine!"

"We'll stop and get you a biscotti." She picked up a onesie. "You're not you when you're hungry."

Lucy burst out laughing.

"Luce!" I waved a hand.

"Sorry, Merce." She smiled. "How about this one? It's cute."

"But it's red." I pouted.

"Puck'll like it. Besides you should get Rae stuff in an assortment of colors."

"Don't be like our moms and try to force a color down our throats." Marcy wagged a finger.

"But I like purple and you like green!" I stamped a foot.

"I have no idea why you like purple but green is the superior color. But you know Momma dressed me in green because I was born in May. That was lazy as all get out."

"I am glad she moved on from the early pink she made us wear when we were first born." I admitted.

"I hated wearing pink." Lucy shuddered. "Remember when they'd dress us all alike? Most of the time we had to wear what Laura wore and since her favorite color's pink, we were stuck?"

Marcy pulled a face. "I still have nightmares."

"And going out in public?!"

"Taking pictures!" Marcy grabbed her arm.

"Doing spreads!"

"Guys!" I giggled. "Come back! It's over now! It's in the past!"

Both looked terrified until I said that. They calmed down. "Thank everything!"

"Besides, I liked dressing like you, Twin."

Lucy smiled. "We still dress alike but it's still in our own colors."

I nodded. "Okay, let's find a new store."

"Ooh! Let's go to the toy store!" Marcy's eyes lit up.

Lucy laughed. "Why?"

"So I can get new stuffed animals-so I can get _the_ _twins_ new stuffed animals!" She hastened to correct herself.

"Uh huh." I teased. We all liked stuffed animals (us girls) but Marcy really seemed to love them.

She lifted her nose and turned to the pram holding the twins. "Humph!"

Lucy and I giggled. "We can go."

She started walking out.

Lucy and I hurried to follow behind with the stroller with Beth. We followed her out the store and down the long halls of the mall. We caught up to her (she wasn't walking too fast) and began pointing out stores we should hit after the toy store.

"Oh my! Is that you, Mercedes?!" A shrill voice exclaimed loudly. "Quinn?! Marcy?!"

We looked around and found who was making all that noise. An old cheerleader who graduated with us in June. Unfortunately for us, an old gossipy, nosy, loud cheerleader. "Hi, Tracy."

She ran over and gave us hugs. "I feel like I haven't seen you in months!"

She hadn't. And we liked that fine. "It feels like forever." I smiled.

"And yet not long enough." Marcy had her blank face on.

"So what are you doing here?" Tracy chirped. "Shouldn't you be gearing up to go to college? Last I heard, you got into Yale, Quinn and you Mercedes, got into Pepperdine."

"You really know how to make conversation, don't you, Trace?" Marcy said.

"Thank you!"

Lucy frowned. "We're not going to Yale or Pepperdine, Tracy. We decided to stay here a year then transfer to New York."

"Ooh! That's so awesome! I hear New York's amazing! Why are you staying here a year though?"

"We have loose ends to wrap up."

Tracy nodded. "So where are you going?"

"State." I told her.

"That's good! I'm going to LCC. I have to work." She made a face.

"Where are you working?" Marcy asked. I knew what she was doing. Marcy knew people didn't like anything more than talking about themselves and while they talked their heads off, she could be imagining them going away.

And of course it worked. Tracy went on and on about her job at a factory in town. We had about five.

"Well!" Lucy interrupted after it'd been a while. "We really need to be going."

"Okay!" Tracy stopped and looked at the kids. "They're really cute! Can they talk yet?"

Lucy looked confused like she thought Tracy trapped her. "Beth can a little. She knows a lot of little words."

"How old is she?"

"Two years and four months."

"Wow! What about them? Are they crawling yet?"

"They're trying to walk." It looked like it pained Marcy to engage in this conversation.

"Can they talk?"

"Baby talk. Fluently."

Tracy giggled. "Well they're super cute." She looked at me then looked hard.

I frowned. Why was she looking at me like that?

"Oh my goodness, you're pregnant!"

I threw up my hands. Great! Now our whole graduating class will know! "Yes, I am, Tracy."

"You really let Puckerman do you like that?" She whispered.

Wow. The first time she's ever whispered and she's insulting my man. "He didn't do anything to me."

"Whoa! I can't believe you got caught. You seemed more level headed than that."

I stared at her. Who did she think she was talking to?!

"You do know birth control isn't 100% effective, don't you?" Marcy raised a brow.

"Yeah but it's high, right?" Tracy hitched a shoulder.

"High doesn't mean anything when it fails you."

She grimaced. "I'm really sorry, Mercedes. But I can't believe your parents are letting you leave Ohio and you're going to be a mom. My parents would kill me for getting pregnant and then chain me to my bed!"

"Well our parents want us to have a good life." Lucy sped through saying.

"It's really been… something seeing you, Tracy but we have to go." Marcy did, too.

"Oh! Yeah!" Tracy shook herself. "Call me and maybe all the senior girls can do something for you, Mercedes? It'll be fun."

"Sure, Tracy." I smiled even though it'd be a cold day in hell.

"Bye!" She hugged us all then ran off down the hall.

We all expelled a breath. "Ugh!"

Lucy started walking and we followed behind her. "That was unpleasant!"

"I'm not stopping for no more chickenheads. They wanna talk, they gonna walk." Marcy spat.

"Marcy." I pursed my lips but it wasn't a true rebuke. Tracy drained a person. She was Sugar without the personality.

"You have to admit you were glad when she left." Lucy gave me a sideways glance.

I took a deep breath. "Yes but let's be fair. She was happy to see us."

"So we should be punished?!" Marcy looked hurt.

I swatted her as Lucy laughed. "We can talk to people who like us!"

"Humph!"

I rolled my eyes and pulled them towards the toy store. "We're going to make a human out of you yet, Missy!"


	4. Baby Shower

Mercedes: POV

I dressed in my special dress and twirled in my mirror. I looked pretty as a picture. I smiled and blew kisses to myself because today was a good day. My hair was straight with a slight curl at the ends, my makeup was on point and my dress fit right.

It had a square neckline with tiny rosebuds dotting it with an empire waist. It fell to mid thigh and when I twirled, it spun out. It was a light lavender color and matched my tiara nicely.

"You would be admiring your reflection."

I jumped and turned towards the door. "Marcy! You scared me!"

"You scare me." She raised a brow.

"Shut up. I do not."

"When you have one of your mood swings, I run for cover."

"I do not have mood swings!"

"You're having one now. I'll see you later."

"Marcy!" I whined.

"Girl, come on here. Your ride has arrived."

"My ride? I thought I was riding with you?"

"Nope. Momma sent a limo."

I clapped happily. "I love limos!"

"Come on, your highness. Your carriage awaits."

I picked up a jacket and grabbed my purse before leaving my closet and room. I followed Marcy downstairs and went to the front door. Like she said, a limo was outside.

I was so excited. "Come with me!"

"That's just for you three. I'll take my car, Princess."

I pouted. "Please."

"Nope." She tapped my nose before leaving.

That sucked. That usually worked. I shrugged and locked up the house before going to the limo. The driver was waiting and opened the door for me. "Miss."

"Thank you." I smiled at him as he shut the door.

He tapped his hat before going around to get in the driver's seat. He turned the car on. "Is this station pleasing to you, Miss?"

I gasped as I heard Grandmom's voice. "Yes! Thank you!"

He nodded and drove off.

I sang along to my grandmother's songs until he pulled up to a yellow house. He exited the car and went to ring the doorbell.

Annie opened the door with a stunned expression. I waved to her through the window. They walked down the walkway and he opened the door for her. "Wow! We have a limo!"

"I know. Momma said she wanted this to be a fairytale." I hugged her and rubbed my nose against her cheek.

She kissed me and hugged me back. "This is insane. I've never been in a limo before."

"They're amazing."

The driver drove to Noah's and got out to ring the doorbell. When Noah opened the door, we giggled at his shocked face. We waved to him.

They came to the car and Noah looked a little freaked out for someone to open a door for him. "Thanks, dude."

"Sir." The driver bowed before shutting the door.

"Hi, Noah!" Annie leaned against him.

He kissed her. "Sup, Kick. How you feeling, Mama?"

"I'm fine, Noah." I wouldn't mention how awful my vomit had been this morning.

"Good." He leaned over to kiss me sweetly.

"Does this sound familiar?"

He frowned. "No."

"It's Grandmom!"

"Oh wow."

"I can't wait to see her. She just got to town and she said she had a big surprise for us."

"Cool."

We talked a bit as we went through town to get back to the Adjacent but we mostly listened to music as I sang parts to them.

We arrived at Bigg Lounge and the driver let us out. There were a couple photographers outside waiting for us. I waved like the queen as Annie laughed and Noah looked around.

"Really?" He asked.

"I'm a princess. Let me have this." I didn't even look at him.

"You really are."

I glared at him.

He jumped. "You're always royalty to me, Mama."

I smiled. That's better. "Thank you. Now let's go inside."

As we walked to the entrance, the double doors opened and we could hear horns going off. We stood just inside the door as a man announced us. "Presenting Princess Mercedes Catherine, Lady Anna and Sir Puck!"

"Yay! I'm a lady!" Annie hugged me.

I laughed. "You are a lady!"

"Your mom really went there, didn't she?" Noah looked around us.

And he really should have. It was beautiful inside. All the decorations were yellow and blue with traces of purple. Everything was reminiscent of royalty. Three thrones were set up at a table in the front while smaller tables surrounded it.

Everything was truly beautiful.

I moved forward. "Let's go sit down. My feet hurt."

"Come on. Let's get you off your feet." Noah tried to hurry me along.

I bowed my head and let him. We made it to the middle of the place before everyone rushed us. My aunts and cousins all wanted to hug me or touch my stomach.

I smiled through it all because I loved them but I wanted to sit down. They were all talking at once and all I could do was nod.

A piercing whistle rang through the air and all I heard was, "Beat it, you vultures!"

I had never been so happy to hear Marcy in my life. I sagged with relief.

She suddenly appeared and took my hand to drag me through the crowd and she didn't stop until we were at the main table. "Sit."

I sat. "Thank you."

"You'd think those hags had never been pregnant." She frowned.

"Stop talking about them." I smiled.

"Nope!" She turned. "Get over here, Pucker Up!"

"Marcy!" I laughed. "You know he's conflicted on that name."

"He'll live." She waved him over.

Noah inched closer with Annie on his heels. They finally made it over and took the seats on either side of me.

"Wow!" Annie looked a little freaked out. "That was a lot of people."

"And they mobbed you like idiots." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"It's alright." Noah looked uncomfortable. "But someone pinched my ass."

"Probably Aunt Daisy."

I pursed my lips. "She needs to stop! Uncle Gus will leave her if she keeps flirting with other men!"

"Please! The only person who gets left is Aunt Marigold."

I kept my laugh inside. "Marcy! She is married right now!"

"Operative words: right now."

I giggled. "Where is everybody? Where's Maddie, Marc and Laura?"

"I just got here."

"Oh. I want to see them though."

"I'll go see if I can find them." She finally turned to me. "Where the hell did Mal go?"

"Was he with you?"

"Who do you think whistled?"

She had a point. She couldn't whistle to save her life. "Was Ellen with you?"

"Yeah." She looked away again. "I gave her Mickey."

"Where's Lucy? And Mikey?"

"You'll have to call them. This is a thick crowd. I can't see anybody."

I opened my mouth but someone broke through the crowd and barreled into me. They gave me a huge hug and smelled like Chanel n.5. Momma. "Hi, Momma."

"Hello, sweetie!" She cupped my chin. "I'm so glad you're here! Have you seen anyone?"

"Some people but we didn't talk long. Marcy saved me."

She turned around and looked at Marcy. "Hi."

Marcy made a face that I guess was supposed to be "hello" but it could go either way.

Momma took a breath. "Are the twins here?"

Marcy nodded.

"Can I-? Can I see them?"

This was painful to watch. Marcy just stared at her. Emotions flitted across her face but it was hard to tell what they were.

Momma looked down. "Nevermind. I can just see pictures on our next visit."

"Yes."

"Okay." Momma nodded and I could tell she wanted to cry.

"Yes, you can see them."

Momma looked up quickly. "Really?! I can?!"

Marcy looked at me. She was really unsure of this but I hoped this could be the start of healing for us so I nodded. She looked back at Momma. "Yes."

Momma sniffled as tears raced down her face. She shot forward but Marcy stepped back. She lowered her arms and drew back, too. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to hug you."

Marcy looked really uncomfortable as she looked back at me. I looked between her and Momma. Momma obviously wanted to touch her but I don't think Marcy is ready.

"Puckerman!" A shout clobbered us.

I looked at Noah before searching out for the voice that called his name. It sounded like Uncle Jason.

He appeared suddenly with Uncle Antonio and Uncle Frankie. He hugged me hard. "Look at you, Mercy! Pretty as you wanna be!"

I beamed. "Thank you, Uncle Jason!"

"Mercedes Catherine." Uncle Antonio hugged me. "I trust you're well?"

"I'm doing great, Uncle Antonio."

"Look at my little girl!" Uncle Frankie put his arms around me. "About to be a mommy!"

"What's up, Sis?" Uncle Jason hugged Momma.

"Hello, Jason." Momma hugged him back and wiped her eyes.

"Aww! Who made you cry?" He pouted at her.

She swatted him. "Shut up!"

"Who made your mummy cry, girls?"

Uncle Jason was a nut. I rolled my eyes. "Stop it, Uncle Jason."

He hugged her again before going to Marcy and picking her up. "How's my kids?!"

"Shouldn't you know? You came with them." Marcy said flatly.

He set her down and rubbed her head. "Ah! You're so bad!"

"What's your job description again?"

"I'm a contractor."

"Nobody talkin bout yo government job!"

He tapped her nose. "Stop it, little girl."

"Go away, old man." She tapped his nose back.

"How are you, Marceline Anne?" Uncle Antonio hugged her.

"I'm alive. What more can you ask for?"

"Happiness." He said promptly.

"That's a bit much, ain't it?"

"Life's not worth living if you aren't happy."

"Are you?"

He stopped. "In the traditional sense…-"

"It's taking too long. You're not happy."

He huffed. "Jason's right; you are bad."

"And you do what in your spare time?"

"I crochet." He said proudly.

"Ah, Tony!" Uncle Jason made a face. "Don't tell people that!"

"I do! It's therapeutic!"

"What's wrong, big brother? You don't like your night job?" Uncle Frankie clapped him on the back.

I should probably point out that Uncle Jason and Uncle Frankie are just like Granddad. They like to fight, cuss and party. They're always smiling and nothing gets them down. You see where they're his sons. But Uncle Antonio? He's somber and serious and they say he takes after Grandmom's mother. He takes everything seriously.

"My "night job" is a necessary evil." Uncle Antonio said stiffly.

"You didn't have to do it." Uncle Frankie pointed out.

"Father would never allow us to not follow in his footsteps."

"C'mon. Dad didn't force us to join." Uncle Jason sighed. "It was up to us."

"You really think he would have wanted me to be a doctor on my own?"

Uncles Jason and Frankie wrinkled their noses but couldn't say anything because they'd be lying.

"We're not talking about your filthy underbelly occupations." Momma waved her hands. "We're here to celebrate Mercy and her child."

"Right, right!" Uncle Frankie nodded. "How you doin, Big Sis?"

"Hello, Frankie." She hugged him.

Uncle Antonio hugged her next. "How has your life been?"

Momma looked at Marcy, who stared back. "It's been going."

"Good."

It was quiet for a minute as we all just stared at each other uncomfortably until Momma clapped her hands and put on a cheery voice. "Have you met Puck and Anna?"

"Yeah, I remember Puckerman!" Uncle Jason play punched him.

"Hey, Mr. Jason." Noah smiled.

"Where's your mum?"

He lost his smile. "She's still married."

"Jason, stop it!" Momma pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, you're no fun, Buddy!" Uncle Jason frowned.

"Stop calling me that!"

We never knew why he called her Buddy. I mean they and their siblings knew but they wouldn't tell us. Even Daddy didn't know. We just knew she gets mad at him like Lucy and I get mad at Jr.

"You're so sensitive. Lighten up, Buddy." He leaned his weight against Noah's throne.

"Would you quit antagonizing her, Jason?" Uncle Antonio sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Stick in the mud."

Uncle Frankie snickered. "I want to meet the lady that entices Jay."

"I saw her first!"

"You're married! Act like it!" Momma snapped. "Where's Terri anyway?"

He lifted a shoulder. "Don't know."

"She's going to leave you one day."

He rolled his eyes.

"And take your kids!"

He straightened and began cursing in Italian.

"Stop cursing!"

He glared at her. "She's not taking my kids!"

"It'd serve you right if she did." Uncle Antonio crossed his arms.

"Which means you gotta act right and I get to have this mystery lady." Uncle Frankie grinned.

Noah pulled a face. "My moms is not up for grabs."

"I need kids anyway…"

"That much is true." Uncle Jason muttered.

"He's a miniature you." Uncle Antonio rolled his eyes. "He needs to settle down but instant children won't make it so."

Uncle Jason put Uncle Antonio in a headlock. "What was that, *?"

"You're an overgrown child, Jason!" Uncle Antonio was officially ruffled.

Uncle Frankie laughed. "Don't let him put you down, Tony! Buck up!"

"Oh, so you're on his side?!" Uncle Jason grinned and grabbed Uncle Frankie by his neck.

It devolved from there…

"Stop it! Stop fighting right this second!" Momma used her scary voice.

They knew to act right and got up from the floor. They stood in front of her with bowed heads.

"What is wrong with you three?! You're in your twenties and thirties! My youngest is twelve and still more mature than you! My daughter is having a baby and you idiots are fighting like puppies!"

"Sorry, Rosie." They murmured.

"You make me sick! Always picking at each other and carrying on! Grow up!"

"Sorry, Rosie."

"We're here to celebrate Mercy! Either get on board or go home!"

"Sorry, Rosie."

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to the kids!" She pointed at us.

They turned as one. "Sorry, kids."

Momma rolled her eyes and tossed her head with a scoff. "Men!"

"It's okay, guys." I know it's wrong but I really felt like laughing. They looked so shamefaced. Like little boys.

"Humph!" Momma apparently didn't think so. "Now introduce yourselves to Mercy's spouses. Use your manners! Act like we were brought up right!"

Uncle Jason rolled his eyes (he was rebellious). "I know Puck. But nice to meet you, young lady. I'm Mercy's uncle, Jason."

Annie had wide eyes. She looked at me briefly before facing him. "Hello, Mr. Jason. I'm Anna."

"A pleasure to meet you, Anna."

"Hello, Anna." Uncle Antonio took her hand. "I am Mercy's uncle, Antonio. Pleased to meet you."

"Hello, Mr. Antonio." Annie shook his hand.

Uncle Frankie (an even bigger flirt than Uncle Jason) kissed the back of her hand. "Enchanted to meet you, dear."

"Uncle Frankie, she's seventeen and mine." I warned.

"She's got to turn eighteen sometime."

Noah and I glared as Momma popped him upside the head. "Shut up, Frankie!"

"Ow! I'm kidding! Damn, Rosie!"

She hit him again. "Don't curse around the children!"

"Ow! Okay!" He growled. She left him alone and he grumbled under his breath in Italian.

"Noah, this is Uncle Antonio and Uncle Frankie." I introduced them. "This is my boyfriend, Noah."

"Jay calls him Puck. Why?"

"His last name is Puckerman. He goes by Puck."

"That's asinine." Uncle Antonio said immediately.

"It's what he prefers."

"I'm not calling him Puck."

Momma hit him. "Call him what he wants!"

"Ow! Rosie!" Uncle Antonio glared at her.

"You want people to call you Antonio; call people by the name they prefer!"

"Fine!" He grumbled. "Devil woman!"

"I heard that!" She punched his back.

"I'm telling Marigold!"

"Oh crap; is she here?!" Marcy came alive.

"I would assume so. She said she was coming."

"Let me leave."

Momma's lips twitched as Uncles Jason and Frankie laughed. Uncle Antonio tried to look stern but his lips were moving more than Momma's. "Marceline Anne!"

"Don't say my name like you don't wanna avoid her." Marcy saluted us. "I'll see you three later."

And then she really left!

"Go sit down." Momma cleared her throat.

"You're a spoilsport, Rosie." Uncle Jason rubbed his hands together.

"Why didn't they stop having children after the twins?" Momma asked the heavens.

Uncle Jason scoffed in hurt.

Uncle Frankie laughed.

Uncle Antonio rolled his eyes. "That includes us, nit."

Uncle Frankie scowled. "You're mean, Rosie!"

"Shut up and go sit down." Momma shooed them off. They went (calling her all kinds of names in Italian under their breath). She rolled her eyes and stuck her hand out to Annie. "Hello. We haven't met. I'm Mercy's mother."

Annie smiled. "Hi, Mrs. Jones. It's nice to meet you."

"Thank you, dear. Puck, where is your family?"

"I don't know." Noah shrugged. "They left before me."

"How are your mother and sister?"

"They've been good. Moms has been working like a dog and Nic loves camp but we've been gettin by."

"Good. Now, Anna. I sent your parents an invitation but they declined."

"I know." Annie sulked. "They had a wedding today."

"Oh shoot! Too bad. I'll send them pictures."

"Thank you. They'd appreciate that."

Momma hugged me and kissed my cheeks. "I'm going to go find your father and we can start."

"Okay, Momma." I wanted to begin. I was really excited about this.

She left and as soon as she was out of earshot, Noah leaned over. "So your uncles fighting. That was unreal."

"It's a brother thing. Marc, Mikey and Mal fight like that. All our cousins fight like that. Get them in one place and they act a fool. It doesn't matter their ages." I waved a hand.

"I always wanted a brother but that kind of freaked me out." Annie admitted.

"They don't mean anything by it."

Noah had a weird look on his face but it passed. "Are any more of your relatives going to fight?"

"What time is it?" I asked.

He frowned in confusion.

"Just give me the time."

"It's noon."

"There'll be more fights."

 ** _MAP_**

Puck: POV

Today has been kinda good. This go round was nicer than Mini Mama's shower because more people talked to me in English. I got to know a couple of Mama's male cousins but not a lot because not too many guys were there.

But fuck there was a lot of women! Pretty, beautiful women. Mama got a cousin named Arabella or something and she talked my ear off in Italian but watching her lips move was magic. I didn't even care that I had no idea what the hell she was talking about; I just wanted her to keep talking.

Mike said she was a model and that she married a model. But he wasn't there and I listened to her until another cousin stole my attention.

But that wasn't the best part. The best part was when two of Mama's aunts got into a fight over which would get to pinch my cheeks. One was the one who grabbed my ass. They were two of Moms Jones' little sisters and they moms had to get after them. Then she turned around and gave me a kiss on both my cheeks!

It was awesome!

We played a bunch of games and then we started opening presents. Mama got a brand new crib and changing table. She got a shitload of diapers. She got a bunch of those things that a baby "just needs". A temperature taker and snot thingy and junk like that.

Our friends all got her stuff that Rae would need them for. Like Finn got her drumsticks and Bowties got her boxing gloves. Even Sam sent something. A comic book called the Adventures of Super Raven. Apparently he drew and wrote it himself.

All in all, it was a good haul.

Until Mama started opening gifts that were clothes. Most were for Rae but then some ended up being for her. It wasn't bad at first. Special shirts that allowed for breastfeeding, special bras, stretchy bottoms. Shit that made sense.

But then Mama opened "the box". It was a normal white box but what it had inside was not normal.

She pulled out a dark purple teddy. Her mouth opened. "George!"

One of her cousins smiled. "What?"

"Why'd you get me this?!"

"For you to wear it! Duh!"

Mama burned and dropped it quickly. "George! When am I supposed to wear this?! Why am I supposed to wear this?!"

"To keep your man and woman interested, honey!"

She glared at her. "You are the devil!"

"The devil's right here." Another cousin pointed to Mini Mama, who pushed her. She fell to the ground and popped back up. "Told ya!"

Q laughed. "I can't believe you got her a teddy, George! Puck and Anna can keep interest without her wearing that!"

This George woman said something in another language that had the older people gasping, the little kids confused and the young people my age dying of laughter.

Mama was not one of them. She looked seriously pissed. "George!"

George didn't give no damn. "I stand by it."

The cousin that Mini Mama pushed raised her arms above her head and shouted something.

Mini Mama snatched her up quick.

Mike and Mal had to separate them.

Mini Mama was yelling and the cousin was yelling back and it was crazy.

Q waved her hands and I think was trying to calm them down but then another cousin grinned and asked her a question. Q paled and shook her head.

The cousin smirked. "Who here is dating Lucy?!"

Finn and Rachel looked at each other. "We are."

"No!" Q waved her hands but it was too late.

The cousin went over to Finn and hugged him.

Q (I am not shitting you!) ran for this chick and knocked her down! Got Finn, too since the girl was still hugging him.

A guy that looked exactly like Marc but dark skinned and bald said something that had Mike letting the cousin go and actually socked him in the eye.

The cousin taunted Mini Mama, who stepped on Mal's foot and threw herself at her.

Mal tried to break them apart as Marc and their cousin, Joey (who I met an hour ago and was told was Marc's "twin", even though Joey was an actual twin with a girl) tried to get Mike off the dark cousin.

This was totally crazy as more and more cousins began fighting. It was insane. Even Mama was still arguing with that George girl.

A tall Asian man stood up and whistled sharply. He started yelling in Japanese (?) and they stopped fighting.

He must have made them feel bad about themselves because they started backing away from each other but should have known Mini Mama wasn't about to be ashamed of shit.

She sat up (on her cousin's lap) and bit off something in the same language.

He rubbed his temples and said something back.

George pouted and asked something.

He narrowed his eyes.

She stuck her lip out further and crossed her arms.

He began yelling again then sat down.

They all began shaking hands with the people they were fighting with and giving them hugs and kisses.

Mini Mama told her cousin something that had her smirking but they hugged and kissed even as Mal hugged her from behind.

I leaned over to Mama. "What was that about?"

She looked at me. "Nothing."

"Mama."

"It was nothing!"

"Then why were you so mad?"

"I was not mad. I was… unsettled. But I am now so let's move on."

"Uh huh." I lifted a brow.

"As long as you're calm." Kick took her hand. "I don't like you riled up."

"I'm fine." Mama patted her hand. "Where's the next present?"

 ** _MAP_**

Mercedes: POV

I cannot believe how today went. After opening the presents, we stayed for about an hour longer partying then went our separate ways. I took most of the stuff home with me but Noah and Annie got to keep a bunch of stuff.

I had Marc, Mikey and Mal put together the crib and stuff then rearranged my room the way I wanted. Now all I needed was the baby.

A knock sounded on my door before it opened. "Hey?"

I turned from turning on the mobile that Noah bought. "Hey."

Marcy came in further. "Did you have a good shower?"

"Besides all the fighting? Yes."

She sat on my bed so I sat in the settee at the end of it. "I can't believe George."

"Me either!" That made me mad all over again. "She's married!"

"Kristof is sexy, too so what's she doin?!"

"I don't know but if I wasn't pregnant, I'd take her to the carpet!"

"I meant what I said."

The corner of my mouth jumped. "No, you didn't. Nothing's going to come between you and Rou, not even Ellen."

"Me being alive and her being dead seems like a lot between us."

I laughed softly. "You're not going to kill her."

"Like I said; if she goes near Ellen, I'ma kill her." Marcy said incredibly slowly so it'd sink in.

"You still couldn't say you loved Ellen though?"

"Don't start." She put her hand over her forehead. "I almost murdered my twin. I've been through a lot today."

I laughed again. "I feel so bad for Lucy. Pat actually had the nerve to touch Finn!"

"Rude, heifa. But the way Mikey straight rocked Monty though?"

I giggled. "He shouldn't have said that about Tina. You know Mikey's in love with her."

"Which is why Mon can't be mad. He deserved it."

I sighed and leaned on my hand. "As much trouble as they are, I miss them when they're not around."

"I don't."

I bubbled up with laughter. "Marcy!"

"I don't! Rou is enough! Did you know she started hitting on RT? Tana almost split her wig and Britt was so hurt! Especially since his trifling ass flirted back!"

I groaned. "It's Marcia Cambridge all over again!"

"RT better quit before Tana stops fighting these other chicks and starts fighting him!"

I laughed. "Stop that!"

"It's even worse because it's my fault since I introduced them. And I brought Paris over and _she_ started flirting with him! Thirsty, I swear!"

I facepalmed. "What happened to her boyfriend?!"

"Which one? She was juggling three."

"Ooh! They gon snatch her up!"

"I told her to be honest but P ain't got an honest bone in her body. One dropped her, she dumped another and the last one is only for dinners and fluffing her ego."

"She would play with a man like that!" I rolled my eyes. Paris was a trip. "She gets it from London!"

"How's her boyfriend?"

I leaned back dramatically. "He broke up with her because she was also dating his brother."

Marcy began laughing.

"That's not funny! She hurt him! He got into a fight with his own brother over her!"

"I'm just thinking that- weren't we in a situation like that? Lond is so late."

I sighed. "I'm so glad we're over that. I really would have let you have Sam though."

She moved her hand. "I might have taken him."

"You really weren't attracted to him?" I couldn't believe it. Sammy is so good-looking.

"Sam's hot but nope. Our chemistry was all about friends. I almost threw up kissing him."

I laughed. "You're so bad!"

"It just felt weird." She wrinkled her nose. "It's nothing like kissing Mal."

"How's kissing Mal?" I sat up.

She shrugged but I noticed her intense focus on my bedspread.

"Come on. You can tell me." I persuaded.

"I should go." She slipped off the bed.

"Come on, Marce." I pleaded softly.

She opened the door and bowed her head. "Magic."

I squealed long and loud as she huffed and slammed the door behind her. But I didn't care. She admitted to a real feeling! In a manner of speaking…

But I took it! Marc and Laura were staying at the Fabrays this week instead of going back to camp so I had to call Laura. I texted Lucy to go to Laura so I could tell them both at once.

Marcy would probably kill me but I'm pregnant and she can't touch me. Score one for the pregnant lady!


	5. Starting New

Mercedes: POV

Saying goodbye to Mikey (and the others) was incredibly hard. Lucy and I were used to seeing him every day for our whole lives. We were going to miss him.

Lucy made everyone promise to come back for Thanksgiving break. As foreigners, we don't celebrate Thanksgiving but the rest of America does and we get a break for it so we should be back.

Finn and Lucy said a teary goodbye to Rachel, Finn, Blaine, T and I said a teary goodbye to Kurt, Lucy and I just sobbed over Mikey and T was right there with us, we tried to be brave for Lauren, who was going the furthest and Artie, Tana and Britt were hard to break up.

They all left yesterday.

Today is the first day of classes and I was nervous. Luckily, Lucy and I were taking nearly all the same courses and we had two with Marcy, who decided to come to State after all.

I got dressed in my best outfit (after throwing up [I don't know if it was from Rae or my nerves but I threw up]) and looked at myself in my mirror. Luckily, I took after Marcy, who didn't even look pregnant when she was going into labor. Not that I'm knocking Lucy but she got big. I was worried about being completely overweight but I look the same. I know anything can happen between now and December so I'm just praying on it.

Anyway, I was wearing a white off the shoulder shirt with bell sleeves that buttoned at the cuffs and black jeans. I couldn't wear heels anymore so I went with red ballet flats with tassels. I stuck with my intent to make jewelry and all the jewelry I wore was what I made.

I grabbed a jacket and my purse and backpack before leaving my closet and room to go downstairs. Daddy and Marcy were down there with Mrs. Gonzales.

"Good morning, everyone!" I hugged Daddy from behind.

They all spoke so I sat down and began eating. Even though I still had morning sickness, my appetite came back. I tried not to eat like a pig but I couldn't help it. I had cravings.

We talked about things going on in our lives (read: Daddy talked about work and tried to talk up dentistry) as we ate then we heard footsteps.

Mal walked in. "Hey, everybody!"

We spoke to him as he went to Marcy and stole a piece of bacon she was saving. "Hey, you dink!"

He kissed her. "You love me."

"I'll love you six feet under!"

"As long as you still love me."

She made a face. "I'm out. You, you can ride in the trunk."

"Mike could have left me his car." Mal sulked. "At least let me drive Travis. Dad drove me today."

"Nope." She walked out, him on her heels. "Bye, y'all!"

"Bye!" We waved.

Daddy turned to me. "Where's Puckerman with my Cookie?"

I smiled. "Noah's bringing her before he goes to class. He's not taking Nic today so he gets to sleep in."

"He's making my granddaughter watch him sleep?"

Was he serious? "Daddy."

He huffed. "I should get to work."

"I gotta get to class. Thanks for breakfast, Mrs. Gonzales." I stood and grabbed my lunch. I got my stuff and went outside to my Cadillac.

Daddy got in his BMW and drove off as I checked my mirrors and turned on the radio. I was ready and went around the block to get Lucy.

I blew the horn and she came right on out. She got in. "Hi, Sissy!"

"Hi, Sissy." I smiled as she put her seatbelt on.

"How's my adorable niece today?"

"You don't even know what she looks like."

"Oh, she's going to be adorable!"

I laughed. "Let's go, crazy girl!"

"I'm not Santana!"

I giggled as I drove off. Why were my sisters so silly?!

 ** _MAP_**

I parked in the parking lot at school and marveled over how many people were up and around at this time of the morning. I would think people would take afternoon classes.

Lucy and I got out and went through the entrance. It was on the fourth floor. Our class was on the third. We took the elevator down and went to the left. There was a board on the wall and I stopped Lucy. "Look!"

She narrowed her eyes as she looked over the large board. "What am I looking at?"

"This." I touched the authorized paper.

"Hmm." She read it over. "Do you really want to join a singing club? We're already in choir."

"Yes! We have to join!"

"Alright." She took a picture of the sign.

I smiled. "This is going to be awesome."

She took my arm and pulled me off down the hall. We went down corridors until we got to room 321.

Someone was inside already but they were packing up to go. We waited outside and a few people showed up.

The people inside the classroom left and we all went inside. Lucy and I sat next to each other near the front. One of the people who was waiting with us went up to the front and started unpacking. Was this our teacher?

She gathered her supplies and sat in a chair.

I looked at Lucy, who shrugged. "Did you hear about Lond?"

"How she broke those brothers' hearts?" Lucy snorted and rolled her eyes. "I'm so glad I'm not playing games like that anymore."

"She needs to stop playing people against each other." I agreed. "I'm glad you're with the same two people."

"I don't know what she's looking for. She keeps saying she wants someone to treat her right but she keeps treating these guys like shoes."

"She'll get enough of that when she's alone when she's older."

Lucy shrugged. "I already told her to get with one guy and try to stick it out but she doesn't want to listen to me."

I shook my head. "She won't even listen to Nat. Natalia told her to stop playing games and now they're not talking."

Lucy made a face. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Marcy told me after my shower about Lond and Nat called me to tell me the next day that London told her off because she said Nat was "judging" her."

"Oh my goodness." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Lond needs to grow up. This isn't cute."

I lifted a shoulder. "I don't know what to do. Natalia was in tears."

"Poor Nat. You know she feels everything so vividly."

"Yeah." I sighed. "I'm thinking of calling a meeting. Just flying somewhere and sitting down to talk to the both of them."

"Lond needs an intervention. And so does Paris. Rou told me about her dating problems."

"Marcy told me. I think she and Rou need to set Paris down and talk to her."

"Did you know Karou has another girlfriend?"

"Another one?! I thought she had a boyfriend!"

"No, no. She dumped him because he breathed too loudly."

I stared at her in shock. "Who told you that? I hope they were lying."

"Ani told me."

Damn it! Ani never lies. "I can't believe her! She dumped a perfectly nice guy because he breathed too loudly?!"

"Yes! And you know Kari is going to emulate her terrible dating habits."

Dear heavens! Kari was only thirteen and didn't need that in her head. "What does Aunt Kehlani say?"

"About Rou? I have no idea. I haven't talked to her since the shower. I know Ani says he wishes that Karou would just stay single. Dating all these people gives him grey hair."

"Speaking of people being single; Ani needs a girlfriend."

"You know Ani's all about studying."

"I know." Boy, did I! Kerani was as studious as Karou was slutty. "But he needs to settle down. It's time."

"Just because Timmy and Lin married at eighteen doesn't mean everyone wants to marry young." Lucy teased.

I smirked. "You never know. They were soulmates. Besides Phoebe married her soulmate last year. Haro's married."

"Yeah but look at Joey."

I shuddered. "Don't even bring up Penelope!"

"I know. I'm just saying. I hope on all things he doesn't marry her."

"It will be a cold day in hell before we let that happen." I swore.

She giggled. "We can make her go away."

"We've tried. She's like a bur." I grumped.

She laughed. "I meant permanently."

"Ooh, Lucy!"

She did a little dance. "I'm serious. She needs to go."

"Like all of Marc's girlfriends?"

"Yes! We ran them off. We can run off one little Indian girl."

I stuck out my hand. "Let's do it!"

She grabbed my hand and pumped it. "We're doing this!"

The professor went to the door and shut it. "Okay, welcome to Intro to German."

Yeah, I know. It's a little late to be taking German but it is Daddy's first language and Grandpa isn't that good an English speaker but the real hitch is Mikey took it last year and we do everything together so Lucy and I have to catch up.

The professor walked to the middle of the front of the room. "My name is Professor Gretchen. I prefer it over using my last name as a way to be informal. I hope we can be friends."

She seemed friendly. I liked her already.

She outlined the syllabus and went over classroom rules and how to set up with a tutor before telling us that she wanted us to go around the room and introduce ourselves and say a fact.

I learned that a lot of these people were boring. I hate to say it but no one came up with anything fun. They just said their majors. When it was my turn, I proudly stated my name (Mercedes Catherine; please call me Mercy) and cited my lineage.

Professor Gretchen nodded in approval.

Lucy went next and said her name was Lucille but she went by Quinn and then she held up my hand and said we were twins. Everyone stared at us but no one said anything.

I laughed on the inside as Professor Gretchen nodded. "Alright. I'm going to hand out the first study guide. Your first test is next Wednesday. We can go over it until the end of class. Remember to go to the library after class and sign up for the tutor. They go quickly and this course is not easy."

 ** _MAP_**

Puck: POV

I'll admit it. I slept in. Or at least I slept past time for me to go to high school classes. Beth stayed sleep for a while but then she was up and she wanted me up.

So I got up and got us both dressed before feeding her. I ate with her (we both had cereal) and then I sat her in front of the TV while I made sure I had everything for my first day.

When I was done, I called Finn to see if he wanted to ride up to campus together. We had our music classes at the same time.

He said he'd be ready when I dropped Beth off so I grabbed our stuff and we headed out. I drove to Finn's place first and beeped the horn.

He jogged out and climbed inside. "Hey!"

"What's up?" I waited for him to put his seatbelt on before driving off towards the Jones's.

"Hi, Beth." He smiled at her.

She opened and closed her hand.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked.

He blew out a breath. "Man, I don't know. I hope so. I wasn't the best in high school."

"It should be different with college. It's a bigger world." I hoped to hell it was different with college.

"We'll see."

I made it to the Jones house and took Beth to the front door. I rung the doorbell, hoping to see Mama but I remembered as the door opened that she had real morning classes.

Mrs. G was at the door. "Hola, Señor Puck. Hola, Señorita Beth!"

Beth smiled big. "Hi!"

I set her on her feet and let her run in the house. "Here's her stuff. Thanks, Mrs. G."

"De nada! Have a good day at escuela!"

I think that means school so I just nodded before going back to my truck. I hopped in then went back to Lima. The campus was in the middle of downtown.

Finn and I listened to rap songs on the way there and by the time we arrived, we weren't nervous. Not that I was nervous! Puckasaurus don't get nervous!

I shot off a text to Mama and Kick, telling them I loved them and was thinking about them…

I parked in the parking lot and we went across the street to the music building. We rode up to the second floor then split up. He went to the right; I went to the left.

"See you after." He looked freaked out.

Since I was feeling better after hearing from my ladies, I decided to let him in on a secret. "Text Q and Rachel."

"Why?"

"Just say hi." I smirked.

He grinned. "Got it!"

I waved him off and went around the corner to my room. People were coming inside and we all had guitars with us, even the teacher.

I picked a seat and sat down.

A bell went off and the teacher nodded to the students he was talking to and addressed the room. "Hello, new students! This is Guitar 100! I see everyone has a guitar. Good, good! Let's go around the room and say our names and why we want to learn guitar.

I'll go first. My name is Terry Smith and I wanted to impress the ladies when I was fourteen."

This dude was alright!

"Let's start over here." He pointed to me.

I lifted my chin and said as confidently as possible. "The name's Noah Puckerman but I go by Puck. I want to learn guitar because I want to shred like Van Halen."

"Nice!" Smith nodded. "Next!" He went down the line and got everybody. Then he went to the board and wrote three lines on it. He started writing down notes (which I couldn't read). "This is a simple melody that you will be expected to know for your first quiz. For the next two weeks, I'm going to be teaching you each chord and chord progression.

There are even simpler songs that we're going to play in the meantime and it'll all add up to this song. Now, I want everyone to grab a tuner from the cabinet and if you already have a tuner, you're a rockstar."

 ** _MAP_**

Anna: POV

I sat at our lunch table. It looked so weird with only eight people around it. "Hey, guys."

"Hi, Anna." They responded.

Tina pouted into her lunch. "I miss Mike."

"Oh, Tina." Blaine patted her hand. "I miss Kurt, too but you'll see him soon. Isn't he coming home next weekend?"

"Yeah." She brightened. "We're making a whole day of it Saturday."

Marcy stuck her tongue out and gagged.

Artie started laughing.

"Marcy, that's not nice!" Blaine admonished. "Tina's going through a lot!"

"I don't know why she misses that bald necked miscreant in the first place. He'll be back." Marcy was so unromantic.

"Wouldn't you miss us if we were separated?" Ellen posed.

"Why are you trying to fight on the first day of school?"

"Is that a no?!"

"Let's put it this way; I can't miss you if you aren't gone."

Ellen's face matched her hair.

Mal jerked his leg, making Marcy jump. "Stop it, devil woman. You'd miss us."

"Won't know if you won't leave." Marcy said.

Artie was near falling out of his chair.

Mal swatted her. "Stop that! You love us!"

She said nothing.

Was this the fight they were about to have? I didn't want Ellen or Mal hurt so I cut in. "I talked to Noah and MercyCat today. They're having fun at school."

"Kurt says he's excited about his classes but hates his roommate." Blaine followed my lead.

"San said the same." Artie stopped laughing. "She already doesn't like the girl and is trying to plot to undermine her confidence."

"And I'm the devil woman?" Marcy scoffed.

"There's a reason I call her "Devil Doll"."

"And the rest of us go with Satan."

"Yeah but you own the official title, Lucifer." Mal told her.

Marcy put up her hands. "Whoa! Did you feel that?!"

I hoped it wasn't mean. "No. What?"

"The real devil just walked in."

We all looked at her confused.

She pointed to the double doors leading to the cafeteria. Coach was striding in.

We laughed.

"So are you guys excited about tomorrow?" I asked when the laughter died down. "Since you won Nationals, everyone wants to join glee."

"I can't wait to be selective!" Artie rolled his neck.

"It's going to be so much fun!" Sugar vibrated.

"It is exciting." Joe admitted. "You guys let me in without a thought. I didn't even have to audition."

"Because you got talent, kid." Marcy frowned as she picked out something in her lunch. "She did it again!"

"Who did what, Boo Thang?" Artie asked.

"Mrs. Gonzales. She put fucking avocados in my sandwich again."

"You must hate avocados." I guessed.

"Worthless fruit!"

"Avocados are fruit?" I frowned.

"Yes and they suck hard. I don't like them but she's been pushing them on me for a fucking year."

"You need color in yo life, BT." Artie teased.

"I am color; I don't need no damn color. I wish she'd stop. In a minute, I'm going to pack my own lunch."

"Well you could." Blaine pointed out.

"What's the point in a housekeeper that doesn't do housekeeper shit?"

"How much money did you put in the swear jar?" Mal stared at her.

"Five dollars."

"You're going to get as much for your money as you can get."

"You're damn skippy."

 ** _MAP_**

Puck: POV

I checked my phone as it went off after my guitar class. I wondered who it could be but hoped it was one of my ladies.

It was not…

It was Mr. Shue. I wondered what he wanted as I hit **answer**. "Yo, Mr. Shue! What's up?"

"Puck, I need your help."

 ** _MAP_**

I could hear Mr. Shue ream him out in that adult way that I'm learning about in Psyche class. I heard my cue when Mr. Shue said that he wasn't going to get after him. That he called somebody in who would.

I walked in the door and for the first time in ten years, saw my little brother.

 ** _MAP_**

"I'm serious. Call me anytime." I swore.

Jake stared at his phone that I just put my number in. "And you're sure he was an asshole to you, too?"

"He only did two things right. He left us the hell alone and he got me to go to college." I lifted a shoulder.

"He talked you into going to college?" He looked like I called him a bad name.

"Yeah. I realized how shitty he was and I didn't want to be anything like him. He thinks he's too good for college so that let me know right there that college was something to look into."

He nodded. "I don't really know what to do here. I don't even remember you."

"I remember you."

"You do?" There was hope in his eyes before he squashed it.

"Yeah. This little five year old was following me everywhere and I couldn't stand it."

"Man, if I was following you, it was because where I was, was complete shit."

I laughed. He even sounded like me! "You should come over. Get to know Nic."

"And she's my little sister?"

"Yup. She's nine."

"I can't believe I have a little sister."

"She will get on your last nerve but I love her."

He smiled briefly. "What about your mom?"

I knew what he was asking. See my old man cheated on my moms when I was two with this high school chick. It wasn't that bad cuz he was only nineteen but it was bad all around. Jake was born the following year. "She works a lot."

He nodded. "My mom does, too."

"She'd understand though. She'd never take her anger out on a kid. She hates our pops though."

"My mom does, too. She says she was so glad when he walked out."

"He made lives a lot better by leaving." I shrugged.

"I don't want to talk about him." He frowned. "I want to talk about you. What's going on in your life?"

"Not much really. Just trying to adjust to college and being away from my ladies."

"Your ladies?" He elbowed me. "I knew we were just alike."

"So you got the Puckerman charm?" I inclined my head with a grin. "It's gon get you in trouble. Believe that."

"I can handle it."

He just didn't know… "Alright."

"So who are you with? Or are you free as a bird?"

"Aw nah. I'm tied down tight." I shook my head. "I've got two girlfriends, Mama and Kick."

"What?!"

I laughed. "I've got two girlfriends-"

"No, I got that part. Help me out with the names."

"I call Mama "Mama" because it's short for "Hot Mama". I didn't know her name at first. I just knew she was hot. I call Kick "Kick" because she's kickass."

He nodded. "Got any pictures?"

I showed him a few on my phone.

"Damn! She is stacked!"

I didn't have to gloat. I just wanted to. "And she belongs to me. And to Kick."

"This Kick chick is hot as hell, too."

"I know. She's got the sweetest smile. She's so polite. I didn't think I could find anybody as sweet as Mama but they have these nice-offs."

"Nice-offs?"

"Where they try to out-nice each other. It's cute as fuck."

"And you have sex with them both at the same time and nobody gets jealous?"

"Nope. We're all good. Plus it's hot to see them touch each other."

"I bet! I want two girlfriends!"

"Good luck. All the girls that will do that and not be low down and dirty all graduated or are my family."

"Your family?"

"Mama's sister, Mini Mama and her girl, Elle Woods; Kick and Tina. Tina ain't in a thruple but she said she would if Mama, Q or Mini Mama wanted her."

He nodded.

"Mini Mama woulda took her right then but Tina's dating their brother and he flipped out."

"I would have, too!"

"Apparently Mini Mama took a lot of Mike's girlfriends in the past and he ain't never let that shit go. He still watch Tina around Mini Mama even though Mini Mama with Elle Woods now."

"And Elle Woods is?"

"Redhead, brown eyes, skinny but with a shape, real sweet girl but had the bad luck to fall for Mini Mama."

"Why is it bad luck?"

"When you get into glee, you'll see why."

He smirked. "I thought Mr. Shue wasn't going to let me in?"

"He'll let you in. You're talented like me."

He laughed. "It's like looking into an old mirror."

I turned to him quickly. "Who you callin old?!"

 ** _MAP_**

Anna: POV

MercyCat and I blinked in shock. "You have a brother?!"

"Yup." Noah nodded. "He's three years younger than me even though he was born the year I turned four. He's half black. He can sing. He needs me."

"Wow!" We were still in shock.

"What do you want to know?"

"Your dad cheated on Ms. Nadine?!" MercyCat put her hands on her hips.

He snickered. "Yeah. I told you he was scum."

She threw her head with an indignant scoff. "Heathen!"

"Wow." I said again. "Your poor mom."

He shrugged.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" MercyCat asked.

"Talk about what?"

We looked at each other before looking at him. I said it. "Your feelings."

He blinked before standing up. "I should go."

"It's your house." MercyCat pointed out.

"Dammit!"

"Stop cussing."

"Darn it." He rolled his eyes.

"You have to talk about your feelings, Noah." I told him. "It's only healthy."

He sagged and sat back in his desk chair. "Fine."

We sat up straight against his pillows and let him talk.


	6. Getting in the Groove

Mercedes: POV

It's been three weeks since school started and I realized something that I think I always knew; I love school! It's so different than high school! I mean State might not be Pepperdine but there were definite upsides of going to college.

Lucy and I were making friends on campus and Marcy introduced us to a few people she met her first go round up there and it was really amazing. People were so different than high schoolers. They were so chill (well most) and just wanted to have a good time.

Marcy, Lucy and I are taking a philosophy course and the conversations we have are insane. Right now we're just rambling but our professor just lets us talk, guiding the conversation back to the point when it veers too far off and brings up other view points when we get stuck.

He and our Great American Writers professor are just like my freshman English teacher at McKinley. Passionate about their subject and actually know what the hell they're talking about.

Our GAW professor even looked like him. A young guy who wore collared shirts and waistcoats with jeans and the best yet; jordans!

School has been so awesome that I almost told Finn and Artie no when they asked me to come back to help with the school play. Mr. Shue left to do something artistic (Finn told us what it was but I wasn't really listening) and put Finn and Artie in charge of the play and Finn in charge of glee club.

I was happy for them all but I wanted to focus on my new life. But Artie buttered me up and I fell for it. The good thing is I get to see those guys again and sneak to make out with Annie when we have time.

The best part is Mikey's coming back to show them how to dance. He was home last weekend but he spent most of his time with T. He promised he'd pay attention to me and Lucy while he's here.

Oh! Kurt landed his dream job at Vogue! It's an unpaid internship but it's a foot in the door. So happy for him! And he and his boss helped Rachel with her style. He bullied her into changing, citing that she was an adult now and had to keep her man and woman happy.

And I didn't even get to the very best news I have to share; I haven't thrown up in three days!

If morning sickness is on its way out, I'm so ecstatic!

 ** _MAP_**

Puck: POV

I never thought I would say this in a million years but school fucking rocks! I didn't think I would get into it like I did but I liked going to classes and finding people to hang out with.

Finn and I mainly hung around with the music kids but we joined a few clubs that hosted these parties that got wild as hell. My math class was pretty boring but at least I understood it and didn't have to worry about feeling stupid.

But that Psyche class was on a different planet. Our professor was this stuffy old dude that kept cracking jokes we didn't get until we went over the reading.

He'd tell a joke and just leave it alone until we came back to class the next session and tell him we understood. Then he'd ask us to point it out in the book, snickering like a little kid the whole time.

I'm saying, he's dumb as hell but I like him. Finn was especially his favorite cuz he'd be just as excited to tell him about what he'd read.

Speaking of Finn, he is busy as hell with glee club. Mr. Shue dipped on them to go do some shit (I wasn't paying attention when Finn told me) and left him in charge. He was geeked that Mr. Shue trusted him to run the club and was worried about letting him down.

I told him not to worry but his girly ass didn't listen to me. We're just lucky the play went off without a hitch. Well almost. That Unique kid couldn't play Rizzo so Satan came down to and Mama was heated on her behalf.

I tune that high school bullshit out cuz I don't care about none of that anymore. Too bad I had to hear about some stuff cuz Jake was having problems with a girl. He liked one and another kid did, too.

Since I was a changed man, I told him to put them on an even footing before going in for the kill. I'm still Puckzilla…

Anyway, Moms is happy that I'm into school and Nic keeps talking about the fourth grade and Jake. She met him once and was so excited that she just ran around him before talking his ear off about nothing.

He looked so confused until she ran outta steam and we had to go.

We talk on the phone sometimes but about the past. He's got questions and I got answers. I don't like talking about Steve but he needs to know how much of a shithead his old man is.

But overall, things have been great.

 ** _MAP_**

Anna: POV

"Thanks for studying with me." I said.

Marcy shrugged. "No problem."

"It's our pleasure." Tina smiled.

"We're happy to help." Ellen added.

We were at the library, studying. I have nothing against Mal, Artie and Blaine or Sugar and Joe or the new kids in glee but Marcy, Tina and Ellen were my age and girls. I wanted to bond with them. "How is everyone doing in their classes so far?" I asked.

Tina groaned. "I have a government class! Mike has to help me over the phone every night!"

"I have a life study class that I'm really unnerved about." Ellen admitted. "I have to take care of a plastic doll the entire year with another student."

"My classes are so boring." I said. "I have to stay in school all day and not even get to see my boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Worst part!" Tina threw up her hands.

We looked at Marcy, who was reading a thick book. "Well?"

"Well what?" She flipped a page.

"How are classes for you?" Tina wanted to know. "Especially since you're in college mostly."

"Why am I here?"

Ellen pinched her. "Would you stop?!"

Marcy grunted.

"Aren't we friends?" Tina widened her eyes.

"I'm not Mikey. Pouting doesn't work on me."

"Pouting works on Mike?"

I poked her.

"Ooh! I mean, Marcy, be nice!"

"Do I look nice?" Marcy flipped another page.

"Except for that scowl you always wear, yes." I said.

She scowled.

"You wouldn't be like this if Artie was here." Ellen sulked.

"He's fun."

"We're fun!" Tina piped up.

"You're three goody-two-shoes."

"Not everyone can be as bad as you." Ellen sniffed.

"I don't need as bad. I need fun."

"We are fun!" Tina was offended as she stood up. "Let's-! Let's pull the books from the shelves and build a bookfort!"

"That's messy and rude to the librarians, who put all those books on the shelves." Marcy turned another page in her book.

Tina pouted.

"Suck that lip back in, future sister-in-law."

Tina brightened. "You really think I'll be your sister-in-law one day?"

"Sho nuff."

"Aww!" Tina giggled and hugged Marcy.

Who scowled anew. "I didn't say touch me!"

"That was hug worthy!"

"Get off me."

Tina let her go. "Will you help me with my math?"

"Don't hug me no more and you got a deal."

Tina clapped. "Thank you! Now I'm so confused about this! I feel like I'm reading a book with all these letters!"


	7. Firming Plans

**_Let me know if there's any mistakes. I went to the doctor today so editing took a backseat and I wasn't as thorough._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes: POV

I checked my phone. It was a text from Marcy. That was weird. Wasn't she home? I looked over the text and saw she was calling a meeting.

I got up from my desk and went to her room. "Hey, Marce? What's up with your text?"

She came from her bathroom. "What?"

"Hey? Why'd you text me from the bathroom?"

"I was doing something." She put her phone in her back pocket.

"What's your text about? Why are we having a family meeting?"

"You'll see."

"Stop being so mysterious. Tell me. Is something wrong with the twins? With you? With me?!"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just saying." I shrugged. "Tell me. What's the meeting about?"

"You'll see."

"Is everyone coming? Like Marc and Laura and Mikey?"

"Mikey, yes. Marc and Laura said they had news to share so they'll be through."

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow. Want to make snacks for it?"

"I had homework…" I truly didn't care about that. "But I can put it off."

She smirked.

"Did Mal get the twins yet?"

"Yeah, he just left."

"Noah will be here soon to get Beth. Should we tease him with food he can't eat?"

She laughed. "And we say you're not bad!"

I brightened. "Yay!" I clapped before threading my arm through hers and led her from the room.

 ** _MAP_**

I was surprised when I opened the door to see Artie, Lila and their parents. "Artie! Lila! Mr. Bennett! Ms. Janet! What are you doing here?!" Another girl was with them that I didn't know.

"Boo Thang said we had to come. Something about a family meeting." Artie wheeled up to me.

I backed up so he could come inside. "I thought she meant our family?"

"I think she meant all of us." Tana said from behind them. Her, her little brother (the impossibly cute), Gomez and their parents were right behind the Abrams.

"Mr. Enerilson! Ms. Maribel! Hi, Gomez!" I winked at him.

He winked back. "Sweet Mercy!"

Lila turned and hugged him. "Hi, San."

He blushed. "Hey, Li."

"Come in." I loved the two of them going back and forth. They were so cute together.

Lila turned to me. "MJ, this is my best friend, Sara. You've always just missed each other. Sara? This is MJ. She's amazing."

I hugged her. "You're so sweet!"

"And she's pregnant."

"You cheeky girl!" I pinched her cheek.

"Sadie!" Britt called out.

I let Lila go to pull Britt in. "Hey, Britt! Hi, Mr. Ken! Hi, Ms. Melanie! When'd you get in?"

"This morning." Britt hugged me.

"Come into the living room." Marcy scared the life out of me. She materialized out of thin air behind me.

I hit her. "You scared me!"

"Go sit down." She sneered.

"Humph!"

"Come sit, shawty." Mr. Ken was so out of touch. He was living in the nineties. He talked like an old black man who worshipped Tupac and Biggie Smalls. "You gotta get off yo feet!"

"Thank you, Mr. Ken."

"Mercy can show you to the living room." Marcy said.

"We know where it is." Tana waved a hand.

"Do you want to keep opening the door?" Marcy asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't mind."

"At least sit in a chair."

"Aww! You _do_ care!"

"When your feet swell and your back aches, don't say a word to me."

I pouted. "Mean!"

She lifted a brow.

I waved Tana and the others off. "Tana, take them to the living room."

"Actually; the kids can go to the den."

"Shouldn't they know about what it is we're going to talk about?"

"Nope. Head to the den." She hooked a thumb at the back of the house.

"Where is it?" Lila asked. "Hi, Marcy. Remember Sara?"

"Hey, blondie." Marcy lifted her chin. "I'll show you where it is. The babies are coming so you squirts are stuck watching baby programs. Sucks to be you."

Of course she wouldn't apologize..

Tana took the others to the living room (as she snuck kisses to her spouses) while Marcy led the kids to the den.

I stayed at the door. I didn't have to wait long because T showed up with her parents. "Hey, T!"

"Hey, Mercy!" T hugged me.

"Hi, Mr. Xian! Hi, Ms. Dinah!" I waved to them but Ms. Dinah hugged me.

"How's the baby?!" She spoke in baby talk.

"She's good. Forming well."

"Aww! I can't wait to see her!"

"Me either." That was Kurt's voice.

I screamed. "Kurt!"

"Cedes!" He screamed back.

I threw my arms around him. "How have you been, boo?!"

"I missed you!"

"I missed you, too!" T wailed.

Kurt opened the hug up to her. "I definitely missed you!"

We hugged until Finn cleared his throat. "Sorry, Finn!"

Finn smiled. "Hi, guys."

"Hi, Finn." I pinched his cheeks. "Hi, Papa Burt. Hi, Ms. Carole."

"Cedes!" Ms. Carole hugged me.

Papa Burt rubbed my stomach when she backed away. "How's it coming along?"

"It's coming." I rubbed past him.

"Favorite Uncle coming through!"

I gasped. "Marc?!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up.

"Excuse you?!" That sounded like Mikey and Mal.

Marc put me down and we turned to see the Changs with the Fabrays. "Mikey!"

Mikey hugged me. "I'm Favorite Uncle!"

Mal punched his back. "I'm Favorite Uncle!"

The three of them began arguing. I rolled my eyes and took a twin from Mal. "Isn't Daddy and your uncles silly?"

I was holding Mickey and she took her pacifier out of her mouth and tried to put it in mine.

I avoided her and kissed her cheek. "Marcy wants us in the living room."

"Is Beth here yet?" Lucy asked.

"No, Noah hasn't showed up."

She pouted.

"Come in. Marcy wants us in the living room."

"I wonder what the monster wants." Laura rolled her eyes.

"To boil you alive." Marcy scared me again.

"I'm not surprised."

I used Mickey's hand to hit Marcy. "Stop scaring me!"

"Stop being a baby." She took her daughter from me. "Mad, you're in the den."

"Why can't I know what you're talking about?" Maddie demanded.

"It's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know. Yet."

Maddie pouted.

"You're alright. Take Mally and come on. You guys go into the living room."

"Drill sergeant." Laura muttered.

"You're not pregnant. I can fight you." Marcy left.

"So I don't get no kiss?!" Mal yelled at her back.

She said nothing.

Maddie took Mally from Mrs. C. "I guess not."

He gave her a sour look. "I used to be the baby."

"But you're not now." She stuck her tongue out then ran when he reached for her.

The others chuckled as they left to go to the living room. Daddy came from around the corner. "Is everyone showing up?"

"Yup. Marcy didn't tell me everyone was showing up. I thought she just meant our family."

"Who else is here?"

I told him. "I wish she'd tell us stuff instead of leading us on."

"You know your sister. She's wrapped in mystery."

I nodded. "She wants us in the living room."

He nodded and walked that way.

The doorbell rang so I opened the door. It was Ellen. "Hi, Ellen! Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Majors. Hello, young man."

Ellen smiled at me. "Hi, Mercy! This is my little brother, Elliot. These are my parents. Guys, meet Marcy's sister, Mercy."

"Hello!" Mrs. Majors looked exactly like her daughter, except her eyes were blue. "How are you, dear?"

"I'm good, thank you!"

Mr. Majors was really tall (like Finn) and had a nice smile. His son kind of looked like him. "Hello, young lady."

"Hello, Mr. Majors."

"How are you feeling?" Ellen asked.

"I feel good today. Thank you for asking, sweet girl."

She giggled.

Marcy walked back in. I think she stomped extra hard for me. That was unnecessary… "Hey, Mr. Marshall, Ms. Lilly! What's up, Elliot?!" She messed with him. "You get to go in the den with the kids."

"I'm stuck with the twins?" Elliot stuck his bottom lip out.

"You'd be lucky to be stuck with my kids!" She joked. "Nah, there's other siblings in there. And a very pretty blonde. Think you can turn on the Majors charm?"

He blushed and ducked his head.

His father clapped him on the shoulder. "Sure, he can!"

"A pretty blonde?" Ellen looked horrified.

"A very pretty blonde." Marcy corrected. "Lila's friend."

"Artie's sister? She has a friend?"

"Yup. Pretty brown eyes, long blonde hair, cheerleader."

Ellen looked so upset.

"Is she nice?" Elliot asked.

"Lila wouldn't hang out with anyone mean." Marcy shrugged.

"Will you introduce us?"

"Sure. Come on."

"Be respectful!" Mrs. Majors called out with a frown. I don't think she liked the idea of Elliot around Sara any more than Ellen did, who followed the two out.

"I can show you the living room." I told their parents as Annie walked up the walkway with Blaine and a woman. "Annie!"

"Hi, MercyCat!" Annie hugged me. "How's my little girl today?!"

I smiled. "She's moving a lot."

She kissed me. "I wonder what that feels like?"

"It's definitely weird." I smirked. "Where are your parents?"

"Oh. Marcy called us too late. My parents had other things to do today so they told me to take extra good notes for whatever the meeting was about."

"What's with all the secrecy?" Blaine asked.

I hugged him. "Hey, sweetie. I have no idea. That's your friend."

"That's what scares me." He shuddered. Annie and I laughed. "This is my mom, Mollie Anderson. Mom, meet Cedes and Anna."

"Hi!" We waved.

"Hello." Mrs. Anderson waved back with a nice smile. She was a very pretty woman.

"These are Ellen's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Majors." I introduced them.

They all shook hands and said hello.

"Annie, can you show them the living room? I think we're just waiting on Noah and Rachel."

"Okay." She kissed me again and led them out.

"We are."

I jumped. "Marcy, don't do that!"

"My bad." She lifted a shoulder.

"Where's Ellen?"

"She's trying to keep Elliot away from Sara." She rolled her eyes. "I'm just about to get Mal so he can stop her from cock-blocking."

"That poor boy!" I laughed. "Poor Ellen! I remember the first girl that paid attention to Mal. Lucy and I did not handle it well."

She lifted her shoulders. "Look at him now."

"Go get him so he can save Elliot. I might have to keep him for myself."

"Elliot?"

"Mal!"

She laughed as she walked out as the doorbell rang.

I'm serious! I miss my baby! I opened the door and squealed. "Bethie!"

"Me!" Beth reached up for me.

I picked her up and covered her face in kisses. "Hi, baby!"

"Hi!"

"Hi, Mercy!" Nic bounced on her toes.

I included Nic in our hug and covered her face in kisses, too. "Hi, sweetie!"

"I don't get no love?" Noah gave me a look.

I leaned over and kissed him. "You got some. Go away."

He grinned at me in that wicked way of his. "I'll be back."

Ms. Nadine shook her head. "What is this meeting about, Mercy? Marcy just said it was mandatory."

"She would." I grumped.

"She did." Marcy got me again.

"I'm telling Laura!" I stomped a foot.

"Stop crying." She took Beth from me. "Come on, Nic. You get to watch cartoons with old people."

Mal laughed. "And babies. Don't forget the babies."

"Mal!" Beth shouted.

Mal took her from Marcy and kissed her cheeks. "How's my favorite niece?!"

"Good!"

"Come on! Let's go watch cartoons!"

"I shoulda set something out for them." Marcy frowned. "Come on, Nic. We'll get snacks for you all."

The four set off in different directions.

I was about to tell Noah and Ms. Nadine to go to the living room when I heard movement behind them. "Sorry! Sorry we're late!"

It was Rachel. "I'm sure you're not too late." I reassured her. "Hi, Mr. Leroy. Hi, Mr. Hiram. Hi, Shelby."

"Hello, Cedes!" They spoke.

Rachel hugged me. "Are Finn and Quinn here?"

"Yeah, we're just waiting on you guys." I hugged her back.

"Good. Not good that you're waiting on me but good that we're not too late."

"We get it." I kissed her cheek.

She beamed. "Where are we?"

"The living room." I shut the front door and led them to it. Most of the kids were on the floor (Tana and Britt were on Artie's lap) while the adults were sitting on furniture.

They all talked amongst themselves as we waiting for Marcy to come back. The doorbell rang again so I went to go get it.

I was in for a shock. "Momma?!"

Momma smiled. "Hi, Mercy baby."

"What are you doing here?"

"Marcy called me to come. Said it was really important."

I couldn't believe Marcy called her to come. Wasn't this breaking the restraining orders? "Can't you get in trouble for this?"

"Marcy said that we could just not tell anyone."

"Momma, you know Marcy's bad. Just bad all the time."

"Rude!"

I clutched my heart. "Marcy!"

"Stop acting!"

"You scared me to death!" I hit her.

"That's what you get for talking about me behind my back!"

I frowned but she was right. "I'm sorry."

"Humph!" She lifted her nose. "I'll grab Mal and Elle and we can get started."

"Hello, Marcy." Momma waved small.

Marcy nodded before leaving with a quiet Nic.

I hugged Momma. "I'm so glad you're here."

Momma brightened and hugged me back as we walked to the living room. "How's school going?"

"So well!" I exploded in happiness.

"Good. College was one of the best times of my life."

We made it to the living room and Daddy noticed Momma. "Rose."

"Hello, Marcus."

"Hello, Rose." Mrs. C nodded coolly.

Ms. Judy crossed her arms. "Hello, Rose."

"Hello, Jeanette, Judy." Momma nodded. "Hello, Michael."

"Rose." Papa Mike looked at Daddy. They face-spoke and Papa Mike looked back at Momma.

"Hey, Ma." Marc got up to hug Momma.

"Hello, sweetheart." Momma hugged him tight.

Laura, Mikey and Lucy got up to hug her next. "Hi, Momma Rose."

"How are you all? How's Chicago, Mikey?"

He smiled. "Really awesome."

"Good. How's living off campus, Laura?"

"Our apartment is amazing." Laura beamed.

"How's all those clubs you and Mercy are in, Lucy?"

"They're so much fun!" Lucy gushed.

"Good. Good."

"Momma Rose! Hey!" Mal came in with Ellen on his heels.

"Hi, Mally Mal!" She hugged him.

"Hi, Mrs. Jones." Ellen waved.

"Hello, Ellen."

"We should sit." I said. "Where's Marcy?"

"Right here." Marcy came in with a bunch of papers and books. She sat in front of the fireplace on her knees and arranged things. "Sit! Sit!"

We all sat down.

"Why are we here, Sweetpea?" Daddy asked.

"I assume everyone told their parents the plan about New York."

Affirmatives rang out.

"Good. I found some place for us to live."

We all began talking at once.

She pulled on Mal's shirt and he whistled for her. "Are you done or can I tell you the details?"

"But wait!" Artie threw out a hand. "How did you find something so fast? We talked about this just last month!"

"I started looking a week ago. I wanted a borough that was safe but was close to everywhere. Then I picked a place that had wheelchair accessibility and amenities that we'd all want. Then I went into price ranges and neighbors and then it became a kaleidoscope of misery."

"But you found something we can all agree on?" Mikey pressed.

"Yes!" She handed out sheets.

I read over mine. "So this building hasn't been built yet?" It was just the picture of the outside of a building that wasn't done.

"It's in the process of being built." She corrected. "If we get in now, we can totally customize our homes."

"So it's an apartment building?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. Condos. It's only going to have four condos per floor and six floors not counting the first floor."

"That sounds small." Tana wrinkled her nose.

Marcy handed out another set of sheets. "Nope. It's going to take up a whole block. It's in TriBeCa. We're going to have a tonne of space."

"A whole block?!"

"So how is this going to work?" Mrs. Majors asked. "Are you each going to take an apartment?"

"Well the top floor is being built into four penthouses. They'll have two levels. I was thinking the thruples can live together. Two to a penthouse. Split it any way you want to." Marcy explained.

Lucy gasped and threw herself on my legs. "I call Sissy!"

Marcy's mouth fell open. "Rude!"

"Sorry, Marce."

"It's okay! I don't wanna be in your little club no way!"

I blew her a kiss. "You'll be right across the hall."

"Humph!"

Britt fell off Artie's lap and crawled to Marcy to throw her arms around her neck. "We're going to live together!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"You could show a little more team spirit!" Tana gave attitude.

Marcy stuck her tongue out and blew.

Artie laughed. "BT!"

Rachel clapped and turned to Finn. "I would love to live with you guys! I hate the dorms!"

"What about us?" T asked. "We're not in a thruple."

"I thought maybe you would want to live with Kurt on one of the other floors. The second and third (first and second) floors have three bedrooms. The fourth and fifth (third and fourth) have four. The penthouses have six." Marcy said. "I was thinking Mikey would want to live with Blaine. And just to let you know; I invited Sam to live with us. He can live with you two."

"What?!" Mal looked to her sharply.

"You have got to let up."

He threw up his hands.

Marcy passed out more paper with more information on it. Then she started handing out books. Turns out they were decorating magazines. "We need to start planning how we want them now. These have tiles, carpets, flooring, paint colors, bathroom and kitchen fixtures and more. Plus Artman, we'll need info for your rooms so we can get stuff right height-wise and wheelchair wide."

He nodded. "Got it."

Mikey brought up his hands. "How much is this going to cost?"

"Depends on what we get." Marcy evaded.

He was no fool. "How much?"

"How much did you get for your inheritance?"

"Nu uhn. How much?"

"A couple mil."

"Marce!"

"I know you don't want to part with that much but this is prime real estate in one of the most expensive cities in the world. What do you expect?"

"Where are we supposed to get a couple million dollars from?!" Tana yelped as the others started getting uneasy.

"Mikey, Mercy and Lucy can buy their places ouright. Blaine, Finn, 'Zilla, Anna and Rachel can pay rent." Marcy said. "As for you guys, you can pay Mal and me rent. I called Grandfather and he said he'd float me a loan until my inheritance kicks in then I'll pay him back."

"And I'll pay you back for my half when my inheritance comes in." Mal put his hand on her leg.

"What about me and Kurt?" T asked.

"I figured we could go in five way split and you two just pay us rent. Plus you'll have an extra room that you can rent out if you want to keep costs down." Marcy said.

Kurt nodded. "I don't know if I want another roommate. The one I have now drives me crazy."

"We're enough for each other." T took his hand.

"I'm glad to be here but why exactly did you call for us to be here, Marcy?" Mrs. Majors asked.

"I know for us that our parents take care of us. Maybe you'll do the same for your children? We are just college kids after all." She lifted a shoulder.

Mr. Majors nodded and took his wife's hand. "We would never let Ellie struggle alone."

"We can also get jobs. I mean they probably won't be much but anything's better than nothing."

Tana glared at her. "Jobs?!"

"Yes, Satan!" I hissed. "We're adults! We should try to take some responsibility for our own lives!"

"Ugh!" She threw herself back against Artie.

"When do they have to hear back from us?" Mal moved his leg so his knee was touching Marcy's thigh.

"If we want them furnished, as soon as possible. If we wait and take however they do them, months. These plans just went up." Marcy told him.

"How wheelchair accessible is this place?" Ms. Janet asked.

"There's no stairs outside and two elevators inside."

"What about security?" Mr. Hiram wanted to know.

"They have a doorman and security guards 24/7 with surveillance."

Daddy blew out a breath. "Thank goodness!"

"I know you're all excited but how are you realistically going to live together?" Ms. Judy brought up. "You're all so different."

"We're not that different." Lucy shrugged lightly. "We all have things in common and our differences will only make us stronger."

Ms. Judy cupped her chin. "I always knew you and MercyCat would end up living together."

"So do we all agree?" Marcy asked us.

We all looked at each other. "Yes!"

 ** _MAP_**

Anna: POV

I was super excited for this. I don't know how to say this so I'll just say it; I hate living at home. My father is rarely at home and my mother is very unpleasant. I feel so trapped at home and the only peace I have is at school.

I can't wait to graduate and live with MercyCat and Noah. I can't wait to live in New York with our friends.

At the moment, we were writing down different things like tiles and fixtures. Nailing down how we wanted the general layout to be.

I really liked Marcy's and Kurt's ideas about the bedrooms. Marcy wanted the bedrooms to be connected like how the Jones's are upstairs; with a bedroom, bathroom and walk-in closet. Kurt suggested themes. They fed off each other coming up with ideas.

Then Marcy suggested a study room and studio. We all were confused at first until she explained the study room would be how an actual library is and the studio for her would be part art studio/part dance studio and a place to put all their instruments along with a small darkroom for Mal and Ellen.

Mal hugged her and told her she was thoughtful. She smirked and waved it off but I think she liked it. MercyCat, Quinn and Rachel really liked the idea of a mini library in the house and I did, too. MercyCat decided that we should have a studio, too but a music studio.

Artie loved that idea and they went back and forth designing it. Mrs. Jones brought up the idea of having a piano in the living room. We all looked to the grand piano sitting two feet away. Her kids agreed wholeheartedly (even Mike; which made Blaine happy) and she lit up at their praise.

MercyCat was looking through books with Quinn while Rachel and I gave general feedback about colors and whether something was too different for us. We sort of forgot to ask Noah and Finn what they thought…

Anyway, we were all talking (especially the girls with their moms), when Mal asked a great question. "What about chores?"

"What about them?" Marcy flipped through a book.

"How are we going to split up chores?"

She lowered the book. "I don't know. I'm not living in a pig sty but I'm not cleaning up by myself."

"Yeah but your…-" He stopped.

"My what?"

"Your… particular cleaning habits might pose a problem for the rest of us. You get weird about cleaning."

She stared at him.

"Love you?"

She rolled her eyes. "We can each take a day of the week to wash dishes. There's six of us so we each get a day and we pick a day to just leave them or all do them together."

"Dishes?!" Santana griped.

"Yes, dishes." Her mother teased. "Those things you hate doing?"

Santana made a face. "I don't wanna do dishes!"

"Too bad." Marcy didn't care. "I'm not touching trash so I think a boy should take it out."

"What?!" Artie and Mal yelped.

"Agreed!" Santana said immediately.

Ellen and Brittany giggled. "Agreed!"

Artie and Mal looked so hurt. "Hey!"

"You're on trash detail." Marcy didn't care about their feelings. "As for dusting, we can each pick a day that's not our dish duty and dust. Same with watering plants and cleaning the bathrooms. It doesn't have to be in depth. Just enough so it's not completely filthy. Then every Sunday is Spring Cleaning. We wash the house from top to bottom."

"Every Sunday?!" Santana was having a hard time with this.

"Yes." MercyCat smirked. "I think that's a great idea. We'll do that, too."

"Agreed." Quinn nodded.

"Wait a minute!" Noah drew back.

"Don't we get a say in this?" Finn added.

"Finn, we cannot live in a dump!" Rachel crossed her arms. "I think Marcy and therefore Cedes and Quinn make a lot of sense. We're girls and we're clean. We'd like to stay clean."

"You can stand to clean, Noah." Mrs. Puckerman patted his shoulder.

He made a few faces. "Fine!"

"Since it's just you and me, we can trade every other day for cleaning and do a deep cleansing every Sunday as well." Kurt told Tina.

Mike looked at Blaine. "I'm not dirty but I'm not crazy about cleaning every day."

Blaine shrugged. "How about we keep our rooms clean and we clean up after ourselves in the public areas? We can deep clean every Sunday."

"Agreed." They shook hands.

"I change my mind. I wanna live with Mikey and Blaine." Marcy said.

Mal hit her leg. "How are we going to keep this on schedule? We don't graduate for months. Will this even be done in time?"

"It's supposed to be done by March but there's always delays. I'm sure they'll be done by graduation. Especially if we check in with them."

"Is anyone going to keep an eye out on construction and after until we're ready to move in?" Rachel asked.

"I can. I have less than nothing to do."

"What about school?" Kurt brought up.

"We get breaks. Besides you two are up there. Just walk by every couple of weeks."

"You're right. We'll keep an eye out on it."

"Back to my question; chores." Mal said.

"What other chores are there?!" Marcy groaned.

"There's sweeping, vacuuming, mopping, walking your demon dog and the most important thing; cooking!"

"One, there will be little to no vacuuming in my house. There will be no carpet. Besides, sweeping and mopping can have a day, too. Two, I can walk my own dog. Three and most importantly; you must have lost your orange loving mind. I'm not cooking all the time and if you think I am, you need to stop smoking."

"Cute." He gave her a look.

"I'm not cooking all the time. You know I hate cooking."

"I don't blame you, Patti!" Santana waved a hand. "These hands were not made to cook!"

"We can't eat takeout all the time." Ellen brought up. "We should eat home-cooked meals."

"Then you home-cook them." Marcy threw her hair over her shoulder.

"I don't know how to cook."

"You have eight months to learn."

"Marcy!"

"I'm not playing with you! You better learn how to do something! I'm not cooking all the time!"

"Come on, Marce!" Mal complained. "I like your food."

"You know how to cook! You better break a sweat in that kitchen!"

Mrs. Chang laughed. "You know you can cook, Mal! Stop being lazy!"

"But Mom, I am lazy." He pointed out.

"I want to learn how to cook!" Britt piped up as everyone laughed at Mal.

"I can show you how to make a few things." Her mother told her. "But you have to come home more often so I can show you."

"Thanks, Mommy!"

"I guess I should pay attention when you cook from now on?" Artie asked his mother.

Who nodded. "Yeah."

"Ugh!"

Santana echoed him. "Ugh! I guess I can cook once in a while!"

"Don't hurt yourself, Santa." Her father chuckled.

Noah wrinkled his nose. "I can only make toast."

"I can't cook either." Finn shook his head.

Rachel grimaced. "Neither can I."

MercyCat smiled and patted her hand. "Lucy and I know how to cook and I love cooking for people. I don't mind doing the majority of the cooking."

"Thanks, Diva!"

"So I'm on the hook for cooking?" Quinn sucked in a breath and rolled her eyes.

Noah smirked. "Ha! Ha!"

"Shut up, Puck."

He made a face at her. "What else will this building have?"

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like what about trash pickup and other stuff? What's in the lobby?"

Marcy handed out sheets of paper. "This is the floorplan of the first floor. It'll have a gym, a pool and a couple hangout rooms with the main lobby and security desk and post. Trash pickup will probably be every day since it's an apartment building."

"They have a pool?!" His eyes lit up. "Yes!"

"I want to see how the roof situation is. If it's open to everyone, I was thinking of putting a garden up there."

MercyCat clapped. "I love that idea! Growing our own food would keep costs down!"

"And it'll be healthier than whatever they have at stores." Quinn added.

"Great idea, Marcy." Mrs. Chang said. "I think you should send an email today expressing interest in the building but still call on Monday morning."

"I will." Marcy handed out another batch of papers. "This is a map of the neighborhood. There's plenty of things in the neighborhood that will interest us. Plus there are churches and temples nearby."

"Really?!" Rachel clenched her fists in happiness.

"Yeah, I found a few."

"Awesome, Mini Mama." Noah inclined his head.

She shrugged lightly.

Finn sat up suddenly. "Who else is hungry?"

 ** _MAP_**

Puck: POV

I didn't know what to expect from this meeting but I'm glad Mini Mama had it. We were just talking about New York and now we have some place to live!

Now we really had to be on our game with our schoolwork. That meant I had to stay on my grind and keep my nose in the books.

But I can hack it. Come June, we were hittin the road and hopefully only had to come back to this shit town for visits!

We stayed at Mama's house until early evening. We discussed a bunch of things we wanted and Mini Mama brought up how she didn't want shoes in the house. Elle Woods asked her why and she gave a grocery list of reasons that made my 'hawk stand up.

Mama had shuddered and declared we had to take our shoes off at the door, too. Rachel freaked out and agreed that minute. Kurt and Tina liked the idea but Mike said that was too fussy for him and Bowties said it didn't matter to him.

Wheels asked about his chair since Mini Mama hated germs and she told him that he had to get a wheelchair for inside the house. Looked serious as shit when she said it, too.

He gulped and told her "Got it" and that was the end of it until something else was brought up.

We had to dip out early for temple but we learned something before we left. Apparently the reason Marc and Laura came home was to drop some news on us.

Marc was being heavily recruited by some NFL teams. He was seriously thinking of going pro.

He and Laura were talking it over and he wanted to know what his family thought. Doc and Doc C said they would talk about it later while the rest of his family praised him. Then we praised him because holy fucking shit! the NFL wanted him!

When I went to bed that night, I couldn't help thinking about how blessed we all were. I tried not to think about it but I had the feeling something was going to ruin it…


	8. Horrible Halloween

**_Fun fact: I'm sick right now. It definitely is not fun and I feel bad for Marcy, even as I blow my nose._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes: POV

I was so happy to party! Classes have been going strong and I'm making good grades (duh!) but I need to unwind. It's nearly Halloween and we're having our annual party again (trick-or-treating was way out) so we'd get to see Mikey, Marc and Laura.

Maddie was excited because we haven't really seen much of her since we're all in the winds. She usually only sees Mal when they're both at home (church doesn't count) so she's been talking about it nonstop.

Plus she just got a cell phone and is completely on the phone calling us all the time. She's so happy to be twelve. She can't wait for next year so she can finally be a teenager like the rest of us.

I'm happy for her. There's nothing like growing up.

I know I can't wait for next year. We all finally told our parents about our plans for next year and they've mostly climbed down from the roofs. It helps that Marcy found such a great place to live. Daddy, Ms. Judy, Papa Mike and Mrs. C were shocked and I think a little hurt by us wanting to leave but Marcy told them we were leaving; period.

Her mean self could have said it better but she was right. We were ready to leave Lima. We had to get outta here.

Speaking of the devil; she's sick. With anyone else, it wouldn't be a problem but Marcy is sickly. When she gets sick, she stays sick for months. I was not looking forward to sharing a house with her.

Since she's so sick, she packed Mickey off to stay with Mal. One might ask "why just Mickey" but then they'd have to realize that Marcy got her own son sick.

Yep, poor Mally is sick as a dog with his first cold. He just looks at you so miserable and all he wants is for someone to hold him and Marcy mean body won't do it.

She says he's too hot and she's hot enough without his sweaty body on her. So I hold him even though I can't afford to get sick. Marcy stays upstairs with him while Marionette takes care of Mickey and Beth downstairs until Lucy and Mal pick them up.

All this talk of bonding with your children (not really but really) makes me think of my own baby. I have finally stopped resenting her and I'm no longer mad at Noah. I guess I had to work through that.

It helped that I talked to Dr. Jackson about it. He swore up and down that it was normal and that people should do more studies on pre-partum depression.

I didn't even know that was a thing.

He said to talk to the women in my family about it and I opened up to my moms and sisters. Marcy and Lucy reminded me about the conversation we had during the summer about how they took being pregnant.

My moms blew me away by talking about how they felt when they were pregnant.

Apparently Ms. Judy felt really resentful. She loved PR but that didn't mean she wanted to have his baby. At least before they were married. Her dad wouldn't let her get married without all of her family surrounding her and of course that took time to plan so she had to wait until after Laura was born to get married.

Mrs. C said she felt happy to be pregnant; at first. She had tried for two years to get pregnant but nothing happened. Then she got pregnant with Mikey. She said she had every pregnancy mishap known to man with him.

She said she was actually mad at him until he was born. Late at that. Then she got pregnant with Mal a mere year later. He gave her heartburn something terrible and she had morning sickness until she went into labor, which took days.

Marcy was so rotten! She asked if she could tell Mikey and Mal they were horrible babies. We all laughed but I knew she was serious.

When we visited Momma, I asked her how her pregnancies went and she told us. Apparently she had easy pregnancies like I'm going through. We all gave her heartburn and her feet swelled but other than extreme cravings, she was good.

But that didn't mean she didn't have intense mood swings. She said she felt so many emotions all the time that she felt she was losing her mind. She said she was freaked out with Marc then just assumed it was natural with me but really felt down by Marcy cuz she had us back to back.

Marc was uncomfortable the whole time, especially when Mrs. Rodriguez chimed in that her kids were a trip.

But I think I'm getting a handle on being pregnant though. It's definitely not the worst thing that ever happened to me and I have dreams about Rae. Holding her and watching her grow up. I can't picture her face but I imagine she is a mix of me and Noah.

I dream about rocking her to sleep as a baby, her first steps (especially since the twins were walking now), her first words, her first day of school, her prom, her wedding day. I dream about all of it.

And those are the nights where I don't wanna wake up.

 ** _MAP_**

Puck: POV

I opened the door. "Sup?"

"Hey." Jake straightened.

I opened the door wider so he could come inside. "Why you wanna skip school?"

"Just wanted to talk." He came in.

"About what?" I was skipping class for this so it better be something good.

"You know how I'm with Marley now, right?"

"Nope." I gestured to the couch so he'd sit down.

He did. "Well we're not technically together. We've been out a few times and I think she's close to dropping hints for me to make us official."

I sat next to him and resumed playing video games. "So?"

"I don't know what to say or do to make her gon head and drop those hints. I pay her compliments and pay attention to her. What more does she want?"

I handed him another controller. "It depends. She might not be like other girls. Mama's not. When I first asked her out when I was your age, she laughed in my face. I was talking to her like she was everybody else and that shit just ain't true."

"So you're saying I have to read her mind?"

"Nope." I answered a text. "You have to find out what's important to her and figure yourself in there."

"I know she wants friends. But good friends. Kitty pulled this messed up stunt on a girl at Breadsticks and Marley freaked."

The doorbell rang. I got up. "Get her friends." I opened the door. "Hey, Mini Mama."

"Sup, son." She sneezed.

"Aw really?!" I wrinkled my face.

She ran her arm over her face. "I'm sick. What do you expect me to do? break out in song?"

She even sounded sick. Really stopped up and her voice was shot. But she was still hot. Maybe literally? I could have sworn I saw steam rising from her chest. "You look hit, bro."

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you gon let me in or do we have to stand up here being ghetto?"

I opened the door wider. "What's with Little Dude?"

"He's too stubborn to go to sleep." He was blinking a bunch of times as he kept pulling on her sweater.

"What up, dude?" I held my fist out. I've been trying to show him how to hit knuckles.

He let his mom go to wave his fist at me. I smirked before just touching it. He made a high-pitched noise.

She slid the diaper bag off her arm and rooted through it for a binky and stuffed it in his mouth. He sneezed on her. "Thank you." She grabbed one of those wet towels and wiped his face.

"Sit down, Mini Mama." I dropped onto the couch. "We're just playing video games and shooting the shit."

She kicked me softly.

"Sorry. We're just talking."

She sat between me and Jake (there was a ton of room between us) and folded her legs. She put Little Dude in the middle of the space created and took off their jackets.

"Hot?" I asked.

She wiped her nose on her arm. "Yes!"

I laughed. "Do you know Jake? Bro, this is Mini Mama. She's the dopest dude in the world. Mini Mama, meet my lil brother, Jake."

"Sup?" She jerked her head and blinked a bunch.

"Hey." Jake looked her over.

"Something in your eye?" I elbowed her.

"It's just cold." She wiped her whole face on a baby wipe.

"Wanna play?"

"I guess I could smash you in a couple games."

"Mini Mama boss at video games. She kicks all our butts at boys night. Wheels is still pissed she creams him at _Mario Kart_." I told Jake.

She grinned. "I also whip him like a dead horse at _Call of Duty_."

Jake grinned. "So you're a mom. You never told us that."

"Who's us and why would I?" She pressed a couple buttons.

"The glee club. Why not? Seems like something to tell people. You have a kid."

"I have two. A boy and a girl. His twin." She peeked at her son and saw he was focused on the screen. "Besides, everybody knows. I got pregnant in high school."

He looked over her legs (she was wearing shorts). "Aren't you cold? You're wearing a sweater and shorts. Doesn't seem to make sense."

"I'm hot. The sweater is so I don't catch pneumonia."

"That would be bad."

She looked at him and caught him staring at her chest her Batman shirt wasn't hiding. "See anything you like?"

He looked up at her face. "Um…? Well, yeah."

"Slow yo roll, junior." She turned back to the TV.

"I like older women."

"And I like younger men but I have a man."

"Yeah and I'd rather he not kill you." I snickered.

"I can protect myself." Jake swore.

"Not from him." She won the game that only she was paying attention to.

"So he's jealous?"

"He's a freak." She looked at me. "What was that? Can't you put up more of a fight than that?"

"You know I'm not playing. I'm just waiting for him to say something and for you to break his hand." I was waiting, too.

"Oh please." He smirked. "She's too soft to hurt anybody."

I laughed. Hard.

She hit my arm. "Let him think that. It's funnier this way."

I couldn't wait for her to get him. That made me a terrible big brother, didn't it? Mike always said that Marc was awful to them. Was I trying to be like Marc? Probably.

"Whatcha gon do to me, Ms. Lady?" He asked.

"I ain't no lady." She had this really amused look on her face.

"You look like a lady. Except you got some major tats. I haven't seen too many kids with tattoos. And so many."

She looked down as if seeing them for the first time. "Hmm."

"You know?" He slid closer to her as she raised a brow. "You look smokin, I'm hot, we should hook up."

She grabbed his chin between her fingers. "I'd hurt you."

"Hurt me!"

I laughed.

She shook his face then slapped him lightly. "You ain't ready."

"I'm ready!" He promised.

She looked down and prodded Little Dude. He looked up at her. "Want Daddy to go to prison?"

I damn near giggled. "I do!"

She hit me before kissing his cheek. "We not gon play with Daddy's future."

"Darn it!"

She laughed. Usually her laugh was light like Q's. It was like a bell ringing and sounded like singing like Mama's but this cold had her sounding like a damn sex kitten. I looked at her in shock.

"So that laugh?" I elbowed her.

"Don't talk about me. I'm sick."

"It was sexy." Jake leaned on her and wrapped his arm around her.

She looked at me. "Do you want your brother broken?"

"Yeah, dude." I shook my head. "You don't touch Mini Mama."

"But she's so soft." He squeezed her.

Before I could say anything, she took his hand and unwrapped his arm from around her and twisted it behind his back. "What was that?"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" He yelped. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

She yanked on his hand before letting him go. "Do not touch me."

He held his arm to his chest. "You are dangerous!"

"Yep." She picked up her controller again.

He shot her a look but I think he a freak cuz it wasn't a bad look. "I heard you were dating a girl."

"You should see someone about hearing things."

He blinked as I laughed. "No! No, I mean Artie said you were dating that redhead."

He knew damn well I said it but I'm glad he didn't dime me out.

She nodded. "What's your point?"

"You know Marley, right? I'm into her but she's not really paying me any attention."

"Have you told her you were into her?"

"Define told."

"She can't read minds, genius."

I smirked at his face. "Okay. I should tell her. But I don't want her to clip my wings. I gotta fly."

"Do you wanna fly solo? Play games and you'll be playing them by yourself."

He grimaced. I told him. "So I have to be a puppy dog for her?"

"You have to be real with her. Marley is innocent. She doesn't know mind games and she doesn't deserve it. Either be with her or leave her alone."

He nodded. "What are you guys doing for tomorrow?"

"I'm going to their Halloween party." I restarted the game. "I don't know why your dad won't let you go trick-or-treating again."

"To be fair, we're old as _freezing under cold knickers_." Mini Mama shrugged.

"Wait! What?!" We both looked at her.

"Think about the first letters." She rolled her eyes.

We thought about it. Oh! She was spelling fuck. I grinned. "You're amazing, Mini Mama. You know that?"

"Duh."

Jake nodded. "So you're having a Halloween party because you can't go trick-or-treating?"

She took a deep breath. "We eat different. Daddy's a dentist. We don't have sugar. Last year was our first and probably last time going trick-or-treating. We have a party every year and it's pretty choice."

"Who's all invited?"

"It's always just been family but since Mikey's been gone, Tina's been in a bad way. He'll be home so she's invited so she can be with him. Tana's coming back to see Artman so they're invited and we don't want Blaine to feel left out."

"Finn, Elle Woods, Kick and I are going because we're spouses." I put in. "And I'm bringing Nic."

Mini Mama looked at him. "Would you like to come? You could bring Marley and actually tell her how you feel."

He blinked. "Really? You want me to come?"

"Would that make you feel good?"

"Yes."

"No."

I laughed.

"Do we have to wear costumes?" He asked.

"Yes." She turned back to the game.

"It's the day before Halloween. How am I going to find a costume the day before Halloween?"

"I'd advise you to shop around."

The way she said that was weird. I looked at her. "Huh?"

She set the controller down. " _ **Before you take a girl and say "I do" now**_

 _ **Make sure she's in love with you now**_

 _ **My mama**_ _**told me**_

 _ **You better shop around**_ "

"Who was that?" I had to know. That was really good.

"Smokey Robinson and the Miracles, you infidels." She pursed her lips.

"Who's Smokey Robinson? That name sounds familiar."

"Mercy hasn't introduced you to Smokey yet? Shame on her."

"I know Smokey Robinson." He chimed in. "My grandma listened to him when I was little. She used to say we didn't have good music anymore. Well except for Gerald Levert but then he died."

Mini Mama sniffled. "Broke my moms' hearts when that man died. We were upset, too but they cried for days."

"Who's Gerald Levert? And they actually cried over him dying?" I lifted a brow.

"Yes, they did. Mercy is really slacking on showing you good music."

"You know we haven't really seen each other the past few weeks." I sulked. "We've all been busy with school and clubs and stuff."

"Yeah, I can't believe she rushed. I think I lost my mind by following her and Lucy."

Yeah, Mama's in a sorority. The same one their moms were in. "I like it."

"And she's on the cheer team. The fact that they have her out front cheering like a twelve year old."

"She said Q didn't want to cheer by herself and she promised us that she wouldn't do anything that'll hurt the baby."

"She gon get enough of listening to Lucy."

I grinned. "She can't listen to her sister?"

"It's bad enough she listens to Laura like she do."

"Yo, man. Laura is hot."

"Really?" She looked at me.

I raised my hands. "She is!"

"You can't tell your girlfriend's sister that their other sister is hot."

"You're hot."

"Sho you right but you can't say it."

I laughed. "You hungry?"

"No."

"Come on. You girls eat like birds."

"I'm sick, idiot. I don't eat when I'm sick."

"Why not?" Jake asked.

"I don't have an appetite."

"Well eat something small." I tried to sway her. "I'm sure I can find a candy bar."

"What? Why would you give me a candy bar?"

"You can't eat a candy bar?" He snorted. "All girls are really the same. Worried it'll break you out?"

"All guys are really the same. Chocolate doesn't break you out, numbskull. I can't eat candy at all. We don't eat sugar."

"Come on, Mini Mama." I poked her.

"I'ma hurt you."

"Please?" I pulled my finger back. "It's just one candy bar. Your dad will never know."

"I can't believe I'm giving in to peer pressure." She pursed her lips.

"Yes!" I cheered before getting up before she changed her mind. I grabbed a candy bar from the pantry and came back. I handed it to her. "Here."

"If you went trick-or-treating last year, what did you do with your candy if you can't eat it?" Jake asked.

"We gave it to Nic." She looked it over. "Wow, this has a bunch of sugar in it."

"Come on! Eat it!" I really wanted to see her eat it.

Little Dude noticed she had something she wasn't sharing with him and reached up for it.

She moved it away from him. "Not even. It's bad enough I'm eating this."

"Can I record this?" Jake grinned.

"You two are lame." She unwrapped part of it and just looked at it. Then she sniffed it.

"Come on, Mini Mama!" I groaned. "You're stalling!"

"Alright! Alright!" She moved Little Dude's hand away from the bar and opened her mouth to take a bite.

Why Moms have to ruin it?! She came in the door just before Mini Mama bit down. "What are you doing?"

"Ma!" I threw myself back.

"Hi, Ms. Nadine." Mini Mama said.

"Hello, Marcy. Mercy told me you were sick. Why are you out of bed?"

"I'm tired of being in bed. I'm going to school tomorrow, I'm so sick of sleeping."

"So you came over to spend time with this knucklehead? What are you eating?"

"'Zilla gave me candy."

She glared at me. "Give me that!" She snatched it away from Mini Mama. "Noah, why would you give her candy?!"

I sulked. "It would have worked if you were still gone. Why are you here anyway? Don't you have work?"

"Don't you have class?!" She put her hands on her hips. "Why are you sitting here during the day?!"

"Jake wanted to talk."

"Hello, Jake." Moms glanced at him.

"Hello, Mrs. Puckerman." Jake nodded to her.

"Marcy, if you're hungry, I'll make you a sandwich."

"I'm not really-"

Moms cut her off. "Ooh! Mally!"

Little Dude turned to Moms and opened and closed his hands.

Moms picked him up. "Hi, Mally! How are you?! Mommy got you sick?"

Mini Mama pouted.

Moms kissed his cheek and his binky fell out. She caught it and stuck it back in his mouth. He tried to kiss her back but just headbutted her. She smiled and laughed a little. "Come on, Marcy. I'll make you a turkey sandwich."

"Thank you, Ms. Nadine." Mini Mama stood and followed her into the kitchen.

Jake waited until they were gone before leaning over. "I think I should leave-"

"Nah, nah, it's fine. She huffs and puffs but she's all bark." I waved a hand. "Just stay until you wanna leave."

"Cool." He looked toward the kitchen. "She's really going to make her eat?"

"Yeah. That's a lost cause." I paid attention to the game that nobody was really playing anymore. "Ma is going to stuff her til she throws up then gon stuff Little Dude."

 ** _MAP_**

Anna: POV

I was so excited for tonight. I loved Halloween but haven't been trick-or-treating in years. I loved parties but I rarely get to go. Mom is a master at saying no.

But since it's at a house with parental supervision, she's letting me go. **huff** Six months and a week to go until graduation…

Ellen and I were talking by a bank of lockers after first period about it. I was saying how much fun we were going to have while Ellen was worried about her costume.

Marcy walked up to us. She had her uniform on and a high pony up but she didn't blend in. She was too sick for that. She was really red and kept wiping her nose on a tissue. "Hey."

"Hey." I was shocked she came to school.

"Hey, baby." Ellen touched her hand. "Wow! You're burning up! Should you be here?!"

"I don't want to miss too much school." She sniffled.

"Yeah but you're spreading your germs to everyone."

"May they have better constitutions than I." She swiped at her watering eyes.

Ellen took her hand and played with her fingers. "Well I'm glad you're here. It wouldn't be the same without you."

"What wouldn't? School? Still seems like prison to me."

"No!" Ellen giggled. "Today wouldn't be the same. I know the party's tonight so we won't celebrate normally but I'm still excited."

"For Halloween? Yeah, it'll be awesome. I can't wait."

Ellen frowned a little. "Not just Halloween."

Marcy just wiped her nose.

"Marcy, you do know what today is, don't you?" Ellen stepped away a touch.

"Halloween."

"No."

"The end of October?"

"No!"

"It's not autumn yet." Marcy was confused.

I grimaced. She really forgot.

"Marcy!" Ellen screeched. "You forgot our anniversary?!"

Marcy looked really confused at first then her eyes widened. "Crap! Elle-!"

"I can't believe you!" Ellen burst into tears. "We've been together a year and you can't even remember it?!"

"To be fair, I just learned it's Friday." She was not helping herself…

Ellen glared at her. "That's not funny! How could you?!"

Marcy grimaced. "I'm sorry."

"Do I mean anything to you?! Do Mal and I mean anything at all to you?! Why?! Why would you forget?!"

"It's not like I forgot on purpose. I don't pay attention to dates that don't matter to me."

My mouth formed an "o". Ooh! She actually said that.

Ellen screamed loudly. "Our anniversary doesn't matter to you?! Well happy anniversary to you! Now I know how you really feel!"

We watched as she ran off. "Elle!"

I turned to Marcy. "How could you forget?"

"I'm really bad at dates. I forget my own birthday." She looked really confused.

I facepalmed. "You have to fix this."

"She probably won't come tonight if I don't apologize…?"

I gave her a look. "Does she mean anything to you? I know you say you don't love her but do you care at all?"

She stuck her bottom lip out. "Why is that called into question?"

"Because if you cared, you'd do a better job of not hurting her feelings."

She blew out a breath and looked down the hall. "I guess I gotta put in more effort. Great."

"You can even sing to her." I grinned slyly.

She looked at me quickly. "Say what now?!"

"Doesn't Mr. Shue encourage you to sing your feelings?"

"Mr. Shue's not here."

"Sing anyway. I'm sure she'll love it."

"What could I even sing? Oh. Got it." She bit her bottom lip with a frown. "Could you help me?"

I grew excited. "Yes!"

 ** _MAP_**

I opened the doors to the cafeteria and strolled in with four other Cheerios and Marcy. No one paid us any attention until music sounded.

Marcy went to Ellen and turned her around before going to a space that was open enough for all of us and began dancing. Me and another Cheerio danced with her as she sang Ne-Yo's _One in a Million_ and the other three came in at the end as needed.

Ellen had started crying as soon as she recognized it as a love song and waited for Marcy to come back to her before throwing her arms around her neck.

"I am sincerely sorry for forgetting our anniversary. You're very important to me and I don't want you to ever feel like you're not." Marcy said clearly. "If you can forgive me for being thoughtless, I'll try to do better in the future."

Ellen hugged her again. "I forgive you!"

The whole cafeteria clapped. Some guys were so gross! They started chanting for them to kiss.

Ellen did kiss her but I doubt it was because those pervs wanted her to.

I was just proud of Marcy for being emotionally open for once. I like to think I helped make it happen. Yup, just call me the relationship whisperer.

 ** _MAP_**

Mercedes: POV

Last night was so much fun! Our parties usually were but to open them up to our friends was really great.

It was good to see Tana for a while. She complained so much about her roommate. Lucy rolled her eyes so much, I thought they were going to fall out of her head.

Jake was there with Marley and they were so cute together! She was a sweet, shy thing and he was a Puckerman alright. I always liked the shy girl getting the hot guy. I got mine…

Speaking of my hot guy, he and our equally hot lady were adorable in our thruples costume. We were a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I was jelly, Noah was peanut butter and Annie was the bread. We even won best costume.

Annie told me about yesterday morning and what happened between Marcy and Ellen. I was so glad Annie was there to talk to Marcy and help her realize she hurt Ellen's feelings. Marcy wasn't in touch with feelings and was very careless about other peoples.

She didn't mean to be but she lived in her head a lot (I suffered from it, too) and forgot other people exist regularly.

I just liked that the two were getting so close. I want my sister and the second love of my life to get along and not just get along but have a strong connection and bond.

Other things that went on during the party was Maddie brought a boy! Marc, Mikey and Mal were awful about it and was constantly around them. That put a damper on Mikey's and T's reunion.

Another thing that happened was I invited Gomez and Lila to come cuz their siblings would be there and I genuinely liked both and I truly loved seeing them together. Both were outrageous flirts but were still a bit shy with each other even though they'd been together over a year.

What killed me was Marcy invited Elliot while Lila had begged me for Sara to come. We didn't know about each other's inclusion so to see them face to face again was a treat. Ellen had a meltdown…

Marcy and Mal had to calm her down. I didn't blame her one bit and in a mood swing I would never admit to aloud, I started hogging Mal's attention.

Laura realized what I was doing and made me let him go. She lectured me on babying him but I pointed out how he was my baby; just like Mikey was hers.

She flipped her hair, rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and said he was not her baby and she definitely could live without him. I brought up all the nice stuff he's done for her over the years and I could visibly see her softening.

She went over to Mikey and wrapped her arms around him. He was so bemused, he could only stand there for a while.

Marc and Mal teased him about his sister "loving" him. He tried to get away from Laura when Noah and Artie chimed in. But Laura wouldn't let him go. Until he showed his devil. She smacked him and stomped off, cursing all brothers.

Everyone seemed to get a kick out of that and laughed.

But the best part was that Marc finally gave us more information about the NFL recruiting him. It seems the Los Angeles Rams, the Baltimore Ravens and the Seattle Seahawks wanted him. They were falling over themselves trying to get him but he was still on the fence about playing ball professionally at all.

It was a conundrum. He was graduating this year. What about graduate school? He had his own business. What about KimchiStarz and his partners? He had a lot to think over.

He said he wanted our opinions but Laura kept saying it had to be his decision. He had to choose what he wanted to do with his life.

It certainly wasn't easy but it made me want to think about my choices. I loved to sing and I wanted to do it professionally but I did need a backup plan. Waitresses were great but I didn't want to be one. Especially not for my whole life.

I really couldn't stand dentistry but I could still be a doctor. It's a solid plan and I'd be making a difference in the world, one way or another. I was thinking of going for pediatrics since I was having a baby after all.

I mean both Marc and Marcy had plan Bs. Marcy was never going to let science go and was going for another degree at Cornell for biochemistry while Marc majors in computer engineering and minors in sports medicine. I figured I could go to two schools like Marcy was.

I talked it over with Lucy this morning and she said she agreed. Since we're going to New York, we can follow our dreams. She'd still go for entertainment law but she wanted to go to an arts school for violin.

We went to see Mikey to bug him to death over our newfound direction and he actually agreed with us. He said that one of his classmates went down with a career ending injury and didn't have a backup plan. Said it scared him to death.

We asked him if that meant he was giving up dancing or was he going to double up like us. He said he would never stop dancing and he was going to double up. That being a heart surgeon could be cool.

I just knew Papa Mike would love that…

While we were over, Mrs. C asked us to run a few errands for her. She had to go back to her office and really needed to get through her to do list. So we split it up and headed in different directions.

At the moment, I was at the dry cleaners. I made sure I had the ticket stub and got out of my car. I crossed the parking lot and opened the door to the store when lo and behold! it was Mrs. Picos! "Hi!"

"Mercedes Catherine." She nodded slightly.

Just as pleasant as ever… "How are you doing?"

"I'm well. And yourself?"

"Well I've stopped throwing up."

She made a little face. "Really?"

"Yes. I'm so glad. I didn't think I could stand it anymore. It's cutting it close though. I'm due next month."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe Rae will be here in exactly thirty seven days."

"Uh huh."

Well sorry if my baby bored her! "Would you like a sonogram from the last doctor's visit?"

"A sonogram?"

"Yes. I have a bunch. Annie and Noah have a lot but I pay for extra so I can give everybody one."

"Yes." Her face pulled tighter. "I would care for a sonogram."

I dug through my purse. "I'm still sorry you couldn't make it to the baby shower but Annie insists you were otherwise engaged. Did you get the pictures my mother sent?"

"I did not."

"I'll have my mom make another set." I found the picture and handed it to her. "Well I have to go. My mom needs me to finish these errands."

"Of course." She stared hard at the sonogram and me.

That was uncomfortable. "See you later."

"Goodbye." She put the picture in her purse and walked off.

That was weird but that woman was weird. I shrugged it off and went inside to get Mrs. C's dry cleaning.

 ** _MAP_**

Anna: POV

I shut the door behind myself. "I'm home!"

"Anna?! Come to the dining room!" Mom's voice rang out.

I went to the dining room to see her and Daddy at the table with a bunch of baby stuff. Familiar baby stuff. "What's going on?"

"Where were you?" Mom demanded.

"Studying with Marcy."

"Really? Not with her sister and that ne'erdowell?"

"Noah's not- _that_! He's a good man!"

"Calm down, Anna." Daddy spoke. "Don't get so excited."

Mom talked right over him. "You lied to us!"

"What did I lie about?" I was getting a bad feeling.

"Mercedes Catherine is pregnant!"

I know what you're thinking. I told my parents in May like MercyCat and Noah did. But I didn't. I know my parents. They would have flipped out. Like now… "How did you find out?"

"That doesn't matter! What matters is you thought you could keep this from us! She's due next month!" She threw down a sonogram.

"How could you, Anna?" Daddy looked sad.

"The pregnancy was unplanned!" I cried. "We were careful!"

"Not careful enough." Mom glared at me. "What if it'd been you?"

"Rae is my daughter, too!"

"Oh, Anna." Daddy said quietly.

Mom drew back. "That- _multi-racial_ child is not yours!"

"She is mine and there's nothing you can do about it!"

An unholy light came into her eyes. "Nothing I can do? There's plenty I can do. For starters, you're grounded. You are not to leave this house unless it's for school or cheerleading."

I didn't care. I would see my loved ones anyway. "For how long?"

"The foreseeable future. Secondly, you have to get rid of these atrocious items because thirdly, you're breaking up with Mercedes Catherine and Noah."

I gasped as my world pitched. "No!"

"You're too young for this, Anna." Daddy said.

"And how would it look for you to trot that- _child_ around?" Mom sneered. "We could never been seen with it-!"

"She's not an it! She's my daughter and she has a name!" I sobbed.

"She is not your child! I refuse to allow this! Do it now!"

I got up and ran out. "No! No! No!"

They ran out after me and Mom grabbed my arm and shook me. "Yes! You will! This sideshow has gone on long enough! Your father and I never wanted this from the beginning. I should never have agreed. This has brought us nothing but trouble! You shamed us!"

"But I love them." I couldn't get all of it out, I was crying so hard.

"Tell them now." She didn't care.

"I'll go-" I had a plan.

"No. Call them. Right here, right now. I never want you to see them again."

"Mom, please!"

"Do it now, Anna!"

I took my phone out with shaking hands and three-wayed MercyCat and Noah.

"Put it on speaker." Mom was cruel.

I put it on speaker as my hopes were dashed. They both picked up at roughly the same time, exclaiming my name. "Hi, guys."

"What's wrong, Annie?" MercyCat asked immediately.

"Whose ass do I have to kick?" Noah demanded.

"Do it!" Mom hissed.

"We have to break up." I said in a rush.

"What?!" MercyCat and Noah yelped.

"We have to break up." I repeated as I felt like my heart was literally breaking. There was an actual pain in my chest.

"Why?!" MercyCat sounded so confused.

I looked at Mom, who crossed her arms. "I just don't think it's working out anymore."

MercyCat stared crying. "But, Annie-"

"I'm sorry, MercyCat but it's over."

"At least tell us why. Don't we deserve that?"

"Yes." I pushed out.

"Well?! Is it us? Is it our situation? Is it Rae-?"

Mom pointed so I said, "It's Rae. I'm not ready to be a mother."

"Are you kidding?!" Her breath hitched. "You were so excited for this!"

"I was wrong." My heart dropped to my shoes. "I can't do it."

"Annie, please! We love you." Her voice grew soft.

"I-" Mom cleared her throat so I had to lie. "I don't love you. I can't. I'm sorry."

A line clicked off but it must have been Noah because MercyCat was still crying. Mom waved for me to wrap it up.

"Please never contact me again. I won't answer. Goodbye, MercyCat- I mean Mercedes Catherine." It killed me but I hung up.

Mom nodded, satisfaction written over her face. "Yes. Now how about some dinner?" She walked off.

Daddy put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Anna but it's better this way."

I tried to glare at him but my vision was hazy from crying so much. "How could you let her do that? You know how much I love them. Now my daughter is going to grow up without me. How could you?"

I couldn't look at him anymore as I broke out in fresh tears. I ran up to my room, slammed the door and threw myself across my bed to cry myself to sleep.

Today was the worst day of my life…


	9. Aftermath

Mercedes: POV

I cried all night. I didn't even go down for dinner. I just stayed in my room crying and listening to sad music.

Marcy knocked on my door Sunday morning and barged in anyway. "What's up, Sis?"

My eyes were nearly crusted over and my face was sticky. I knew I looked a fright but she just climbed in the bed next to me. "I- Anna broke up with us."

Her eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"Anna broke up with us."

She grimaced. "Why?"

"She said she doesn't love us anymore and that she couldn't handle being a mother."

She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight. She began humming and rocking slightly.

I can admit; this made me feel better. But I was still incredibly sad. "What if Noah is next?"

"No way. 'Zilla is not going to leave his kid."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You know how he was about Beth. He's not going to give up another kid voluntarily."

I relaxed a bit. "I want him around now."

"Hmm?"

"Like you had Mal? I want Noah. I need Noah." When Marcy was in her last two weeks of pregnancy, Mal lived with us because she said she couldn't go a moment without him. I thought it was cute at the time but I'm starting to see she was right.

"Ask him."

"What if he says no?"

"Don't let him say no. Beg and plead and use cheap shots to get him to agree."

"I have to demean myself to get a guy to live with me?"

"If you want Daddy to say yes, you might have to."

"Daddy?" I looked at her.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Noah!"

She lifted her brows. "Who cares what 'Zilla wants?! Tell him he's moving in!"

I giggled. "Thanks, Marce."

"Things seem bleak now but I assure you, they will get better. We don't have all the pieces to the puzzle but it will get finished and you'll have a beautiful picture."

Who was she? Confucius?! "Thanks, Marcy."

"No problema, mamacita." She let me go.

I sat up and we both climbed out of bed. "I guess I should get dressed for church."

"I'll wait for you." She left.

I guess she meant she'd wait in her room…

 ** _MAP_**

I waited until after brunch to ask Daddy about Noah moving in. I went to his office and knocked.

"Enter!"

I came inside and saw him working at his desk. I went to the couch and sat down.

"What's going on, Princess?" He still glared at the papers before him.

"Come sit, Daddy." I could do this better when he was right in front of me. Yes, I was prepared to cry.

He came over and sat next to me. "Is something the matter?"

"Not exactly." No need to belabor this. "I want Noah."

"Don't you have him?" He looked really confused.

"No, I mean I want him to stay here."

His eyebrows rose. "No."

"Daddy, please?! Just for a few months! Marcy had Mal and Lucy had me! I need the father of my child to give me emotional support in these trying times!"

"Princess,-!"

I started crying. "I need him! I'm upset all the time and I need someone to rub my belly and cut my toenails and watch old movies with me! I need him!"

"Princess, stop." He patted my shoulder awkwardly.

"Annie broke up with us!"

He started. "What?!"

"Annie broke up with us. Last night."

He hugged me. "I'm not sure Noah moving in is such a good idea."

"Daddy, I need him!" I sobbed on his suit.

He rubbed my back. "If I do this for you, you must do something for me in return."

"What is it?"

He set me away from him. "I have a new lady friend."

"What?!" My tears dried instantly.

"Yes, her name is Colleen. She's a very nice woman."

"What?!"

He sighed. "I need you to prepare your brothers and sisters but most especially curb Sweetpea. You can tell Puckerman he can move in and I'll invite Colleen over for dinner tonight."

My mouth fell open. What kind of compromise was that?! I didn't want to meet a new woman! It was bad enough we had to run that last one off!

"This is what you want, correct? You said you needed him." He challenged.

Noah better be glad I love him… "Yes, Daddy."

"Ah! Good girl! Run along now. I expect for your sister to be on her best behavior." He went back to his desk.

I stood up and went to the door. This blew.

"Oh? Princess?"

I turned around.

"I'm sorry Anna broke up with you. Things will get better."

I smiled. "Thank you, Daddy."

 ** _MAP_**

Puck: POV

I opened the door. "Hey, Mama. What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

She waved me away and came inside. She took off her coat and hung it up before taking my hand and leading me up to my room.

"What's up?" I sat her in my bed.

She pulled me down beside her and put my arms around her. She leaned her head against mine. "We need to talk."

I hated that. "You're here to break up with me, too?"

"Noah, we should talk about Annie leaving us."

"I don't want to talk about it." And I didn't. Did it hurt? Yeah but I've been dumped before. Three times in fact. I was a man. I wasn't goin to let that shit get me down.

Even if I stayed in my room all night and didn't speak to anyone…

She patted my hand. "Okay, we don't have to talk about that now. But I can't go through this alone. I need you with me."

"I'm with you, Mama."

"I mean all the time."

"What do you want me to do? move in?" I snorted.

"Yes."

I turned to her quick. "Huh?!"

"I want you to move in."

I was shocked. "No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do. Marcy had Mal 24/7 and I was with Lucy night and day. I need someone."

"Couldn't you have your sisters now?"

"You don't want to be there for me after you knocked me up?" Her voice was scary quiet.

I grimaced. "That's not what I'm saying, Mama."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying- what about Moms and Nic?"

"You can visit. They can come over."

"What about Beth? I have her on the weekends."

"She'll stay with us."

"And your dad is cool with this? He doesn't like me anymore." Not that I was still butt-hurt over that…

"Yes, he is and he'll like you again. Besides, this will give us a chance to see how we'll get along in New York."

I was blown away by this. On one hand, this was crazy but on another, I was going to live with her anyway. Who cares when? "I guess I gotta tell Moms I'm moving out."

"You'll be back soon enough."

I raised a brow. "I'll be back?"

"Yeah. It's only necessary while I'm pregnant and about a month after Rae's born. That way we'll get into a rhythm."

That sounded stupid but she was pregnant and she wasn't about to kick my ass. "Okay."

"Good. Pack you some things and I'll go find your mom." She hefted herself up and waddled out.

She a bossy little chick when she wanna be…

 ** _MAP_**

I had some stuff packed and figured I could get anything else I needed later. I went downstairs and saw Moms and Mama were talking over tea in the kitchen. Nic and Beth were playing in the living room.

I went to the kitchen. "Hey, Ma? What's up?"

"Hi, Noah." Moms looked at me. "Mercy says you have something to tell me."

I glared at Mama, who just smiled at me. "Well yeah. I think I should be with Mama."

"Aren't you?"

"Yeah but like all the time."

"And how are you going to achieve that?" She lifted a brow.

"By living with her."

"In New York."

"In Lima Heights Adjacent."

I waited but she just looked at me until… "What are you saying, Noah?"

"Mama-" Mama glared at me. "And I think I should move into her house for a few months."

"Really?" Moms sat back.

"Yeah, it'll be what's best for us and Rae."

"And what does Marcus think of this plan?"

"Mama said he was cool with it."

"Humph!" She looked at Mama. "You really want him around you?"

"Yes." Mama smiled.

"Why?"

"Ma!" I snapped.

"What's Anna think of this or is she moving in, too?"

I scowled as Mama's eyes filled. "Annie broke up with us yesterday afternoon."

Moms clutched her heart and grabbed Mama's hand. "I'm so sorry! You poor things! No wonder you want to be together! Go! Go, Noah!"

Maybe we should have led with that?

"How did your father agree to this anyway?"

Mama stuck her bottom lip out. "He has a girlfriend and I have to be nice."

"You're always nice."

"I have to keep Marcy nice."

"Dear heavens…"

I laughed. "I'm not goin nowhere! That's not about to happen!"

Mama swatted me. "I'm going to invite Mal and Ellen. We're having dinner tonight."

I couldn't wait for this! "Come on! Let's go!"

Moms giggled. "I'll see you back tonight, Noah."

Mama pouted. "She'll be good! I just know it!"

 ** _MAP_**

Mercedes: POV

I pushed open Marcy's door after giving over parts of my closet for more of Noah's stuff. Marcy was sitting in her window seat, reading while opera played on her turntable. "Hey?"

"Hey." She flipped a page.

"What are you reading?"

"T.S Eliot."

Oh great! She was in a mood! I moved in further. "I have good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news?"

"I'll start with the good news. Noah is here. Daddy said he could stay."

"What'd you promise?"

"Why do you think I promised something?"

"Because you wouldn't give me the bad news."

Darn it! "I have to keep you good at dinner tonight."

She lowered the book. "Why wouldn't I be good?"

"Because Daddy's inviting his new lady friend over." I waited for her to explode.

She just looked at me.

"You're not going to say anything?"

"What's to say, turncoat?"

"Marcy!" I whined.

"I'll do what you can't."

"Marcy, you have to be good so Noah can stay!"

"He can call you on the phone. He doesn't need to be here in person."

"Marcy, please!"

"Get out, traitor."

"Marcy!"

"Out!"

I threw up my hands and left. I went to my room and saw Noah was still putting things away in the closet. "She didn't take it so well."

He looked back at me. "Can't say I'm surprised."

"Noah!" I whined.

He opened his arms and I rushed into them. He rubbed my back. "I shouldn't even be unpacking. I'm going home."

I hit him.

 ** _MAP_**

I was so thankful Mal and Ellen were able to make it. Ellen could keep Marcy sweet while Mal would keep her fair. And the twins were there which would keep her PG-13.

Mrs. Gonzales made a gorgeous three course meal and she and Marionette would be eating in the den to give us privacy. I think they knew Marcy was going to show out and wanted to be a few rooms away.

We were in the den at the moment while Daddy finished up work in his office. We were watching a cartoon in Japanese in hopes of getting the twins to talk when the doorbell rang.

I looked at Marcy, who looked to the door. Noah grinned. "Showtime!"

I elbowed him. "Noah!"

"Be calm, Marce." Mal put a hand on her arm.

"I am calm." She stood up with Mickey and walked out. We hurried to follow her out.

Mrs. Gonzales let in a woman in her forties. She wore too much makeup and her clothes were loud and her hair was wild. She looked like a clown. This is who my Daddy picked?!

"Hello!" She said loudly. "I'm Colleen! You must be Marky's children!"

Marky?!

Daddy came from his office and kissed her cheek. "Hello, Colleen. I'd like you to meet two of my daughters, Mercedes Catherine and Marceline Anne and one of my sons, Malcolm. These are two of my grandchildren, Malcolm Jr. and Mikayla. This is Mercedes Catherine's boyfriend, Noah and Marceline Anne's and Malcolm's girlfriend, Ellen. Children, meet Colleen McGinty."

"It's so nice to meet you all!" She glowed.

At least she was nice…

She pinched my cheek. "Yer dad tells me ye have a bun in the oven! Did this handsome fella do it to ya or is he the poor git that's stuck wit ya?"

I don't like her… "My boyfriend is the father of my child."

"Where's Cookie?" Daddy asked after Beth.

"She's with my moms. I wanted them to spend some time before I went to go get her." Noah told him.

"Cookie's my other granddaughter that he had with my other daughter, Lucille." Daddy explained.

"Ooh! Sharing boyfriends?!" Colleen's eyes widened. "Naughty girls!"

Marcy looked at me and I saw a sparkle in her eyes. _She was enjoying this!_ "Please tell us all about yourself, Ms. McGinty."

"Please call me Colleen. I'm just a chum of your dad's. We can all be real friendly like."

"Let's get friendly." I could see the horns growing atop Marcy's head.

Mal grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "McGinty sounds like a Scottish name."

"Ah, right!" Colleen nodded. "Me family's from the motherland. I'm second generation American but we've been back and forth so much, me accent's a bit thick."

"Well we have that in common." Mal at least tried. "We were born in other countries as well."

"Marky told me he was an alien!" She laughed. "I thought to meself I was getting a African American and I could write to me family back home but alas he's German."

"You have a beautiful necklace." Ellen said in the ensuing quiet.

"Thank you, doll!" Colleen patted it gently. "You look a mite Scottish yerself. Where do you hail?"

"I don't think I'm Scottish. We're originally from Cleveland."

"Ah! We Scots get around, we do. Ye never know."

"Why don't we move into the dining room?" Marcy asked. "That is an interesting yet comely arrangement of robes you're wearing."

"Ah, thank ya, doll!" Colleen ruffled herself like Harmony does.

"Sweetpea is right." Daddy waved his arm. "Let's eat."

 ** _MAP_**

Marcy was a demon. She kept up a steady stream of chatter with Colleen. She asked her detailed questions and had the woman going on and on about herself. On the surface that sounds nice but Marcy was just illustrating all the reasons why Daddy has lost his mind in choosing this woman.

In between letting Colleen talk herself hoarse, Marcy would get in all these tiny digs like about how Colleen playing the banjo was perfect entertainment for a backyard barbecued wedding to marry off a relative or how her fashion sense was enough to make RuPaul retire in shame.

Fortunately a lot of those things went over Daddy's head (he doesn't really keep up with pop culture) and Colleen just laughed it all off.

Mrs. Gonzales just served dessert when Marcy was going on and on about how it feels to date her own brother. She said that Colleen could "assuredly understand how it feels to feel the forbidden flame of incest licking at ones earlobes".

Colleen laughed uproariously and said she understood indeed and how her brothers used to take peeks at her in the shower growing up. That it was a sort of rite of passage for the McGinty boys.

I was horrified. For a thousand reasons! I couldn't take much more of this! I made a comment about how much of a perversion that household must have been.

Daddy glared at me as Colleen looked hurt. "May I see you in the other room, Mercedes Catherine?"

I stood up and followed him. As soon as we got to the kitchen, I crossed my arms. "How can you stand to listen to her?! That's so gross! Her brothers peeked at her in the shower?! Who does that?!"

"Princess." Daddy clasped his hands together. "Sweetpea is making an effort-"

"No, she's not!" I sneered. "She's talking about that woman to her face but she's too dense to realize it!"

"I would like for my children to get along with whomever I decide to spend my time with!"

"You don't do it with us! Ever since I got pregnant, you haven't said two words to Noah!"

He breathed deeply. "I suppose that is fair. Forgive a father for wanting his children to grow and thrive. I mistakenly thought you were throwing your life away with this singing business and now motherhood but you've shown me that you have your head on straight. I suppose I can find it in my heart to forgive Noah. If you can see some good in Colleen."

I didn't know if I could. "Why her? What could you possibly like about her?"

"She makes me feel good about myself. She makes me feel not quite so alone."

I grabbed his hands. "Daddy, you're not alone. You have us!"

"Marcus is going to play for the NFL. He's made his decision to accept an offer. You and Sweetpea are going to New York. I will be here alone for the first time since I left home for college."

I realized he was right. "I'm sorry, Daddy. You're right. You deserve to find love again."

"I never thought I'd find someone after your mother."

"If you love Colleen,-"

"Love?! I just met this woman!"

I giggled. "If you like Colleen, I suppose I can like her, too."

"Thank you, Princess." He kissed my head. "Now let's go in there and save Colleen from Sweetpea."

 ** _MAP_**

I knocked on Marcy's door before just coming in anyway. "Hey?"

"Hey." She looked over from the cribs. Mal left the twins instead of bringing them back in the morning.

"So dinner was…-?"

"A disaster?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "But we have to let Daddy have this."

"Why?" She straightened. "Give me one good reason to not get rid of this boil on society's ass."

Imagery… I shuddered. "Daddy is going to be alone next year. We're all leaving. Only Maddie's going to be here. Daddy is going to have empty nest's syndrome."

She sighed. "He'll have his friends. Mrs. C, PM, Ms. Judy. He won't be all alone."

"But he needs companionship. Love."

"But we love him." She pouted cutely.

"I know, sweetie but we'll be so far away. He needs this. He's always been supportive for us. We need to be supportive for him."

"You're right." She sighed again. "Not many men would go against their wives and take up for their mentally unbalanced children. Not many men would accept their daughters getting pregnant in high school. Not many men would accept their children's unorthodox relationships. Daddy's a real man and he deserves all he wishes."

I was proud of her. "So whenever we see Ms. Colleen from now on?"

"Civility. I know." She threw herself on her trunk.

I hugged her. "Hopefully he'll come to his senses and find someone more suitable before we leave for New York."

"We can introduce him to someone!" She popped up.

"Like who?"

"What about your German professor? Isn't she single? They're both German. They'll have loads to talk about!"

That was actually a great idea… I grinned. "I'll ask her tomorrow!"


	10. Thanksgiving Chaos

Puck: POV

Q: **_I'm sittin in a railway station_**

 ** _Got a ticket for my destination_**

 ** _Oh, oh_**

Me: **_On a tour of one night stands_**

 ** _My suitcase and guitar in hand_**

Both: **_And every stop is neatly planned_**

 ** _For a poet and a one man band_**

Mike: **_This wave_**

Satan: ( ** _Wave_** )

Mike and Satan: **_Is stringing us along_**

Satan: **_Along_**

Mike and Q: **_Just know you're not alone_**

Mike: **_Cuz I'm gonna make this place your home_**

Satan: **_Every day's an endless stream_**

 ** _Of cigarettes and magazines_**

 ** _Oh, oh_**

Mama and Satan: **_And each town looks the same to me_**

 ** _The movies and the factories_**

 ** _And every stranger's face I see_**

 ** _Reminds me that I long to be_**

Finn: **_The trouble it might drag you down_**

 ** _If you get lost, you can always be found_**

Finn and Satan: **_Just know you're not alone_**

Mama: **_Know you're not alone_**

All: **_Cuz I'm gonna make this place your home_**

Satan: **_Where my thoughts escape me_**

Mama: **_Where my music's playing_**

Q: **_Where my love lies waiting_**

 ** _Silently for me_**

All: **_Settle down_**

 ** _It'll all be clear_**

 ** _The trouble, it might drag you down_**

 ** _If you get lost, you can always be found_**

Finn and Satan: **_Just know you're not alone_**

Mama: **_Know you're not alone_**

All: **_Cuz I'm gonna make this place your home_**

Satan: **_Ohh!_**

 ** _Where my music's playin_**

Mama: _**I'm gonna make**_

 _ **I'm gonna make**_

 _ **Make this place your home!**_

 _ **No, you're not alone**_

Satan: **_Where my music's playin_**

Mama: _**I'm gonna make**_

 _ **I'm gonna make**_

 _ **Make this place our home**_

 _ **No, you're not alone**_ "

 ** _MAP_**

This past month has been crazy. Getting used to Mama's house was weird. They worked like motherfuckin beasts and were like robots. But it was cool. Nobody ever yelled and the grub was really good.

Not to say Moms can't cook. She can but she can only cook the good stuff on special occasions. Usually it's boxed and frozen foods.

Getting used to sleeping with Mama was kinda awesome. She does kick but her bed is so big that I can get at the edge and avoid her. She has this special pillow that kinda props her up so she's mostly stuck in one spot.

She got up early in the morning and got ready. She'd have breakfast and give me a kiss before leaving and let me sleep in. Her bed was hella comfortable and I dug being able to spread out in it and get my shut eye.

The only thing is that sometimes it was boring. Whenever she wasn't cooking or cleaning, Mrs. G was in her room. The nanny still didn't speak English so I couldn't talk to her while she watched Netflix.

Doc was rarely at home but he was lightening up. But Mama and Mini Mama stayed studying. I didn't understand it. I did my homework then I wanted to relax. They studied for hours after they came home.

Mama stayed on campus until her last class of the day then came home and then she'd finish her homework, practice her instruments and study more. She'd break for dinner but then she'd go back to studying until it was late and she'd shower and come to bed.

I asked her why didn't she watch TV and she said she'd rather study. Do you get that?! Rather study?! Who does that?!

Mini Mama was as bad. Even on the days she went to school (she was still sick), she stayed reading. Her nose was always in a book. I hate reading. Watching her read all the time gave me a headache.

And that was when she was home because she was in a thousand different clubs and had a billion friends. Plus she still volunteered.

But Beth kept me company. I loved getting to see her more and I was glad as hell that we'd be living together soon. She was so smart. She was learning new things every day.

Q was teaching her Swedish and she would say the cutest things I couldn't understand. She'd say something and then smile at me as I had no idea what she just said.

Speaking of people saying stuff, Mini Mama stopped speaking English around the twins. She'd only say stuff in Japanese or Italian so they'd pick up on it, even though they didn't even know English yet.

I figured I should start trying to teach Beth some Yiddish. It couldn't hurt, right?

This month has been pretty good overall but Mama made me talk about how getting dumped by Kick made me feel. She wouldn't leave it alone.

It made me feel lousy. What else did she want me to say?! But she dragged it out of me. So we talked over everything and we decided we would keep our relationship closed for a while. Just focus on us and our kid.

We didn't want to get hurt like that again…

Everyone knew by now and no one brought it up. Mini Mama was the only one to still talk to Kick as far as I knew. I asked her why when Kick dropped us like a bad habit and she said she wasn't in the middle of it. That there was three sides to every story and it wasn't her business no way.

I guess I could get that. I still loved the blonde deserter.

Anyway, it was Thanksgiving weekend and Mike and Satan had just gotten in. We hung out at Breadstix for a while before Finn took us to the school to tell us who was working with who for Sectionals in glee. We were getting started tomorrow and helping them prepare.

For Finn's sake, I hope this goes well for him…

 ** _MAP_**

Mercedes: POV

I feel so bad for the New Directions!

Let me start at the beginning.

Tana and Mikey got in last night and hung out with Finn, Lucy, Noah and I at Breadstix, where we got caught up. Finn wanted us to mentor the kids so we agreed and he gave us our mentees.

I was paired with Unique. I was so happy to see her. I still felt bad about the Grease auditions. Lucy was paired with that Kitty girl. I do not like her. She's a snotty little thing. Mikey had Ryder. He's a little quiet but reminds me of a cross between Finn and Sammy.

Noah had his little brother, who is a true flirt. But he makes me feel good about myself. I'm still not showing much but I feel like a whale. Tana had Marley, the sweetest thing to hit McKinley since I left. Yeah, I said it.

They had a tight setlist. Even letting T sing lead on _Gangam Style_. It was amazing.

But things turned disastrous when Marley dropped during the end. She had to be rushed off stage. I was really worried about her.

Tana told me that Kitty had given Marley diet pills and had been making her feel overweight. That really pissed me off. It wasn't my place but I wanted to tell that blonde troublemaker some things that'll curl her hair!

I know that's why they lost. Finn was so hurt. He really wanted to make Mr. Shue proud. Mr. Shue had gotten back just in time for this mess.

On the bright side, I got to see Coach's baby, Robyn. She was completely adorable.

I was just sick of the drama. I wanted us to be able to bond so before everyone (including Britt, who flew in for support) flew to the winds, I had us go out to celebrate being out in the world.

It was fun but Tana pulled me to the side and said how she felt Britt was losing her mind at MIT. She couldn't focus on anything beyond numbers and margins of error. Being a math genius had its drawbacks for her.

I felt bad for her and so did her girlfriend because Tana had actually found a major while at the University of Kentucky. She got in line for law when she saw a rally for political science. Poly-Sci wasn't her thing but she knew she could argue anybody down.

She said the classes were fun but it made her feel bad that Britt was having a hard time while she was getting by. I asked her what she meant by "getting by" and she said that although she liked her classes, everything outside of them made her sad as hell.

She missed Britt and Artie too much. I had to talk her into staying in school. I reminded her that she only had five more months and she had two breaks in between. Christmas break was coming up soon and she'd be with her loved ones.

She calmed down and left to go spend time with them before she had to drive back to Kentucky.

It was a wild ride from start to finish but at least we got through it. And during Thanksgiving, we did what we usually did. My family that is. We ordered takeout and got caught up on work.

I made Noah go home for it cuz he didn't understand us and I was tired of him staring at me like a new species of animal.

Like he was so normal!

He still snored to high heaven and he continuously went to use the bathroom while I was in there and he flipped through channels way too much and left his shoes _everywhere_ -!

Ugh! He gets on my nerves sometimes…

But I love him and wouldn't trade him for anyone else. It was nice trying to see how we'd be in New York and now I knew (with a little adjustment) we could cohabit-ate with minimum problems.


	11. The Mayan Calendar

Mercedes: POV

I waited for Marcy to sit down before I launched into my request. "I think we should do something for Noah."

"Beat him with pillowcases filled with bricks?" Marcy sipped her coffee.

Daddy smirked.

I scowled at that meanie. "No! It's his birthday in two days. I want us to do something to show him he means something to us."

"To you." Marcy corrected. "He means less than nothing to me."

"Marcy, don't joke like that! He could overhear you!"

"He's dead to the world. He's a heavy sleeper." She waved a hand.

I glared at her still. "Be nice. Anyway, I was thinking we could make a day of it or something? Maybe tomorrow? I don't know what he wants to do on his actual birthday and Rae's due two days later."

"How are you doing with that?" She cut in.

"With what?"

"You're nearing the final stretch. By this time next week, you'll be a mother."

I blew out a breath. "I don't know. I'm just ready for her to come out. I want to see her already."

"I felt like that with the twins. I kept trying to picture their faces and I wanted to see them so bad."

I nodded. She understood! "I have dreams about her."

"I had dreams about them. Especially before I knew they were a them. It drove me mad."

I stuck out my bottom lip and reached for her hand. "Those were dark days."

She ripped her hand from me. "You can stop now!"

"You're going to feel one of these days!" I threatened.

Daddy snickered.

I brightened as she scowled. "See?! Daddy agrees with me!"

She stuck her tongue out. "He just thinks you're funny even though I don't know how! You have no sense of humor!"

I gasped. I did so! "I do so!"

She wrinkled her nose at me.

"Girls. Behave." Daddy picked up his coffee mug. "The twins are watching."

We looked and true enough, they were. They were smiling at us as they pushed food into their faces.

Marcy smiled and pinched Mally's cheek. "How's my sticky boy?"

I know it's a little weird but she's been speaking in Japanese or Italian around the twins for a while now. She wanted them to pick up more than one language.

I hope I don't put that much pressure on Rae…

 ** _MAP_**

I nodded even though I wasn't really paying attention to Lucy. She had been saying the same thing for days now. London was a selfish, self-centered, short-sighted, egomaniac that was a danger to every boy around her.

There were only so many times you could say it before it became redundant.

I nodded again and looked at the clock, wondering where our professor was. She was always on time. Something… happened.

I don't know how to describe it but it felt like I was leaking. Not exactly like I peed myself but what else could it have been?

I was super embarrassed. This has almost been a reality a few times but since I've been wearing adult diapers (Marcy insisted on them during the last few months), I felt confident it wouldn't happen to me.

Until I realized that I was in fact carrying a baby. What else happens when you're near the end of your term?! You go into labor!

Oh my goodness! I was in labor!

I grabbed Lucy's hand, effectively shutting her up. "It's time!"

"For class to start? Yeah, it is. Where's Professor-?"

"No, it's _time_! My water just broke!"

Her eyes widened and she jumped up. "Come on! It's time to go!"

Our professor swept into the room. "Where are you going?"

"Her water just broke." Lucy gathered our things and tried to usher me out.

Our professor's eyes widened. "Good luck! You're excused!"

"Thank you!" I waved as everyone began wishing us luck.

Lucy ushered me out to her car (the PT Cruiser she finally finished [she sold her Bug]) and threw our things inside. "What hospital do you want to go to? One close or the one you planned on?"

"The one I planned on. You know these things take time." I put my seatbelt on.

She buckled up and drove out of the parking lot. "Call Marcy and tell her to tell everyone. I'll get you there safely. Tell her to get Puck. Get the kids. We're having a baby!"

I giggled at her enthusiasm right as my first labor pain hit. Holy crap, _what_?!

 ** _MAP_**

Puck: POV

I looked at my phone lighting up but I ignored it. We were supposed to be quietly reading in my Psyche class and my professor hated cell phones.

Suddenly Mini Mama's ringtone went off. My cheeks warmed as everyone stared at me.

"Ah, Mr. Puckerman!" My professor took off his glasses. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this gratuitous interruption?"

Huh?! "What?!"

"Who is it?" He said plainly.

"I don't know. I'll just text them to call me back later." I picked up the phone and was about to text but saw how many texts was in my inbox. She really wanted me.

I answered the call when it went off again. "Hey, Mini Mama! No, I'm not stupid. I know it could be an emergency. I know you're not calling to see how my day went. Holy shit, are you serious?!"

I jumped up. "She's in labor right now?!"

Finn jumped up. "Sadie's in labor?!"

"Hang on!" I told him. "Mini Mama, stop cursing! Even if someone cut you off, there's no reason to- oh, you got the kids? Yeah, fuck that guy! No, Finn drove us. Thanks, Mini Mama! I'll be there! Bye!" I hung up.

"What's going on?!" Finn demanded.

"Mama's in labor! She's on her way back from State! We gotta go!"

We grabbed our stuff but as we were leaving, our professor stopped us. "I suppose I could mark you excused. By chance do you know what you're having?"

"A girl." Why was he talking to me when I had a kid on the way?!

"So no Opedius syndrome then. Oh thee well. Good luck and many well wishes!"

We stared at him for a second before Finn hit my arm and we ran out.

 ** _MAP_**

Quinn: POV

"Do you think Marc and Laura will make it in time?" I asked.

Mercy concentrated on her breathing. "I hope so. Marce said they caught the first flight out."

"We're almost there." I took the next exit and drove onto a main street.

"Thank you so much, Lucy. I'm so glad you remained calm."

I couldn't tell her I was decidedly not calm. I was freaking out on the inside. I was having flashbacks to when Beth was born and thinking about how freaked out we were when the twins were born. "No problem."

"Marcy said she called Dr. Fields."

"That's good. Hopefully she'll be there by the time we get there." I saw the hospital in the distance. "We're almost there."

"Good! These pains are killing me. Can I hold your hand?"

"I'm driving, Sissy!"

"Right." She clasped her hands together tightly.

I pried one loose and held it, even when she started squeezing it really hard. "We're almost there."

She blew out a breath.

We got to the hospital and I drove up to the emergency. Luckily, Marcy was there with Mal and the twins and Beth. She opened the door and helped Mercy out. "I got you."

Mal came around and opened the door for me. "I'll park. You go inside."

I kissed his cheek and ran around the car to Mercy's other side. "Can you make it?"

Mercy nodded. "This really hurts."

"It gets worse." Marcy promised.

I glared at her. "Don't worry about that now. Let's just get you settled and have everyone-"

"Mama!" Puck jumped out of Finn's truck while it was still moving.

"Noah!" Mercy clamped down on our hands.

Marcy glared at her. "I'm not Mal!"

"Marcy!" I hissed.

She gave Mercy's hand to Puck. "This is for you."

I couldn't believe her. Then rolled my eyes at that. Of course I could.

"I'm here, Mama." Puck clutched her hand and put his arm around her back.

"This is kinda painful." Mercy said.

"Just hold my hand."

"I'll go park." Finn told me.

"I'll wait for you down here." I said back.

"I'll tell you the room number." Marcy ushered the kids after Mercy and Puck, who were at the desk getting help.

Finn went to find somewhere to park and Mal came back. "Where are they?"

"I don't know. Marcy hasn't texted me yet." I looked at my phone. As soon as the words left my lips, it lit up. "Here she is now."

Finn jogged carefully over patches of snow and ice. "Let's go!"

I kissed him as Mal gagged. "How are you?"

Finn smiled. "I'm great now that I'm with you."

Mal acted like he was throwing up.

I hit him. "Shut up!"

Finn chuckled. "Come on. Let's go."

 ** _MAP_**

Puck: POV

"Mama?!" I was shocked my girlfriend would be like this. I was staring at her like she was somebody new as she screamed and cried and cussed at nurses.

It wasn't even from labor pains. She was nice about those. It was the epi- epi- whatever the fuck that long needle was. She yelled her head off about how they weren't going to stab her.

The nurses got the hell outta there when she started threatening them. Hell! I was scared for them! Her voice got deep as hell and so scary.

I tried to help her through the pains after they left but things just got worse. Especially since Dr. Fields said that she wasn't nearly dialated or whatever.

Her parents showed up and my moms showed up. Ms. Fabray and Mrs. Chang tried to calm her down and it was mainly working. They were telling her about how I was going to be her slave for a while and how she had her push present to comfort her.

That made me spaz a bit. I had no idea what to get her. I could not afford what Mal got Mini Mama and she was the one who picked out my gift to Q.

It was slow going on the baby front though. So much that after class, Wheels, Bowties, Tina and Elle Woods showed up. Mike made it from Chicago and Satan from Kentucky. Even Bubbie came from Carlisle.

It was starting to get late.

Marc, Laura, Britt, Rachel and Kurt showed up by seven o'clock. Nic and MadDog were sick of waiting and kept asking every two damn minutes when Rae was coming.

It got so late that everyone else left while the immediate family stayed. We had dinner in the cafeteria even though Mama had to stay in bed and eat ice chips. I didn't actually eat down there but grabbed food to take back upstairs.

At ten o'clock, Mama started screaming for absolutely no fuckin reason. She said she wanted this baby out and if she had to take her out herself, Rae was being born.

Dr. Fields took a look at her and saw she was finally ready. "You're good to go, Sugar."

"Finally!" Mama snapped.

"Okay, I'll be back to get started but only six people can stay."

"Of course I want my moms. I want my sisters-"

"Me?!" MadDog popped up.

"No! You're too young to see this!"

"I'm twelve and a half!"

"If you're still counting by fractions, you're too young." Mini Mama pushed her towards the door.

She stomped out.

"I can't stay?" Nic pouted.

"I'm sorry, sweetie but this isn't appropriate for a child." Mama told her.

"Come on, Nic." Moms said. "We'll wait with the others."

"Actually, I'd like for you to stay Ms. Nadine." Mama interrupted.

Moms' whole face opened. "Really?"

"Of course. We need you."

Moms started crying. "Thank you, Mercy."

"And of course Noah is staying." Mama tried to sit up so I helped her. "That's all six."

Dr. Fields came back with nurses. "I see seven people."

"I know but I can't part with any one of them."

She sighed. "I suppose. Don't tell anyone."

"I won't." Mama promised instantly.

"Good. Let's go."

 ** _MAP_**

Mercedes: POV

This was the worst pain of my life. Women wanted this to happen to them?! I'm never having sex again!

"You got it, Mama!" Noah yelled.

I squeezed his hand. "Don't ever touch me again, you licentious, dirty, perverted freak! You did this to me!"

He stared at me with wide eyes.

He was useless! I cried as I felt like I was pushing out a bowling ball. Why would this never end?!

"You're doing it, Mercy!" Dr. Fields shouted. "Keep pushing!"

I pushed and strained and heaved. Then I felt the weirdest thing. It was like I pooped. Something definitely came out. "Is it over?!"

"Not quite." Dr. Fields smirked. "The head's out. Take a break."

I sagged against the bed to catch my breath.

"You're doing beautifully, honey!" Mrs. C swept my hair back.

"I can't do this!" I was bone tired.

"Yes, you can!" Ms. Judy cheered. "You've gotten this far!"

My sisters congratulated me.

I was about to shake my head when Dr. Fields captured my attention. "Okay! Break's over! Give one big push! Push with all your strength!"

"You can do it, Mama!" Noah yelled.

I screamed as I pushed. "Don't tell me what to do!"

 ** _MAP_**

Puck: POV

"I hate you! I hate you! You suck! I hate you!" Mama screamed.

I stuck my lip out. That hurt. It was Q all over again. "Mama!"

"Get away from me!" She leaned away from me as she sulked.

"But you have to push, baby."

She began hitting me.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Mama!"

"Mercy, keep pushing!" Dr. Fields told her.

"Come on, Mercy! You can do it!" Mrs. Chang urged her.

"You can do it!" Her sisters chanted. "You can do it!"

"I believe in you, Mercy." Moms put both hands on her leg.

Mama nearly sat straight up and this _angelic_ scream came from her soul. I squeezed her hand as hard as she was squeezing mine. "I got you, baby! Go for it!"

This tiny pop was heard. Mama stopped screaming. A second later another screaming started. I think someone has the lungs of they moms…

"Would you like to cut the cord, Dad?" Dr. Fields asked.

I had to pry my hand from Mama, who slumped back, and went to the bottom of the bed. I told myself not to look. I saw Q's situation and it gave me _thoughts_ and _feelings._ Shit shook me is what I'm saying.

I told myself over and over I wasn't gonna look. I looked…

 ** _MAP_**

Mercedes: POV

I was literally spent. There was nothing left for me to give. I was done. Throw in the towel, call for the fat lady, finito, done.

"You did it!" Mrs. C hugged me.

Ms. Judy was right behind her. "We're so proud of you, MercyCat! You did it!"

I didn't feel pride. I felt rung out and used. Like a tissue…

Ms. Nadine hugged me when Mrs. C and Ms. Judy let up. "You brought my new granddaughter into the world!"

I just looked at her. I felt everything and yet nothing. I was totally messed up right now.

My sisters were congratulating me and saying how proud of me they were and how I did a good job.

Until Marcy said, "I bet you wish you had that big ass needle now, don't you?"

I leveled a glare on her but she only grinned.

"Don't listen to her!" Laura waved a hand. "You did so good, sweet girl! You're going to be a terrific mom!"

I hoped so. At the moment I felt a little less sure. Wait! No, I felt a lot weird. It was like something was coming out of me and it wasn't a baby. Was I defecating?

"Don't worry. That's just the afterbirth." Did Marcy read my mind?

I looked up at the ceiling until it passed. Dr. Fields cleaned me up and I could feel her doing something against me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm putting in stitches." She said.

Figures. It sure as hell felt like I was being ripped apart.

"I had to have them, too." Lucy assured me.

"I had twins." Marcy said flatly.

I winced. She must have had to be sewed up from front to back. Especially since the twins were kinda hefty. They went to near full term which is unheard of in twins.

"Okay, you're good." Dr. Fields patted between my legs. "You can have visitors before you're transferred to another room. They will come in about vaccinations and the birth certificate then."

"Thank you, Dr. Fields." I sat up.

"You're very welcome, honey."

"Would you like to meet your daughter?" A nurse asked.

"Yes, please." I nodded.

She brought over a wiggling bundle, Noah following close behind. She placed it in my arms. "Meet your baby girl."

I stared at this baby I created. It was… _amazing_! Everything in me narrowed down and focused on her. The everything and nothing I felt before didn't compare to this. I felt like the most important person in the world and simultaneously the most dispensable.

As I watched her mouth pucker and her forehead bunch, I fell in love with my baby.

 ** _MAP_**

Puck: POV

Mama started crying.

I kissed her quickly. "Don't cry, Mama."

"My baby." She sobbed.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong with her?! She's got ten fingers and ten toes! She has her little belly button! Everything's there!" I panicked.

"She's perfect!"

I knew right then; I didn't understand girls. "Okay."

She kissed Rae's cheek. "My perfect baby."

I smiled. "She is pretty perfect." I thought so anyway. She was my coloring with curly black hair and pink lips. I didn't know what color her eyes were yet because she'd had them closed this whole time.

"Do you guys wanna hold her?"

"Sure do!" Mrs. Chang was serious!

Ms. Fabray pinched her. "I think Nadine should go first."

"Really?" Moms was crying, too.

"Go ahead, Nadine."

Moms reached for the baby and took her. She rocked with her a little. "Hello, little Raven."

Rae started swinging. I grinned. That was my baby!

Moms laughed. "Here, Jeanette. Your turn."

Mrs. Chang leaned over the bed so fast, I thought she'd fall in. She took Rae and danced with her. "Doesn't she look like Mally with her hair?"

Ms. Fabray laughed. "He does need a haircut."

Mini Mama looked over quick as hell. "What?!"

Ms. Fabray ignored her. "Let me hold her."

Mrs. Chang gave Rae up. "She has the perfect little head."

"She does!" Rae started swinging on Ms. Fabray, too.

"She's a fighter!" Laura cooed. "She's just like a certain auntie!"

The look Mini Mama gave her was not nice…

"Let me hold her, Mom!"

Mrs. Fabray gave Rae to Laura. "Remember to support her neck."

"I got it. I got it." Laura said in a high pitched voice. "Hi, Rae! How are you, pretty girl?!"

Rae made faces.

"Alright! My turn!" Q bossed.

Laura pulled a face but gave her over. "You barely let me get a turn!"

"That's your Tia Lay. We ignore her." Q said to the baby.

They told me "Lay" was short for Lady, which they all called Laura but Beth couldn't say. Just like she'd shortened Marcy to May, she clipped Lady.

"Give Marcy a turn." Mama said.

"No, I wanna see where this goes. Keep talking, Luce." Mini Mama leaned against the bed.

Q shot her a glare. "Take the baby!"

Mini Mama pursed her lips and straightened before taking Rae. "That's your Tia Lu. We ignore her, too."

Q clenched her fists. "Be glad your holding my niece!"

"If you feelin froggy…"

I chuckled. I really wanted to laugh but I didn't want them to hear me.

"What color are her eyes, Noah?" Mama asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. She never opened them."

"Marcy, do that thing you do."

"Mal's not around." Mini Mama kissed Rae's cheek.

Mama's eyes widened. "Marcy!"

"What?" She actually looked confused.

"I meant that thing you do to babies, where you blow on them!"

"Why didn't you say that?"

Moms raised a hand. "Ignoring the first part, you blow on babies?"

"They seem to get a kick out of it."

"How?" I was stumped.

"I don't have bad breath for one. I just blow gently. Usually aimed at the eyes. They like it."

"I wanna see this."

So she did. She put her lips together like she was going to kiss Rae and blew in her face. Rae's mouth fell open and her eyes popped open. She blinked a few times and narrowed her eyes.

Mini Mama blew again and I swear it looked like she smiled!

"What color are her eyes, Marce?!" Mama demanded.

Mini Mama turned her. "Look!"

I was shocked. Her eyes were green! I didn't know many green eyed people but I knew their shades. Mini Mama had dark green eyes like the dark green MandM's. Sam, Q and Little Mini Mama had normal green eyes like the normal green MandM's. Rae's eyes were light green like the mint MandM's.

Q clapped and danced around in one spot. "Another green eyed person in the family!"

 ** _MAP_**

Mike: POV

Mom came into the waiting room. "She's here!"

We all came to attention and applauded.

"Come on! Come see her! You'll never guess what she looks like!"

"Shouldn't she look like her parents?" Dad taunted.

"Shut up, Michael!"

Pop chuckled. "Let's go see, Jeanette."

We all traveled to a different room than Mercy was in previously. Everyone was surrounding the bed that Puck and Mercy were on. We went to it and saw the adorable cherub.

She was a little fat thing. She wasn't as big as the twins were when they were born but she was near it enough. That had to hurt…

Lucy picked up Beth. "Look, Bethie! It's Sissy!"

Beth, who'd been sleeping until we left the waiting room, blinked before widening her eyes. "Sissy!"

"Yeah! Sissy! Look at her!"

Beth became really excited and flailed around.

Marcy and Mal each picked up a twin. Marcy leaned over the bed and pointed before saying in Japanese, "Look! She has our eyes! The baby has green eyes!"

"Baby?" Mickey squeaked.

We all turned to her. Did she just say her first word?!

"Mickey, say that again!" Marcy commanded.

Mickey sprouted a bunch of gibberish until she quite clearly said "baby" again.

Marcy hugged her and kissed her and let Mal kiss and hug on her. "Happy birthday, Rae! Your cuz just said her first word, just for you!"

Mercy rocked her baby. "See what you're doing for this family, Rae?"

I moved closer. "So can we hold her or is this a viewing party only?"

She swatted me. "Here."

I took Rae from her gently and swung her back and forth in my arms slowly, carefully. Wow! She really did look like her parents.

She was Puck's coloring and had Mercy's nose and mouth. She had his ears though and Mercy's chin and chubby cheeks. Her eyebrows were nonexistent but she didn't have a big forehead. Her hair covered it nicely. And she had a lot of hair.

"Hi, my beautiful angel." I told her. "I'm your favorite uncle. Tio Mi. Remember that name-"

"Excuse you?!" Marc bit off. "Give me my niece! _I'm_ her favorite uncle!"

Mal snorted. "No way! I'm her favorite uncle!"

"I'm not giving her to nobody! She's mine!" I snapped.

"Give me my granddaughter." Dad rolled his eyes.

I gave her to him.

He held her carefully. "I've been practicing your new name. How do you like Ives? It's a good name, isn't it?"

"My turn!" Pop took her from him. "I now pronounce you- Cream. You have a creamy complexion."

"What's a creamy complexion, Marcus?" Mom demanded.

Pop looked stuck.

"I thought so. You heard that somewhere and have been waiting to use it."

He scowled at her.

Marc took Rae from him. "Before you drop my new joy."

"I would never!" Pop was outraged (I was silently laughing).

"It's your Tio Mar. Can you say Mar?" Marc ignored him.

"I want a turn!" Mal blustered.

Boy, that took me back. We never let him have anything. Was I a bad brother?

"You don't get a turn, pipsqueak!" Marc turned away from him.

If I was, I came by it honestly…

"Marc, give him a turn!" Laura bossed.

"I can't! He's holding Mally!" He thought up quick.

Mal gave Mom his son. "What you got now?"

Marc grumbled but handed her over.

Mal sniffed. "You got that new baby smell. It's your Tio Mal. I'm better than everybody else. You can say my whole name right off the bat."

We all glared at him.

"When we string you up, this is why." Marcy told him.

"Except for you. May is a name." He kissed her quickly.

"Uh huh."

"Doesn't this make you want another one? What do you say?"

Her eyebrows dropped and she put Mickey on the bed and took Rae from him to give her back to her mother. "Take your baby back."

We all laughed as he pouted.

"Give her time, son." Dad clapped a hand to his back. "You're not even in college yet."

"So in a year?" He hoped.

Marcy gave him a look. "I'm not getting pregnant in college."

"Woman-!"

"Man!"

"Guys!" Mercy's lips twitched. "No fighting. It's Rae's birthday."

Both looked away from each other. "Sorry, Merce."

"Thank you."

"Can we see her?" Nic asked sleepily. She'd been asleep, too when Mom came to get us.

Puck picked her up and set her on his lap. "Do you see her eyes?"

Nic blinked and her mouth fell open. "Her eyes are green!"

"Now we have six green eyed people in the family." Lucy bragged. She and Marcy high-fived.

"I wanna see!" Maddie leaned over Mercy's side of the bed. "Ooh! They're so pretty! Not like Lucy's eyes!"

Lucy almost dropped Beth. "What?!"

We fell out laughing.

"Your eyes are okay but Marcy's are better and now Rae's are better."

"You terrible-!"

"Lucy!" Laura reprimanded.

She stomped a foot. "I wish Finn were here!"

"What would he do? stare at her in confusion?" Marcy asked.

My mouth formed an "o" cuz that was amazing.

Lucy stared screaming.

"Lucy!" Laura and Mercy snapped but it was too late.

Rae started crying. She had a loud high pitched scream. I see someone had their mother's lungs…


	12. Life Was Good

Puck: POV

Rae was the perfect early birthday present. It was now the fourth and my birthday was tomorrow but I didn't want anything else. My life was good.

Mama and I had the morning to ourselves because most everyone had things to do during the day but then Mike, Satan, Britt, Kurt and Rachel stopped by. Finn, Q and Mini Mama came after their classes.

Mama got word from Laura that a lot of her relatives were flying in to see Rae. She was excited to see them.

I was excited to introduce her to Jake. Beth has seen him twice and was adorable both times. Now I could show off my new baby.

Who was downright adorable herself. She made these cat sounds and grumbled. She fought all the time. She mastered frowning quick. My baby was a genius!

And I loved seeing Mama breastfeed… I had no idea why but it seemed so sexy. She was giving life to our baby and it was hot.

I'm a freak…

 ** _MAP_**

I hit Mini Mama's arm. "Hey?"

"What up?" She looked up.

"Come here."

"No."

"Come on, Mini Mama."

She made a face before getting up and following me out into the hallway. "What?"

"Would you chill? You act like something bad is going to happen."

"You're about to ask me for a favor." She gave me a you-ain't-slick look.

I raised my shoulders. "I am."

"What is it?"

"I need your help."

"With?"

"I know Mama's expecting a push present. But I don't know what to get her. My cash flow situation ain't the most secure. If you know what I mean."

"You want something cheap that she'll still brag about."

"Yeah."

She shrugged. "When do you want it?"

"You're not going to show me where to go?"

"I can get it. No worries."

I grinned. "Thanks, Mini Mama. You're really saving my ass."

"I'm amazing." She walked off.

She really was modest… I followed her back into the room and sat next to Mama, who was talking to one of her aunts that had made it. Olga or Gretchen or something like that.

 ** _MAP_**

Mercedes: POV

I zipped up my bag.

"Mama!"

I ignored Noah and pulled my coat on.

"Mama! Would you listen to me?!"

"I'm leaving, Noah! It doesn't matter what you say!" I swept by him to grab my hat and gloves from the other side of the bed.

"Why can't you just stay here a few more days?"

"It's been four days! I'm going home!" As helpful as the hospital has been, I was sick of the place and wanted to go home.

"Didn't you get mad at Mini Mama for leaving the hospital so soon?"

"Marcy left two days later! This is not the same! Besides, I don't need to be here. I know how to feed her and change her diaper. I'm fairly confident I can take it from here."

He gave me a look.

"Are you calling me a bad mother?" I stared at him.

He jumped. "No! No! That's not what I'm saying at all!"

"Humph!" I narrowed my eyes before grabbing Rae's coat. I put her in it and made sure she was covered up.

"At least let me get the wheelchair. I don't want you falling out."

"Hurry up, Noah. I'm leaving." I went around the room making sure everything was packed and put away. I know it's a hospital but I cleaned the room.

He came back with the chair quickly and I sat in it. I held my arms out for Rae and he gave her to me. He shouldered my bags and pushed me out to the nurses desk.

"Hi, baby!" The first nurse cooed. "It's been a pleasure having you here, Mercedes Catherine."

I smiled. "Thank you, Clara."

"Sign here and here." She held out a clipboard.

I scrawled my name and waved. "Goodbye!"

"Bye! Bye, little Raven!"

Noah pushed us to the elevator and we got on it. We went down to the entrance of the emergency. I looked up at him. "Is she here?"

"She said she would be here in two shakes of a fig tree. What does that mean?"

I smiled. "Nothing. She'll be here."

As soon as I said that, Travis pulled up. Marcy waved from the front seat.

I waved back.

Noah pushed me to the backseat and opened the door. Rae's car seat was there and ready to go.

Marcy got out and took her from me. "I got her. You concentrate on getting in."

What did that mean?! "What are you trying to say?"

"Get up." She put Rae in.

I stood up and immediately felt like I was being pulled down. I knew it hurt to stand and walk around but this was a trip! To be fair this was the first time I've sat in something that wasn't a bed. Maybe that's what she meant? "Ooh!"

Noah held onto me. "You alright, Mama?"

"Help me." I pleaded.

He grinned and helped me into the car before taking the wheelchair back. He shut me in then got in the front seat.

Marcy drove towards home.

I was enthralled watching Rae sleep. She was sucking on the pacifier the hospital gave us but I would be throwing that away soon. She had so many cute ones at home.

She made faces in her sleep and would reach out every so often to swat at the air. I grabbed her hand and let her grip it. I wish I had a camera! I wanted to record everything!

We made it home and Marcy parked in the driveway. We all got out and Marcy held Rae while Noah helped me get to the front door. I needed it. Walking still hurt!

I opened the door and everyone was standing there. They began cheering.

I perked up. "Yay!"

"Welcome home, Mercy!" They yelled.

I loved my family! "Thank you, guys!"

Gia, Mia and Nia ran up to me. "We wanna see Rae!"

"Back up!" Marcy commanded. "Let her sit down!"

They pouted but moved.

I walked slowly to the living room and sat on a couch. That hurt, too…

Marcy put Rae by my feet.

I undid the buckles on the seat and picked her up. "Come on, guys. You can see her now."

"She's so little!" They chorused.

"Babies are little. Remember how little the twins were?"

"Yeah but they're big now."

Marcy leveled a glare on them.

They grinned.

I laughed. "Where are the twins?"

Mal, who had a camera trained on us (love him!), waved them forward. "Go say hi, guys!"

The twins ran forward and pulled at my arms to see. I leaned down a little to show them. "See Rae? Can you say "Rae"? Say "Rae"."

They made sounds with their mouths but obviously saying my baby's name was too much too soon.

Beth walked over and pointed. "Sissy!"

"Yeah. Wanna hold her hand?" I held out Rae's hand.

Beth grabbed it and shook it. She giggled.

The family cooed.

Mikey broke through and sat next to me. "Alright, let me at my baby."

"With the way she kicked, she should be yours." I let him hold her but still fussed over her.

He moved like he was dancing. "I got it! I got it! Why is she in this coat? She's gonna burn up!"

"It's cold outside! My baby is not about to freeze because you're a vampire!" I wanted to hit him but he held my child. Eek! I have a child!

He made noises as he took off her coat. "We can leave the hat on. It's gangster."

I rolled my eyes at this silly man.

"Mal, get a picture of my niece with her favorite uncle!"

Why was he starting stuff?! Mal lowered his camera with a death glare. "I'm her favorite uncle!"

Marc cleared his throat. "Ahem!"

"I said what I said."

"I will hurt you, pipsqueak! The twins don't need all of you!"

The others laughed over their bickering but I didn't care. I was wrapped up in my daughter.

 ** _MAP_**

Puck: POV

I waited until Mama wanted to go upstairs for a rest for this. I went to the closet and got her push present. I was a little uneasy about giving it to her.

Mini Mama swore she'd love it but I wasn't so sure. She got jewelry for hers. Wouldn't Mama want that, too?

Mama set Rae in her crib and stood looking over her. She turned on the badass mobile I bought.

I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her from behind. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just love watching her sleep."

"Well you need to sleep. Come on. Let's lie down." I pulled her to the bed.

She climbed in slowly and laid back. She yawned cutely and rubbed her eyes.

I laid next to her. "I want to thank you for giving birth to our child. I know it hurt a lot and you were scared but you were so brave and did so well. Anyway, I just wanted to give you this." I handed it to her.

She took it. "You got me a book?"

That didn't sound promising… "Yeah."

She smiled. "Thank you, Noah."

"Open it."

She opened it. "Gwendolyn B. Bennett."

I had no idea who she was.

"Thank you so much, No-No. I love it." She leaned over and kissed me.

I brightened. I couldn't believe that worked! Mini Mama a genius! I kissed her back.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" She leaned back.

"What's the matter? What's wrong?"

She pushed against my chest. "It just hurts. I think that's enough of that. Thank you for my present, Noah."

"You're welcome, Mama."

She put the book on the side table and climbed under the covers. She pulled them up to her chin and laid her head on my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her and pretty soon she was asleep. Life was good, ya know? Life was good.


	13. Switzerland

Mercedes: POV

I took another picture of Rae. She made a face at the flash but otherwise remained still. "Hi, baby! Hi, baby!"

Lucy leaned over. "Okay, how about this one?"

I looked at her then the book she had in her hands. "That's a good one."

We were looking over things to do in Switzerland next week. Classes were over now (I went up to campus to take my finals but that's it) and it was Christmas break.

We usually switch off cold and hot Christmases but I put in the request to go somewhere cold again months ago. I knew I was due in December and didn't want to be around bikini wearing girls after I just had a baby.

So we were going to Switzerland.

She flipped another page. "Okay, this place has snow rides. They'll pull you around the park in a sleigh."

"I actually like that." Marcy said before getting up. "I gotta go back for my last class. I'm so glad it's the last day of school!"

"Have fun!" We waved her off.

She kissed all the kids and left.

Beth and the twins leaned forward to kiss Rae. I caught it on camera.

Lucy smiled. "What about this place? It serves nothing but hot chocolate."

I liked that. "We should totally go there."

"Go where?" Noah walked in.

"There's this place that serves nothing but hot chocolate." Lucy told him.

"Humph." He lifted a shoulder. "Where is it?"

Lucy tried to pronounce the street name.

"Where is that?!"

"Switzerland."

"How are you gonna get there?"

"By plane." She sneered.

"You're going to Switzerland by yourself for a cup of hot cocoa?"

"I won't be by myself. Don't you know anything? That's where we're going next week."

"We? Who's we?"

"Our family, Noah." I said patiently. "We leave every year. You know that."

His mouth fell open. "No! You can't leave me!"

"Noah!" I ignored Lucy giggling. "I'm not leaving you! We're just going out of town for a week and a half."

"Nu uhn! Not with my less than two week old daughter!"

"Noah, I'm not leaving her here."

"You're not leaving _me_ here!"

I sighed heavily. He was so impossible sometimes.

"I'm coming with you!"

I looked at him. "What?!"

"I'm coming with you. Or is there a rule against that?" He gave major attitude.

Lucy and I looked at each other. People brought other people with them all the time but we never had. I looked back at him. "You can come, Noah."

"Thank you." Somehow I doubted his sincerity.

"That means you need to get a passport and all your shots." I burst his bubble.

"Huh?!"

"You should hurry to City Hall before they close. You might have a wait. Luckily, we're not going until Wednesday. You have a bit of time but you should definitely do it as soon as possible."

I knew he was cursing in his head. "Fine!"

Lucy and I broke out in giggles as soon as he left.

 ** _MAP_**

Puck: POV

Getting a passport and then having to get up to date on all my shots fucking sucked.

But here I was, getting on a plane for Switzerland. I was a little excited. This was my first time out of the country. I felt bad for leaving Moms, Jake and Nic but they understood that Rae was too new for me to be leaving.

The plane ride was pretty boring. It was a private plane so that was cool but everyone was into their own thing and left me alone.

I was pretty tired though. Rae got up at all kinds of times to eat and shit so I needed my shut eye.

We landed and caught cabs to the hotel. Apparently there were a few close together so all of them were staying pretty close.

We got to the hotel and went inside. This pretty chick was standing behind the counter and welcomed us. She gave us our room keys and we went upstairs.

The adults had one room while us kids had another one. When we got in our room, they all went into motion. Like a clock.

Marc and Laura took a bed, Mal and Mini Mama got with MadDog while the other three put their suitcases on the last bed. Where was I supposed to sleep?!

I shut the door behind me and just watched them unpack. They were quick as hell, too. There was a crib set up between two beds and Mini Mama and Q put Beth and the twins inside it to trap them.

The nanny was on a cot with Rae.

"Get unpacked, Noah." Mama told me.

"I'll wait." I just didn't want to get stepped on while they were going around. But they never bumped into each other or anything.

When they were done, Mini Mama put her coat and gloves back on. "I want to see who else is here and go outside."

"Me too! I hope Ash is here!" MadDog copied her.

"We can all go. Joe is supposed to be getting here early." Marc frowned as he kicked his bags underneath his bed.

So they put their stuff back on and grabbed the kids. We bounced and went back downstairs.

We were walking across the lobby when some people came in.

Mini Mama screamed. "VB!"

Somebody turned and started screaming. "CC!"

They ran to each other like long lost lovers and hugged, falling to the ground. We walked closer and they got up, still hugging.

"Sorry I couldn't come see Rae." The cousin (?) said. "I had finals."

"No problem, Cuz." Mama hugged her. "Meet her now."

"Hi, baby!" She cooed at Rae.

"Let me see my new cuz!" A man said.

"She's so cute!" A little girl said.

"She's fat." A little boy said.

"Shut up, Ran!" The older girl snapped.

He sulked. "She is."

This quite frankly _beautiful_ woman slapped him upside his head. "Stop it!"

"Noah, this is my Uncle Daniel and Aunt Kay-Lonnie. These are their children, Cur-Onee, Karoo and the twins, Karan and Kari." Mama introduced me. "Guys, meet Noah Puckerman. Call him Puck."

"I remember him from the baby shower." Karoo said. "George really liked him."

Mama glared. "Don't start, Roo!"

"I'm just teasing, Cuz."

"Twin!" This loud shout was heard.

"Twin!" Marc yelled back.

Joey showed up and they hugged. They started talking at the same time in- I think German?

"Joey!" The girls screamed and mobbed him.

"Hey!" He let them hug him.

"Penelope's not here, is she?" Mama drew back.

He sighed. "Stop it, MercyCat."

"I don't want my baby exposed to _that._ "

Who was Penelope and why did Mama hate her?

"She's with her family." He told her.

"Good. We get you all to ourselves." She sniffed.

"Let me see your new baby, MercyCat." Joey's real twin said. "I need to see if it was worth it."

"If what was worth it, Joanna?"

"Getting preggers in high school."

Mama glared at her. "Don't start with me, Joanna!"

"I'm just teasing, Cuz. Lighten up."

"I'm light enough."

Joanna made a sound. "Eh."

Laura wrapped an arm around Mama and spoke in her ear. Mama calmed down. "Love you, too Cuz."

Joanna smirked.

"Well can I see my new little Cuz?!" A big, blond man demanded.

"Of course, Johnnie." Mama handed Rae over.

He held her high. "Look at her! She looks just like ya, Cuz! Don't look nothin like your bloke."

"Give me my baby back!"

He laughed and held her out of reach. "Nah!"

"Let me see my niece." Another man said.

He gave her over.

"How are you, Uncle Jonathan?" Mama asked.

"I'm well, gel." Her uncle said. "She does look an awful lot like you. Especially when you were a wee lass."

A woman smiled. "You were so happy. Is she just as happy?"

"I think she's smiling but the doctors say it's just gas." Mama hated that, too.

The woman stroked Rae's cheek. "She's smiling at ya. Those bloody doctors don't always know what they're talking about."

"Aunt Cara, we don't curse around the children!" Mama wagged a finger.

"Of course, dear."

"Let's go outside and have a snowball fight!" Mini Mama told Karoo.

"I love that idea so much!" She yelled.

"Guys, no-" I have no idea what word Mama just said.

They glared at her. "Boo!"

"You play too dangerously." Laura added. "Just have a normal snowball fight. Take Beth and the twins."

"This blows." Mini Mama kicked her foot.

"Get outside, demon."

"Make sure Beth has fun." Q said.

"You could come to watch your own child." Mini Mama bit off.

"Noah can go." Mama volunteered me.

I shrugged. I didn't mind. "Sure."

"Do you need Marionette?" Mini Mama asked.

"No, I'm fine." Mama shook her head.

"Come on, guys!" Mini Mama left with her brothers and cousins. Except for Joanna.

I kissed Mama and joined them. I went up to Mini Mama, who was down in the snow making snowballs. "Why'd you want the nanny?"

"I don't care what that old lady says." She kept making snowballs.

"What old lady?"

"Laura." Karoo said.

"Oh." I said dumbly. "Okay?"

"We're playing-" Mini Mama said that word I can't spell.

"I thought Laura said it was too dangerous?"

"Hence me not caring what she said."

I laughed. "So what's the nanny for?"

"To watch the kids."

Mini Mama was hilarious. "I can't wait!"

"Grab some snow and start making balls. It's going to be bloody."

 ** _MAP_**

Mercedes: POV

Switzerland is so much fun! I mostly stay inside so I can keep an eye on Rae but sometimes we go out with our cousins to see the shops and such.

Right now, Lucy and I were at the cafe she wanted to see. The one that served hot chocolate exclusively. Mikey was supposed to be meeting us here.

We were still mad at him for playing Yukigassen. They played for hours, three days in a row. It was appalling.

"When do you think we should start shopping for stuff for the house?" Lucy sipped her cocoa.

I shrugged. "Maybe start getting some stuff in a couple months but really wait for the big stuff after they finish building?"

"I can't wait. I've had fun this year but nothing is going to keep me from New York."

"Me too!" I agreed readily. "State isn't as bad as I thought but nothing will compare to being out on our own. Really free."

"Not that we don't love our parents!" She said quickly.

"Of course not!" I said fast.

"We just need to stretch our wings."

"Yes. Nothing wrong with that. Our parents came to a different country. We're just going across it. No harm in that."

Lucy set down her mug. "We're escaping and we know it."

"Leaving them behind as fast as we can." I returned.

We sat for a minute until the door opened, inviting in the bitter cold. It was Mikey. He looked around and saw us. We waved to him and he waved back before going to the counter to order. He came to sit down and rubbed his hands together. "Hey?"

"Where are your gloves?" I demanded as I took one of his ice cold hands.

Lucy took his other one. "Probably in the snow."

He scowled at us. "No! I just left them at the hotel!"

"What were you doing just now?" I challenged.

He pouted. "We were visiting an orphanage."

"Really? What'd you do there?"

"Danced with some kids. Marce thought it'd be good to introduce the twins to charity. Mally said his first word."

Lucy grinned. "What'd he say?! Why'd we have to miss it?!"

"Mal recorded him. He was playing with this little girl, who was like five. He called her beautiful."

My heart melted. "Aww!"

"He's such a flirt!" Lucy teased. "He's always giving us kisses and hugging us. He's going to be such a lady killer when he gets older."

"Not if Moppet locks him up." Mikey grinned. "She about had a heart-attack."

Lucy and I giggled. "Poor Marce!"

He took his now warm hands back from us. A Barista brought him his chocolate. "Thanks. So did you guys find anything on your shopping trip?"

"Yes!" Lucy's eyes sparkled. "I saw this sweater that I just had to get for Finn and this star necklace for Rachel. I bought Beth some things."

"And yourself some things?" He raised a brow knowingly.

She gave him a haughty look. "So?!"

He chuckled. "What about you, Merce?"

I shrugged. "I found some things for myself and Noah and Rae. But I did a bad thing."

"You don't do bad things. You're Chuckie."

I punched his arm. "Don't call me that!"

"Alright! I'm sorry. What did you do?"

"I bought something for Annie." I pouted.

He wrapped his arm around me as Lucy grabbed my hand. "It's okay, Merce. You can't turn love off like a faucet. She was a part of your life. It'll take time to heal."

"That's right." Lucy squeezed my hand. "Anna might be out of your life but that doesn't mean she's out of your heart. You'll be better one day. Don't rush it."

I smiled at these two lovable people. "Thanks, guys."

We were quiet until Mikey squeezed me. "I should confess something myself."

"What's going on?"

He sighed heavily. "Don't get me wrong, Chicago is amazing. It has a bright nightlife and great food and culture but…"

"It's not New York?" Lucy guessed.

"I think it's what New York represents." He frowned. "I miss you guys."

"We miss you, too." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"No, I mean I _miss_ you guys."

Lucy frowned. "What are we talking about here?"

He moved his hand so that he entwined their fingers. "I have been with you two every single day of my life since I was three. I am _lost_ without you.

I think of stuff you'd like to go see at the movies or restaurants you'd love to try. I hear your voices telling me what to wear and how to act around new people.

I never thought it'd be this hard to be away from you guys."

We stared at him in shock. "You never said!"

"I know. I wanted to adjust to Chicago and I griped about coming back for the play and Thanksgiving and stuff but I really was glad to be here. Mostly. I found out that Lima really is too small for me. I want to go somewhere new, exciting and big but I don't want to be without you two."

Lucy came around the table and sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him as I burrowed into his side. "Aww, Mikey!"

"It's lame, I know." He looked so adorable pouting.

"It's not lame." Lucy told him. "We miss you, too."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, we do!" I headbutted him. "Everyday we find some way to bring you up and we think about you all the time. We're a set. You don't get one without the other two. Life is just going to have to accept that and New York better get ready. The three of us are going to take it by storm."

He squeezed us. "How am I going to get through another four months without you guys?"

"We can have Skype dates." Lucy suggested. "Every week, we get on Skype and just talk."

"We should text every day." I brought up. "Even if it's just to say hello, good morning or good night. Constant contact is key."

"Want me to write you letters?" He teased.

We laughed. "Yes!"

"Alright. Go sit down, Lucy. We can catch up before I have to leave."

"Where are you going?" She sat across from us.

"Snowboarding with the guys."

"Snowboarding." I wrinkled my nose. "Skiing is better."

He stuck out his tongue. "Neh!"

"Why are you going so late in the afternoon?" Lucy wanted to know.

"We went yesterday but Marcy keeps wiping out on this jump. She's determined to get it."

"Keep her safe." I chided.

"Of course." He sipped his cocoa.

We finished our chocolate while talking about the things going on in our lives then Mikey stood up.

"You have to go?" I pouted.

He peeked out the window. "Yes."

"Why are you looking out the window?" Lucy turned to see what he was looking at.

"No reason."

The door opened and two people blew in. "I'm here. What do you want?"

I blinked at London and Natalia. "What are you guys doing here? And together?"

Both stood far away from each other. "Mikey asked me here. What?! He asked me here! Mike!"

Mikey grimaced. "You four need to talk. This feud has gone on long enough. Sit and talk. I gotta go. I love you all. Bye, Beth! Bye, Rae!" He fairly ran out.

Lucy glared at London, who glared at her and Natalia, who glared at her back.

I sighed. This was not going to go well.

 ** _MAP_**

Puck: POV

"This is a big mountain." I said.

I was ignored.

"Can she really snowboard down this mountain if she keeps falling down the one by the hotel?"

"She's got this." Mal had a camera around his neck.

"She'll totally crush this!" I learned her name was actually spelled K-A-R-O-U (her mom's was Kehlani and her brother's was Kerani).

"Are you ready for this, sprite?" Joey put his forehead to Mini Mama's.

She nodded (making them both nod). "Let's do it! Ready, Mal?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Mal held up a thumb.

"I'm here!" Mike called out as he ran towards us.

"Where you been?" Marc asked.

"With Mercy and Lucy. I left them with Nat and Lond."

Karou- I gotta find a new name for her- grimaced. "Ouch! They've been frosty for days now."

"Cuz Lond's trippin." Mini Mama frowned. "She and her sister got that in common."

"Shouldn't you two set Paris down and get her to stop spinning out?" Marc suggested.

"I'm not talking to that crazy witch!" Karou said immediately.

"That bitch is erratic when she wanna be." Mini Mama added.

"You're her best friends." Mal said. "Don't think about her being high-strung. Remember she's your cousin and she's obviously going through something."

Mini Mama pulled this face that was hilarious. It called him a few names before basically agreeing. "Fine. Whatever. We'll talk to her tonight. Let's just go."

Karou smacked her lips. "Ugh! If we gotta!"

"Be good." Mal told her before picking up a board and walking to the ski lift.

Mini Mama rolled her eyes and mocked him silently behind his back as she followed.

"She's bad." Joey grinned.

"Nah." Karou wrinkled her nose.

"That's cuz you're bad, too!" Marc laughed.

She tossed her head. "Shut up!"

We all laughed at her.

We just stood around talking and goofing off until Mike whistled. "Hey! There she is!"

We looked up the mountain and saw someone in bright green boarding down. Someone in orange was a little behind and to the right of them.

It was Mal and Mini Mama. He stayed on the ground and just followed her but she kept jumping and getting air. She was pretty good. It seemed the bigger the mountain, the better she was.

They were doing fine until they got to this huge ass cliff. Mal went down easy. He kept his board to the ground and focused his camera on her. She, on the other hand, went high and did three flips in the air before coming down.

Hard.

And not on her feet.

"Marcy!" Her family called out.

We rushed up there as Mal skidded to a stop beside her. We made it to her as he was turning her over. "Marce! Are you hurt?! Talk to me!"

She groaned. "Don't touch me!"

He blew out a breath. "So no damage to your temper."

She swiped at him. "Stop hovering over me! You're making it worse!"

"Making what worse? That landing? cuz that was epic!" Joey laughed.

"Is your arm suppose to bend that way?" Mike frowned.

"No, you idiot! Get off me!" She yelled.

Mal ignored her and turned her completely over. We all reared back. That shit was gnarly. Her arm was bent at an impossible angle and there was blood everywhere. You could actually see her bone through her coat.

"Damn, Mini Mama!" I put my fist to my mouth. "You must have landed on your arm!"

"No shit, Sherlock!" Pain made her crabby.

"We gotta get you to a doctor!" Mal tried to help her up.

But she was fighting him. "I can stand up on my own!"

"Stop being a bad patient!" Marc swatted her.

She bared her teeth at him.

Mal helped her up anyway. "Let's go to the hospital."

We huddled around her as she limped to the cars. We got in and drove to the hotel to tell someone where we were going.

When we walked in, we found Mama, Q, London and Natalia. "Hey! I thought you guys were snowboarding?"

I kissed Mama. "We have to go to the hospital."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Marc rubbed the back of his neck. "Marce had an accident."

"What kind of accident? Where is she?"

"Don't freak out." Mike said.

"Mikey!"

"She broke her arm."

"What?!" Mama screamed. Rae started crying so she rocked her.

"It's no big deal." Marc said. "She just needs it reset. She'll be fine. The bigger fuss you make out of it, the angrier she'll get."

She huffed. "Fine. But call me as soon as you know anything."

"Tell her we're thinking of her." Natalia said.

"Will do!" Marc promised. "Tell Dad where we are. We won't miss later. Probably."

"Marc!" Mama snapped.

"We won't! Promise!" We ran out.

We hopped back in the cars and drove to the nearest hospital. We ran Mini Mama inside and to the front desk.

The nurses asked us to fill out paperwork and that they'd see her soon. The waiting room was full…

Marc filled out the paperwork and gave it back and we settled in to wait. Mini Mama kept trying to fall asleep but Mal wouldn't let her. He kinda got freaked out and kept kissing her to wake her up to fight him.

Mike suggested a game of something he called Whilst or something. They started playing to keep her awake but I just watched cuz I was confused.

Finally they called her back. She went with Mal. And then we waited. We waited for hours. Actually it was like two but that was one too many for me.

She came back with two casts on her arm, something wrapped around her knee and a bandage wrapped around her head. She looked pissed.

We waited until she limped over to us to surround her. "What'd they say?!"

"She broke her arm in two places. The first one was a clean break and will heal nicely but the second would have to be watched more carefully when we get home." Mal explained. "She has a concussion and sprained her knee."

"Dang, Marce." Marc grimaced. "When you go all out, you go all out!"

"Take me back to the mountain." She bit off.

"What?!" We looked at her like she was crazy.

"Take me back to the mountain." She repeated.

"No!" We yelled.

"I'll hitchhike then." She started off for the doors.

We followed behind her.

"Usually I follow you, Twin but this is crazy." Karou tried to stop her.

"The doctor said to stay off your leg and rest! He said no more sports for a while!" Mal lectured.

"Damned quack!" Mini Mama muttered.

"This is not a good idea, Moppet." Mike said.

"You're the ones forcing me to hitchhike."

Joey sighed. "Fine. We'll take you back to the mountain. But when you're back here with a broken neck, don't say we didn't warn you."

 ** _MAP_**

"I can't believe we're here." Mal shook his head.

Mini Mama lifted her snowboard. "Either shut up and come with me or shut up."

He glared at her. "A fine choice of options!"

"Bye!" She walked off.

He followed behind her. "I hate this woman sometimes!"

"This is bad." Mike said suddenly. "Our parents are going to kill us when she dies."

"They know how she is." Marc argued. "We can't be held responsible for her death wish."

"I've done some dangerous stupid stuff but this is ridiculous." The cousin that Mike hit at the baby shower shook his head. His name was Monty.

"She won't rest until she's dead." Joey shrugged.

We kept comparing the speeches we'd make at her funeral when I saw her coming down. "Look! There she is!"

She sped down the mountain faster than before, doing more tricks. When I say Mini Mama is badass, I'm underselling it. She ripped that mountain a new one.

She got to the cliff again and just like before, she went big. This time she did five flips and landed. On her feet! She sailed towards us and cut across to stop.

Mal pulled up behind her. "You didn't die."

"Nope." She seemed satisfied.

"Thank goodness!" Marc and Mike said. "This way Mercy won't kill us!"

"She's going to get after you about getting back on the slopes after you've hurt yourself." Mal pointed out. "Laura, too."

She shrugged. "Whatever. I proved my point. We can go now."

And we did.

 ** _MAP_**

Mercedes: POV

"How are you feeling?" I asked again.

Marcy sighed. "I'm fine."

"You need a little help mixing?" Paris asked.

"I'm fine!"

Heaven forbid Marcy ask for or accept help! "Be that way! It's bad enough you don't wear a helmet but you went back to that mountain after you left the hospital! What were you thinking?!" I scolded.

"Look here, Laura Jr.-"

"Don't you yell at her, you thoughtless child!" Laura waved her wooden spoon. "Did you ever stop to think what the twins would do if you had broken your neck? They would be without a mother!"

She glared at us. "I'm leaving."

"No, you're not! You're going to sit right there and let Paris and Karou help you make your blasted Christmas cookies!"

Marcy had to be calling her names in her head.

We talked about other things as we baked. Luckily, Nat, Lond, Lucy and I made up (even though no one had been mad at me). We talked about our lives in our individual countries and what we wanted out of life.

It was a good time. Aunt Violet came to get us and we went to the great room to open presents.

I made Noah open my present. It was a "dad" sweater. The kind Bill Cosby wore a lot on the Cosbys. I thought it was a great gag gift.

We went upstairs and turned in. We only had a couple more days to be in Switzerland and tomorrow was Christmas. The best day of the year! I couldn't wait!

 ** _MAP_**

School starts on Monday. Time flew by over break but I really had fun. I'm glad I got to spend time with my family. And I totally loved my new gifts. A lot of the kids my age got home supplies or credit to stores to get home supplies. A lot of us either graduated or are graduating soon.

It'd really help with New York.

I made Noah go home for a bit around New Years. I wanted him to spend time with his family and I wanted to bond with mine. We were… _eccentric_ enough without having somebody witness it.

Mikey, Lucy and I came up with a schedule so we could always have time to talk to each other and we made plans to see each other every other weekend.

Only four more months to go!


	14. Burning Bridges

Mercedes: POV

Thank everything for spring break!

I couldn't wait to escape. I wasn't going anywhere or anything but a break was just what I needed. The past two and a half months have been hectic! I insisted on going back to classes instead of going online so I had school on top of getting used to Rae.

Noah went back home in the middle of January and it sucked having seeing him leave after we just found our rhythm together but in two short months, we'd be together again.

I couldn't wait for it. Kurt and Rachel kept sending pictures of the outside of our building and it looked so beautiful. We were outlining how we wanted to decorate. We decided that each of us would get rooms to decorate to be fair.

In our house, I would be decorating the kitchen, studio, Rae's room and Noah's and my rooms. Lucy would handle the living room and Beth's room and her, Rachel's and Finn's rooms. Finn would handle the den with Noah and Rachel would take the dining room. Us girls would handle the bathrooms, spare bedrooms and hallways.

For the apartment across the hall, Marcy would take care of the studio, her, Mal's and Ellen's rooms, the kitchen, the twins' room and she and Tana would handle the living room together. Britt argued for and won the right to do the den. Ellen would help with bathrooms, spare bedrooms and hallways with the other girls while Tana would take care of the dining room and her, Britt's and Artie's rooms.

Mal and Artie didn't have a say…

Marcy would do both of our "libraries". She said it was a present for us all and that she'd do murals for the kids if we wanted.

We definitely wanted! Then she volunteered Sammy and T to help.

For T and Kurt, they split things down the middle. Kurt would do the kitchen, living room and his room while T did the dining room and den and her room. They'd do the spare together along with the bathrooms.

Mikey refused to decorate. He said that he wasn't interested in it and nothing we said would change his mind. So Lucy, Marcy, T and I would decorate for him. Blaine was a bit better but he was so easy going that Kurt took over. Sam said he didn't mind what went in the house. He was just happy to be staying there.

So we had things picked out in catalogs and would order them when the building was finished.

Things have been good between us. No real fighting. Everyone's been getting along. Glee club got a second chance at competing. It turns out, the Warblers cheated so the New Directions were back in.

That made Finn feel better and Mr. Shue happy. Thank goodness for that because Mr. Shue was supposed to marry Ms. Pillsbury on Valentine's Day…?

It didn't happen…

She bailed on him during the ceremony. He was devastated but let us party anyway. We had a good time in spite of his pain.

A weird thing that happened was Rachel was asked to appear in a student film. She wasn't sure if she should do it because it required nudity. Lucy flew up to New York to put a pin in that immediately.

Another thing that happened for Rachel was that she auditioned for a Broadway revival of _Funny_ _Girl_. It was her favorite movie and she knew Fanny Brice's part inside and out.

We all supported her and she said she sung _Don't Stop Believin_ as her audition piece. I hope she gets it.

A bad thing that happened was Becky found Coach's gun and it went off during school hours. Everyone was scared out of their minds because they didn't know it was her.

Well everybody but Marcy. Mr. Shue was angry with her because she wouldn't "cower in fear" (her words). He thought she was being stubborn and reckless. She said she wasn't afraid of death, she wasn't afraid of getting shot, she wasn't afraid of people. If it was gonna happen, it would happen. Being a sniveling baby wouldn't stop a bullet.

I was terrified for them up at the school. But she said she'd been in that situation before and she could not find it within herself to be afraid.

Power to her but I would have been rocking in a corner somewhere. With our family's favorite occupation, guns freaked me out. I could shoot one but I'd rather not.

No one really knew it was Becky who had the gun because Coach said she dropped it but Marcy got it out of Becky. She said she felt bad for her because she had to be scared when it went off.

I was glad Marcy was there for her.

But enough about sad things! The clock struck two thirty and I was out of there. Midterms sayanara!

I grabbed my things and fled to my car. I got in and drove home, listening to music and singing along the whole way.

I got home and went inside to put my stuff away then went down to see the kids. Marionette was watching them play as she watched TV.

I picked up Rae and spoke in baby talk to her. She blew bubbles at me and pulled at my hair. I took her out to the kitchen, where I grabbed a bottle of water.

I was drinking more water and less juice these days. I know I didn't gain a lot of weight during pregnancy but having a baby motivated me to lose some pounds. I asked Marcy what she did and she gave me step by step instructions.

First off was exercising. I didn't do it much before. Sure when I played sports but I didn't do anything in the off season. Now I took the stairs whenever I could, walked where I could and went to the gym.

Secondly was diet. Marcy said she stopped eating meat until Christmas and kept her carbs and grains down. She got her protein from eggs, milk and supplements. So I stopped eating meat. I figured I could start again in another month but I wanted to reach my target weight.

So far, it's been working. I'm building muscle unfortunately but I've dropped a considerable amount. I feel healthier but thankfully I don't look like a stick figure. That wouldn't be a good look for me and I selfishly want my boobs.

At the moment, I'm a size sixteen/ eighteen American. I want to go down to fourteen/sixteen. I already bought an outfit that would fit when I got to that size.

At first Noah didn't like me dropping the weight. He said he didn't want it to change me. I told him I needed a change. I wanted to be a healthier me. But he's come around and he's forever teasing me about being as light as a feather.

And I admit I like the looks I'm getting. There's this girl in my bio class that keeps checking me out.

Not that I'm looking for a replacement Annie. Some days I don't feel anything would make that feeling go away. It was hard to top what we had. She was perfect for us. Sweet, fun, funny, kind, smart, a little sassy.

No! No thinking about the past!

I took my water to go back to the den when the front door opened and slammed against the wall. Marcy slammed it shut.

I stared at her. Obviously I was going to ask what's wrong but I didn't want her to hit me. "Bet that door won't mess with you again."

She gave me a funny look. "What?!"

I pointed to the door. "It had it coming."

She shook her head. "I'm not in the mood to smile."

"What's wrong?"

She screamed lowly. "That idiot brother of yours!"

Uh oh. "What'd he do?"

She started pacing. "I can't even say it! I'm done with him! I never want to see him again! I hate him!"

"Let me put Rae down."

She started for the stairs so I hurried to give Rae back to Marionette then ran upstairs to her room. She was running around, packing a bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing an extra bag."

"Extra? Where are you going?" I was confused.

"I don't know. I just gotta get out of here. I wasn't leaving until Sunday night but I can't be here when he picks up the twins." She continued stuffing the bag then zipped it up.

"Marcy, where were you going Sunday night?"

"I'm doing a movie."

I raised my brows. "You're still doing stuff?"

"Yes. Not a lot but yeah. I wanted one last movie until the summer at least. I wanted to get back into modeling. Maybe full time for the summer? I don't know. Nothing's planned. I just want- ugh!"

"Slow down. Talk to me." I sat on her bed. "When'd you decide this? What movie is this? How much school are you missing?"

"It's only a week long. It's in Quebec. A funny little project. Kinda a romantic comedy. I'm taking off high school next week. I know we have Regionals coming up but we're doing original songs and such rot again. They don't need me."

"You're a brilliant songwriter, Marce."

"And I'm not lending my talents to these people."

I smiled. "So you're just gonna drive til you get to Sunday?"

"That's the plan." She shouldered the bag then grabbed two more from the closet. "I gotta say goodbye to the twins then I'm gonna head out. Thanks for talking to me, Merce."

"Part of the Big Sister Initiative." I shrugged. "Maybe when you get back, you'll talk to Mal and get all this straightened out?"

"No!" She pointed at me. "We're over. We're done."

"What about Ellen?!" I frowned.

"I'm sorry but that's something to think about next week." She left and held the door open so I'd leave.

I got up and left. She shut the door behind herself and we walked down the stairs. "Did you leave them at school?"

"She wanted to reason with him. She can talk til she's blue in the face but he's a stubborn ass!" She took her bags to her car then came back in.

We went to the den and she kissed the twins. They were talking more and it was a Japanese/Italian/English mix. It reminded me of the gibberish we spoke as kids, not knowing English.

"Goodbye. Mommy will miss you." She kissed them again and let them go back to playing. "Bye, Betty. Bye, Rae."

I walked her out to her car and waved her off. She beeped and left. I went back inside and sat with the kids.

Less than twenty minutes later, Mal swept in. "Where is she?!"

"She left." I didn't pretend to misunderstand.

"Where'd she go? She can't run from me! This isn't over!"

"Calm down. She went to calm her own self down. She'll be back next weekend."

"Next weekend?!"

"Did she tell you about the movie?"

"Yes. But I didn't think she'd leave early. We're fighting." He looked hurt.

"What are you fighting about?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." He bit off.

"Mal."

"Leave me alone! It's her fault anyway! She's impossible!"

"Mal! Your children are watching you."

He glared at me before telling them to get their toys together. "If she thinks I'm going to be sitting here, waiting on her, she's got another thing coming!"

"Mal. Don't make this worse. Control your temper."

"It'll be controlled alright!"

"What about Ellen?"

"Traitor!" He picked up Mickey and took Mally's hand. "Come on, guys. We don't need Mommy."

"Mal!" I stood up and followed him out. "Mal!"

"I mean it, Mercy. I'm tired of her and her her-ness."

And she's sick of him. What a pair! What happened to not fighting? "Is it really over?"

"Is that what she said?" His eyes were troubled.

"Yes." I watched him carefully.

I could see the exact moment it sunk in. He closed himself off. "Then yeah, it is."

"Mal." I reached out for him but he moved.

"See you Sunday, Mercy." He left.

I closed the door behind him and went to get my phone. I had to call Lucy. We had to fix this.

 ** _MAP_**

Puck: POV

I wrestled with the tabs. "Come on!"

Beth leaned over and pointed. "That!"

"I know! It won't go!" I peeled a tab off my finger and tried to stick it to the diaper.

Rae kicked me. She had that bad. Kickin just like her mama.

I glared at her then the diaper that was giving me so much trouble. "Hold still, Rae! I gotta get this diaper on you! We're already late!"

Rae kicked her legs again then put her feet in the air.

I sighed. I couldn't do this without help. "Ma! Ma!"

A minute later, Moms was at my door. "Noah, what's taking so long? Are you serious?! The girls aren't even dressed yet?!"

"Rae won't stop wiggling so I can get her diaper on!"

She frowned and waved me away. I got up and let her take my place. She took off that diaper and put on a new one. She got the tabs working. "There. Don't you feel better, Rae?"

Rae flailed around.

Moms smiled at her. "Yeah! Noah, get ready. I'll take care of the kids."

I picked up my shirt and put it on. "It isn't all that easy."

"I know. I had a couple of kids." She said dryly. She put Rae in a onesie and pulled a dress over her head. Then she put socks and shoes on her. "There. Come here, Beth. Let's get your dress on you."

Beth crawled over. "Gram!"

"Hi, baby." Moms fit her dress over her head and stuck her arms through before pulling it down. "Where's your shoes? Show Gram where your shoes are."

Beth looked for them and found them near the foot of the bed. She grabbed them and gave them to Moms, who put them on her feet.

I shrugged into my jacket and did up the buttons as Moms brushed both of their hair (Beth had Q's straight hair while Rae was curlier than Mama). "I'm ready."

"Good." She set the baby brush aside and picked up Rae. She took Beth's hand. "Where's her blanket?"

I snatched it up. It had lambs on it. I don't know why but it was the first stuffed animal I bought her and she seemed to love them like Beth loved ducks (which was the first stuffed animal I bought her).

Moms took it from me and draped it over her shoulder. "Come on. Nic is waiting downstairs."

We left my room and went downstairs. Nic was watching TV.

"We're ready, Nic. Come on." Moms put Rae in her car seat and laid the blanket over her.

Nic turned off the TV and stood up. "You look so pretty, Beth!"

Beth held her dress out. "Thank you, Tia Nic!"

"Here, Noah." Moms gave me Rae. "We're already late. I hope no one says anything."

"We're okay, Ma." I told her. "They should understand."

She blew out a breath. "We've been late every Saturday for a month."

I winced. She was right. "We'll do better."

"Alright. Come on." She marched to the door.

We followed behind her and she locked the door behind us. We went to her car (a brown sedan) and got inside. I buckled up the little kids while Moms got in the passenger seat. She was nervous driving at night so ever since I got my permit, I've been the driver.

I got in the driver's seat and buckled up. I turned on the car and drove towards our temple. We got there without any problems and went inside.

They'd already started…

Moms was so embarrassed as we found our seats. We sat in the back and hoped people wouldn't say anything.

After service, we tried to sneak out but this busybody I hated- truly hated- caught us. She was fake as a three dollar bill and was super uppity. Worse, she thought she was better than Moms and was slick with rubbing her husband in her face. Her rich husband.

"Oh, Nadine!" She- hooted is the word I could go for.

"Cecily." Moms grinned but it was clearly a cry for help.

She came to Moms and hugged her. "How are you, dear? I heard you came in late. It's been happening a lot lately. Do you need any help?"

"We're fine, Cecily." Moms told her. "Getting out of the house with two little ones is just a bit of a challenge but we're doing better."

That old bat looked at me. I felt like a piece of meat. Like how being with housewives used to make me feel. "Oh, that's right! I heard your strapping son had another!"

Moms narrowed her eyes. "Yes! His _girlfriend_ had her in December."

"May I see the little darling?"

I didn't want to show her Rae. I didn't want her to even know about her. "Sure."

She clapped.

I lifted Rae's blanket.

"She's just darling! But she's a trifle dark, isn't she?"

"She's the same color as Noah." Moms stared at her.

"I'm just saying that a good Jewish girl would produce a much lighter baby."

Was she talking about my baby?! "My girlfriend is mixed."

She made a face. "I never understood that. Mixing races just confuses the children."

Moms' eye started twitching. "I'm mixed."

"So you know first hand."

I grabbed Moms' arm. "Both of my daughters are mixed and they will never be confused. They'll be proud of who they are. Just like I'm proud of who I am and who my mother is. We don't see color. We don't see race. We see people. And we definitely see you."

Moms grabbed Nic's hand and wrapped her arm around my arm carrying Rae while I picked up Beth. Then we strolled the fuck out of there!

 ** _MAP_**

Mercedes: POV

"Can you believe that?!" I was livid still.

"Wow!" Mrs. C breathed. "Who talks like that these days?! It's 2013!"

Ms. Judy rolled her eyes. "That is the biggest crock I've ever heard! "Confuses the children"! Ha!"

I just told everyone at brunch about what that lady said to Noah at temple last night. I was so upset, I couldn't even sleep properly! "I wish I were there! I would have told her something!"

Laura seethed. "Mrs. Puckerman should have slapped her!"

Marc took her hand. "You're the one who says violence solves nothing."

"It would solve that!"

"Why are people like that?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know, honey but there's more people on the side of right than on the side of ignorant." Mrs. C told her.

"I'm proud of Puck." Lucy said. "He stood up for our children."

"He did. I'm going to reward him." I surely was.

"Gross." Mikey made a face.

I punched him. "Not like that!" Maybe like that. We haven't had sex since Rae was born.

"Uh huh." He obviously didn't believe me.

"Subject change!"

Mrs. C smirked. "Your fathers get back from their business trip tonight."

"Yay!" Maddie cheered. "They promised to bring me something back from Utah!"

"Let's channel Marcy." Lucy clapped. "What'd she say if she were here?"

"What the "H" is in Utah?" Marc said immediately.

Mikey laughed. "Where in the "H" is Utah?"

Us girls giggled.

"I wish she would have told me what the movie was about." Laura said when we calmed down.

"She told me it was a romantic comedy." I shrugged. "I'm surprised she's moved away from horror and drama."

"She didn't tell me a thing." Lucy griped. "I'm seriously offended."

"You're always offended." Maddie pointed out.

Lucy pinched her.

 ** _MAP_**

I sat down to dinner with Mrs. Gonzales and Marionette. I didn't want to be alone and was glad for the company. We were talking amongst ourselves when someone walked in. It was Daddy.

"Hi, Daddy!" I beamed.

"Hello, Princess. Mrs. Gonzales. Marionette." He looked bone tired. "Where's Sweetpea?"

"Uh…"

He took a seat and rolled his shoulders. "Well?"

"I don't know." I admitted.

He stopped moving. "You don't know?"

"She- she said she had to get out."

"How long has she been gone?"

"Since Friday."

"Since Friday?!" He exploded. "Why haven't you called me?!"

"She wouldn't do anything dangerous." I don't know why that lie tumbled from my lips.

He gave me a look before taking his phone out. "When was the last time you spoke with her?"

"I gave her space."

He stared at me as he put his cell on speakerphone. It rang a few times before Marcy picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sweetpea? It's your father."

"Hi, Daddy."

"Where are you?"

"Outside."

My lips twitched. She was so literal.

Daddy pulled a face. "Where are you, Sweetpea? Are you at a friend's?"

"In a manner of speaking." She answered lowly.

"What does that mean? Where are you? When are you coming back?"

"I'll be back next weekend."

"Next weekend?! You'll be back here tonight, young lady!"

"Daddy, I have a movie. People are counting on me."

"You're doing a film? You said you were at a friend's."

"I said in a manner of speaking. Besides the film's not for another day."

"Then where are you right now?!"

"I'm safe, Daddy."

"That wasn't what I asked but I'm glad you are. What I want you is safe and at home."

"I'll see you soon, Daddy."

"I expect you in this house before I go to sleep."

"I'm not coming home, Daddy. I'll see you when I get back. Okay, I'll be right there. Look, Daddy, I gotta go. I'll see you, okay?"

"Sweetpea! Sweetpea! Marceline Anne!"

"Bye!" She sang before hanging up.

He growled at the phone. "She hung up on me!"

I pursed my lips.

"I should call the police."

"Daddy, don't be extreme."

"My seventeen year old daughter is out in this world and I don't know where! That's extreme!"

"She'll be back."

"And what did you do yesterday when you had to see your mother?"

"I told her Marcy was sick and couldn't make it."

"You lied?"

"Technically, she is still sick."

He pursed his lips at me. "You're more ethical than that, Princess."

"Daddy, she and Mal had an awful row. She just had to clear her head."

"What did they quibble over?"

"I don't know. She was too upset to tell me at the time and he won't say a word. He pouted all through church and brunch."

"This is ridiculous."

"Just give her time. She'll be back."

He sighed. "Okay, Princess. But if she's not in this house by Sunday, I'm calling the authorities!"

 ** _MAP_**

Quinn: POV

I was worried over the situation between Marcy and Mal but I had to admit that I was floating on cloud nine this week. I had my boyfriend and girlfriend in one spot for a whole week. I loved spring break!

At the moment, we were at the mall, shopping for Beth's birthday next month. I wanted to find her something that screams "I'm three!".

"How about this?" Rachel held up a dress with ladybugs on it.

I smiled. "That would work on three year old me but Beth hates bugs."

Finn smirked. "Does Mike scare her with them?"

I giggled. "I'd kill him. It's bad enough he traumatized us."

"I still can't believe Mike would ever do anything less than absolutely angelic." Rachel said.

"He is an angel. A fallen angel."

Finn grinned. "You know? He never used to complain about Puck getting us in trouble. He'd point out how stupid it was but he would be the first to try it."

"That's Mikey." I lifted a shoulder. "Do you think she'll like this?"

"If she were Sadie." Finn wrinkled his nose.

I put the leopard print shirt back. "I just want her birthday outfit to be the best."

"How about this?" Rachel held a dress up to herself. It was yellow and had long pleats.

I eyed it critically. "It might work. But she'll need shoes to go with it."

"Shoe shopping?" Finn winced.

"It'll go fast." I kissed his cheek. "Come on. Let's pay for this and we'll go to a shoe store."

"Can we stay in here for a bit? I don't have a present for her yet."

"Sure. What are you thinking of getting her?"

"I have no idea. I haven't met a three year old since Nic was three."

"Can't go wrong with a toy."

"I bought her an educational toy." Rachel piped up. "It tells numbers up to twenty."

"She can count to twenty."

Rachel's face fell. "She can?"

"Yes. She can count to fifty."

"She's already smarter than me!" Finn sulked.

"Stop it, guys. We'll find the perfect presents for her. I actually have her present nailed down to two options. Wanna hear them?"

 ** _MAP_**

Puck: POV

Finn and I had fun hanging out with Mike during the days and Mike, Wheels and Bowties during the afternoons. Spring break was awesome. We played video games and ate like pigs. It was great!

I was even introducing Jake to my friends and they were getting along. But everyone was leaving Lima again either today or tomorrow.

We spent some time together as a big group but we were missing three people. Mal stayed home and sulked. Mike said he and Mini Mama had a fight and now he was acting like a bitch. He actually said that about his brother.

Elle Woods was a no-show, too. The girls had been over, trying to get her to open up but all she did was cry. Mini Mama had been ghost. Mama said she was making a movie but the chick didn't return any texts or phone calls. It was very rude.

But we couldn't do nothin about them. At least not until Mini Mama came back. So we ignored the drama and had fun. We swore we'd do something if it was still funky a week after Mini Mama got back.

Yes, that made us feel better about ignoring them!

So it was Saturday again. I wasn't looking forward to seeing that old battle-ax again but I was determined to be on time for temple.

I gave Beth and Rae baths early and started putting their clothes on half an hour early. Once they was straight, I hopped in the shower and pulled on my clothes.

Moms didn't even have to scream for me. I was coming down the stairs just as she opened her mouth. "You're ready!"

"Yup. Is Nic?"

Moms blinked. "Nic?!"

Nic came downstairs. She was missing her shoes and her hair was all over her head.

"Get ready. I got her." I put my children in front of the TV and grabbed a brush. "Come on, Runt."

"I'm not a runt!" Nic stomped over and let me brush her hair.

I finished. "Go put on your shoes."

She popped up and ran to slip into her shoes.

"I'm ready." Moms appeared downstairs again. "I can't believe we're actually on time. Early even!"

"Yup. Let's ride." I picked up my kids.

Moms ushered us out and locked the door behind us. We got in the car and I drove to temple.

We got there as people were going inside. People nodded to us and we nodded back.

Our rabbi came up to us. "Nadine, Noah, Nicolette. How good it is to see you tonight."

"Thank you, Rabbi." Moms said.

He stooped down to Beth's level. "Hello, Beth."

"Hi." She whispered.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine and you?" Mama was teaching her manners.

"I'm very well. Thank you. Is this your little sister?" He pointed to the car seat.

She nodded. "Sissy."

"What's your sister's name?" He knew.

"Rae." She said proudly.

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you."

He stood up. "Service is about to start. Make sure to sit up front so the children will be blessed."

"Thank you, Rabbi Peterson." Moms said.

He nodded and went to greet people behind us.

Moms moved us inside and we sat near the front. Rae got a little fussy so I passed her to Moms and gave her a bottle. Mama pumped a lot and we went back and forth with formula to stretch it.

A few minutes later, service started. It was good but I admit, I dropped off a bit. It wasn't like going to church with Mama. They had a hype church and their choir was amazing. Mostly cuz Mama sung in it.

After service ended, we ran into a lady of temple. "I heard about your encounter with Cecily last week."

Moms paled. "You did?"

"Yes. And I must say; what rock has that woman been living under? This country was build on race relations. I can't believe she even said such a thing and to your faces! That woman has nerve."

Moms brightened. "I think we should pray God opens her heart so she may see the beauty in life."

"You're a good woman, Nadine."

Moms damn near glowed.

The woman walked off and we went outside to get in the car. Moms was on cloud nine the whole time.

When we got in the house, she had this smile on her face and didn't even yell at me for cussing when I hit the coffee table in the dark.

People at temple needed to compliment her more…

 ** _MAP_**

Mercedes: POV

I hummed under my breath as I read. I was just going over the assignment my professor gave us for during break. Mrs. Gonzales said that dinner would be ready in twenty minutes so I wanted to reread the passage so I could be fresh tomorrow.

My door slammed open suddenly and I jumped. It was Marcy. She hurried to shut the door and climbed into my bed. Her eyes were wide and she looked panicked.

"Marce! What's wrong?!" I set my book aside.

"I messed up."

"What's wrong? Tell me what's going on." I sat up.

"Did you see Mal at all while I was gone?"

"Yes."

"Did he say anything about us?"

"No."

"Nothing at all? Like if we were broken up or not?"

"Marcy, what are you fishing for? You said you were broken up."

She got up and paced. She pressed her hand to her mouth.

"Marcy, you're scaring me."

She spun around. "I slept with Sam!"

My eyes widened. "You did what?!"

"I slept with Sam." She looked ready to cry.

"Sam? My Sam? Sam Evans?"

"Sam. Your Sam. Sam Evans."

I was in shock. "No way!"

"Yes way." Her voice was getting softer.

"You-! but-? I'm so confused right now!"

"And it was more than once."

I had to catch my breath. "Marcy!"

"Don't say it! If you say it, it's real."

"How did this happen?! Where did you see Sam?!"

She began pacing anew. "I was so mad that I just got in the car and drove. It didn't matter where I went. I just had to get out of here."

So far this was making sense. "Go on."

"The next thing I know, I'm knocking on the Evanses door!"

"How?!"

"I don't know! I didn't plan on it! I just showed up!"

She'd been to see him a few times so she did know where he lived. "What happened? How'd that lead to you two sleeping together?"

"Well his parents were nice about me showing up out the blue and let me stay. After dinner, we were up in his room and I was-"

"Was?"

" _Fuming_ about Mal. He let me talk until I ran out of words. He was on his bed and I flung myself next to him and we just laid there for a while. I didn't want to hear any words defending or discrediting him so it was nice.

Then he began singing some stupid kids song. It was awful! _I knew the lyrics!_ "

I caught myself before I laughed. She sounded horrified about that fact. "And?"

"And I looked up at him and he looked down at me and- and we kissed. And we kept kissing. The next thing I know, we're spent and having to rush to put our clothes back on when Stacie asked us to come watch a movie with her."

My mouth formed an "o". "Ooh!"

"I know! The next morning, it was really awkward. He had to take Stevie to Little League and Stacie to her horseback riding lesson. At both places, I pulled him into somewhere private and we did it again. When we got back to his house, we sat them down in front of the TV and didn't come out of his room until his parents came home."

My eyes were wide.

"Then Sunday, I pulled him into confessional."

"Marceline Anne Eve Taylor-Jones, you did not have sex in church!"

She shushed me. "No! I have _some_ morals! We just made out. His parents took us out to eat after and we had sex in the bathroom. Then twice more at the house. When we were saying goodbye, I attacked him as soon as his parents weren't looking."

My jaw had dropped. "What happened when you left?"

"I went to the airport and flew to Canada. I stayed there until wrap then I flew to Germany."

"Germany?! Why?!"

"Rou and I sat P down and talked to her about how she was acting."

I smiled. "Good. Late but good. How'd she take it?"

"She was pissed at first. Said that we went through men and women like Kleenex and she should have fun. That she was seventeen and deserved fun in her life."

"What'd you tell her?"

"That breaking hearts and using people wasn't fun and they didn't deserve for her to do them like that."

"I'm proud of you."

"Ugh! Then why did I slept with your boyfriend?! I'm sorry by the way."

"Sam and I are over. I know we agreed to no backbiting at the baby shower but this is clearly a special case." I waited a beat. "So how was it?"

She gave a light huff. "He's learned a thing or two since you but I definitely put him through his paces."

"Poor Sam. He was probably glad for the break when you left."

She gave me a look. "Don't make me laugh. This is serious."

"You're right. It is. What are you thinking now? Do you want to be with Sammy?"

She climbed back in the bed. "I don't know. Mal and I are obviously over."

"You don't know that."

"That man is stubborn."

So are you. "I know but he's Mal."

"I guess." She picked at my bedspread.

"What are you going to do about Sam? What's he think in all this?"

"I haven't exactly answered any of his messages…" She looked away.

"Marcy!" I hit her. "You used that man's body and won't return his phone calls?!"

"I don't know what to say! Help me!"

My eyes widened. "You're asking me for help?"

Since she was wearing her sling, her hand was already over her heart but she opened her hand. "I am asking for help."

I opened my mouth (to say what I have no clue) when the doorbell rang. "Who's that? It can't be Mikey. He's already on his way back to Chicago."

"You know that _other_ people want to call on us that don't have a key, right?"

I swatted her. "Let's just go see!"

We got up and went to the stairs. Standing at the bottom were Mal and Ellen. "What are you doing here?" Did I mention this girl was stubborn?

"We were hoping to catch you. Mercy told us that you were coming home today." Ellen said. "We need to talk."

We came downstairs. Marcy put her hand on her hip. "I think we said everything we needed to say then."

"You two screamed at each other. It wasn't a conversation. And I didn't get to say anything. I think this whole fight's stupid. We love each other and you two are so obsessed with being right, you're ignoring it."

I prodded Marcy. "What are you trying to say?"

"That we're not broken up. I refuse it. We're still together and you two are going to kiss and make up."

"Does this mean he's apologizing?"

"What?!" Mal came alive.

"Yes!" Ellen talked over him.

"No, I'm not!"

"Mal, apologize right this instant!"

He looked away.

Marcy glared at him. "See?! He's a set in his ways young fool!"

"Me?! You're the one who can't see you have a good thing with us!"

"I have a good thing with her!"

This was getting out of control. "Mal, just apologize." I snapped. "Do you really want Marcy out of your life?"

He grumbled.

"No, he doesn't so he should stop acting like this!" Ellen bit off.

"Fine!" He hissed. "I apologize."

"Way to make me feel it, jackass." Marcy sniped.

He threw his hands up. "Make her apologize!"

"In your deepest, darkest dreams, you lugnut!"

"Marcy!" Ellen was at her wits end. "Apologize!"

"I will not!"

"Marcy, I mean it! Apologize or I'll never kiss you again!"

Marcy mocked her.

"I swear to you!"

Marcy flared her nostrils. "I apologize."

"Way to make me feel it." Mal jeered.

"Oh, I want you to feel something."

"Kiss!" Ellen yelled.

They stared at her.

"Kiss!"

They leaned forward and pecked each other.

"Kiss like you mean it!"

They glared at her before leaning forward and kissing for real. Things grew… warm as they got wrapped up in each other. They parted with smiles.

"I'm sorry, Marce. I was being a tool." Mal wrapped his arms around her.

"I was being a complete hag. I'm sorry, too." She said instantly.

As one, they tugged Ellen over and gave her kisses. "Thank you for not giving up on us."

"No problem." She rested her head on Marcy's shoulder with a sweet smile.

I smiled at the cute picture they made.

Mrs. Gonzales came in. "Dinner is served."

"Stay for dinner." Marcy invited. "I can take you both home after."

"I'd love to." Ellen said.

"Me too." Mal kissed them again.

We all went into the dining room, where we encountered Daddy, who flipped about Marcy being home.

 ** _MAP_**

I knocked on Marcy's door.

"Come in!"

I opened the door and found her on her bed, braiding her hair into two braids. "Hey?"

"Hey." She finished her last one and secured it with a bright green band.

I sat next to her. "We didn't get a chance to talk."

"About what?"

"You're back together with Mal and Ellen."

"Yeah."

"What about Sam?"

"I was hoping you didn't bring that up."

"He deserves to know what's going on. We will be living with the guy in a couple months. Does he expect to be boyfriend/girlfriend after this?"

She licked her lips. "I'll call him tomorrow. I don't wanna play with him."

"Good." I took her hand.

"You know I can keep secrets."

I cocked my head. "Yeah?"

"Will you?"

My head straightened.

"Please?! Mal cannot know about this! He'll never trust Sam! He's just now calling him a friend. It was a mistake! A big mistake! Please, Mercy!"

"Marcy! Marcy!" I put my hands on her shoulders. "You know I'd never tell. Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks." She calmed down.

"Did you tell Karou and Paris?"

She shook her head. "Only three people on Earth know. You, me and him."

"I won't tell a soul." I promised.

She lay slumped for a second. "Guess what?"

"What?" I was cautious. She could say anything at this point.

"Rou wants to move to New York with us."

My eyebrows raised. "What?!"

"She applied all over but there's this acting school she wants to get into there. Real prestigious place. A lot of Academy Award winners are alum."

"Did she get in?"

"She has to audition. She's coming to the States for them next month. She said she already talked to Grandfather about a loan. She wants to be in our building."

"She's not going to get to customize her place. Or does she want to live with us?"

"She says she wants to live by herself for a bit before getting roommates. She says she doesn't care how things are made."

"Well good for her. Going for her dreams. I'm proud of her."

She nodded. "Me too."

"Well alright. I should go. We both have class in the morning."

"Bye, Mercy." She slipped under the covers. "I'm grateful for you."

I kissed her cheek and went to the door. "I'm thankful for you. Even if you are a handful."

She wrinkled her nose.

I turned out her light and went to my room, where I turned out my own light and climbed into bed. I thought about everything that happened and realized- _we're just dramatic_. We all needed to be actors.


	15. When It’s Done

**_Song is Last Night by Az Yet. Totally look it up._**

Mercedes: POV

Things have been so great this past month! The New Directions won Regionals! And the best part of that experience is that Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury got married!

We were in the choir room after the kids performed and she came in with a minister! I was so happy for them.

Things were looking up for Artie, who got into the school he applied for in New York. It's a film school and I just know he's going to be happy there. He loves directing.

As for the rest of us, we applied to and auditioned for schools in New York. Ellen applied to NYU, Noah and Finn applied to the community college even though Lucy and I made them apply to NYU, too, Mikey and Marcy auditioned for Juilliard and Britt did, too. Tana auditioned for NYADA, Blaine auditioned for NYADA and T applied to Columbia. Columbia was doing some kind of joint program with Pardue University where you get two degrees in four years. Lucy and I applied and auditioned for that. Mal applied for Columbia and Marcy was waiting to hear from Cornell.

I talked to Sammy and he applied to NYU. Speaking of him, he and Marcy talked. They agreed their liaison was a one time affair and that it must be kept secret to preserve our group's unity. They were being very mature about this and I was happy their friendship wouldn't suffer.

One really good thing that happened was Rachel got the part! We were all so happy for her. She called us in tears, she was so happy.

Marcy got her sling off. She still has to wear her casts for another month but she's happy to have some sort of freedom again. Beth is completely potty-trained. She doesn't even wear training pants to bed anymore.

Noah and I are having sex again. It was a little weird at first because I was self-conscious. My body was different now. But he was patient with me and now we're back to us.

I was really freaked out after having Rae because I found tiny bumps down there. Marcy and Lucy reassured me. Marcy said she'd had one after giving birth and Lucy got mad because she'd had three. I counted myself lucky with my two.

Gross things aside, Beth's birthday went well. No fighting this time. We had her party at the planetarium. She loved looking up at all the stars and stuff. Marc told her all about planets and her eyes were wide. It was so cute.

Oh! Speaking of Marc, he picked which team he was playing for. As of June, he would be a Los Angeles Ram! We were all super proud of him and promised to watch every game.

Laura was excited to find a house down there and was waiting until next week to go looking.

As I thought over my life, I dressed Rae. We were going to Princeton for Marc's graduation. It was amazing for him to be valedictorian. He worked hard for it.

"Come on, Rae. Stop fighting Mommy." I frowned as she continued to hit me.

She flailed her arms and giggled.

I pursed my lips. She's giggling now but she'd cut up last night. She's in the middle of teething and she cries so much at night.

To be honest, it was a killer. I wasn't getting any sleep and the other housemates were getting agitated. Noah said she woke up half his neighborhood on the weekends.

She didn't even cry this much when I got her ears pierced. I know I should have let her grow up and make the decision but I thought Beth and Mickey looked so cute with their earrings and Mally looked so roguish with his that Rae would look adorable, too.

It's better than that tattoo that Noah got with his brother. He didn't even tell me about it. He just got it after we got back from Switzerland. So I put my nose ring back in. It made me feel bad.

Heaven knows I'm good enough.

I finally put Rae's dress on her and picked her up. She didn't need shoes. It wasn't winter anymore. I went to my stuff and picked it up and went downstairs. I put her in her high-chair. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Princess." Daddy said. "Good morning, Cream."

Rae hit her tray.

"Morning, Merce." Marcy sat down after filling her coffee cup.

"Good morning, Señorita Mercy." Mrs. Gonzales said.

I sat and began eating.

Pretty soon we were done.

"Alright, I gotta go. I'll see you at the airport." Marcy stood. She wouldn't have time to change after school so she was wearing her outfit there.

We were leaving as soon as classes were over.

"Bye!" We waved.

I checked the time. "Ooh! Lucy'll be here any minute! I should clean up."

Daddy nodded. "Me too."

Lucy swept in. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Babygirl. Good morning, Cookie."

"Gramps!" Beth shouted.

Daddy smiled and patted her head. "Good girl. I'll see you later." He left.

"Let's go." I told Lucy. "I'm so ready for the last day!"

"Me too." She kissed Beth. "I'll see you after school."

"Bye, Mommy." Beth waved.

"Did she eat?" Mrs. Gonzales asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Lucy waved. "Have a good day, Mrs. Gonzales."

"Have a good day yourself."

We grabbed our stuff, hopped in the car and took off. This was gonna be a good day. **_MAP_**

Puck: POV

I opened the door. "Bros!"

"Bro!" Mike, Finn and Wheels cheered.

I waved them in. "Today is gon be awesome! Going paintballing is going to be hella fun!"

"Aw yeah!" Wheels waved his "praise" hand.

"Marcy said she'd meet us there with Blaine." Mike said. "You're sure you can do it now? Won't Beth and Rae miss you?"

"Beth is into cartoons and Rae is into her own feet. They won't even notice I'm gone. Moms got it." I waved a hand.

"Then let's go!" Finn raised his arms above his head.

"Alright!" We cheered before leaving. We drove to the place and got suited up.

Mini Mama and Bowties walked over as we were looking over our guns. "Hey!"

"Hey!"

"This is going to be epic." She said. "I can't wait to blow you away."

Mike put an arm around her. "Let's not say anything we're gonna regret."

"I'm gon mop the floor with you." She pushed him away slowly.

"Put up or shut up!"

"Oh, I'ma put up!"

We looked at them. "Okay?"

"We'll settle this on the battlefield." Mike said. "Suit up."

Mini Mama and Bowties pulled on their white jumpsuits. "What are the rules?"

Mini Mama looked at Bowties. "Rules?!"

Wheels and I laughed at her face.

"Yes, Marcy." Bowties explained. "Games have rules."

"The only rule is cover your ass." She checked her gun.

"Oh ho!" Mike chuckled. "I see how it's gonna be!"

"Oh yeah. Prepare to die." **_MAP_** _We were not prepared_ …

Mini Mama ain't no joke. She shot us so many times, I thought I was caught in a driveby. She (and Mike crazy ass) lit us up!

I frowned as I took off my suit. "Did you have to shoot me in the throat?"

"Did you say something?" She hummed.

I narrowed my eyes. I could barely speak thanks to her! "I'm tellin Mama!"

She made a face. "You big baby."

"I'm telling Quinn that you shot me there!" Finn was still on the ground.

"That was an accident."

"I don't think his balls agree." Wheels said dryly.

"Whoops." She didn't give a damn.

"Let's go out for pizza." Mike suggested.

I was mad at him, too! He shot me in the back of the head! "I don't want to be anywhere with you!"

He grinned. "Come on. I apologized."

I glared at him. "You didn't mean it!"

"I let you shoot me back."

It didn't feel good enough. "Let's go."

"Baby."

"Let's get something to eat." Wheels said. They tore him up, too but he was still smiling.

Bowties didn't get hit as hard. "I think pizza is a great idea. I'm hungry."

Finn crawled to his knees. "I'm never playing another game with you as long as I live!"

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" Mini Mama cooed.

He turned bright red as we all stared at her. "Wha-? I mean- but- I- uh…"

"Simple question."

"Mal will kill him." Mike's eyes were wide until he grinned evilly. "Do it."

Finn turned to him. "Why are you trying to get me killed?!"

He shrugged. "Mal'll kill you. Lucy will desecrate your body. Marc will sprinkle your ashes over a volcano."

He paled. "Stop it, Mike!"

"My kisses are magic." Mini Mama sang.

"Truer words have never been spoken." Wheels looked down his glasses.

Finn blushed. "No. No, Marcy, I think I like living."

"Too bad." She lifted a shoulder. "It would have taken all your pain away."

He gulped.

"You can kiss my neck." I volunteered.

"You're lucky Mercy isn't the jealous type." Mike scowled.

I grinned. "It's the least you can do after trying to mute me."

Mini Mama shrugged before putting her hands on my shoulders and standing up on her toes. She pressed her mouth to my throat.

She was right. I did feel better.

"We're really not going to tell Cedes about this, are we?" Bowties looked at us. "I'm sure no girl likes her sister kissing her boyfriend."

"She'll get over it." I knew right then, I had to tell Mama before she did.

"I thought we were getting pizza?" Finn asked.

"Let's go." Mike said.

So we did. **_MAP_**

I stared at him. "So you're just going to stare at the wall?"

Jake started. "No."

"Then why are you here? I thought you had school?"

"I do."

I waited. "Well?"

He huffed. "I cheated on Marley."

My eyes widened. "You did?!"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

He shrugged but he knew.

"Why, Jake?"

He threw himself back against the couch. "She just made me mad. She wouldn't even talk to me and then we had a fight. I found Bree and we hooked up."

I grimaced. "Does she know?"

"No! No. I could never tell her."

"I don't know. Part of me wants to say hide it for as long as you can but a part of me says you should tell her before she finds out."

"She'll never find out. I'll make sure of that." He seemed to be talking to himself more than me.

"Good luck. I hope it goes well for you."

"Thanks." He muttered. "So where's your mom?"

"Probably work."

"How do you feel to be out of school?"

I groaned. "So fucking happy!"

He cracked a grin. "Aww! Is college hard?"

I punched him. "You're a twerp, you know that?"

"But I love you."

Mike was right; little brothers were enough to make you commit murder. But I'd take him. **_MAP_**

Marley: POV

I approached Mr. Shue. "I don't really feel comfortable being either Lady Gaga or Katy Perry."

His brows lifted. "Why not?"

"I don't see myself as either. Can I work with Marcy?"

He eyed me seriously. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No, I'm fine. I would just rather work with Marcy."

"Okay. I'll tell her when she comes in for rehearsals."

"Thanks, Mr. Shue." I left the choir room and went to my locker. I was really upset. That's why I didn't want to participate in the assignment. Lady Gaga was too sexual and Katy Perry had Jake in their group.

I didn't want to be anywhere near him. I just found out he cheated on me. With Bree. Of all people, her!

I felt so crushed. I loved Jake but he apparently didn't love me back. And all because I wouldn't sleep with him. Was that all boys were really after?

I didn't know he was behind me until he touched my shoulder. I jumped. "You scared me!"

"Sorry." He grimaced. "I thought that maybe we should talk."

Was he going to confess? "Go ahead."

"I'm really sorry about fighting with you."

Well I guess he wasn't going to confess!

"I just got upset and instead of talking it out, I stormed out like a huge baby. It wasn't right and I apologize."

I stared at him.

"Do you forgive me?"

If he was going to play this game, I could, too. "Nothing to forgive."

He hugged me. "Thanks, Marley. You're amazing."

Just not amazing enough to be faithful to? **_MAP_**

I went up to Marcy after rehearsal. "Did you talk to Mr. Shue?"

She looked at me. "Yes."

"Are you alright working together?"

"Why would it matter to me?"

I really didn't know Marcy. She was mostly quiet until she got upset. She had good ideas and Tina, Artie and Blaine just loved her.

Jake thought the world of her but his opinion didn't count right now. Unique loved her and Kitty respected her (after a few run-ins) and Sugar and Joe liked her before they left school.

Mr. Shue was nuts about her.

Even Ryder seemed to like her. He didn't really talk to her much and just blushed whenever she spoke to him.

She seemed so grown up and above high school. I knew she was a mother and that she was bi-sexual. I knew she was smart.

But I didn't know much else. Hopefully working together would shed some light into her?

I shrugged. "I guess it doesn't."

"We should get started right away."

"Is it okay if we go to your house?" I didn't want her to see where I lived.

She stared at me for a long time and it felt like she could read my mind. "Do you need a ride?"

"Yes. My mom doesn't have a car."

She nodded and stood up. "Let's go."

I followed her out when Jake stopped us. He wanted a kiss. I kissed his cheek quickly and ran out.

She met me in the parking lot and led me to her car. She unlocked the doors and we got inside. I looked at her but she didn't say anything.

I waited for her to remark upon me not kissing my boyfriend the way he wanted but she said nothing. She just plugged something into her phone and music began playing.

She left the parking lot and drove to her house. It was in the rich part of town and was very beautiful.

We got out and went inside. She shut the door behind us. "I'm back!"

A woman came into the foyer and began speaking to her in Spanish. My Spanish was pretty basic but I think she was telling her something about her children.

Marcy looked at me. "First door on the left." She pointed to the stairs.

I nodded and went up the stairs. The house was beautiful. I looked around as I slowly walked up the steps. I made it to the second floor and went to the first door on the left. It was painted green.

I opened the door and walked inside. This room was amazing! It was huge and had a lot of interesting things in it. I tried not to but I couldn't help poking around her stuff.

She had a lot of books, art and music. I couldn't read all the titles but she apparently had varied interests. It was mesmerizing.

I looked at her walls and noticed she had a lot of artwork by one person. And her name was drawn on the wall by her bed. Incredible!

I wished my room was half as cool as this one!

The door opened and she came in. "Sorry. My son has discovered the joy of biting."

"It's okay." Biting?

"Have a seat." She pointed to the sofa and chairs by a window as she threw her things on the bed.

Imagine having a sofa and chairs in your room! I sat on the sofa as she went to a door. She went inside.

I took my backpack off and stared around me. Not to be crass but I wondered how much money did they have?

I waited for about two minutes before she came back in different clothes. She was wearing her cheer uniform before but now she was wearing a short sleeved Bugs Bunny shirt with shorts and long socks.

She went to the bed and started unpacking her bags. She went around the room putting stuff away then put the bags away.

Then she went to the desk and grabbed her laptop. She brought it over to the chair closest to me and sat down on her knees. She opened it and took down her hair to put it in a messy bun. "Alright, what are we going for here?"

"Excuse me?" I didn't understand.

"The point of the assignment is to have a message. The Gaga group are saying that they have a wild side with the Perry group are saying they have a soft side. What are we trying to say?"

"I don't know. I didn't feel like a Gaga or Katy Perry."

"It is understood and shared." She rolled her eyes.

"What- what do you want to say?"

"It doesn't matter to me. We can go with something subtle or we can go all out. Either way, we need to hurry. We're up soon."

She was right. I sighed. "I don't know what to do."

She stared at me.

I began fidgeting. It was like she was judging me. I hated that. I didn't have as much money as she did but I was still a good person. "I- you have a nice house."

She raised a brow.

"You- uh… I like your voice."

Her brow lowered.

I didn't know what she was looking for. I sighed again and wiped my hands on my jeans. "I'm nervous."

"Why?"

I took a deep breath. "You're a little intimidating."

"Hmm."

I couldn't hold her stare and looked down. "You see, I'm having problems with my boyfriend. Jake. He says you hang out sometimes."

She just looked at me.

"We're not having a fight actually but more of a… misunderstanding."

She stared.

I took a breath and went on, feeling foolish for telling her this. "I recently discovered he was unfaithful to me. It just breaks my heart because I love him but he broke my trust."

I didn't know I was crying until she tapped my arm. I looked up and saw she held out a tissue. I took it.

"So what's your plan?" She asked.

"Plan?"

"Are you going to break up? Stay together? What?"

I touched my eyes with the tissue. "I don't know. I guess we have to break up. He doesn't even know I know."

"How'd you find out?"

"She told me." I spat. "Bree."

She made a sound and rolled her eyes.

"Thank you! I don't understand what he sees in her!"

"An easy lay."

I eeped.

"Sorry."

"She was so smug about it. I hate her!"

She was quiet for a while. "You really want to give her your man?"

"Huh?"

"Do you really want to give her Jake?"

"I'm not giving him to her! He cheated on me!"

"And that's bad. But you can get through it. If you want."

"How can I get through it? He destroyed my trust! All because I wouldn't sleep with him!"

She gave me a certain look. "He really slept with her because you wouldn't sleep with him?"

"Yes." I sobbed.

"How do you know that?"

I stilled. "Because we had a fight about sex and he went straight to her!"

"A fight about sex. About having it, not having it, never having it?"

Why wasn't she on my side?! She was a woman! "Does it matter?!"

"Yes."

I waited but that was all she said. "How?! He was wrong!"

"He was. There's no excuse in the world for cheating. But that doesn't mean he didn't have his reasons."

I was shocked. "How can you condone this?! You have a boyfriend! What would you do if he cheated on you?"

"Honestly?"

I nodded.

"Kill her."

I sagged. "Why would you kill her? He's the one who went out of your relationship!"

"And normally I'm all for dismembering some slimeball. Cheating on me wouldn't be a good look. But it's Mal. I know him inside and out. He wouldn't cheat on me without a good reason."

"What good reason could there be?"

"Your fight about sex. What did you say?"

I huffed. "I told him I didn't want to have sex with him."

She had a strange look on her face. "With him or anyone?"

"What does it matter? I said no."

"Well for one, men have feelings. If you told him you didn't want to have sex with him, his feelings could have gotten hurt."

I blinked. Was that true? "Really?"

"Men have their pride and when their feelings are hurt, they lash out."

"So he thinks I don't want to have sex with just him?"

"Is it true?"

I blinked again. "I don't know. I just know things were moving too fast and I had to stop it."

"Moving too fast like he was trying to get you out of your jeans or there was some heavy petting?"

I blushed. "We were- we were on my bed and he kept kissing me on my neck and touching me."

"But he wasn't trying to take your clothes off?"

"No." I admitted. "But wasn't that what he was going for eventually?"

"Possibly. He could have just wanted to touch you. Physical contact could be important to him. It could make him feel connected to you. Not to say he wouldn't have tried for more. Most men operate on a yes-until-it's-no objective."

"So he would have tried anyway!"

"Maybe. Did you ask him?"

I blushed anew. "No!"

"Why not?"

I gaped. "I can't ask that!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"You're too embarrassed to have a frank conversation with your boyfriend about normal human desires but you want a boyfriend?"

I huffed. "Did you have a frank conversation with your boyfriend about sex?"

"Yes."

I gave up. Of course she did! "I wasn't brought up that way. My mom never told me anything about sex."

"We weren't brought up to talk about private matters. But not talking causes too much confusion when a simple conversation can get everybody on the same page."

"How would I ever start that conversation?"

"We need to talk about intimacy."

I leaned back. "I guess that's not a bad idea."

"Did you even tell him why you didn't want to have sex?"

I was starting to feel bad. "No."

"So you made a joint decision by yourself and didn't let him have a say?"

"But it's my body!"

"But it's your relationship. You make those decisions together and compromise."

"I have to compromise my virginity to keep him?"

"No but you could have said you wanted to wait until marriage for sex. You would have had an open talk about how serious you both were about one another and came up with other things you could do together instead of sex and said what you were and weren't comfortable with."

That made more sense than I wanted to admit to. "I never said I wanted to wait until marriage."

"You could have said you wanted to be in a more committed relationship. The script follows. You could have said you wanted to make sure you're both clean, that you're doing it for the right reasons or literally anything but you closed your ears and got mad when he reacted."

That judging look was back. I remember it well. A couple weeks ago, Ryder confessed something really personal to us because Unique was catfishing him and he didn't know who knew his secret.

His babysitter when he was younger used to touch him. Artie didn't see how he could have a problem with it and I said that it was his truth. Marcy got upset with all of us and said that it wasn't "his truth"; it was "the truth" and that that woman deserved to rot under a prison-house for what she did.

That no meant no and just because you were a certain gender didn't mean people were entitled to your body. She said she was ashamed of Artie then hugged Ryder after asking if it was okay to touch him. Then she took his hand and they left. Ryder later told me she took him to get ice cream.

He wouldn't say anything else but I could tell it meant a lot to him.

She also had something to say about us girls not wanting Jake to sing a Bobby Brown or Chris Brown song. She said that their actions had nothing to do with their art and by supporting one didn't mean you supported the other. She also said there wasn't definite proof that Chris Brown hit Rihanna because the only two people who knows what happened are the two of them. She even said that Whitney Houston made her own choices, no matter who introduced her to drugs and it wasn't Bobby Brown anyway. It was her brother.

We felt bad after that but Jake didn't even gloat.

I sighed. "So it wasn't his fault he cheated?"

"It's totally his fault. It just wasn't all his." She shrugged.

"How can I forgive him?"

"Do you want to forgive him?"

"Shouldn't I?"

"You should have forgiveness in your heart. But forgiveness is a fickle mistress and just as alluding."

I didn't know what that meant. "Would you forgive him?"

"It would take a while but yes."

So I should forgive him. "So he's just going to get away with it?"

"It's not a game, Marley. Talk to him and tell him you know and he hurt you."

"Really? What if he wants to stay together? What if he really wants her? What if-?"

"You won't know anything if you don't talk. To yourself and him. Do you want to break up? Do you want him? Ask yourself and give yourself time to answer. And talk to him. Listen to what he says with an open mind and without getting in your feelings."

"I can do that." I picked at a spot on my jeans. "You said you wouldn't let her have him."

"I didn't say that but I wouldn't."

"Isn't that a little cavewoman?"

"He's a person with thoughts and feelings but he's also _your_ person with thoughts and feelings. It may seem prehistoric but there's a reason this species has survived. You do what you have to do."

"How am I supposed to keep him?"

"Let him know that he'll have to rebuild your trust in him but you're willing to make the relationship work. Then let her know."

"I don't want her to know our business!"

She smirked. "Let her know you're working on your relationship i.e. she's not welcome. Let her know that she gave away something very special and it still wasn't enough to keep him. He's where he wants to be. With you."

Something bubbled up within me. I really liked that idea. I felt totally inadequate next to Bree. She was exotic and fun and popular. I was just me. If Jake really chose me over her, it means that I'm not that bad. "How can I do that?"

"You seemed to have trouble with our message. This is it. Invite her to listen in on our performance and she'll get the message. That trollop ain't stupid."

I grew excited. "What song should we sing?"

"I know a lot of songs. It's just a matter of choosing the right one."

So she played me a bunch of songs on her computer. We went through them comparing lyrics and tones and making sure they were what we really wanted to say.

Then we got to a song that she knew well. With the other songs, she hummed along and harmonized but this one she sang out loud.

The lyrics made me blush. I couldn't imagine thinking those words let alone singing them! She must have seen how freaked out I was because she declared it was the one.

I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't budge. She said it was perfect. I would be sending a clear message that everyone would be able to get.

Suddenly she looked up. "Dinner's ready. Let's take a break."

"Do you want me to wait up here while you eat?" I asked.

"Why would I leave you up here by yourself while I eat? That's next level rude." She stood up. "Come on."

I followed her out and downstairs. We went through the house. I didn't know what she was looking for but we eventually made it to a beautifully decorated dining room.

"Why didn't you tell me you had them?" She asked an Asian woman.

The woman spoke back in another language.

Marcy responded the same. She nodded and turned to me. "This is Marionette. She's learning English. What she knows is from sitcoms."

"Hello." I smiled.

"Hey-O!" The woman shook my hand.

"Aw jeez." Marcy muttered before taking a seat between two high-chairs. "Have a seat. Mrs. Gonzales will be out in a minute."

I took a seat and looked over the children in the high-chairs. They were so cute. They kind of looked like her. They also looked like their dad, who I've seen a couple times. Both were really light with big eyes (hers green, his brown) and curly hair (hers brown, his black). Both had earrings, which I was surprised about. I've never seen a boy with an earring that wasn't a gauge.

They were banging on the trays of the chairs and yelling loudly. I couldn't understand them and assumed they were speaking baby talk.

Suddenly a woman swept in with plates and bowls. She set them on the table.

"Mrs. Gonzales?" Marcy said. "This is Marley. Marley, this is our housekeeper, Mrs. Gonzales."

"Hola." She bowed to me.

"Hello." I didn't know what to do back but she just left the room.

A man walked in and sat down. "Hello, Sweetpea."

"Hi, Daddy." Marcy pulled on one of the babies. "Meet Marley. Marley, this is my father, Dr. Jones. Marley goes to McKinley, Daddy."

"A pleasure to meet you, young lady." He inclined his head before speaking in a foreign language.

Whatever he said made the kids scream.

Marcy narrowed her eyes. "Thanks a lot, Daddy."

"You're welcome." He replied.

The housekeeper came back with more bowls and plates. "Buenos Dias, Dr. Jones."

"Good day to you."

She swept out again and someone else came in. It was Mercedes. I really liked her. She was sweet and kind and really nice. She's encouraging and helpful. Unique loves her. So do the others. I thought she was one of the nicest people I've ever met.

She came in with a baby on her hip and put her in a high-chair. "Hello, everybody!"

We all spoke back and she turned around and saw me. "Hi, Marley. It's so nice to see you."

See what I mean? I smiled back. "It's nice to see you, too."

"Do you want to meet my daughter?"

"Yes." I didn't know any babies.

She pulled on the baby's hand to get her attention. "Look, Rae! We have a guest. Say hi."

The baby smiled at me and waved her arms.

She was so cute. I waved back. "Hello."

"Tell her how you're such a good girl." Mercedes cooed.

She was talking to the baby, right?

Mrs. Gonzales walked back in with the last of the dishes. "Dinner is served."

Mercedes sat down and they all closed their eyes and bowed their heads. Dr. Jones began saying a prayer so I closed my eyes, too.

When he finished, we said "amen" and they began passing around platters of food. Once everyone was served, they started eating.

I didn't exactly know what it was that was served. I knew rice and some veggies but that was about it. They were eating with chopsticks, except the kids. I couldn't use chopsticks so I picked up a spoon.

I might not have known what it was but it was delicious! I found myself stuffing my mouth.

"You okay, Marley?" Marcy raised a brow.

I blushed and swallowed what was in my mouth. "Yes. Thank you."

"Don't listen to her." Mercedes said. "Eat until you're full."

"Thanks." I was still red.

"How was your day, girls?" Dr. Jones asked.

"It was a rollercoaster!" Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Lucy and Rachel pitched a fit over something that Finn has."

"Do I want to know what he has?"

"A poncho!"

Marcy stared at her. "What?!"

"Yes! He has a poncho and they're talking about his style now."

"Didn't Rachel wear Granimals until September?"

"I'll never tell."

"Foolishness." Dr. Jones rolled his eyes.

"Yes! And it gets worse! Lucy went on strike!"

"What is she going to stop doing, she asked not really caring." Marcy huffed.

"Cooking."

Marcy bubbled up with laughter as their father stared at Mercedes in horror. "Then who's going to cook?!"

"Laura. That's why she and Marc are gone. They're over there making sure Beth doesn't starve."

"What has gotten into Babygirl?" Dr. Jones shook his head.

"She says that Ms. Judy does something that annoys her and until she stops, she won't cook another meal." Mercedes sighed. "She won't even tell me what the thing is."

"Knowing Lucy, it could be anything." Marcy tilted her head.

"Could be. I don't know. I just know she's really mad. Oh! And London has a new boyfriend!"

"She's too young for that." Dr. Jones frowned.

"Daddy, she's a month younger than me."

"Much too young."

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, she says he's the one."

"Sounds like Rue. She's raving over her new boyfriend." Marcy picked up a piece of meat with her chopsticks.

"Boyfriend?! What happened to her girlfriend?!"

"Dumped. Guess what this one's problem was?"

"Let me guess; she lived?"

"No, this is a real problem. She was more interested in Onee."

"Ooh! That girl was interested in her brother?!"

"Yep! Rue took her over there to show her off and when she went to the bathroom, the girl cornered him in the kitchen. He turned her down and she tried to play it off when Rue got back but Onee told on her in front of her face. Onee was willing to keep quiet but Rue was so pissed, she's sworn off all girls."

"Dang!" Mercedes grimaced. "Poor Rue!"

"You should all be celibate." Dr. Jones humphed.

"But we are." Marcy blinked at him.

He smiled. "Good girl."

Marcy looked at me. Was she lying to her father?

"How was your day, young lady?"

I started. How was my day? "It has been informational. I learned a lot."

"Good girl. Learn something everyday."

Marcy smirked before looking at Mercedes. "Guess what I got today."

"What?" Mercedes took a sip of water.

"An email."

"Don't you get a lot?"

"This one's special."

"Ooh! Let me guess! A movie offer?"

"Nope."

"An old friend?"

"Nope."

"A job offer?"

"Nope."

"Spam?"

"Nope."

"Give me a clue!"

Marcy smiled. "It was expected."

Mercedes threw up her hands. "This is why I hate playing this game with you! You're so vague!"

"Am I torturing you?"

"Goodness, yes!"

Marcy smirked and sat up straighter. "I got an email from Sapphire Inn."

Mercedes clapped. "Yes! What'd it say?"

"Guess."

"Marcy!"

"The apartments are finished."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Congratulations, girls." Dr. Jones said.

"You know what this means, don't you?!" Mercedes spoke quickly in her excitement.

"Yeah, everything's set for us to get started decorating." Marcy said.

"Why do you ruin everything? You couldn't let me have this?"

"Nope."

Mercedes glared at her. "You're not going to ruin this! I have to call everyone!"

"Sit, sit, Princess." Dr. Jones waved her down when she popped up. "You can call everyone after dinner."

"I can't wait to start shopping!" She sat down.

"Eh." Marcy sneered.

"You're shopping!"

"I did agree to it." It looked like she hated admitting that.

Mercedes smiled. "I can't wait!"

"You're moving into your own apartment?" I asked.

"You don't know?"

I shook my head.

"I'm surprised Artie, T or Blaine hasn't said anything to the glee club." She smiled. "Well let me tell you all about next month." **_MAP_**

After dinner, Marcy and I went back upstairs. She told me to do my homework while she worked on the music. I didn't even think of rebelling. I just did my homework while she hummed and worked on her computer with her headphones.

After an hour, she got up and left. When she came back, she had her kids. I watched as she went to a door and went inside. I figured it was her closet because she came out with clothes.

She took her kids into a different room and came back out ten minutes later. She took their old clothes to her closet as they ran around the room, playing with different things.

I was nearly done with my homework so I just watched them. She came back and got on her computer before popping up and going to her desk.

Her son came over to me and handed me a stuffed snake. He kept speaking but I had no idea what he was saying. "Thank you. I don't know what you're saying but thank you."

"He's calling you beautiful."

I looked at Marcy as she pulled up paper from a printer. "Oh! He can talk?"

"Yes." She was frowning.

"He doesn't know English?"

"Not much." Her frown cleared and she came back to sit down. She handed me the paper. "Here."

I took the papers. It was a score sheet of the song and my parts were highlighted. "Thank you."

"Let me put them to bed then I'll take you home." She didn't even wait for an answer. She just got up and chased her daughter down.

Her son was playing by my feet. I looked down at him and he looked up at me with a smile. He really was cute. I wonder what languages he knew.

She came back with her daughter and got him. She went between the cribs and sat in the rocking chair. I saw her pick up a book and open it. She started reading in another language.

They'd say things every once in a while but mainly just let her read. When she finished, she put them in their cribs and grabbed a guitar. She started strumming and began singing a song.

That was in another language, too.

She peeked into their cribs at the end and took the guitar off. She set it back on the black stand and began picking up toys they'd thrown everywhere while she was busy.

I never thought about this side to her. She was like a real mom. I was kind of in awe.

When she finished, she shrugged into a black motorcycle jacket and slung her purse over her neck. "You ready?"

I jumped. I'd just been staring at her. I hurried to put away my things then picked up my bag. "Yes."

"Come on." She pushed a button on a device on her nightstand and held the door open for me.

I walked out before her and she shut the door after us. We walked down the stairs. When we got down to the foyer, she yelled. "I'll be back! I'm running Marley home!"

Mercedes showed up and gave me a hug. "It was good to see you, Marley. I'm praying you guys win in California. Come back anytime. Have a good night."

"Goodbye, Mercedes." Even her hugs were amazing. "I had a wonderful time today."

"Good. Keep that Jake on the straight and narrow."

"I will." And I would.

"Hey, Marce? Movie when you get back?"

"Sure." Marcy had been on her phone during our exchange and put the device in her pocket now. "Let's go, kid."

I was only two years younger than her. But it felt like decades. "Okay."

We left the house and got in her car. She plugged in her phone again and music filled the car. I'm pretty sure it was jazz. She put her seatbelt on and waited for me to buckle up before pulling away from the curb.

I gave her instructions on how to get to my house in the Heights. She told me she was bad with directions but it was hard to imagine her bad at anything. She seemed so untouchable.

She got to my house and pulled over. "Flick your porchlights so I know you're safe inside."

I looked at her but she was back on her phone. "Okay. Thank you. For everything."

"No problemo." She set the phone down and looked at me.

Ooh, her eyes scared me. I hurried to get out and ran inside. I flicked the porchlights then peeked out of the peephole. She was driving off.

I turned the lights off and went through the house looking for Mom. I had to tell her everything that was going on. **_MAP_**

Although I was dressed in a long white dress and simple flats, I was still really nervous. I hadn't talked to Jake all day except right before glee. I told him that the song was for him.

I didn't tell him that Bree would be in attendance…

He was on stage right now with Unique, Tina and Kitty, singing _Wide Awake_ and it was beautiful. Bree was standing next to me smirking and I suddenly wasn't nervous anymore. I couldn't wait to wipe that smug smirk off her face!

We applauded the quartet as they got off stage. They sat in the audience.

Mr. Shue turned to me. "Next up, Marcy and Marley. Good luck, girls."

I followed behind Marcy as she walked onstage. We climbed in two of the stools the others left. She crossed her legs and folded her hands delicately in her lap.

She was the picture of calm. I tried to emulate her. I crossed my legs at the ankle and folded my hands.

Suddenly she waved. I noticed Mal and Ellen coming in. She'd said that she was singing for her spouses, too.

The music came on. It was a bit slower than the original but not by much. She really wanted our voices to shine and emphasized enunciating. She wanted nothing left to the imagination.

She opened her mouth. " ** _Last night You were so into it You told me secrets that You never told a soul_** ** _You were so nervous and Yet oh so comfortable As we explored Your image of love_** "

I took over. " ** _I drank your wine_** Marcy: ( ** _Drank your wine_** ) ** _As you taste mine I kissed your lips_** Marcy: ( ** _Kissed your lips_** ) ** _You felt my body slip Into your soul_** Marcy: ** _I almost cried cuz it was so beautiful!_**

Both: **_Last night I was inside of you_** ** _Last night While making love to you I saw the sun The sun The moon_** ** _The moon The mountains and the rivers I saw heaven when I made sweet love to you_**

Me: **_Last night There was no planning it It was so special and_** ** _So very innocent We talked of memories Our favorite fantasies As we explored Our visions of love_**

Marcy: **_Deep in the night Right by the fireside_** ** _You felt my candlelight In your soul You felt incredible I started to explode_** Both: **_I almost cried cuz it was so_** ** _Beautiful!Last night I was inside of you Last night_** ** _While making love to you I saw the sun The sun The moon The moon_** ** _The mountains and the rivers I saw heaven when I made sweet love to youSunlight_** Marcy: **_Sunlight_** Me: **_Red roses_** Marcy: **_Red, red roses The scent of you It calms the heart The sight of you I fall apart_** Both: **_Moonlight_** Me: **_Moonlight The things we notice_** Marcy: **_When we're in love_** Me: **_That's when it comes_** Both: **_And I'm so, I'm so in love!The moon_** ** _The mountains and the rivers I saw heaven when I made sweet love to you_** "

We began clapping in rhythm. " _ **Last night I was inside of you**_ ** _Last night While making love to you I saw the sun The sun The moon_** ** _The moon The mountains and the rivers I saw heaven when I made sweet love to you_** **_Last night I was inside of you Last night When making love to you I saw the sun_** ** _The sun The moon The moon The mountains and the rivers_** "

The music ebbed and we sang acapella. " ** _I saw heaven when I made sweet love to you_** "

Everyone just stared at us after we finished. Marcy stood up and walked off stage so I followed her as they began clapping. The boys were acting like we did a striptease. Although it felt like it.

There was a definite rush flowing through my veins. I looked for Bree and saw she was running out.

I guess she received my message.


	16. Accidents Happen

Mercedes: POV

I woke up Saturday morning feeling exhilarated. We were going shopping to pick out furniture today!

I leapt out of bed and hurried to make it before going to my bathroom. I used the loo before washing and brushing my teeth. Then I went to my closet for clothes.

I grabbed grey sweatpants and a blue cheer hoodie from State. I dressed quickly and flew downstairs to eat. Marcy, Daddy, Marionette and Mrs. Gonzales were already there. "Good morning!"

"Good morning." They responded.

"Aren't you excited, Marce?"

She lifted a brow. "I don't _do_ excitement."

"Come on. You can't tell me those vouchers aren't burning a hole in your pocketbook."

"Fire. Oh, how I wish I were in your warm embrace." She sipped her coffee.

I poured some for myself. "Droll. You'll see. The rush of finding the right item, the electric feel of a good bargain, the hum of knowing what would go for what piece. You'll get excited."

"Over furniture." She set her cup down hard and rolled her eyes.

"Daddy, make her enjoy this."

"Can't you feign excitement, Sweetpea?" Daddy asked from behind his paper.

"No." She picked up the cup again. "This is a necessary evil and it's only under duress that I'm going atall."

"You promised to help decorate." I said smugly. "You can't back out now."

"I should just let Britt pick out whatever she wants."

"You want Brittany S. Pierce picking out the colors for your living room?"

She grimaced. "La love her, no!"

I laughed. "Then come on! Hurry up and eat so we can go. You still have to pick up Mrs. C."

"I know." Her mouth twisted before she pecked at her food.

Unlike her, I was hungry. It might have been because I was eating meat again but I had a full appetite. But I still dealt with portion control. I knew how much it mattered when it came to meals.

I ate everything I put on my plate. Marcy left most of her eggs and all of her bacon. She had half of a piece of toast left. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Let's go." She wiped her mouth and stood up.

I didn't believe her but I'd bug her later. I hopped up, too and kissed Daddy's cheek. "Bye!"

The room's occupants waved us off as we left.

We went outside and got in Travis. Marcy drove around the corner and beeped the horn.

The front door opened and Maddie ran out. "Hi!"

"Hey." I rolled down the window. "You're still here?"

"My ride to riding isn't coming for another ten minutes." She shrugged. "It's so exciting for you guys today! You're going to pick out furniture!"

Finally! Someone excited! "Yes! I wish you could go with us."

"I'll be by to visit on multiple occasions. I'll see it then."

I pinched her cheek. "Yes, you will! We'll go shopping every day!"

"Yay!"

Mrs. C strolled from the house. "Go back inside, Maddie. Remember to tell Mrs. Grayson to take you straight to the hospital for your hours. Mikey will pick you up later."

"I know, Mom." Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Impertinent imp." She shooed her off. "Go."

"Bye. Bye, guys!" Maddie waved before running back inside.

Mrs. C waved me over and got in the front seat. "I'm so excited for this! You know Laura didn't ask for our help decorating the condo she and Marc had in Jersey."

"She wants your help now for their house in LA." I reminded her. "She wants all new things."

"She needs a house first. She and Marc are doing well to go this week to LA to look around."

We talked all the way to the store. When we got there, we climbed from the car and went inside. Ellen, T and their moms were inside, waiting.

A few minutes later, Tana, Britt and their moms showed up, followed by Lucy, Laura and Ms. Judy. Then Rachel and Shelby with Kurt and Ms. Carole and Mrs. Anderson.

"Let's go!" I cheered.

"Dear La." Marcy muttered.

Ellen threaded her arm through hers. "Lead the way, Mercy."

So I did. We went to the sitting area. We looked over things but Marcy was the first one to find any thing. She sat on a sofa and said it was the one. Then she pointed out the matching chairs and a different coffee table with end tables and said and I quote, "They'll do.".

We tried to offer her alternatives but her mind was made up. She wasn't to be swayed. Since the living room was going to be a tad on the large size, she picked out another sofa and matching chairs.

It was lovely though. Both were blue but one was a solid while the other was a semi paisley design. The ironwork was a deep chocolate brown with gold tones and they seemed sturdy.

The tables were marble and wood and were a swirling grey and chestnut. The card said you only had to wipe them with a damp cloth and not to use any chemicals on them.

She picked out a few vases and a standing urn. Then she picked out lamps. Those were beautiful. She picked black wrought iron and porcelain lamps with handpainted designs on the bases and shades. Some were table lamps but others were floor lamps.

Laura applauded her taste but still didn't think she should have decided so fast. Marcy sat on a couch and got on her phone.

So Kurt went next. He examined each piece then sat in them to test them out. Then he laid down and bounced. He checked the pillows and tried moving them. He studied them so closely, you'd think he was looking for a grey hair.

He chose a stunning green and gold fainting couch and chaise along with a pair of black upright no armed 18th century rosette chairs.

He took even longer finding tables and lamps…

But at the same time, Lucy was examining furniture and chose a red and gold couch and chairs set. She said we'd order two so everything would match. Then she picked out a russet colored table. It was made like Marcy's but a reddish brown color.

I loved it and clapped when she picked it out.

For Mikey and Blaine, we chose sturdy black furniture. It wasn't intricate but it was still fancy. Then again we were in a highend store.

Then we moved on to the dens. Britt got happy picking out furniture but Marcy reminded her that they had to be able to lounge on it day after day.

The blonde pouted briefly then brightened as she found colorful pieces. She found a long blue couch with loungers at the end and a green coffee table and red chairs. She found pale yellow lamps and even a purple area rug. She picked out a black and glass entertainment system, too.

Both Marcy and Tana grimaced but neither said a word as we praised that special child.

T went next and picked all brown furniture. It was a warm honey color and looked beautiful in the showroom so I could only imagine it in their condo. She went with a wood and marble entertainment system.

For Mikey and Blaine, we went with blue furniture that was once again sturdy but stylish. Their entertainment system was straight black.

Next, we moved onto the dining room area. T picked out a round table with a credenza and eight chairs.

Tana went next and getting the room's measurements from Marcy, got two oblong tables in a walnut. Eight chairs came with each. She picked out a sideboard and a china cabinet at Marcy's request. We did get a lot of dishes for Christmas.

Rachel went after and got two square tables that came with six chairs apiece. She got us a sideboard as well with a credenza and china cabinet.

Then we came across a hutch that Tana inexplicably loved and had to get before we could find a nice cherry table for Mikey and co. We got them a sideboard and credenza that matched the eight chairs nicely.

We went to another part of the store that had tables and chairs and picked them out for the kitchens. We already had the heavy appliances installed while they were still building so we didn't need to buy ovens or fridges or dishwashers. For the penthouses, we actually had booths carved into the walls but Marcy had gotten a breakfast nook and wanted a bistro style table and chairs there.

We stole her idea and had one added to ours so we needed a set too. But Kurt, T, Mikey, Blaine and Sam didn't have booths and would need tables and chairs.

Kurt got a lightly sanded oak. He thought it would fit in with the motif he had in mind. He asked if Marcy would paint it white for him. She agreed.

We got a strong table for Mikey. He was rough on everything so we needed something he wouldn't break. It was black and brown with a golden trim. We figured Blaine would appreciate its beauty.

After kitchen gear, we went to the bedroom arena and found furniture. Marcy, Lucy and I were having our beds specially made. Our beds at home were and that's why we had so much room. It was hard to buy sheets but totally worth it.

Tana couldn't find a bed she liked so Marcy suggested a special bed for them, too. Since it was three of them sharing it after all.

Tana liked that idea and asked what was next.

Marcy pointed to two end-tables. They were big, square and white. They had two drawers each, the bottom one larger than the top. She looked at them for a long time before declaring that she would have to call a contractor to fix the wall above their bed. She wanted a shelf.

Laura asked why.

Marcy shrugged and said more space for things and that way they wouldn't need a headboard.

Lucy liked the idea and said flat out that she was stealing it. Rachel went along with it.

I picked out these delicate black lattice cutout side-tables. I thought they were really cute. Lucy chose a pale powder pink set. They were big like Marcy's with skinny legs.

Tana chose brown wooden bedside tables. They had only one drawer and a shelf at the bottom.

Marcy picked out a couch and chair set for their bedroom. They were a light green with clouds of white and were overstuffed. Her coffee table and end-tables were black.

I chose a light lavender set. They were fluffy, too but not overstuffed and they looked like a dream. My tables were light brown. Lucy chose heather furniture. The couch was thick but the chairs were stiff and upright with wooden arms. Her tables were whiskey colored.

Tana chose a red striped affair with a dark brown table set. Kurt wanted Elizabethan decor and chose pieces that reflected that. T went for comfy. She chose a patchwork sofa and chairs. Her tables were gold.

We got Mikey dark blue furniture with black tables. Mrs. Anderson and Kurt got Blaine a dark green, red, gold and blue plaid set. He didn't have a favorite color like Kurt and preferred dark plaid.

Marcy picked out sky blue comfy yet sturdy stuff for Sam. She said the Evanses were going to pay her back.

Then we picked out lamps… We picked delicate, cute lamps that were different sizes. Of course we had lights in the ceiling but lamps never hurt nobody.

Marcy found this cute table that was gold bars and ceramic topping. She found a delicate chair with blue, white and pink swirls and golden legs. She said it would be her correspondence corner.

Tana had laughed but Kurt declared that Marcy was onto something. He found an incredibly tiny copper round table with black legs and a black stool with a high silver back. He was going to have a desk in his room but he wanted this, too so he could have his own "correspondence corner".

T followed suit and got herself a white table with a golden chair. It matched his nearly exactly.

Lucy and I found ones that matched Marcy's while going for different chairs. Mine was this dark purple number with leopard print legs while hers was pink with chrome legs.

Tana said we were all nuts. Britt asked why and said that she wanted a correspondence corner. Tana told her that she didn't even know what correspondence was. Britt pouted. Tana gave in. She let Britt pick it. Britt chose a red table with a blue chair.

Marcy chose another chair. It was white and as expected, overstuffed. She said they had a window it would look perfect in front of.

Then she picked out two bistro style tables and three chairs for the balcony in their room. Lucy and I forgot all about the balconies and ran to find tables and chairs for them. Tana said that she didn't care what went out on theirs so Britt picked out three chairs.

T and Kurt each picked out a three piece bistro set. We decided the boys would call us names if we got them anything for their balconies so we didn't even bother.

Marcy reminded us that we had to pick out desks for them so we went over to the home office section. She picked out this gorgeous black desk for Mikey that had plenty of drawers and locks to those drawers. Mrs. C loved it immediately and said she might have to buy one to replace the desk in her office.

Marcy then picked out a light tan wooden desk for Sam. It had three drawers on one side and one big one on the other with one long thin one at the top.

Kurt found Blaine a dark green desk that was more beautiful than functional. He found himself a matching one in white. T went for a prettier version of Sam's. She said she'd paint it later.

Marcy said she'd get us all the same chairs so we looked over other stuff in the area. I noticed her looking at cabinets and asked her if she was getting us any.

She said yeah but she didn't know if she wanted regular steel ones or something better looking. Lucy convinced her to go with attractive ones so she bought a cabinet for each of us, short ones for Mikey, Blaine and Sam. T didn't want one and Kurt couldn't find one he thought was attractive enough.

Marcy picked out waste bins for each of us. Black mesh ones. It worked for what they were needed for. They weren't like the rubbish bins we have for the rest of the houses.

We went back and found bedroom suits for the spare bedrooms and T's, Kurt's, Blaine's and Sam's rooms. Mikey wanted a custom bed.

After that, Marcy found two dressers she liked. One was tall and black with silver knobs and six drawers. She said she'd get two and one would be for her and one would be for Ellen. Mrs. C asked about Mal and she pointed to the other dresser. It was this beautiful deep brown with tan swirls. It was squat and had six drawers as well with brass knockers. It also had a mirror.

Mrs. C loved it and said that she wanted to redo her room now. I wanted to see Papa Mike walk into that room.

I got two Chester drawers in blond and red. Lucy matched with three and Tana went along with it. T got Marcy's black dresser while Kurt went for this front opening cupboard dresser.

We got Mikey Marcy's dresser and Sam a tan tall dresser but Kurt got Blaine one to match his.

Marcy saw the most adorable chair and showed the first signs of excitement. She sat in it and twirled around. It was completely round and was big like a little bed. She immediately declared it perfect and said it was going in the closet.

Ellen sat in it and remarked that it would be easy to get dizzy in. Marcy shrugged and said it was an acceptable consequence.

I wanted chairs in my closet, too so I picked out this red high heel chair. It looked smashing and would hopefully go with the room. Lucy found one in pink.

Tana got a kick out of it and got the red one. Britt made her put down that she wanted two. Since their walk-in closets wouldn't be like our walk-in closets, the others couldn't get chairs but they raved over ours.

Marcy yawned and said we needed to go to the bathroom area so we could break for lunch. She was right. I was starving. We'd been in the store for hours.

We went a little crazy picking out stuff for the bathrooms. In the master bathrooms in the penthouses, we had glass shower doors but in the other bathrooms, they needed curtains.

Marcy went with light blue ones for the upstairs full bathroom while Tana picked out red ones for the downstairs full. I picked out a funky African jungle shower curtain for the full downstairs while Lucy went for a cheeky zebra print for the upstairs full.

We got plain white for the boys while both Kurt and T agreed on these snazzy "makeup" themed curtains.

We bought toilet seat covers for all the bathrooms along with soap holders, cups, rugs and toothbrush holders. We were even able to find toilet scrubbers and window curtains.

Finally we were done and went to go pay. We had written down what we wanted on pads and got to the cash register. The man there was very friendly and understanding about our order. Even when Marcy and Tana flirted with him. Both Ellen and Britt were pissed at them. Even Laura got flustered around him.

He was cute though. His name was Richard (like Grandpapa) and he had black hair and blue eyes. He definitely worked out.

Not that I was looking!

Anyway, we went through our wants and he rang us up. Everyone chipped in for the main rooms and would be paying for their private rooms separately but our family paid for most of it. The vouchers we got for Christmas covered it.

We spilled out into the parking lot happy that phase one was complete.

 ** _MAP_**

After lunch, we went to the mattress store to put in our request. Sam, Blaine, T and Kurt would be getting standard king sized beds along with the spare bedrooms. The rest of us were getting the "Catalina". It was bigger than a California king bed and oh so luxurious.

They made the frames and box springs special, too. Marcy ordered a frame, box spring and two mattresses. Lucy and I did the same because all three of us loved climbing into bed, even if it was a bit of a hike because we were already close to the ground.

Tana just got a frame and mattress. She said they were nearing their budget but I think it's really so Artie could get in and out of bed easily. Heaven forbid she act concerned over her man…

After that, we went to a children's store. This was the real test. Picking out bedroom suits for children.

Marcy got the twins convertible cribs. Once they were big enough, you could convert them into big kid beds. I got Rae one, too but Lucy got Beth her very first big girl bed. It was so cute! It was yellow metal in overlapping arches.

We picked out mattresses for them then all new bed sheets. We got them matching white dressers with silver knobs and for Rae and the twins, blue changing tables.

We got them little furniture for their own sitting areas and a white round table for them to play on, one for each room. We got rocking chairs and toy chests and Lucy found this huge sprawling doll house for Beth.

We got educational rugs and cute lamps. We then went a little crazy buying them new toys. Rae doesn't play with half of the stuff our family's got her but I couldn't help finding some new thing I thought she'd like.

Our friends enjoyed helping us until we got to curtains. We decided to shop for curtains to the windows in our houses next week along with anything we might have forgotten today but we wanted to buy baby curtains now.

Marcy found these pretty baby blue curtains with ruffles that she thought Mickey would die for but Lucy wanted them. There were only two left and there were two windows in the twins' room. Alas, Marcy wasn't giving them up.

She told Lucy that Beth didn't even like blue. Lucy argued that she could. She was three and would change her favorite color a million times. Marcy countered that hers never did.

Laura had to break out the "sister" speech. Both forgot their anger at each other and directed it towards her.

I got Rae these yellow curtains with white lambs. She seemed taken with the creatures as she's always hugging the lamb Noah bought her.

Lucy broke down and got Beth yellow ones with duck stamped ruffled edges.

We paid and left. We went out to dinner (Rachel and Shelby went to temple with Ms. Dinah and T). The furniture would be shipped out in two weeks on an order so large.

I couldn't wait to start decorating.

 ** _MAP_**

Puck: POV

I sighed heavily on the inside but kept it out of my voice. "Yeah, Mama. That sounds good. Cute."

I didn't even know what she was talking about. I tuned her out early in the conversation and only responded at exactly the one minute thirty second mark.

I was on the couch, watching TV when she called after brunch to tell me about all the stuff they bought yesterday.

Another minute and a half went by. "Yeah, Mama. That sounds good. Cute."

The doorbell rang. "Hey? This is really good but someone just dropped by. I gotta go. Love you, too. I'm very excited. Bye."

I hung up and went to the door. It was Jake. "Hey? What's up?"

"Can we talk?" He shuffled around.

"Sure." I opened the door wider and let him in. He walked inside and I closed and locked the door before walking back to the couch. "What's going on?"

He sat on the couch and noticed Beth and Rae playing on the floor. "How are they?"

"They straight. What's up?"

He pressed his thumbs together. "Marley knows about Bree."

My eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Yeah. She won't tell me how she knows but she knows. I tried to deny it but she said we couldn't work on our relationship if I kept lying so I admitted it."

"Didn't I tell you to tell her yourself?"

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled. "But we talked. She said she wanted to forgive me and I'd have to earn back her trust."

"That's great!" He really dodged a bullet.

"Really? How long is she going to punish me?"

"You did cheat on her. Give her a minute. She coulda dumped you."

"Yeah." He sighed. "We talked over the fight that we'd had before I cheated. She apologized for not listening to me and shutting me down. She said once we were good again, we could have a frank talk about sex."

"Is that why you cheated on her?"

"Not really. I don't know. She just wouldn't talk to me and I got mad."

I nodded. I used to have sex when I was upset. "Well it's over now. Be happy."

"I guess I could be. I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Don't think that way. Enjoy your time with her."

He nodded as Beth got up and brought him a toy. "Play?"

He took it and looked at me. He took a deep breath and faced her. "Let's do it!"

 ** _MAP_**

Mercedes: POV

I told Momma all about our furniture. She said we needed to take pictures so we can see them. We were going to the store after visiting with her.

I reminded her that the painters were there at the moment. Marcy and T were picking up Sam when they come back from LA so they could paint the murals on the kids' walls.

We had a nice visit but I couldn't help but feel a bit melancholy. It was near the end of everything. Who knew when we'd see Momma again? What would our visitation look like next year?

That question was answered when we left. Mrs. Rodriguez told us that next time would be our last visit. I immediately asked why and she said we'd all be eighteen by the one after next. The restraining order would be in full effect since we weren't kids anymore. They were being gracious since Marc had already been over eighteen and I turned last year.

So now I was sad. Next time was the last time I'd see my mother for a while. Marc and Marcy didn't seem effected. Marc usually saw the bright side to things while Marcy kept things close to the vest.

I decided to buy Momma something. I didn't know what but it would be good.

When we went shopping, I pulled Laura to the side and asked her opinion. She pointed out how we were at an art gallery buying art for our homes. Perhaps Momma would care for a McKay?

Then I remembered that next week was Mother's Day. I still needed a present for that, too. I already got Mrs. C's and Ms. Judy's gifts.

I decided I wouldn't fret. I'd just buy what felt right. In the end, we bought a bunch of stuff but then Marcy, T and Ellen had to go. Prom was tonight and both Marcy and T were nominated. I was so proud of T. She always felt in the background but I knew people saw her.

So they left and the rest of us took the art home. Lucy came over and we watched old movies and ordered takeout.

 ** _MAP_**

Puck: POV

"We could have a calm, rational conversation-"

"Steamrolled your ass!" Mini Mama jumped up and yelled in my face.

I bowed my head. "Why are you like this? I don't know no other girl that's so mean about winning."

"That's not true." She sat down again. "Want another spanking?"

"Nope! Here, Mike. It's your turn to fluff her ego." I gave him the controller.

He took it happily. "Your reign of terror is over, Moppet!"

"Bring it on, Paw-Paw!" She rolled her neck.

"What was that?!"

"You heard me, old man!"

Funniest shit I've seen in a while. His whole face turned red and he tried to yell at her but he could only start sentences.

Finn looked between them. "Maybe we can just play? Without all the trash-talk?"

"It's not trash-talk. It's the truth." She flipped her high-pony at him.

"Can you at least be nicer?"

"Okay." She lied.

And his stupid ass believed her… He smiled. "Thank you."

So they replayed the game and her mouth was on fire. She called them so many names, I lost count at twenty. Mostly because she was stringing them together.

She won of course (we could never beat her in this game) and did her victory dance. I liked it cuz it involved her shaking her ass in your face.

Finn pouted. "I don't even know what all that meant!"

"It meant you're a loser!" She continued dancing.

Mike got mad and pulled her down. "Alright, shut up. Let's play Daredevils."

"You're on!"

I didn't know. Mike was a beast at that game. He was just as bad at winning as she was. "How about we chill out for a minute? We can order pizza or something?"

"Pizza's good." Mike got distracted.

"Nothing fancy." Finn grimaced. "Every time we order pizza at home, Kurt orders a bunch of junk and messes it up. I have to pick it all off and by that time, it's cold."

"I don't wanna know." Mini Mama pulled a face. "As long as it's got bacon on it, I'm chill."

I knew she was my homie! "Yes! We're getting bacon!"

"We need a meat lovers." Mike said.

"Alright!" I picked up my phone and called the pizza place. They said they'd be here in thirty.

"Get me water." Mini Mama said out the blue.

"What?" I looked at her.

"I'm thirsty. Get me water."

"That sounds rude. You could add "please"."

"I could add "please" but I am rude. Get me water."

I frowned at her before getting up to get her a glass of water. I handed it to her. "Here."

"Thank you."

My brows drew together and I threw up my hands as the doorbell rang. I went to get the door. "Jake? What are you doing here? Don't you have school?"

"I gotta talk to you!" He came right on in.

"Okay." I shut the door.

He saw the other three, looking at him like he was crazy. "Is there anywhere private we could go?"

"Do I even wanna know?"

"Puck!"

"Okay! We can go into the kitchen."

"Is that private- oh, who cares?! They'll find out eventually! What do you do when a girl tells you she might be pregnant?!"

Mike and Finn dropped their controllers while Mini Mama raised a brow.

I wanted to freak out, too but I kept my head. "Who thinks they might be pregnant?"

"Come on. You know Marley and me aren't doing anything." Jake paced.

I made a face. "So that Bree girl?"

He nodded as he sped up. "Oh yeah! She wants to take care of it."

"Oh really?!" I frowned.

"I wasn't exactly listening passed "I'm late" but I'm sure she said that."

I started fussing. I couldn't believe that girl was trying to get rid of my niece or nephew! The others just let me rant until I ran out of steam and could think again. "Neither Q or Mama thought about getting rid of my kids."

"Yeah but am I ready to be a dad? I just turned sixteen! I have a girlfriend! My mom is going to kill me!" He started freaking out.

"Calm down!" I shook him.

He sagged. "What am I gonna do?"

I looked to my friends. "Well?"

Finn's eyes were big. "You're dead."

"I think you should talk to your girlfriend." Mike shrugged.

"Don't ask me." Mini Mama said flatly.

"Come on, Mini Mama." I waved a hand. "You give good advice- you said what, Mike?"

He twisted his lips. "Talk to her and tell her what's going on."

"What if she's not- you know? pregnant?" Jake fumbled.

"Then you'd be in the clear but with no secrets between you. But if she is, Marley needs to know now."

Jake looked like he wanted to start crying. "I don't wanna do that!"

"Stop being a bitch." Mini Mama glared at him.

He drew back. "I am not! Do you have any idea-?!"

She gave him a look.

"Right. Twins. Nevermind. I'm allowed to panic, right?"

"You're both entitled to panic but then you need to build a bridge and get over it. There's things to do, options to explore. You need to talk to Marley but you also need to talk to Bree. This baby isn't going away unless it goes away. You need to talk about it. If she is that is."

"Shit." He sighed before looking up at me. "Will you go with me if I gotta tell my mom?"

"Sure." I knew how hard that conversation was. "Want to stay and play video games?"

"I can't even think about school."

 ** _MAP_**

I got a text from Jake. He wanted to come over again and for Mike, Finn and Mini Mama to be over. I asked him why he was skipping so much school and he said that school could kiss his ass; he had more important things to do.

So I called them over and he took the bus. When we were all there, he started pacing again.

We stared at him. "Well?!"

"She's not pregnant." He said.

"And you're not celebrating why?" I asked.

"It's- she- she yelled at me."

"And your feelings are hurt?!"

"No! I don't know. She wasn't "yelling" yelling. She just said that we wreck havoc on girls."

"We?"

"Puckermans." He said ugly.

My jaw dropped. "Their lives aren't ruined!"

"She said we do girls bad and a bunch of other stuff. Apparently we suck." He stopped pacing.

"What bullshit." Mini Mama rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"She goes after a taken guy and suddenly she's an angel? It takes two to tango and she was trying her best to be a home-wrecker. She's not blameless in this and if you didn't use protection, that's half her fault as well. You're supposed to take care of your body in all things. Just because you didn't have a condom, didn't mean she shouldn't have had one."

"You're not on her side?" Jake sounded confused.

"Why would I be on her side?"

"Because you're a chick."

"I'm a woman. But that doesn't mean I agree with all women. Wrong is wrong and she's wrong. It's not your fault you had a scare. They happen. Hell, I thought I was pregnant a week ago but I just got my monthly visitor. Shit happens. But blaming innocent or as guilty as you people isn't cool."

"You thought you were pregnant?" Mike brought up.

"Yes. I skipped a month and I haven't been feeling well. Turns out it was just a bug going around."

"You skipped a month? What does that mean?" She opened her mouth and he waved his hands. "I know what it means but how can you skip a month?"

"My cycle is janky. Anything can throw it off. Catching this stomach thing messed it up."

"How long have you been sick?!" Finn demanded.

"A while but I think I'm finally better."

"So you know for sure you're not pregnant?" Mike wanted to make sure.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes. "I took a test to be sure."

"Good. Mal would be trying to marry you if you were."

She shuddered. "That's not funny!"

He smiled. "It is a bit."

"Can we get back to me?" Jake asked.

"What's really your problem, little Puck?" She tilted her head. "That you almost got a girl pregnant or that she called you out?"

He frowned. "Both."

"Well you have to let it go. You made a mistake. Don't dwell on it. And her opinion doesn't mean anything. You're going to keep your penis in your hand from now on, right?"

He blinked and blushed. "Yeah."

"You'll do good. She went after a known womanizer because he had a girlfriend. There's words for girls like that and they're not flattering. Who cares what she thinks of you? The important thing is you and Marley."

"Yeah." He frowned. "How'd you know she came after me?"

"What?"

"You said she went after me cuz she knew I had a girlfriend. How'd you know that? I didn't tell you that."

She looked caught as hell. "I'm psychic?"

"How'd you know, Mini Mama?" I looked at her.

She shrugged.

"Did Bree tell you?" Jake asked. "You are both cheerleaders."

"I don't talk to that cotton mouthed strumpet."

What did that mean?

"But how would you know-?" He stopped. "Marley told you!"

She said nothing.

"She told you what was going on with us?!"

"I never said that."

"But it's true! How could she put our business in the street?!"

"The way you're doing right now?"

He blinked. "Oh. What'd she say? How'd she sound?"

"She was upset, you tool."

"Were you the one who talked her into talking to me?"

She just looked at him.

"Thanks, dude! She kept saying she almost didn't talk to me but a voice kept telling her it was the right thing to do. Thank you."

"Keep your gratitude. Just do that girl right."

"I will." He looked at her like she was his new hero.

"Yeah." She stood up. "I'm out. I promised to take Elle out for lunch since we're leaving tonight."

They were going to California for Nationals.

Mike jumped up. "That reminds me. I gotta go to the flower shop and send flowers to T. She's been on this high since winning Prom Queen and I want that to last as long as it can."

"Its not that big a deal." Mini Mama shook her head. "It's just a popularity contest."

He narrowed his eyes. "Weren't you the one who counted the ballots?"

"So?"

He stared at her.

She walked out.

He went after her shouting, "You fixed it, didn't you?!"

I shut and locked the door behind them. "I can believe she did."

"She's awesome." Jake breathed.

"Yup. I'm just glad she's on our side." I gestured to the couch. "Want to play a few rounds before you go back to school?"

"I gotta go back?"

"Yes!"

He sulked. "Fine."

 ** _MAP_**

Mercedes: POV

I put my hands on my hips. "Make a decision, guys!"

Noah and Finn kept quiet.

Lucy threw up her hands. "Not even Kurt took this long! Do you want this couch or not?!"

"I don't know." Noah frowned. "It sits nice. But what if we fall asleep in the den?"

"Then lie down!"

Both he and Finn laid back to back. "It's a little uncomfortable."

I grabbed Lucy before she could fly off the handle. "If you don't pick the couch in the next three seconds, we won't have one!"

"Can we have bean bag chairs?" Finn perked up.

Lucy looked horrified. Rachel shook her head. "Finn, no."

"Can we take a break?" Noah asked.

"Fine." I blew out a breath. "Let's go look at the bedroom suits, guys."

Lucy, Rachel and I left the two in the living room section and went to the beds.

"I'm so proud of the New Directions." Rachel said as she bounced on a bed.

"Me too. We're on a winning streak." I sat next to her and laid back.

Lucy sat across from us on a pink bed. "Mr. Shue is a proven winner now."

"Can I tell you guys something?" Rachel asked.

"Sure."

She took a deep breath. "Well you know how Shelby and I have been getting closer since she came back?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Well she helped me prepare for my audition. We had a frank talk and she told me she was thinking of moving to New York also."

"Really?"

"Yes. She wants to be close to me and be able to see Beth. She says she's been thinking about it ever since I graduated but didn't want to intrude."

"How do you feel about it?"

"On one hand, I'd like to have a parent in New York. I miss my dads there. But on the other, isn't it weird?"

"It's not weird." Lucy told her. "She loves you and wants to be with you. What's she going to do in New York?"

"She wants to open an arts school. She'll teach singing and acting."

"That'll be perfect for her." I commented.

"Yes. She's very excited. So it's not weird to have my mother hanging around?"

"No way. She's part of the family."

She smiled. "Thank you."

We decided to go check on the boys and saw they were in chairs facing a row of TVs. "Really?!"

"We found what we want!" They cheered.


	17. Teaching Moments

Puck: POV

I knocked on the door after ringing the bell and adjusted Beth in my arms. The front door opened. "Hey!"

Q smiled. "Hey, Puck. Hi, Beth!"

"Mommy!" Beth yelled.

I handed her over and Q put her on her hip. "How's was your time with Papa?"

"Good! Gram made cheese!"

"She means Mac and cheese." I told her. "That's what we ate for dinner last night."

"Ooh!" Q teased. "Was it good?"

Beth nodded. "Sissy didn't eat any and she threw up on Papa."

I scowled. She was right. I overfed Rae and she erupted like Mt. Spew.

Q giggled. "She got him good, huh?"

Beth nodded and giggled.

"What are you about to do?" Q asked me.

"Play basketball with Mike and Finn. You?" I shifted Rae to my other hand.

"Mercy and I were going to go for a walk. But not for another half hour."

Going for a walk? Boring. "Have fun. See you, Beth. I'll see you Friday."

"Bye, Papa." Beth shot forward to kiss me.

I kissed her back. "Bye, Q."

"See you, Puck." Q shut the door.

I walked back to my truck and buckled Rae in before going around the corner to Mama's.

I rang the bell and knocked. Mrs. G answered. "Hey, Mrs. G. How are you?"

"I am fine, señor Puck. How are you?" She smiled.

"I'm great. Where's Mama?"

"Señorita Mercy!" She yelled.

Mama showed up. "Hey, Noah! Hi, Rae! How's my baby?!" She took the car seat from me.

"Where's my kiss?" I demanded.

She smirked before kissing me. "Can I hold my child now or does my second one want to be held first?"

"Well I could go for that." I sniffed.

She laughed and hit me. "Go away, Noah!"

"Why can't I stay?"

"Mikey said he was playing basketball with you and Finn."

I shrugged. "You right. Alright, I'll see you later." I kissed her before stroking Rae's cheek and leaving.

I hopped in my truck and went to a park in Lima. I parked and got out to try to find my friends.

I found Mike shooting hoops by himself and tried to scare him. I ended up on my back in the dirt…

"Ow!"

He held out a hand. "Sorry. Don't sneak up on me."

"I see!" I grabbed his hand and he hauled me to my feet.

"That was amazing!" We turned to see Finn jogging over.

I frowned at him. "No, it wasn't!"

"Yes, it was! He was so fast!"

Mike shrugged. "Are we playing _Horse_ or what?"

"Yeah." I grumbled. "Let's go."

So we started playing. It was a pretty easy game. We really weren't keeping score. We were more interested in talking. Mike talked about hanging out with Tina on school nights while Finn talked up how happy he was to have Rachel back.

I talked about yesterday. I spent Mother's Day with both Mama and Q with our kids. It was only two hours for some old movie they wanted to see but it got me away from Moms, who'd started complaining that I was abandoning her and taking her kids.

"Your mom really said that? I thought I was the only one!" Finn was shocked.

"Nope. She's trippin. I'm not abandoning her." I frowned as my shot missed.

Mike caught it. "Try having seven of your kids and all four of your grandkids leave. My mom has started crying every time we leave the room."

"What is wrong with them?" I wrinkled my nose. "Did they think we would live with them forever?"

"I hope not." He made his shot.

"I feel bad." Finn went after the ball. "I was the only one around for a long time and now Kurt and I are leaving. She's only going to have Burt and he doesn't always take her with him when he goes on business."

"Maybe she needs a dog?"

Finn laughed. "She'll make it wear clothes!"

He shook his head. "Shame."

I laughed. "You can't say Tina wouldn't do that."

He sighed and bowed his head. "She probably would. But Mercy would, too."

I grimaced. "You're right. She knits hats for that damn bird."

"Aww! You don't like Harmony?"

"Fuck you, that bird is a menace."

"Who taught you that word?"

"I know what a menace is!"

He chuckled.

"I looked it up in the dictionary and saw your face."

Finn laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, anytime Mama and I tried to get close when I was living there, she'd go nuts. I couldn't touch her around that bird."

Finn snickered. "And you thought all girls loved you."

"Sympathy here!"

"We have none." Mike said.

"Jackasses." I took a shot. "How'd New York go?"

"What do you mean?" He caught the ball.

"This weekend when Mini Mama, Evans and Tina went up there."

"Oh! It went well. They painted all the walls. T said she was freaking out the whole time cuz Marcy painted the ceilings and T was convinced she'd fall."

"Marcy painted the ceilings herself?" Finn gaped. "Don't they use ladders for that?"

"Yeah but you know Marce lives life on the edge."

"She's brave as hell."

I snorted. "Mini Mama badass."

"Marcy's afraid of heights." Mike said.

We looked at him. "What?!"

"Marcy's afraid of heights." He repeated.

"Then how'd she get on a ladder?" Finn demanded.

"She doesn't believe in being ruled by fear. The more scared she is, the more she's going to do whatever she's scared of. Remember her taking the mountain again? She must have been terrified."

"That's why she wanted to go back up there?!" I was thrown.

"She doesn't like being afraid."

"But she could have died!"

"She would have died being brave." He shrugged.

"Wow!" Finn said with his whole mouth. "So she's really afraid of heights? How afraid? Like normal people or how you scare your sisters with animals?"

"Ever wonder why she looks down when she's walking? She's afraid of her own height." I noticed he ignored the dig about his being a bad brother.

"She is the bravest person I've ever met!"

"Probably."

I could see that. I kept saying she was badass. It was like they were just now understanding that. "Do you ever think of facing fears?"

"Me?" His brows lifted. "I'm not afraid of much."

"But you're afraid of something."

"Yeah, there's some stuff."

"Do you ever think of facing them head on?"

"I'm facing some of them now."

"Really?" Finn asked. "What are they?"

"I don't think so. What are you afraid of?"

Finn looked down. "Of not being good enough. My mom put all her hopes on me. She wants me to live a good life. So I'm trying to be happy. I'm afraid of letting her down. Of letting down Rachel and Quinn. They believe in me so much and I want to make sure I meet their expectations."

"I think you'll exceed their expectations. You're a good guy, Finn. You try. That's all that matters in this life."

He perked up. "Thanks, Mike."

"If anything, you'll shine against me." I lifted my shoulders.

"Don't say that, Puck."

"I'm serious. I was flying by the seat of my pants this year. I don't want to let my moms down. All she wants is for me to be more than my dad. I don't wanna disappoint Mama. I don't wanna let down my kids. Or Nic and Jake."

"I know you have a lot of people depending on you but you're doing great." Mike said. "You're such a great dad. You stepped up both times. That takes a real man. You're better than your dad. You can hang up the towel, you're done."

I grinned. I was a good dad. My old man was never there for us. I think about my kids all day every day. I'm there for them. "Thanks, Mike. With all these inspirational speeches, you're gonna be a good dad."

"Well I had good dads." He lifted his shoulders.

I shot the ball. "I think we're gonna be just fine."

 ** _MAP_**

Mercedes: POV

I looked around our New York apartment. It was beautiful! The painters did a great job. So did the builders. Everything we wanted, we got.

"What are you doing?"

I turned. "Marcy, look! Everything is so beautiful!"

"Are you really having a moment right now? We have work to do."

I scowled at her. "You can't take the magic out of this! This is our new life!"

She just stared at me baldly before sighing lightly. "Are you at least done? The movers want to know where exactly you want your piano."

Yes, we got our pianos. "Okay, here I come."

She left. Lucy walked in. "I'm having trouble."

"With what?"

"I had a plan in mind for Beth's room but now that I'm here, I'm changing my mind."

I threaded my arm through hers. "Well let's go look at it."

 ** _MAP_**

I frowned. "How about over there by that window?"

The movers picked up the frame and moved it over to the window I indicated.

I made a face. "Maybe this wall?"

"Mercy!" Marcy snapped.

"Okay! It can stay by the window!"

"Thank you, ma'am." A worker said as he and the other one dropped the frame. "We'll go get the box and mattresses."

"Thank you!" I called out. "I'm not really this difficult often!"

I caught Marcy rolling her eyes. "I should come up here a week before the big move and clean these places."

"Do you need help? I'll come with you."

"I just need someone from each apartment to let me in."

"I was thinking about that. We have keys to our parents houses. Shouldn't we have keys to each other's houses? In case we get locked out or there's an emergency or so we don't have to get up to answer the door for each other."

"I wanted to give you guys keys but I don't know how Elle, Tana, Britt or RT feel about that. Part of me says who cares but it's their place, too."

"Right. I think we should talk it over."

"The sooner the better. Oh, hey! I just got a deal."

"On what?"

"Apple products."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They want to give us a deal on Macs, i-Pads and i-Phones. We even get accessories."

"Why'd they offer that?"

"I wanted a new computer and asked about a package deal."

"And they offered to sell you all three?"

"Yeah. Then I mentioned the others because Mal needs a new phone and I mentioned we were college students."

"Wow. That's great. I need a phone with more storage. I take so many pictures of Rae that I have none left."

"Then I'll tell everyone."

We turned when we heard the movers coming back. They brought in the box and mattresses. These men were strong. They brought them in the room, one by one but then stacked them to put them in the frame.

"Thank you. Can you get the chairs now?" I asked.

They nodded and left.

"Will you help me put this bed together?" I turned to Marcy, who moved forward.

"Where's your set?" She walked to the bed.

We brought up the sheets we were keeping at our houses until now so I had a few stacked in the closet. I went to get a deep purple one. They didn't have a wide variety. Just every color in two shades with about five patterns each.

I came back and put them on the bed.

She picked up the custom mattress pad and spread it out.

I took the other ends and we laid it out flat. "Do you want my help with your bed?"

"It'd go quicker." She unfolded the fitted sheet.

"Too bad Ellen still has school. She, T, Blaine and Sam can't put their rooms together how they want."

"Tina gave me a detailed drawing and Blaine asked me to make sure Kurt doesn't get carried away. Sam doesn't care."

We worked in silence for a while. After the fitted sheet was a standard sheet and the comforter. I knew it was May but they didn't have any thinner tops. I only hoped we wouldn't fry. "How is Sam? I haven't spoken with him in a week."

She shrugged. "He's okay. Having girl trouble."

"Girl trouble. He didn't tell me that. What's going on?" I set the pillow cases (four came to a set) at the top of the bed.

"He hasn't exactly known who to go after, after you. He had me last year but it wasn't like he was making a love connection. This year, he just chased after anyone who looked at him twice."

"Poor Sammy!"

"He just needs to be alone for a while."

"Yeah. Poor baby. He's too good to not have someone love him."

"He's lonely." She leaned over slightly before straightening.

"He'll be better with us."

She was quiet until… "I'm going to his prom."

My eyes widened. "Really?! Is that a good idea?"

"I offered."

That was one question answered. "That's nice of you."

"He's pathetic."

"Marce! How did Mal take it?"

"He was not happy."

"Is this really such a good idea after spring break?"

"Nothing's going to happen. I'm pretty sure."

"Marcy, what's going on? You've been acting weird for weeks. Not eating, being distant, quiet-er. Is something going on?"

"I'm just having a rough go of it." She blinked slowly. Then she looked at me. "I don't know. I know this is a good move but…"

"But what? Do you not want to move in anymore?" I whispered.

She made a discontented sound. "I don't know. I made such a fuss about moving here but part of me just wants to run off to Siberia."

"You're banned from Siberia."

She glared at me. "I know that."

I nodded. "What do you think it is? Are you feeling unprepared? Are you feeling scared?"

She didn't answer my questions. "The movers are coming back."

I waited for them to set up the chairs and go get the tables before rounding on her. "Well?"

She went to a window. "I feel trapped."

"Trapped?!"

"Kinda."

"Marcy, talk to me. What's going on? Why do you feel trapped?"

She crossed her arms. "I'm so selfish."

"Because you feel trapped?" I went to her and stood beside her.

"Because I want to run off. Because I want what I want, who cares about anyone else?"

"What do you want?"

"Remember when Mal and Ellen thought I was cheating on them?"

"Senior year? Yeah."

"I didn't but I wanted to. There were other people that caught my attention and I wanted to be with them. But I had this- weight around my neck. Them. I couldn't spend time with who I wanted and do what I wanted."

I looked at her.

"I think that's why I went to Sam over spring break. I was looking for an excuse to break up. So I could be free again. To have sex with someone else. It's why I kept pawing at him. So I wouldn't think about my actions."

I touched her arm and she moved to the chairs and sat in one. I sat next to her on the arm of the chair. "It's okay to feel like you want to spread your wings. We're young and in love. It's exhilarating but we don't have the freedom to do what other people do. We can't flit from bed to bed, living wild."

She linked her fingers and bowed her head.

"And we have children. We're bound to these men forever. That's heady stuff. Especially when they want things from you because you gave birth to their children."

"It makes me wish I didn't get pregnant so I could leave whenever I want. Sometimes I wish I never stayed after Christmas sophomore year."

"Do you hate your life that much?"

"Sometimes. It's not any one thing. I hate having to keep to a schedule and take medicine and see a therapist and pay attention to them and talk about feelings and go on dates and be considerate. It's too much sometimes."

"Have you talked to Dr. Jackson?"

"Yeah right."

"Marcy, you should talk to him. He can only try to help you. How long have you been feeling like this?"

"Since Christmas but it's really kicked in high gear since I got the email about the building being done."

I took her ice cold hand. "I'm here for you. You remember you told me no feeling was wrong? That I was going through emotions and to just let myself feel them? I'm going to tell you the same."

"I think my hormones are under control by now. The twins are nearly two."

"Maybe they're not? Your hormones that is. And if they are, it could be your sickness. You have depression. It'll hit you at different times. You know that." I licked my lips and shook her hand. "What makes you happy?"

She shrugged.

"Come on, Marcy. It's me. What makes you happy?"

"Happiness is an arbitrary abstract idea."

"Let's pretend you're not a robot. What makes you happy?"

She took her hand from me and stood up. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"To see if Mal'll put the twins on the phone."

I smiled. I knew she loved those kids. She can put up all the road blocks she wants but she's a good mother. "Tell them Tia says hi."

She walked out.

The movers came in with the tables. I told them where to put them and asked them to bring up the lamps. When they were gone, I reached for my phone. I should call Noah and have him put Rae on.

I know she can't talk yet but she makes noises, especially when you sang to her. "Hey, Noah. Let me speak to Rae."

 ** _MAP_**

Puck: POV

I gripped the dashboard. "Just follow through!"

Jake hit the steering wheel. "I'm trying!"

"Try harder!" I knew after that pregnancy scare, Jake needed my help. I'd tried to be there for him all year but he obviously needed more. So I thought up trying to teach him stuff our old man never taught me.

At the moment, I was teaching him to drive.

"You're not helping!" He yelled.

"Take your foot off the break!"

"But we'll crash!"

"Trust yourself! You can always put it back! Now go up!"

He moved his leg and the truck rolled forward. His leg jumped.

"You can hit the gas, you know." I deadpanned.

"No! No, this is the right speed."

My head dropped. I sighed heavily. "You cannot drive 5mph. You'll get pulled over."

He risked a look at me before facing forward and shaking his head. "Nu uhn!"

"Why are you so scared?"

"I'm not scared!"

"You're completely scared."

He frowned and gripped the wheel harder. "Fine. You want fast, I'll give you fast."

I opened my mouth but he floored it. We ran right into a pole. This was embarrassing. We were in a parking lot _away_ from any other cars and he hits the only thing out here? "Good try."

"I don't think I'm any good at this."

"You'll get better."

His shoulders dropped. "What am I even doing here? Why are you teaching me this?"

"Every man should know how to drive."

"I'll kill you if you ever tell anyone this but I'm not a man."

"How can you kill me? You can't even drive."

He glared at me.

"Alright. Alright. You're on your way to being a man. I'm gon help you."

"What's the point? You're going to be gone in a couple weeks. I'll never see you again."

I frowned. "You really think that?"

He hitched a shoulder.

"Jake, I might be moving a state or two away but I'm still your big brother. I'm always gon be here for you. Just call me anytime and I'll be there. I'll be back for visits and I definitely want you to visit me. I take care of my own and you're mine. Remember that."

He was quiet for a while. "How do I back up?"

 ** _MAP_**

Mercedes: POV

"You ready?"

I nodded. "Yes!"

"Uncover your eyes."

I moved my hands and gasped. "Marce, this is perfect!"

She hitched a shoulder. "I know I was being secretive but I just wanted it perfect."

I spun around slowly and took in the library. The walls were a sandpaper hue with grey swirls. They had framed inspirational posters and sconces on them.

Bookcases lined every wall except a space that sat a printer. One of the ones that's really big and does a bunch of stuff like at offices. In between the bookcases were filing cabinets.

In the middle of the room were six desks. They were big Mahogany desks painted different colors. Two were red, one was pink, one was purple and one was silver. It was actually silver. I don't know how she pulled that off. The last one was a light tan color.

The desks had screens up to separate them from each other even though they were pushed up together. The screens were white with black detailing. In front of the desks were chairs. They were black with grey cushions and long arms. The best part was they were on wheels.

I went to the nearest desk (a red one) and ran my fingers over the surface. It was a huge desk. I wondered why she had them custom built (I knew she did). So I decided to ask her. "Why are they so big?"

She smiled and came forward. "For this." She went to the side and lifted up a board. It slid out straight then she turned it and it lay flat. It made the desk have more surface space.

"I love it!" I gasped. It was so cute!

I inspected the desks further and noticed there were four drawers on each side with black knobs and locks on each one. The drawers were different sizes and there was one running across the top.

I tried opening a drawer but it wouldn't budge. Oh well. "Where's the key?"

"Everyone will get their keys later." She went to the wall and flipped a switch. The lights came on. "What do you think of the sconces?"

"Very Victorian."

"Ours are gothic." She turned the lights off and it was dim again.

I went to a window and looked out the blinds. "Are you putting curtains up to these?"

"No. I wanted shades but they didn't have any that fit these windows." She frowned cutely.

"Well I love it!" I tried a filing cabinet next and it, too was locked. "Really, Marce?!"

"You'll get a key for that, too."

I turned around. "I love these floors. Pure wood but not creaky."

"Nah. That'd drive me bananas."

"Me too!"

She chuckled. "Where's Lucy and Rachel? We should show them before I track down Tana and Britt."

"Last I saw, they were having differences of opinions on the dining room."

She turned to leave but I stopped her.

"Why's there six desks?"

She stopped. "The future is like a fog. You can stare into it all you want but you won't know what's in it until you go through it."

I hated her being a poet sometimes… What did that even mean?! "So you can't tell me?"

"You're so pretty." She floated out.

"Are you calling me stupid?!" She really left! "Hey! I'm talking to you! Marcy!"

 ** _MAP_**

Puck: POV

"This is stupid."

I peeked at him. "This is one more thing you need to learn."

"I'd rather go back out driving."

"Don't worry. We will. Right after we fix your leaky sink."

Jake scowled. "I don't even have any facial hair!"

"You'll get it sooner or later."

He grumbled before spraying shaving cream into his hand. He glared at it before painting his face. "What now?"

I grabbed a razor. "You turn it and go against the grain. Soft, sure strokes."

He picked up a razor and watched me as I did it. Then he tried. He jerked and threw it in the sink. "Ow! I cut myself!"

"You'll do that a lot in the beginning."

He frowned. "I don't want to do this."

"Stop being a baby." I continued shaving.

I knew he was cursing me in his head but he picked the razor back up and tried again. He grinned. "I did it!"

I nodded slowly. "Keep going."

He did a patch then watched me as I rinsed the razor off. He copied me then kept going.

We made it through our whole faces (he only cut himself a few more times) then wiped the excess cream off with towels.

I grabbed a clear bottle with blue liquid. I set in on the counter. "Here."

"What's that? Mouthwash?"

"No. It's aftershave."

He narrowed his eyes like I was lying to him.

"Pour a bit in your palms then slap it on your face." I poured a little into my palm and rubbed my hands together before slapping my face.

He copied me even as I opened my mouth to warn him. He started screaming.

"Don't put it on your cuts." I winced.

He whimpered. "Now you tell me!"

"My bad. But now you know how to shave."

He stuck his lip out. "When are we going driving again?"

"After the sink. Come on." I moved away from the sink and picked up Rae. She and Beth were on the floor (not on a blanket; don't tell their mothers) in the hallway so I could keep an eye on them while I prepared Jake.

Beth climbed to her feet and picked up her toys. "Going, Papa?"

"Yeah, we're going to Tio Jake's house." Mama told me Tio meant uncle.

She smiled up at me. "Yay."

"Go grab your coat." I picked up Rae's lamb. "Come on, Jake."

He followed me downstairs after Beth. "My mom doesn't know that I'm not in school."

I turned around to glare at him. "You told me you had half a day!"

He turned to Beth, who had her jacket. "Wanna race to the car?"

"Stop skippin school! You'll never graduate!"

"You did." He grumbled.

"Yeah, cuz I had a pint sized diva on my butt making sure I was in school!"

"Marley does ride me about missing school so much. She's convinced it's cuz of her."

"And you told her?"

"Of course it's not. I'm just not interested in school."

"Well get interested. Come on."

"You're not taking me to school, are you? It's almost over."

I glared. "No. I'm taking you home so you can learn how to fix a leaky sink."

He grinned in relief. "Thanks."

I pointed to the door. "Out."

He picked up Beth and walked out.

I went behind him and locked the door. I put Rae in her car seat then Beth in hers. "You gotta ride in the back."

"No sweat!" He jumped up into the bed of the truck and sat against the window.

"Move your big head. I need to see out the rearview." I hopped in the truck and started it up before driving to his house. It wasn't far from ours.

He took us inside.

"Can I stick them in front of the TV?" I remembered to grab Rae's blanket from the car.

"Sure." He picked up the remote and switched on the set. "What do they like to watch?"

"Rae likes anything with music and Beth likes those bigheaded kids."

He stared at me. "Bigheaded kids?"

"They do stuff all the time." I helped Beth climb on the couch. "They have a spaceship and one's black, one's Asian and the brother and sister are white."

His look didn't change.

"It's Little something. They show art and play classical music." I set Rae right next to Beth and cornered her with her blanket.

He pursed his lips. "How about you go through the guide?"

I snatched the remote from him. "I don't like you."

"Phantom kids shows." He looked away.

I flipped through the channels until I found it. It was called _Little Einsteins_. "See?"

"Oh."

I threw the remote on the couch before giving Beth her duck and Rae her lamb. "Will you be alright in here?"

Beth nodded.

I could see she didn't care about me. Not while this show was on. I faced Jake. "The toolbox is in the truck."

"Okay. It's the sink in the kitchen."

I went to get the toolbox and came back inside.

As soon as he saw it, he burst out laughing.

"Shut up! These are my mom's tools!"

He wiped away tears. "Why don't you have your own?"

"I'll get my own someday." I grumbled. "Now take me to the kitchen."

He kept snickering but he took his stupid self in the kitchen.

I followed him and set the box on the table. "This will be a nice surprise for your mom."

"I hope so. She's been stressed at the restaurant lately." His mom was a waitress.

"Well you can do this for her and she'll be stressless at home." I opened the doors under the sink.

"What do we do first?"

I turned back and saw him playing with a pink tool. "See where the leak is coming from. Which pipe."

He nodded. "How do we do that?"

"You gotta get under there."

His eyes shot to mine. "Who gotta get where?"

"You gotta get under there."

"Nope!"

"How are you going to fix it if you don't get under there?"

"Can't you do it?"

"No. You're doing it. Get under there."

"I like this shirt!" He whined.

"Take it off."

"I don't like you like that."

"I'm close to kicking your butt." I was losing patience.

He scowled. "Fine!" He ripped off the shirt and sat on the floor before scooting under the sink.

"What do you see?"

"A lot of rust!"

I chuckled. "What else?"

"Um… there's this knob."

"What else?"

"Just a bunch of pipes."

"Is there any water coming out?"

"Yeah. It's hitting me in the face."

"Where is it coming from? Above the knob or under it?"

"Under it."

I went to the toolbox and grabbed a wrench. I brought it to him and kicked his side lightly. "Here."

He scooted out a little to take it. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"It's called a wrench and you're going to tighten that knob."

He gave me an ugly look. "I don't know how."

"Easy. Righty tighty, lefty loosy. So get."

He ducked back under the sink and I could hear him grunting. "It's not working!"

"Put some muscle on it."

He grunted louder. "It's not working! Would you-?! It's turning!"

"See? I knew you could do it."

"It's really going!" He gave a shout a second later.

"What's going on?!" I straightened from leaning against the sink.

I could hear water and he was moving a lot. "Help! It won't stop! I'ma drown!"

"Get out!"

He shimmied out and popped up, wiping his face. "I can't stop it!"

I took my shirt off and climbed under the sink. First off, he broke a rusted piece of pipe. I put it back on but it wouldn't hold long. That meant I had to go buy another part. I made sure it was as safe as I could get it.

"Did you get it?!"

I came up and climbed to my feet, wiping my own face. "I gotta go to the hardware store. That piece is too rusted. Probably why it was leaking."

"Alright."

I grabbed my shirt and pulled it on. "Make sure you keep an eye on them."

"On who?"

"Beth and Rae. Beth disappears fast and Rae's trying to crawl. She likes to throw herself off of stuff."

He looked horrified. "You're not leaving me here with them!"

"I can move faster on my own. I'll be right back." I went to the front room and kissed my kids. "I'll be right back. Be good for Tio Jake."

"Bye, Papa." It must have been a commercial on cuz Beth actually paid attention to me.

I waved and left.

"Hurry back!" Jake yelled as I got in my truck.

I rolled my eyes. He acts like I left him with wolves.

 ** _MAP_**

He didn't look happy when he opened the door. "You were gone for twenty seven minutes."

"You did alright." I pushed past him. I stopped when I saw the room. "Or not. What happened?"

"Well Beth said she was hungry so I got her candy-"

I jumped. "You fed my baby candy?!"

"Yeah. All kids like candy."

"Her mother will kill me!" I ran to Beth and checked her over but she didn't seem to be in trouble. Just upset. "Are you okay, Beth?"

"She didn't eat the candy."

I damn near died with relief. "Her mom's family doesn't eat candy! Q is serious about her not having any!"

"Well I didn't know what to give her! She didn't want it no way. So I got her some leftovers from the fridge-"

"What?! She can't eat everything yet!"

"It was just meatloaf and mashed potatoes!"

"Did you at least mash it up?"

"She didn't eat any meat. She didn't even eat any potatoes. She couldn't hold a fork."

"She's three! She uses baby forks!"

"I didn't know that!"

"Why was she crying?"

"Because Rae leaned into the plate and tried to eat her food-"

"Are you serious?!" I could have fucking died. I checked over Rae but she only looked upset, too. "She can't eat solid food!"

"I don't know anything about kids! You didn't tell me anything!"

I sighed heavily. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I was a little busy breaking up their fight! They started throwing food all over and then started crying! I just got all the food I could see up!"

I ran my hands over my face. "Their moms are gon kill me!"

"My mom is gon kill me!" He waved his arms. "Her carpet smells like Monday dinner!"

"Well I blame you." I snatched up the diaper bag and went through it looking for food. I found a little tray meal for Beth and a jar of applesauce for Rae. "I'll fix the pipe later. I gotta feed them."

He threw himself in a chair. "I should have stayed in school."

"You should've." I opened the meal for Beth and let her feed herself then unscrewed the jar for Rae. I grabbed a plastic spoon and began feeding her.

"Do they like that baby food?" He asked after it'd been quiet a while.

"Yes." I wiped Rae's chin with a drop cloth.

"Why?"

"It's made for them."

"Can I try?"

"You wanna eat baby food?" My eyes moved.

"No, I meant feed them."

"If you want. Beth can feed herself mostly. As long as she can pick it up."

He moved over to us and sat behind Beth. He picked up a pea. "Here you go."

She stared at him.

"Here."

She still stared.

"She won't take it."

"Hold it up to her mouth." I rolled my eyes.

He held it up to her lips and she opened her mouth. He shot it inside and she started chewing. She chewed for a few seconds before opening her mouth again.

He grabbed another pea and put it in her mouth. "This is easy. Let me try with her."

"This is a bit harder." I told him.

"How hard can it be?"

I smirked. I wanted to see this. "Okay."

We switched spots and he scooped some applesauce up.

"That's too much."

"It's only a little."

"It's too much. Just fill it halfway."

He huffed before dumping the load and refilling the spoon halfway. He held it up to her mouth. "Here you go."

Rae smiled at him before slapping the spoon out of his hand.

His jaw dropped. "She hit me!"

I kept my laughter to myself. "She didn't hit you."

"She slapped that spoon outta my hand!"

"Just try again."

He picked up the spoon.

"Hey! Don't use that spoon! It's been on the floor!" I stopped him from dipping it back into the applesauce.

"For like two seconds!"

"Mama would kill me, bring me back then kill me again if I let you feed Rae with a dirty spoon!"

He slammed the spoon on the table. "Where's another spoon?"

I looked through the bag and found a yellow one. "Here. Mama them don't like germs."

"A little dirt never hurt nobody." He frowned as he used it to scoop up more applesauce.

"These girls do not care."

He made a face as he put the spoon by Rae's mouth. She waved her hands again but he was able to catch the spoon this time. "She's getting it all over my mom's couch!"

"I told you it was hard."

He sulked.

Beth leaned forward and took the spoon from him. She put it by Rae's mouth. "Eat, Sissy."

Rae opened her mouth and Beth stuck the spoon in.

Jake stared. "She got her to eat."

"She seems to understand her." I shrugged.

Jake took the spoon back and tried again. "Will you please eat?"

Rae opened her mouth.

He stuck the spoon inside. "Thank you."

Keys jiggled in the door. Jake's mom, Vivian walked in. "Jake? What are you doing? Why does it smell like meatloaf and apples?"

"Hi." I waved.

"Hello, Noah." She shut the door behind her.

"Hey, Mom." Jake looked between her and Rae. "The baby's letting me feed her."

"Oh?"

"It's a little hard."

She nodded before frowning. "Why are you home so early?"

He stilled. "Puck got me from school."

"Oh. That was nice of him. Did you come by to spend time with Jake, Noah?"

"In a way." I lifted a shoulder. "He said you had a leaky sink so I'm showing him how to fix it."

"Really? He told me you're teaching him how to drive."

"He taught me how to shave." Jake grinned.

"Hmm."

I didn't know if that was good or not. "I can finish feeding Rae later. Let me show you how to reattach this pipe."

"I can feed her." His mom volunteered. "What are their names?"

"This is Beth and this is Rae." I put a hand on their heads when I said their names.

She took Jake's place. "Nice to meet you, Beth."

"Nice you too." Beth said politely.

"Aww! She's got great manners."

"Her mom's bad about that." I told her.

"They look like you."

"You don't have to say that. They look like their moms."

"Right. Jake told me they have different mothers. What is Rae short for?"

"Raven."

"I still think they look like you."

"Thanks." I stood up. "Come on, Jake. That pipe's not gonna fix itself."

He pinched the kids' cheeks. "Alright, I'm coming."

I went into the kitchen but peeked around the corner. It's not that I don't trust her but my kids didn't take to everybody. Beth was quiet and Rae would scream if the wrong person got too close.

But his mom was feeding Rae with no trouble and I could hear Beth talking to her. She was telling her she knew how to "feed Sissy".

"This is a funky thing."

I turned to Jake, who held the piece of pipe up to his face. "It goes under the knob."

"What's it called?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

I glared at him. "I never looked it up and no one ever told me."

"Then how do you know how to fix it?"

"My moms showed me."

"Your mom showed you? How'd she learn?"

"Her dad knew about stuff and he taught her some stuff when she was growing up."

"My grandpa didn't teach my mom anything."

My grandfather was awesome. I said as much. "He died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "Only the good die young."


	18. Packing Confessions

Mercedes: POV

"Thanks."

I looked up at Marcy. "For what?"

"Coming with me." She was staring at the door.

I shrugged. "No problem. It's an exciting day."

She looked at me and raised a brow with a smirk.

I grinned. "Getting your casts off is exciting!"

"I'll be glad to get to my arm."

"Maybe you'll sit down instead of jumping off mountains?"

She rolled her eyes and neck.

I narrowed my eyes. "Be good, monster."

She stuck her tongue out.

"I just can't believe you played soccer on that knee. You could have snapped it."

"You sound like Laura."

"Because she's right! We're just lucky you only had to wear it until March."

"Neh."

"Humph!" I readjusted Rae on my chest. "What if the twins were like you?"

"I don't know. I think Mickey's like Lucy." She frowned as she looked around for her.

I spied her rifling through a drawer. "Marcy, get her! She's in a drawer!"

Marcy hopped off the table and went to pull her out of the drawer. She started crying. Marcy set her on the table. "Stop it. Where's Bro-Bro?"

Mickey stuck her lip out and crossed her arms.

"Where do you get this from?" Marcy looked around the table and yelped.

"What's wrong?!" I jumped.

Marcy snatched Mally up and set him next to his sister. "Stop that! Don't you touch nothin else!"

"What was he doing?"

"He was trying to rip the wires out."

I stared at him in shock as he pouted. "Bad Mally!"

He dipped his head.

"Oh stop it." Marcy didn't care.

"Mommy." He reached for her.

She wrapped an arm around him. "Be good for Mommy. She doesn't want to pay for something else you've broken."

"What else has he broken?!" My eyes were wide.

"He pushed over a lamp at Ellen's house."

"Mally!"

"Tia Me." He turned to me with the cutest little contrite face.

I couldn't stay mad at him. "I know you're sorry, baby. You probably didn't know what you were doing."

Marcy cocked a hip and put a hand on it. She gave me a look.

"He doesn't! He's too little to understand "bad"."

"Well he is."

"Who does he get it from?"

"His father." She said without missing a beat.

I was going to refute that but Mal was bad. "What are you thinking for discipline?"

"I've started putting him in timeout. He only stays for a few minutes before he's up again and I have to put him back with threats of severe bodily harm."

I laughed. "Poor baby!"

"Humph!" She moved them to sit back against the back of the table then pulled herself up in front of them.

"I'm so glad we got through everything this week." I said.

"With the deliveries and stuff? Yeah. Now we just have to pack. I can go up there after and make sure everything's in it's right place."

"You wanna go alone?"

"It won't take anything. We can unpack when we get there."

"Why can't we pack and move on the same day?"

"You know I'm not staying here past graduation."

I sighed. I knew. "Fine. You know Noah's going to drag his feet. Lucy's going to take forever. Mal and Mikey won't want to do it until the last minute. What are you even going to take?"

"Most of my books and clothes. My instruments and personal effects. Most of the twins clothes and books. Their personal effects. We'll just live out of a suitcase until we leave."

"What about Marionette?"

"Rou said she can live with her. I was surprised she offered but she did."

"When is Rou moving in?"

"She graduates I think on a Friday but it'll be our Thursday. She's leaving the next day."

"I can't wait to be in the same city. I love Karou."

"I know I can't wait to be with my twin." She smirked.

"I want a promise from you two that you'll be good. You're a mother now and she's new to America."

"Blah, blah, blah." She waved me away.

I glared at her. "I'll call Laura and have her visit every week."

She shuddered. "Be nice to me or I'll take back your surprise."

"What surprise?" I changed gears immediately.

"I did something for each of your vanities."

"Vanities? In our closets?"

"Yes. You'll see. It's amazing."

"What about T and Kurt?"

"It's in their private bathroom."

I struggled to clap. "Yay!"

"You're going to love it."

"You already did our library for us. Why'd you do this?"

"It's kind of a thank you for coming to New York with me. Everyone had their own plans but switched to be with me. That's a big thing."

"Marcy, I was looking at being stuck in Lima for the rest of my life. Of course I jumped at coming with you. Besides I wanna be where you are. We've spent so many years apart. We need to be together."

"We're leaving out three people…"

"Nobody told Marc to be good at football!"

She laughed.

I smiled. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I haven't sneezed in like a week and I barely cough."

"No, I meant about moving to New York. You never said anything after."

She looked down before looking behind her at the twins, who had their heads together and were talking to each other. "Yeah. I was looking at it all wrong. It's not their fault I'm with their father. We made that decision together. I'll talk to Dr. Jackson at my next appointment."

"Good." I reached out for her hand.

She swatted me. "Enough, Dr. Phil! What about you? Do you still feel resentful towards 'Zilla?"

"Actually it's all gone now. I was so sore at him but us moving to New York solves that. Even if I don't become a performer, I'm out in the world, trying to better myself. I always wanted to grow and achieve. And I will now."

"How long did it take?"

"Um…" I thought about it. "It started around the time I stopped thinking of Rae as a trap and really started to loosen when you brought up New York. Then when you found the building. But it completely crumbled the first time I held Rae. Remember when you said that having the twins cleared your mind? I felt that. It was like I was cleansed."

She smiled smugly. "They'll get you."

"I was in such awe that I liked her first cry." I smiled down at my sleeping baby. "She's got the cutest giggle."

"Nah. I think Mickey's is infectious."

I looked up. "My baby has a great laugh!"

"So does mine!"

I giggled. "We shouldn't compare them."

"My baby would win." She reached out and poked Mickey, who erupted in giggles.

I sulked. It was cute. "If Rae was awake, she'd totally outcute that."

"Wake her up!"

"No!" I laughed. "Stop being so competitive!"

She was about to retort when the door opened and our pediatrician came in. "Marceline Anne? How are you?"

"Hi, Dr. John." She waved.

"Hello, Mercedes Catherine." He smiled at me.

"Hi, Dr. John." I always like him. He was a sweet old man.

"I see you have the little ones. I'm sure going to miss them. I received summons for your files to the pediatrician I recommended."

"Yeah. We hope she'll be a good fit." Marcy said.

"I'm sure she will be. Now we're here to see if this can come off."

"Yes."

"Let me take a look."

 ** _MAP_**

I handed Momma her presents. "Here you go. One is for Mother's Day and the other is a going away present."

"Ooh! Thank you!" She clapped. "I got you three going away gifts myself."

"Yes!" Marc fist-pumped.

"You didn't have to do that, Momma." I told her.

"You didn't have to do that for her. We accept presents."

I slapped his arm. "Stop that!"

Momma laughed. "I'm going to miss you."

"I have no idea why." Marcy stared at me and Marc.

Momma smiled. "How about we open our presents together?"

"Okay." I pouted.

We passed out the gifts and set them on our laps. "Ready? Open!"

I opened my present and gasped. It was a purple sweater that said, _Mommies Love the Hardest_. I held it up to my face. It was so soft. "Thank you, Momma!"

Marc lifted out a pipe. He laughed. "I'm not that old!"

"It was my grandfather's." Momma smirked.

He grinned. "Thanks, Momma."

Marcy just stared at the inside of her box. I prodded her. "What is it?"

"It's a necklace." She murmured.

"Take it out."

She picked it up and held it up to the light. "It's very delicate."

"It's very old." Momma told her. "It's been in my family for generations. More than 100 years in fact."

"Really?!" I got a sweater!

Momma smiled at me like she knew what I was thinking. "Yes. It's the Second Daughter Tradition."

"Second Daughter Tradition?" I never heard of that.

"It goes that the first of our line had many sons but only two daughters. Her firstborn daughter was beautiful, talented, graceful and demure. She married quickly and began producing heirs for her husband.

But her second daughter was quiet, bookish and plain. She was nearly thirty before she married. Her mother was so happy for her that she had this made to give to her on her wedding day.

Ever since then, it's been given to the second daughter at a great time in her life. Mother gave it to me when I won Miss Italy. I meant to give this to you when the twins were born but…"

She cleared her throat. "I was waiting for another perfect time and it seems this is it. May you have another daughter to give it to and keep the tradition alive."

Marcy closed her fingers around it while looking completely blank. "Thank you, Momma."

That was such a beautiful story! Why didn't they have a First Daughter Tradition?! I pouted.

Marc bumped my leg and gave me a look.

I hated when he was right. I took Marcy's hand. "Do you want me to put it on you?"

"It's really old. I don't want to damage it." Marcy dropped it back in the box. She looked up at Momma. "Show off what you got."

 ** _MAP_**

Puck: POV

I kicked a box. This fucking sucked! I hate packing!

"Noah, stop that!" Moms snapped. "Grab that box and put your books in there!"

"I don't have that many! Why I gotta take them anyway?!"

"You never know what you'll want and then you won't have it. So you might as well pack everything."

"I don't need my football stuff." I snatched up the box and started throwing books inside.

"Don't throw them! Stack them neatly! Goodness, it is like you grew up in a zoo!" She smacked her lips. "Besides, I'm keeping your football things."

"Why?"

"Maybe I want something to remember you by?!"

"I'm not going off to war!"

"Noah, you're leaving me all alone and I deserve to have a piece of you to hold onto! I was in labor with you for-!"

"Alright!" She always did this! She always trotted out that labor story like it was my fault it took so long.

She sniffed. "Good. I'm keeping your baby things."

I didn't want that worthless shit no way. "Whatever."

"When I'm finished with your clothes, I'll put in your personal things-"

"Personal how?!"

"Your hair products-"

"Don't say it like that! I don't have the same crap you do!"

She glared at me. "I do not use crap! I've been buying Marcy's miracle system and it's helped tremendously!"

I made a face.

"You could use more things. Do you want these pictures from your walls?"

I looked around. "Some of them. The pictures of the kids, glee club and football."

"I would like a few photos."

I sighed heavily. "Sure, Ma."

"I didn't think that was too much to ask for."

"I said sure!"

"Don't yell at me! I'm your mother! I'm the only one you're ever gonna get!"

"Thank everything for that!"

She gasped. "Well! I see you don't need my help!"

I dropped my shoulders as she went to leave. I caught her by the elbow. "Ma, I didn't mean it."

She sniffled. "I am going to miss my first baby. I was only a baby when I had you and now you're leaving me all alone."

"Aren't you forgetting about Nic?"

"I stayed home from work so I could help you pack."

I hugged her. "And I appreciate it. I do. Tell you what, I'll leave some pictures and I'll make sure to send you plenty more. Would you like that?"

She nodded into my chest. "I'd like to visit."

"Of course…" I wondered why it took her so long to get to that.

"And you'll come back often?"

"Yes."

"Good. Nic is going to miss you so much. You and Jake have gotten closer. I'm glad you made Vivian and I bury the hatchet. We've been angry with each other all these years and it's really Steve who deserved that. You brought us closer. We're a stronger family now. You're a better man than he'll ever be."

That made me feel real good. "Thanks, Ma."

She patted my back before moving backwards and drying her eyes. "Now come on. The moving people will be here soon. Mercy said they'd get your things today and will deliver them tomorrow."

"Yeah. Satan, Britt, Q, Rachel, Mama and Mini Mama are going to be there all tomorrow to put stuff up with Kurt and Mike. Mama said it should only take one day to try to get things at least partially set up. Mini Mama said we can finish when we get there in two weeks."

"That girl doesn't leave anything to chance."

"She says _coincidences are just peoples way of not being afraid of fate_."

Moms looked freaked out.

"I know. She scares me, too."

 ** _MAP_**

Anna: POV

I tapped my pencil against my book but I couldn't concentrate. I'd been feeling really restless lately. Which was an upgrade from how I'd been in months previous; depressed.

Now I felt trapped and isolated. I didn't spend time with friends or go outside much anymore. The only person I talked to was Marcy.

In fact, that's where I was now. In the fancy library in the Adjacent. The fourth floor. Studying. All I did was homework now. My grades (although usually high) have been killer. Principal Figgins said I was Salutatorian.

Marcy, Artie, Mal and Tina were sharing the Valedictorian title. He was terrified of/in love with Marcy and wanted to give it to her but the other three had perfect grades as well.

I sighed. Every time I thought about graduation, I got tense. MercyCat would be there. There was no way she was going to miss her brother and sister graduating. What would I say to her? Could I say anything to her?

It was so confusing but mostly heartbreaking. I still loved her and Noah. I thought about them all the time and Facebook stalked them constantly. I knew what Rae looked like sleeping, just after a bath, covered in baby food, just not in person.

And all because I wasn't strong enough to stand up to my parents.

I realized I was staring beyond Marcy and blinked before looking at her. "What are you doing?"

Her eyes flicked to mine. "What?"

"What are you studying? You've been typing for a while."

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not exactly studying. I'm preparing for my last teaching lesson."

"Teaching? You teach a class?" Why was I surprised?

"Yes. It's what higher levels do for better marks. I have this, my marks test and the final exam."

"Marks test?"

"I shoot a gun, Anna."

"Oh!" Did the school think that was a good idea after Coach dropped hers?

She stared at me before focusing back on her laptop.

"So what lesson did you plan?"

Her eyebrow twitched. "It's about war strategies."

"What class is this?"

"JROTC."

"The military class."

She just stared.

"How's the final exam look?"

"I wouldn't know. It's a different test for every level."

"What level are you?"

"Four."

"How high does it go?"

"Four."

"Oh! You're high then."

"This conversation isn't amusing me enough for that to be true."

What did that mean? "So how's your plan look? How are you teaching?"

"You don't want to talk about my schoolwork."

"Yes, I do. It's interesting."

"No, you don't. You're spacing."

I wrinkled my nose. She was right. I sighed. "Just thinking about your sister again."

She didn't say anything.

"I know I should be over it. We've been broken up for months. But I still love them. It felt right. What if I never feel that again?"

"You'll only feel it when you let yourself feel it." She said after a while.

"What does that mean? I'm holding myself back?"

"In a matter of speaking. Nine out of ten times, we stand in our own way."

"So I should go out and find people to replace them?"

"No one is replaceable."

"You know what I mean."

"Do you know what I mean?"

I cocked my head. "I actually don't."

"There comes a time when you have to come to your own rescue. You have to depend on yourself and make your own decisions, no matter how hard they are or how many bridges you burn."

I thought over what she said but it was so confusing. What was she saying? I didn't like being confused so I shook my head and asked her something different. "Is New York still happening?"

 ** _MAP_**

Puck: POV

I checked my phone. I was texting Mike and Finn while watching an episode of _Cops_. Mama told me how she and the girls watched the same program together and texted or called each other during it to "comment on it". Apparently it was just like being together without having to leave your house.

I unlocked my phone and saw the message was from Mini Mama and not the guys. She wanted me to meet her at a corner store.

I asked her why and she told me to stop asking questions and move my ass. She named one by McKinley and said she'd be waiting.

I didn't have nothing to do so I turned off the TV and put my boots on before grabbing my keys and wallet. I slammed out of the house and jumped in my truck. I rolled the windows down and took off.

I made it there in about ten, fifteen minutes. I parked and got out. I walked over and saw her standing against the wall. "What's up?"

"What it do?" She slapped my hand.

"Why you wanna meet here?"

"Wait for it." She tossed her high pony behind her back.

So I waited. Something was bugging me though. It was like I forgot something…

When I saw Wheels pull up, it hit me. "Happy birthday, bro!"

She bowed her head and shook it. "Thanks."

I grimaced. "I didn't mean to space! I'm usually better at dates."

"No worries." She raised her head and smirked.

Wheels rolled over with Bowties, Jake and that Ryder kid. "What's up, Boo Thang? You just dipped after band."

"I had to see a man about a horse."

He grinned. "Love that movie."

She hitched a shoulder. "Nah, but really I had some business to do."

"Cool. So why we here?"

"You'll see."

Why was she so damn closelipped?! "You said to wait. Who else are we waiting for?"

She leaned over slightly. "Them for one."

We all turned to see Mike pulling up with Finn. "So us guys?"

"And another." She pointed to Mal crossing the street.

Mike and Finn made it over to us and Finn patted her shoulder (dropping his hand when she stared at him). "Happy birthday?"

"Thank you." She waited for Mal to join us before saying, "We can go in now."

"What are we doing here?" Mal pulled her to a stop and forced a kiss on her.

She looked pissed. "We're going inside."

"To buy what?" Mike asked.

"You'll see." She opened the door and we followed behind her. She walked up to the front counter and made sure she wasn't touching it. "Kings, slim, light."

The guy behind the counter frowned. "If you weren't born on the date or before it, I can't sell you-"

She opened her wallet and shoved her driver's license in his face.

"Oh. Happy birthday." He turned to get the cigarettes. He came back and set it on the counter. "Anything else?"

"A thing of papers and hang on." She disappeared then came back with a bottle of apple juice. "This."

He rang it up and told her the total.

She gave him her card.

He ran it through then gave it back. "Thank you. Come again."

"Thanks." She picked up her phone and wallet in one hand (where was her purse?) and the box of cigs, tiny orange pack of cigarette papers and bottle of apple juice in the other. She walked out.

We followed behind her dumbly.

She stopped outside and leaned against the wall again. She put her phone and wallet between her legs and pressed them together before reaching under her cheer skirt and taking out a lighter.

For one, that's some real pyro shit. Two, she just took a fucking lighter from under her skirt!

She set the apple juice on the ground and put the papers in her wallet before unwrapping the pack of cigs. She tore open the side and hit one out gently. She got it out and put it between her lips and used the lighter to light it.

She took a long puff and moved it to blow it out before putting it back.

Mal snatched it from her lips and then _put it in his mouth_! "Why didn't you say you wanted to buy cigarettes?"

"Because it's my first time buying them legally. Just thought I should have some pomp and circumstance. No big." She lifted a shoulder.

Mike hit Mal's shoulder and took the cigarette from him. "You had to flaunt your new license."

"So?"

He took a drag. "I did it, too."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I waved my hands. "Time fucking out!"

"You smoke cigarettes?!" Wheels was just as shocked.

"Doesn't smoking stunt your growth?" Jake asked.

"Do you really think I'm going to grow?" Mini Mama snatched the cigarette from Mike.

He made a face. "Doesn't it mess with your breath?"

"I brush my teeth three times a day. I suck on lemon drops all day. My breath is fine."

"But you can get cancer."

"I'm alive. I can get cancer."

He threw up his hands.

"When did you start smoking cigarettes?!" Wheels demanded.

Mini Mama shrugged and looked at Mal, who took the stick from her. "I don't know. Ten?"

"You were smoking at ten?!" Finn gaped.

"It's a rite of passage." Mike said before snatching the pack from her. He tapped one out and searched his pockets. He came out with a lighter and lit the tip.

"At ten?!"

"In our family, we start smoking early. At least the boys."

"Um…?"

"Grandfather aced anatomy and still thinks I'm a boy." Mini Mama took her cigarette back from Mal and lit a new one for him. It was kinda cool to see her inhale both at the same time before she gave him the fresh one.

"So your grandfather gave you cigarettes at a young age?" Wheels asked.

"He gave us cigars." Mal shook his head. "We didn't smoke cigarettes until later."

"What about the nicotine?" Bowties asked.

"I don't do addiction." Mini Mama held out the pack to me.

I shook my head. "I've never smoked a cigarette before."

"You smoke weed." Mike looked at me like I was stupid.

"You smoke weed?!" Jake's jaw dropped.

"I haven't smoked in like a year!" I defended myself. "And it's different!"

"How?"

I didn't really have an answer for that so I plucked the pack from Mini Mama and took one. "How's it taste?"

"Like tobacco." She gave me her lighter.

That didn't tell me nothin. I held the stick between my lips and lit the tip. I pulled on it to get it to light fully and moved it to blow out. "Not bad."

"It's light." Mike sneered.

"Shut up." Mini Mama cut her eyes at him. "It's a smoother taste."

He rolled his eyes.

I took another puff and started coughing. I really was out of practice.

"See?! You don't need to be smoking!" Bowties freaked.

"Relax, Forties Reject." Mini Mama punched my chest that felt like a lung collapsed.

I caught my breath. "I'm fine."

"See? He's no bitch. Take a puff."

He obviously thought she lost her mind. His face said so. "No way."

I held the cigarette out to Finn. "It's not that different than weed."

He took it. "You know I'm not used to that either. I've only smoked with you."

"And nothing bad happened."

He took a puff and started coughing. He was out of practice, too…

Wheels made a face. "Can I try one?"

"Sure you want one?" Mini Mama taunted. "You might turn into a bad boy."

He smirked. "Let's light this bitch!"

"That's my musical sugar daddy." She gave him one and stuck it between his lips then leaned over to light it for him. "Breathe in slowly."

He did as told. He started coughing but got under control quick. "Not bad."

"I want one!" Jake whined.

"Don't you want to keep growing?" Mini Mama took another drag.

He stuck his bottom lip out. "Please?"

"I bet that face gets you out of a lot of trouble."

He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

She handed him a stick. "Don't take too big a breath."

He let her light it for him and took a small breath. "Okay. That's not that bad-" He started coughing. "Ah!"

Mike started laughing.

Ryder bit his lip. "Can I have one?"

"Sure, salt shaker." Mini Mama lit one for him then gave it to him.

He took a small puff and began coughing worse than Jake.

"Did you inhale before puffing?" She beat on his back.

He nodded as he tried to stop coughing.

"Yeah, don't do that. It'll fuck you up."

"I! see!" He wheezed.

"I'm not doing this." Bowties crossed his arms. "This is peer pressure. Nicotine is a drug. Say no to drugs!"

"Wanna get high?" Her face was blank as hell when she said that.

It was like she broke him. He just stood there with his mouth open.

"I do." Mike tossed his butt on the ground and stepped on it. "I say we go home and partake in Purple Hills."

Mal slapped his hand. "Great idea!"

"How about we smoke a bowl and watch _My Bride's a Mermaid_?" Mini Mama thought up.

"Yes!" Her brothers cheered.

"Hold up!" Wheels waved his arms. " _You,_ Mike Chang, smoke weed?!"

He lifted a shoulder.

"He used to smoke with us." Finn told.

"Yeah but he kept coughing so we wouldn't give him much." I snickered.

Mini Mama smirked and shook her head. "Idiot."

Mike hit her hand.

"Well you couldn't handle your kush." I smirked.

"I'm calling _you_ an idiot." Mini Mama burst my bubble.

"Why?! He's the one who couldn't handle it!"

"Have you ever wondered why he kept smoking with you if he couldn't handle it?"

Not until she brought it up… "Why then?"

"He's asthmatic, dipshit. He's going to cough if he breathes crisp air too deeply."

I frowned. "Asthmatic? Should he be smoking then?"

"Not really but we live life."

"Aren't _you_ asthmatic?" Wheels asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you ever take more than a couple puffs if you could handle it?" I asked Mike.

"Being sober meant I could laugh and remember every dumb thing you did high." He had zero shame about watching us be asses.

"So did you smoke weed without us?" Finn asked.

Mini Mama laughed. Mal grinned.

"What does that mean?!"

"Mikey's a bonafied pothead!"

I raised a brow. "You're a pothead?"

"No." Mike rolled his eyes.

Mal nodded. "Yes, he is."

Mike pushed him. "Shut up!"

"Pothead!"

Mike took a step.

Mal stepped behind Mini Mama, who rolled her eyes. "You're fuckin up my vibe. Are we doing this or not?"

"How often do you get high?" Bowties stared at her.

"So you're talking to me again?"

He glared.

"Often enough. A few times a week."

"A few times a week?!"

"You don't even drink around your kids!" I was shocked. "You smoke around them?"

"Smell me." She stood close to me.

That was weird to ask but I sniffed her neck. "Okay?"

"What do I smell like?"

"Fruit, flowers, I don't know. Outside?"

"Exactly. I smoke outside. It's usually gone by the time I go to bed. Besides I do drink around the twins. Just not enough to get drunk."

Mike came alive and hit her. "Do we have a bar?! I specifically asked for a bar!"

"You have your bar. It's off the kitchen." She leaned against the wall again.

"How are you going to get alcohol now?" Wheels brought up. "We're going to be away from your parents and you're still under twenty one."

"Our parents bought us cases for a housewarming gift but they'll just send us stuff. We get Barnes Best sent to us anyway."

"And we really like Pop's beer so we have Grandma sent us that." Mike added.

"I thought you didn't like beer?" Wheels hit Mini Mama's leg.

"I don't. It's for them. Mercy and Lucy will drink it every once in a while but these two drink it like it's water." Mini Mama straightened and took her phone and wallet from her legs. "Let's go. I really want a shifter of whiskey and a joint."

"Are we just smoking a bit or are we going there?" Mike asked. "Cuz I could eat."

"You're going to get fat one of these days."

"I'm with Pop-Pop. I'll just be fat."

She smiled. "We can order food."

"What kind of food?" Mal put a hand on her arm. "I'm not eating no salad."

"We can pick up burgers from Sally's before going home."

"Good. If we're going there, I'll stay the night. No need to walk the twins home, lit."

"What about the kids?!" I hit my forehead. "What are they gonna do?!"

"It's Thursday, genius. You get them tomorrow." Mini Mama rolled her eyes.

I relaxed. "Then why is Mal taking them home?"

"He's not. At least not now. Mrs. C wants to spend her time with them before we leave so I leave them over there every couple days."

"Should I do that with my moms? She's trippin hardcore about me "taking her babies"."

She shrugged. "Let's go. I'm hungry as shit right now."

 ** _MAP_**

I parked across the street from Mama's house and walked over with Jake and Ryder on my heels. They came with me after getting food at Sally's. We rang the doorbell.

Mrs. G answered. "Hola!"

"Hey, Mrs. G. What's up?"

"How are you, Señor Puck?"

"I'm good. This is my little bro, Jake and his friend, Ryder."

"Hola." She nodded before opening the door wider. "Señorita Mercy is upstairs."

I opened my mouth to tell her I wasn't here to see Mama when I realized how stupid that was. Any time I could see my woman was a good time. "Cool."

She let us in and shut the door behind us. She went somewhere else in the house.

"This is their house?" Jake leaned over, looking all around.

"Yeah." I looked at the stairs. "You two hang out here. I'll be back."

"What?! We don't wanna stand here like chumps!"

"You can't go through their house! They'll kill me!"

Mini Mama appeared at the top of the stairs. "What are you two fighting about?"

"I want to see Mama."

"If you climb the stairs and go to her room, you'll have a better chance of that." She made it to the bottom.

I gave her a look. "They don't wanna stay down here while I go up."

"Stop being so nosy." She said. "I need to change. Go to the backyard."

"Where is it?" Ryder asked.

"I'm going to show you. I wouldn't leave you to wander around my house aimlessly."

"Thanks." He blushed.

"Go upstairs, 'Zilla." She walked out.

I took the stairs two at a time and went to Mama's room. She was on her bed, reading to Rae with the baby on her chest. I took a minute to eye what she was wearing. She had on just a jersey and panties. I whistled.

She jumped. "Noah!"

Rae started crying.

"Noah!" Mama frowned.

"My bad." I crossed the room and took Rae from her and laid her on my chest. "It's okay, Rae. Papa's here."

Rae laid her head against my chest and reached up to play with my ear. Her crying slowed.

"Why are you here?" Mama asked in the quiet.

"You don't wanna see me?" The doorbell rang.

She smiled. "I always want to see you."

I bent awkwardly to kiss her. "I always wanna see you, too."

"Is that why you're here? You wanted to see me?"

How to answer this…? "I actually came to hang out with Mini Mama."

"I don't think she's here."

"She is. She's showing Jake and Ryder the backyard."

"Jake and Ryder? She knows them?"

"She just thought all the guys should hang out."

"And she wanted to host?"

"We're hanging with her. Finn and Wheels are on their way."

"Did she leave Blaine out? She needs to remember he has feelings-"

"He's invited, too. I think he's with Wheels." I interrupted.

"Good. He's going to think she doesn't like him in a minute."

I smirked.

"Where's Mikey and Mal?"

"I don't know. Mal was with her the last time I saw her. Well not the exact last time. The time before that."

"I get it, Noah." She held up a hand. "What are you going to be doing outside?"

"Just eating and talking." I didn't know how'd she take the weed thing.

"Well good. I think you should have guys nights. Bond as men."

"With Mini Mama."

"No. She should bond with us."

"I'd rather she bond with us." I teased.

"She's a girl!"

"Is she?"

She twisted her lips. "Give me my baby."

I gave her Rae. "I should leave." I stuck my lips out.

She gave me a look before kissing me. "Get out."

"Lookin sexy." I winked before leaving.

I heard her huff but it sounded like that little one she did when she blushed. I took it as a win and went downstairs and outside.

Jake and Ryder were out there along with Wheels, Blaine and Mal.

"What's up?!" I sat on a chair.

"I cannot believe I'm about to do this." Wheels looked at each of us. "I've never gotten high before."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Mal said.

Mike came outside with Finn. "I got everything we'll need."

"You should see his stash!" Finn had wide eyes.

Now I wanted to. "Was it huge?"

"It's crazy!"

Mike sat down and set a bag between his feet. "It's just a stash. No big."

I think he's lying…

Mini Mama walked out with a tray. Seemed she was channeling her sister because she wore a State hoodie with a pair of shorts and green chucks. She set the tray on a table. "Who wants a beer?"

I liked drinking her father's beer. It was amazing as fuck. "I do!"

She gave me one then her brothers. "Finn?"

"Yeah." Finn nodded.

"Artman?"

Wheels held out a hand. "Hell yeah."

"What about you two?" She looked at Jake and Ryder.

They looked at each other before nodding. "Yes."

She gave them beers. "You're the lone hold out, No Socks."

Bowties gave her an ugly look. "I don't appreciate being pressured like this."

"You're right. You want to be the biggest bore, you have the right. Don't let anyone make you have fun."

"That's so passive aggressive!"

"I want you to loosen up. Maybe it's not your cup of tea but you'll never know if you don't try it."

"I've never tried death but I don't want that!"

"Too bad it's going to happen anyway. Might as well go with a smile."

He sighed. "Fine."

She gave him a beer. "Sip it slowly."

"Why?"

"To make it last? I don't know. You're the one being a pansy over this."

He glared at her.

She picked up a bottle of something and poured it into a short wide glass. She filled it to nearly the top and took a tiny sip then a bigger one then an even bigger one. Then she took a large swallow.

I noticed she did that when drinking. It was weird. "So are we doing this?"

"Mikey?" She swallowed what was in her mouth.

Mike nodded and unzipped his bag. He took out containers of stuff and a bong. "Fill this with water, will you?"

"Sure. Use this one in the meantime." She handed him the one on the tray.

They switched and she went inside as he opened one of the containers and took out a bud of weed.

We watched as he readied the bong then he gave it to me. "It's strong."

I scoffed. "Sure."

He shrugged.

I took the bong from him and used the lighter to light it and breathed from the hole. I started coughing immediately.

He took the bong from me as Finn beat on my back. "You did good."

Was he mocking me?! I glared at him.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I warned you." He took a hit. He started coughing, too.

Mini Mama came back. "Here."

He set the first one down and started preparing the second one. "Which do you want?"

"What's in that one?" She nodded to the one on the ground.

"Purple Hills."

"Gimme."

He handed it to her. "I'm putting Lily Green in this one."

She took a hit and coughed. "That's a good idea."

Mal took it from her and took a hit. He did not cough.

The door to the patio slid open. "What's going on out here?"

I almost died. I didn't expect for Doc to catch us.

Mini Mama turned. "Just smoking."

"Ah! I'll join you. My day has been trying." He came outside.

"There's Purple Hills in here." Mal held out the bong.

He took it with a frown. "I thought you were smoking cigars. Oh well. I suppose this'll do."

We watched as he took a hit. He blew smoke out lazily.

"We should call Marc." Mike said as he handed Wheels the other bong.

"Where is he?" Mal asked.

Mike shrugged. "I don't know."

"If we're trying to really unwind, I got some hash oil." Mini Mama pointed at the house.

"I'll call Michael." Her dad took another hit. "You two remember to take your medicine."

"We will, Pop." Mike took something from his pocket.

"Yes, Daddy." Mini Mama took the bong from him as he went inside.

"So your dad smokes with you." Wheels said when it'd been quiet a minute.

Mike uncapped whatever that thing was and put part of it in his mouth. He pressed down on the top and it was like he was taking a hit from another bong. Except he didn't cough.

Mini Mama hit his shoulder. "Let me get a hit. I left mine upstairs."

He switched it with her and took the bong. He took a hit and breathed deeply. He was fine.

Mini Mama took a hit off that red thing he gave her and took a deep breath before taking a hit off the bong. She blew smoke out softly. "Roll up some African Heat."

"For the oil? Yeah." He went to his bag as she gave the bong to Mal. He grabbed it and began preparing it to roll.

"What was that?" Ryder pointed to the red thing Mini Mama held.

"It's an inhaler." She looked down at it before giving it back.

"What's an inhaler do?" Finn asked.

"It's medicine." Mike pulled out his phone. "I'ma call Marc. You get the oil. It's to help our lungs work. It's steroids."

"You take steroids?" Wheels was shocked.

"We have to." Mini Mama said slow. "Our bodies need them."

"Why was Mike smiling when your dad told you to take it?"

She grinned evilly. "They don't know it gets you higher."

"So they be uppin yo high by accident?"

"Pretty much. Let me get the oil."

I waved to get Mal's attention so he'd give me the bong. I think I can handle it now. He gave it to me and I took a hit. It definitely went better than the first time.

"Where's Marc?" Mal asked.

"He said he was busy until I told him I rolled some African Heat and Marce went to get some oil. Now he's coming home." Mike frowned a little as he made sure the weed was alright.

"He wasn't doing anything important."

Mini Mama came back. "Here you go. Daddy's waiting for PM. Did you call Marc?"

"I texted him." Mike took the oil from her and squirted it like ketchup on a hot dog on the weed. He finished rolling it up and held it out.

She took it and put it in her mouth before sparking up. She took a long drag and blew out slow and steady. "There we go."

Wheels looked at the bong in his hands. "How do I do this?"

Mini Mama put the joint between her lips to the side of her mouth and went over to him. "Put your mouth here and light this. Start inhaling but slow at first."

He did as she said and took his first hit. She moved the bong so he could breathe. "How you feel?"

"Kinda calm." He breathed slowly and deeply.

Finn took the bong from her and took a hit. "I hope Quinn doesn't find out."

"Find out what?" Mal hit Mini Mama's ass. When she turned with a glare, he pulled on the under part of her jeans to make her walk over then took the joint from her.

"Quinn would freak out if she knew I smoked weed." Finn answered.

"For what?" Mini Mama looked confused. "She smokes hookah."

"What the hell is hookah?" Wheels demanded.

She slapped his arm. "No cussing!"

Mike told us what hookah was (I sure as hell didn't know). "I like the lemonade."

"It's pretty choice." She took the bong from Finn. "Here." She handed it to Jake.

"Help?" He asked.

She helped him and he took his first hit. "Holy crap!"

"Yeah, it's a trip the first time. Just breathe."

He breathed in and out.

She shook the bong and held it out to Ryder. "There's enough left for one more hit."

"Will you help me?" Ryder didn't look too sure.

"Yeah." She helped him. "How do you feel?"

"Wow."

"Yep." She gave the bong to Mike. "Refill it."

Doc came outside with Doc C and Marc. "We've got beers."

"We've got African Heat." She sat on Mal's lap and swatted him when he kissed her cheek.

"I need that." Doc C took the blunt from his son and took a hit. "So many colds going around. These kids have infections and their parents are still letting them go out underdressed."

"Alright, when they kids die of pneumonia, they can't get mad."

"I'm troubled all the way around." Doc took the blunt from him and took a pull. "There's a client that's willing to give me thirty percent of their company for resources but he doesn't seem willing to "compromise" his "integrity" in order to put his product out there. Man is an idiot."

"Your day couldn't have been worse than mine." Marc took a hit off the bong with the Purple Hills. "I had a meeting with the original founders and they wanna edge me out! Said I wouldn't have my head in it because I'm leaving."

"They can't do that." Doc C frowned.

"Get you a lawyer, son." Doc said.

Marc breathed and smoke came out. "I am. I'm looking into them now. I had the initial idea for KimchiStarz I'm not going to let anyone separate me from my baby."

"Who's doing it specifically?" Mini Mama asked. "There's three others."

"That slimy toad Jefferson." Marc sneered. "If I catch him,-!"

"Calm down, Marcus." Doc waved him down. "Don't let your temper overrule your good sense."

"It always does." Mike rolled another blunt.

Marc glared at him. "Shut up!"

Mini Mama picked up her drink and sipped it. "Let's not talk about everything wrong. Let's talk about good times."

Wheels grinned. "Let's talk about our worst drunk stories."

She blushed. "No!"

"Why?" I smirked. "Worried you'll lose?"

"Worried I'll win."

"Come on. Try us. What have you done drunk?"

She took a puff from the joint Mike finished and breathed deeply. "I'm banned from Siberia."

"You were drunk in Siberia?!" Doc and Doc C shouted.

"You're banned from Siberia?" Wheels wanted to make sure. "The middle of nowhere don't want you around?"

She looked so uncomfortable. "Yeah, I was drunk. We all were. That's probably why it happened."

Doc C chuckled until he laughed. "I can see that."

"Oh my goodness, that was a trip." Marc shook his head. "I can't believe we did that."

Mal snorted. "Yeah but you weren't first."

He laughed. "You did volunteer."

"I never did know the whole story." Doc said. "How did it even start?"

"Oh no. I don't think so." Mini Mama shook her head.

"Come on, BT." Wheels smiled. "Tell us."

"I'll do this if you tell us." Bowties offered.

Mini Mama sighed. "Fine. It's stupid."

"What is?"

"I've always wanted to pee standing up."

We just stared at her for a minute. "What?!"

"I've always wanted to pee standing up." She repeated.

"Why?" Bowties looked confused.

"Just seemed cool. You can hit a target, you can write your name in the snow, just seemed cool."

"Did you pee on somebody?"

She bowed her head. "We're not there yet."

"Oh my goodness, this is gonna be good, ain't it?!" I grew happy.

"It's gonna be something." Mike took a joint from his mouth and took a swig of beer.

Mini Mama took a deep breath. "I was feeling sorry for myself when we were playing *-"

"What's that?" Wheels asked.

"It's like extreme snowball fight."

"Alright." He nodded. "Go on."

"Anyway, I was in a sorry mood and Rou sat up and drank with me. I somehow got the idea that I'd been wronged in some way and I should get comeuppance."

"Wow." Jake blinked.

"I know but I was drunk. I got the idea to fill water balloons with pee. The guys were already drinking and carrying on so it was easy to convince them. We left them outside for about an hour as we drank and acted a fool." She stopped.

"What?" Finn asked. "What happened?"

"We started throwing them at people and things." Mal took up. "Sluggish piss is hard to clean."

"You threw pee at people?!" Bowties' jaw dropped.

"Not a shining moment." Mini Mama bit off.

"So what happened? Were you caught? Is that why you're banned from there?"

"Yes, the cops were called. We were hauled off and put in cells as they called around trying to find our parents."

"Well-"

"It's not over." She said flatly.

"How can it get worse?!"

"Rou and I were in a cell with women. Obviously. But not all of them were women. There were a couple drag queens in there."

"And?"

"I wanted to prove I could pee standing up." Her cheeks were seriously red and she wouldn't look at anyone. "So I tried it. It didn't work. I literally couldn't go standing up. So I climbed on the bench and squatted. Over a sleeping transvestite."

I knew my mouth was hanging open.

"Rou and I had to fight her cuz of course she didn't appreciate getting pissed on. The police ended up separating us. They put Rou and me in with the men. We were there all night because the elders wanted to teach us a lesson."

"I was so upset with Father." Doc scoffed. "We argued all night about leaving you down there. By the time he relented, it was morning."

"Wow. So you spent a night in jail. That's seriously messed up. You peed on somebody." Wheels laughed.

"Shut up. Luckily it was after Christmas so we were able to leave and the police contacted the mayor. He created a new law against throwing frozen pee balloons at people and objects then told us we were banned. Everyone with our name would be turned away at customs." Mini Mama sighed. "Now you know."

Wheels, Jake and I burst out laughing.

She did not look happy.

"It's okay, Sweetpea." Doc patted her knee.

"Man, that's classic!" I wiped away tears. "Why didn't you try that in Switzerland?!"

"I'm older now and no longer ruled by base desires and childish grievances." She snapped.

Mal kissed her shoulder. "Not all base desires, right?"

She elbowed him in the chest gently. "You better not tell nobody about this!"

"Lips are sealed." Wheels promised.

Doc C sighed. "Our fraternity used to throw parties every weekend. There was only one rule; you had to find a bed partner for the night or you had to drink your body weight in bad domestic beer."

This sounded good.

"I've never been a very good dancer and I don't like to make a fool of myself." He swallowed. "Jeanette's always been a wonderful dancer and she liked to dance. We argued over me dancing with her in front of a crowd then broke up."

"You and Mom broke up?" Mike frowned.

"Yes. I was so distraught, I indulged more than I should. I got so drunk, I called her sorority house and left 32 messages on the machine. I went through the party hoping to find her. And I did. Or I thought I did.

I began apologizing profusely and begged her to take me back. I heard an affirmative and promised to change my ways. I started at that moment. By dancing with her. In front of the whole party. All night."

Doc snickered. "I remember that night."

"Were you dancing so badly that everyone talked about you?" Finn asked.

"I was dancing with a coatrack." Doc C spat.

We fell out laughing.

"Everyone saw. And worse yet, someone recorded it."

"Oh my goodness!" Marc was red, he was laughing so hard.

"Yeah." He looked pissed.

"It cannot beat the first time I proposed to Rose." Doc took a long pull of beer.

Doc C winced. "That was a bad night."

"Please tell us." Wheels begged.

Doc sighed. "We'd just finished midterms sophomore year. We threw a huge party to celebrate. Everything was fine until I got so drunk, I climbed to the roof of our fraternity and proclaimed my love for her. I then asked her to marry me.

She was so drunk, she said yes. I tried to climb off the roof to get to her but fell. Luckily the bushes absorbed most of it and I just had a sprained ankle. Too bad I was so drunk, I didn't realize it.

Our friends rallied behind us and we hopped in cars to drive to Los Vegas in order to get married. We shouldn't have driven drunk. We know that now but they weren't as strict back then.

Anyway, we got in a fender bender with a travel sign and decide to walk the rest of the way. My foot was worse by then but I couldn't feel it. In our drunken state, we thought a nearby tree looked like Elvis Presley and asked him to officiate.

We said our vows and kissed to thunderous applause. It was all I remembered until I woke up in a field surrounded by naked people and the highwaymen taking pictures for evidence and my ankle swelled like a purple grapefruit.

Worse yet, there's a video of that. Floating around. A video of getting married by a tree."

I damn near fell off my chair, I was laughing so hard.

"Momma never told that story." Marc laughed.

"We try to ignore it happened." Doc hid his face.

"That's the best story I've ever heard!" Mike was grinning ear to ear.

"Ugh!"

"Don't worry, Daddy." Mini Mama took out a cigarette. "We've done a ton of stuff."

"Remember when PR burned down that state park?" Marc grinned.

The five of them laughed. "Oh yeah!"

"You burned down a state park?" Wheels whistled. "Ooh!"

"It was during a fishing trip." Doc C started. "We took a week off during spring break and went to Hocking Hills State Park."

"We were to spend time with our children, bonding." Doc went on. "It gave us one on one time with the kids and gave their mothers a chance to relax at an away spa."

"So we drove up there and everything was fine." Marc shook his head. "We fished all day and caught nothing."

"We were so upset. We just wanted to show our children a good time."

"So we started drinking around the campfire. It was the only provision we'd really brought." Doc C rolled his eyes. "We were on our ears quickly."

"PR left to go use a tree-"

"Use a tree?" I interrupted Mike.

"Pee at the base of a tree. We went real camping. Sleeping bags, tents, no bathrooms."

"So he goes to use a tree?" Bowties led.

"And the next thing we know, he's running towards us waving his arms and screaming."

"We're so drunk, we start to panic." Mini Mama snorted. "We ran around in circles like headless chickens."

"We finally realize there's no animal after us and try to calm him down." Mal said. "He's so relaxed that he forgets what it was that scared him so much- until we smell smoke. Then we grab our stuff, hop in the cars and floor it."

"We hightailed it out of there and got stopped by police for speeding. By that time, the fire had gotten so huge and combined with the fire at the campsite we forgot to douse and it went up like kindling. We got a fine for that."

"We swore never to talk about it again and took the children to an amusement park. We have no pictures of that time and we convinced the children to lie." Doc said. "We told the women fishing went great but we gave away most of our fish and ate the rest."

"We'll never tell." Doc C swore. "I will never admit that day."

I laughed hard. Maybe the bud was getting to me but that sounded hilarious. "What else have you done?"

Marc grinned. "Marce set Eliza Cunningham's party on fire."

She closed her eyes as her family laughed at her. "I wasn't drunk. I was trying to get high."

"Is that why you were behind the drapes?" Mal elbowed her.

She huffed. "That chick was totally boring and her coming out party was even worse. I needed something to take my mind off it. I didn't want to get lost in the house and I couldn't find anybody so I hid behind a curtain."

"And what happened?" Bowties whispered.

"A waiter bumped into me and the lighter touched the drapes. It burned a hole through them then spread like herpes."

"G-Ma was so embarrassed!" Mal laughed. "She made Marce attend etiquette classes!"

"Ouch!" I held my stomach.

Wheels winced. "Poor BT! Having to pretend to be a lady!"

The look she gave him made me laugh louder.

Marc smirked. "I'm hungry. Mrs. G cook?"

"We don't know." Mini Mama shrugged. "We got food from Sally's."

"I want a chicken quesadilla." Doc said suddenly.

"You should go make one." Doc C told him.

"No!" Marc and Mini Mama yelled.

Doc's mouth fell open. "Why not?! I could make a quesadilla! What's in it?"

"Daddy, no." Mini Mama was dead serious. "Just ask Mrs. Gonzales."

"I don't want to trouble her."

"She'd love to make it. If she doesn't, _I'll_ do it!"

He sulked. "What are you trying to say, Sweetpea?"

"My children are here. I don't want the house burning down."

He glared at her.

"Dad, that was wrong." Mike lifted a brow.

Doc C grinned.

Doc hit him. "We're no longer friends!"

"We were never friends."

Marc, Mike, Mini Mama and Mal snickered as his mouth fell open.

"I'm kidding, brother." Doc C clapped a hand to his shoulder. "I will make you a quesadilla."

"Keep that infernal Siracha off it!"

They both got up and went in the house.

Marc stood up. "I should go. I just left Laura."

Mike took a blunt from him. "We'll see you."

"Peace!" He threw up his hand and kissed Mini Mama's cheek before bouncing.

Finn sniffed. "You guys have too much fun."

Mini Mama shrugged slightly. "We're not boring."

That was the truth if I ever heard it…


	19. Acceptance

**_Winter Wonderland_**

Mercedes: POV

I shut my book and climbed from my bed when I heard Mrs. Gonzales calling for me. I left my room and walked down the steps. "Yes, Mrs. Gonzales?"

She held out a large white envelope. "It is your escuela!"

I took the envelope from her, excited. "No way! I can't believe this!"

"Open it! Open it!" She clapped.

I ripped it open and tore the papers out to read them quickly. " _We are pleased to inform you_ \- _class of 2016_ \- _welcome_! Ah! I got in!"

Mrs. Gonzales jumped around with me. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you! Thank you! I have to call Lucy and Mikey and Noah and Marcy and everybody!"

She handed me another envelope and said, "This came for señorita Marcy."

My eyes widened. "It's a big one, too! She had to have gotten in!"

"She will be home soon."

She was right. After her first class, Marcy came home until her last class. "Yes. We can wait to find out."

The doorbell rang and Mrs. Gonzales opened it. "Hola, señor Puck."

"What's up, Mrs. G?" He asked.

"No-No, I have the greatest news! Look at this!" I pulled him inside.

"Hey, baby." He snuck a kiss. "It's so nice to see you, too."

"Noah, just read the paper."

He set Rae down and took the papers from me. He looked them over. "Wow! Go, Mama! You got in!"

I danced in place. "Isn't it exciting?! I'm so happy!"

He kissed me again. "I'm happy for you."

"Have you gotten any acceptance letters yet?"

He sighed. "Nope."

"You'll get them." I was sure. My man was smart.

"Tia Me?" A tiny voice asked.

I looked down at Beth. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can I watch _Little Einsteins_?"

"Are you going to stay a little bit?" I asked Noah.

"We can." He shrugged. "I ain't got nothin to do."

"You can go watch _Little Einsteins_ honey." I told Beth. "Papa and I need to speak upstairs anyway."

"I can take señorita Raven to Marionette." Mrs. Gonzales offered.

"Thank you, Mrs. Gonzales." I smiled at her.

She picked up the car seat and took Beth's hand. "Are you hungry?"

"Can I have a banana?" Beth asked as they disappeared.

"What we gotta talk about, Mama?" Noah leaned against the door.

I crooked my finger at him. "Upstairs. So no one will hear us screaming."

He made a face. "What I do now? Please don't scream at me."

I took his hand and led him upstairs. I closed the door behind us and pushed him onto the bed and climbed atop him.

"We're going to be doing a bunch of screaming, ain't we?" His eyes widened.

I lifted his shirt. "Oh yeah."

He grinned salaciously. "Bring it on, Mama. Bring it on."

 ** _MAP_**

Puck: POV

After I dropped Beth off at Q's, I went to get something to eat at Sally's. I was hungry and Moms was at work. I took it to go and came home.

I grabbed the mail. That was weird. It came early. We usually didn't get our mail until the afternoon. I threw it on the table and turned on the TV.

I didn't like what was on so I changed the channel as I dropped onto the couch. Once I found something I liked, I put the remote down and picked up my food.

I ate and laughed at the stupid show on but I kept looking at the mail. I didn't know why. I didn't care about mail. But I _was_ waiting on letters from school…

I snatched the mail up and went through it. I found two letters addressed to me. I opened the one for the community college.

I read it over carefully and was just fucking shocked. I got in…

I almost didn't care what the other one said. I had a plan for next year! But I opened it anyway. I was even more shocked. The University of New York wanted me?!

I had to sit there for a minute.

When I could breathe again, I realized I had a choice of schools to go to. _I_ had a choice of schools to go to.

So I called up Mama and told her. She told me that of course I got in and that those schools knew good students when they saw them.

I loved her faith in me. I was going to make sure she kept it.

We talked for a few minutes before we both had to go. She was ignoring Mike and Q and I wanted to call Finn.

So we hung up and I called Finn. He answered but sounded like he was still sleep. "Hello?"

"Are you still in bed?"

"Yeah. I stayed up all night playing video games."

"I go to bed when my kids go to bed…"

"That sucks. I finally found the green flame key in _Dragon Slayers_."

"It took you long enough."

"You found it?! When?!"

"Last week. Wheels took pity on me."

"Man!"

I smirked. "Go check your mail."

"What? Why?"

"To see if you got any letters from school."

"Oh right!" He made sounds that made me feel he was getting up.

"Do you think everyone is getting their letters?"

"I don't know. Did you get yours?"

"Yeah."

There was quiet until… "So what'd they say?!"

"Look for yours first." I didn't want to brag if he didn't get in.

He huffed. "Fine. Don't tell me- hey! I got two letters!"

"Open them!"

His breath was coming down the line like an excited dog. "Okay! Okay! I got into NYCC!"

Yes! "Congratulations, buddy!"

"Man, I can't believe this! I can't wait to tell my mom!"

"Open the other one."

"Oh right!" I could hear paper ripping. " _We are proud to inform you_ \- _class_ _of 2016_ \- yes! I got in!"

I fist-pumped. "Yeah! I got in, too!"

"Yes! We're going to New York!"

 ** _MAP_**

Anna: POV

I slid three letters across the table silently. At first I didn't think she noticed but then she picked them up. "Congrats, A."

"Thanks." I smiled slightly before pouting. "I don't know where to go though."

"Go where your heart lies." She gave the three acceptance letters back.

"But I don't know where my heart lies, Marcy."

She gave me a look. "Yes, you do. You can't be scared all the time."

"What am I afraid of?" I looked down.

"You're afraid of getting hurt, being alone, being hated. But life is pain, we're always alone and Jesus was hated."

That didn't make me feel better. "Come on, Marcy. Tell me what to do."

"Aren't you sick of people telling you what to do?"

I looked up but she was writing. "If I was, what am I supposed to do? I burned my bridges. I don't want to burn any more."

"Take control of your life, Anna. No one can live your life but you. Some bridges can be repaired while others are better off disintegrated."

"What would you do?"

"I'd make the choice to be happy."

 ** _MAP_**

Mercedes: POV

I shifted Rae on my hip. "I'm so glad we're here together."

"Me too." Lucy danced with Beth. "This is going to be the best festival ever."

"I just wish you didn't invite your friends." Maddie groused.

"Let it go, Maddie." Laura rubbed her arms.

Maddie pouted.

"We can go our separate ways." Finn suggested. "We run into each other, cool; we don't, fine."

"Thank you, Finn." I put a hand on his arm.

Our friends scattered except for Noah, Jake and Nic.

"You feel better?" Marcy lifted a brow.

"Yes!" Maddie had no shame. "Now let's go ride the Dragon!"

 ** _MAP_**

I wanted to invite Noah back on Saturday to the festival but Maddie insisted that we go alone.

That child know she bad…

Anyway, we explored the fair grounds and ate food and rode rides. It was pretty fun. We even got on stage twice to perform. We usually did at the festival and everyone loved us.

We performed yesterday and we go on tomorrow but most people came on Saturday. We sung old songs and new songs, love songs and party songs. We went there.

We were on stage now, singing a Christmas song. One of our favorites that we sung in December all the time.

Me: " _ **Sleigh bells ring**_

 _ **Are you listening**_

Lucy: **_In the lane_**

 ** _Snow is glistening_**

Both: **_A beautiful sight_**

 ** _We're happy tonight_**

 ** _Walking in a winter wonderland_**

Laura: **_Gone away is the blue bird_**

 ** _Here to stay is the new bird_**

 ** _He sings a love song_**

 ** _As we go along_**

 ** _Walking in a winter wonderland_**

Marcy: **_In the meadow we can build a snowman_**

 ** _And pretend he is Parson Brown_**

Maddie: **_He'll say are you married_**

 ** _We'll say no man_**

 ** _But you can do the job_**

 ** _When you're in town_**

Mal: **_Later on_**

 ** _We'll conspire_**

Marcy: **_As we dream by the fire_**

Both: **_To face unafraid_**

 ** _The plans that we've made_**

 ** _Walking in a winter wonderland_**

Marc: **_Sleigh bells ringing_**

 ** _Are you listening_**

Laura: **_In the lane_**

 ** _Snow is glistening_**

Both: **_A beautiful sight_**

 ** _We're happy tonight_**

 ** _Walking in a winter wonderland_**

Mikey: **_Gone away is the blue bird_**

 _ **Here to stay is the new bird**_

 _ **He sings a love song**_

 _ **As we go along**_

 _ **Walking in a wonderland**_

Marcy: **_In the meadow we can build a snowman_**

 ** _And pretend that he's a circus clown_**

With Mal: _**We'll have lots of fun with Mr. Snowman**_

 _ **Until the other kiddies knock him down**_

Mikey: **_When it snows_**

 ** _Ain't it thrilling_**

Me: **_Though your nose_**

 ** _Gets a chilling_**

Both: **_We'll frolic and play_**

 ** _The Eskimo way_**

 ** _Walking in a winter wonderland_**

All: _**Walking in a winter wonderland!**_ "


	20. Cleaning Crew

Mercedes: POV

"Noah!" I put my hands on my hips. "Why didn't you dress her?!"

"She's not goin nowhere!" He threw up his hands.

I undid the clasps on Rae's car seat and picked her up. "Did you do that to Beth, too?!"

"She likes her pyjamas!"

"Get out!" I rocked Rae.

"Mama!"

"Got my baby wearing this dirty onesie in public!"

"It's not dirty!"

"Then why does it have all these spots on it?!" I turned Rae around and pointed out the yellow spots.

"She did that on the way over here! That's not my fault!"

"Uh huh." I rolled my eyes.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Mama. I should have put real clothes on her. Forgive me?"

I kissed his puckered lips. "You better dress my baby like the diva she is from now on."

"Can't be a bigger diva than her momma." He muttered.

"What was that?!"

He jumped and kissed me quickly. "Nothing! Love you, Mama! See you, Rae! Bye!"

I stared at him as he ran all the way to his truck. I rolled my eyes and shut the door before locking it and looking at Rae. "Papa's a mess, isn't he?"

Rae made a high-pitched noise then set her chin on my shoulder.

"Silly girl. Wanna go see your cousins?"

She opened her mouth and made shapes with it before closing it.

"Yeah. You wanna see them."

The front door opened and I turned around. It was Marcy. "Hey?"

"Hey!" I waved Rae's hand. "How was class?"

She shrugged. "Just prepping for the final."

"How do you think you'll do?"

She shrugged again. "I have no idea."

"I'm sure you'll do well. You're too bright."

"Stop buttering me up. You're not my type."

I blinked at her until I laughed. "Shut up, girl!"

She smirked. "Where's the twins?"

"Watching TV with Marionette."

"Well I guess that means I'm going to destroy that."

I laughed again. "Let them watch TV!"

"Nope!" She hung her bags on the hooks by the door and walked to the den.

I followed behind her and sat on a couch. She picked up Mally and set Mickey on her lap as she sat in a chair.

"They ate breakfast with the Changs." Marionette said in slow, precise English.

"Thank you." Marcy responded in kind. We had to speak slowly around Marionette. "Have they gone to the bathroom at all?"

"No."

Marcy made a face. She wanted to start potty-training the twins but Mal insisted they didn't rush them (even though Mally has started taking his diaper off whenever he had to use the bathroom; just like his father used to). "Maybe we should give them some oatmeal?"

"Marcy, you can't rush them." I said. "They're still breastfeeding. They have to do things at their own pace."

"This is ridiculous. I was trained by now."

"You did everything early and you wanted to wear panties like Momma. You didn't even let me do it first. You just watched people go to the bathroom then never wore a diaper again."

"And I think we should do the same with them." She was so stubborn!

"Marcy!"

"They need to be potty-trained. I don't care what you say."

"You're going to scar them for life!"

She narrowed her eyes.

"You know I'm right. There's nothing worse than being pushed to do something you're not ready for."

She looked away. Mally cupped her cheeks and kissed her nose. She smiled. "I'm sorry, baby. Mommy's not trying to be a monster."

"Monster!" He yelled.

"Mommy just wants you to be as normal as possible."

"Marce, that's impossible." I told her. "We're not normal; why would our kids be?"

"I can want it, can't I?"

"Have you talked to Dr. Jackson yet?"

"Yeah." That didn't sound promising.

"What'd he say?"

"Something about giving myself a break." She rolled her eyes.

"You should! You have these impossibly high standards. No one can meet them. At least give yourself some slack."

"If anyone should meet those standards, it's me. They're mine."

"You're going to be upset your whole life then."

She kissed Mally's cheek. "Let's go shopping."

I stared at her. "What?"

"Let's go shopping."

"Book shopping?"

"Clothes shopping."

I knew she was trying to get me off talking sense into her but she'd never volunteered to go shopping before. "Okay! Let me go get changed! And Rae, too. Did you know Noah brought her out the house looking like this?!"

"What are those stains?"

I dropped my head back and groaned loudly. "I know!"

 ** _MAP_**

"Mercy, you have to let these go!" Lucy tugged the sweatpants away from me.

"No!" I tugged them back.

"You have to get out of sweats!"

"No!"

"Mercy!" Marcy snatched the pants from me. "Quit it! What did you tell me after I had the twins? That I was more than a mommy. I was also a woman and I had to show it. Now find something sexy!"

"I don't wanna!" I didn't. I wasn't comfortable showing skin.

She ripped something down and threw it at me. "Put that on or I'll swear you'll be rocking it with a black eye."

I glared at her with her mean self and stalked to the dressing room. "I don't know why we're here anyway! I can't fit anything here!"

"Oh shut up!"

I took my sweats off and slipped into the dress. I pulled it up and made sure it fit right before staring at myself in the mirror.

I was shocked… It looked great on me. It was a deep claret color with lace cutouts. It fell to mid-thigh and had a square neckline with thick straps. I wasn't naked like I thought and I felt… sexy.

"How's it look, Merce?!" Lucy called out.

I couldn't say a word. I was just transfixed on my reflection.

The door opened and there they were. They celebrated. "You look great!"

"This can't be me." I was still in awe.

"Mercy, you've lost quite a bit of weight." Lucy took my hands. "It's going to show when you put on clothes that fit."

"But-?"

"No buts." Marcy cut in. "You were beautiful before but you're drop dead gorgeous now. Puck's going to be doing some heavy duty fighting to keep guys off you."

My bottom lip stuck out as my eyes misted.

Lucy hugged me. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I know I was going on and on about being fine when I was bigger but-"

"You were fine." Marcy cut me off. "You just got healthier and it's reflected on the outside. Just because you like what you look like now doesn't mean you didn't before. You're still you. Just happier."

"Is this how you guys felt?"

"I felt so relieved when I lost weight." Lucy said. "I never thought I would and then I did and it was all I could do not to lose my mind with happiness. I was even happier when I lost the pregnancy weight. I thought I'd balloon up again and I fluctuated until I got my thyroid under control last year."

"So you were relieved and happy?"

"So relieved and so happy."

"How about you, Marce?"

"You know weight never bothered me but I was happy to lose weight. I don't care what other people say but words do hurt and being big in a small town is not fun." Marcy shrugged. "Plus it's not easy to hear, "Why'd he knock her up?". Like I was just that repulsive."

"People actually asked that?!" I was outraged on her behalf.

"Rude, ain't it? I'm amazing."

I loved her ego. I sniffed. "So it's okay to like what I see now?"

"How many times do I have to tell you; your feelings are valid."

I hugged both of them. "Love you!"

"We know." Lucy let me go and picked up something slung over Beth's stroller. "Try this on!"

I stared at the tiny items in her hand. "I'm not putting that on."

"Why not?" She pouted.

"There's no fabric there!"

"Yes, it is!"

"I'm not going to be one of those girls that lose the weight and her clothes!"

Marcy turned to me slowly. "What was that?"

I grimaced. "Marce,-!"

"You had me in skirts that were hiked up to my ears, heels that I tottered in and shirts so tight, I broke ribs! Fuck you mean you're not wearing it?!"

"Marcy! Language!"

Her face didn't move.

I sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry. I just wanted to dress you. I always have. I shouldn't have pushed you outside of your comfort zone when I knew I wouldn't return the sentiment."

"Try on the clothes." She took the clothes from Lucy and pushed them into my chest.

"Marce,-"

"Try on the clothes." Her face said she wasn't accepting anything other than "absolutely!".

I nodded. "Okay."

Lucy giggled as they turned to go.

I couldn't stand her! She let me get yelled at! I slammed the door behind them before trying on the clothes. I checked the tags before I pulled them on. I wouldn't fit them.

I pulled the shorts on first. They were a pair of dark wash blue jean shorts. They went over my legs easy but then I had to hop to get my backside in. But they went over. I buttoned them and zipped them up.

They actually went!

I tugged the shirt over my head. It was a short sleeved red and grey baseball shirt. I put my arms through the holes and pulled it down over my breasts. That was a bit snug but it fell over my stomach with no problem.

I was so shocked! They actually fit and without being tight! Well other than the bust area…

I turned to the mirror to see if I had any bulges. I twisted and turned but I looked good from all angles. No back-fat and muffin top. I really rocked this outfit!

Lucy opened the door. "Let us look at you-! Ooh! It fits! I knew it! You look so cute!"

I hid my face. "No!"

"Stop it, Sissy! You look beautiful!"

"Puck is going to lose his mind." Marcy leaned against the doorframe.

I blushed. "Is not."

"Okay." Marcy snapped a picture of me. "Let's see."

I gasped in horror. "No! Don't send that!"

"Too late."

I stomped a foot in anger. "You rotten-!"

"Ah, ah, ah! Language, Big Sis."

I glared at her. "Get out! Just get out!"

"Don't you want to know what he thinks?"

I stopped. "No."

"Really? Not even that he says he wants to peel you out of that and have his way with you?"

"He- he said that?" I was afraid to hope.

"Amongst other things." She smirked. She was so smug!

I rolled my eyes as I fought my blush. "I suppose I could keep this outfit."

"And all the other ones we're gonna get you." My eyes widened and I tried to speak but she ran over me. "I'm calling the girls and we're shopping for a whole new wardrobe for you. You're going to be the sexiest thing to hit New York since G-Ma."

When she got set in her ways, there was no convincing her. No way was I interested in letting them play Barbie with me.

Right?

 _ **MAP**_

Anna: POV

I sat down at the table. "Hey! Sorry I'm late. I know I should have been early since I'm the one who suggested today instead of tomorrow-"

"Relax, Big A." Marcy soothed me.

I took a deep breath. "Sorry. Just stressed about the last week of school."

"You don't think you'll do great in your classes?"

"I have no idea. I've been studying day and night but I'm not sure I'm prepared. What about you? Are you ready?"

"Yeah. My teaching assignment went off without a hitch and my marks test is Thursday with my final exam being Friday. I'm good in 'RO."

"What about your band class?"

"That's easy. I just have to play a piece for a concert."

"How'd your soccer banquet go?"

She grinned. "That was amazing. We all promised to keep in touch but I'm not holding my breath."

"Aw. That's too bad. I want to keep up with the cheer team."

She quirked a brow.

"Don't you?"

"They okay."

"Marcy!" I giggled.

She cracked a smile. "All you can do is study. I'm sure you'll get it. You're a smart girl."

I blew out a breath. "I really wonder sometimes. My mom wants me to go to State. She said she wants to keep an eye on me."

She looked at me.

"I know! I hate it, too!"

"Obviously not that much."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You're not going to listen to me. You're not even listening to yourself." She looked down at her book.

I sighed heavily. "Thanks for getting me that deal with Apple. It was really great."

She didn't say anything.

"Can I- can I see a picture of Rae?"

She sighed. "You're lucky I believe in the right to self mutilation."

What? I stared at her as she brought her phone out and brought up a photo. I smiled when I saw it. Rae was getting cuter every day. My baby. I sighed heavily. What was I going to do?

 ** _MAP_**

Puck: POV

How did I get roped into this? I didn't want to clean!

"So this is it?" Tina gasped.

"Yup." Mini Mama nodded.

"It's so beautiful. It looks like a hotel."

"Wait until you see the inside."

Tina clapped. "I can't wait!"

We went inside and Tina and I looked all over while Mini Mama and Mike went straight for the elevators. The lobby was big with pink marble(?) walls and tons of artwork.

There were doors leading to different parts of the building and a doorman station off to the left. It had a bunch of screens and there were two security guards there.

On the right was a bunch of large metal mailboxes. Each had a letter and number. Before you got to the elevators, there was a big fountain. It had grass and rocks and fish in it. It looked chill as shit.

The elevators themselves were glass and gold. I would have said yellow but I think this shit's real gold.

We got on one elevator and Mini Mama hit six. "We're gonna take it from top to bottom."

"Got it!" Tina nodded.

"Hopefully we'll get done in one day but if we don't, no worries. I can come back tomorrow."

"We should be able to get done today." Mike said. "It shouldn't be that dirty."

"You'd be surprised."

We hit the sixth floor and went down the hall. We walked to 6B, which was our apartment.

Mini Mama opened the door with a key and turned on the lights.

I was shocked. This place was fucking huge! The space in front of the door was wide and open with dark tan walls. Artwork was hanging up and there was a- what the fuck was that thing Q had in her room? I think she called it a chase?

It was like a dark pink or something and was pushed against the wall. Next to it was a table with a phone on it. Mama them agreed that we all should have a house-phone.

"Wow! It looks so good in here!" Tina closed the door behind us.

"Let's go upstairs and start vacuuming." Mini Mama said. "I have no idea why they wanted so much carpet."

"Carpet's nice. I have carpet in my room."

Mini Mama just turned and walked off.

Mike glared at her back. "Hey!"

"Mike, it's okay." Tina pulled on his arm. "I'm used to her."

"I'm so sorry."

I grinned but made sure I didn't laugh. "I'm going to follow her. I don't want her to yell at me."

"And the mean thing will."

I smirked and led them out but I didn't actually know where I was going.

Mini Mama was waiting around the corner. "Nice of you to join me. The stairs are this way, 'Zilla."

How'd she know-? She's a fucking witch!

We followed her upstairs (which were carpeted) and to the first room up there. It was Mama's studio. It was like a real studio in there! It had everything I've ever seen on TV in there!

"We're just vacuuming and dusting in here." Mini Mama said. "Mikey, you have long arms. Clean the glass off."

He gave her a look. "What's the magic word?"

"Do it or I'll stab you with a mic?"

"I was looking for platypus."

Her head fell back and she laughed. "Pretty, pretty platypus?"

He kissed her cheek. "Of course!"

So we cleaned the studio. It took like five minutes and we went off to the next room. It was a spare bedroom. We made sure everything was alright in there before cleaning off the glass in there and vacuuming.

We went to the next room and I saw it was Beth's. It was kinda awesome for a baby's room. She had yellow curtains and carpet with about three windows. Her bed was pushed against a wall with her name written above it in yellow. That wall matched the others in that they had people of all races standing around holding hands.

I looked up and saw the ceiling was a bunch of colored triangles together with a circle in the middle with a big B in it.

I looked around more and saw she had a window seat in one window with a bunch of stuffed animals on it. She had a big, low white table in a part of the room with little chairs around it in different colors.

Toys were on them, too with a tea set on the table. She had furniture set up by another window that would fit her. A door opened up to a closet. It was definitely bigger than mine back home but not like her mother's.

As I gawked, the others were busy cleaning so I jumped in and began doing my share. We did the windows, vacuumed and Mini Mama used Fabreeze on everything. She even used some powder on the floor before we vacuumed.

Then we moved on to the other room upstairs. Q's, Finn's and Rachel's room. That room was no fucking joke! It was red and pink with gray swirls. The bed was against a window while the furniture was against another one.

They had a TV on the wall across from the bed and a couch at the end of the bed. They had gray carpet and gray walls. I don't know how but it actually looked silver.

Mini Mama led us to the bathroom (fucking huge!) and we got started cleaning. The bathtub was one of those old fashioned ones with the weird feet and silver knobs. The shower was huge with a square shower-head. The tiles inside were gray and the shower opened by a handle.

The girls said they didn't want the bathroom affected by the toilet so the toilets in the private bathrooms were all behind a door.

Their door was pink. We cleaned the tub, shower and toilet before hitting the windows and the double sinks. Mini Mama stayed behind to mop the floor.

The rest of us moved into the closet, where I was about to lose my shit. It was probably bigger than the room! It had red carpet and had all these compartments for clothes and shoes. A lot of stuff was put away but there were still some boxes lying around.

There were three dressers in the middle of the room, two facing one way, the last another. A pink high heel shoe was at the end. A fucking pink high heel shoe…

We didn't know what to do really in someone else's closet so we just vacuumed and pushed the boxes against the walls.

Tina went to this part of a wall that had a table sticking out and a chair. She peeled at a paper covering the wall. "I wonder what's this?"

"Take it off. It should be done."

We jumped at hearing Mini Mama's voice. "Hey!"

"Oh shut up." She gave us a dirty look.

Tina went back to picking at the paper. "What is it?"

"It's the vanity." She went to the wall across from it. "Did you get the windows?"

Mike jumped. "Forgot. I'll do it."

Tina peeled off the paper and gasped. "It's so beautiful!"

I stood behind her and looked at it. "What's it say?"

Tina leaned forward. " _Beautiful. Kind. Smart. Talented_. Did you do this, Marcy?"

"Yeah." Mini Mama peeled off the other paper.

I looked at the one in front of me and noticed a crown. Every point had a light bulb and in the middle was "Que". "Is this Q's?"

"Yeah."

"Are these positive affirmations?" Tina turned around.

"Just figured it would be a good thing to see every morning."

Tina had that face that girls got right before they "happy" cried.

"Stop that."

Tina stuck her bottom lip out.

"Stop it."

The lip trembled.

"I'll leave."

Tina burst into tears.

"Aw hell."

Mike came back to pull Tina into his arms. "What's wrong, T?"

"She's so sweet!" Tina sobbed.

"And goodbye." Mini Mama walked out.

"Why won't she admit to being such a good person?!"

Mike looked at me over her head and I shrugged. "She will one day. It is a lot to handle."

She sniffled. "I'm glad I'm her friend. We're even best friends."

"I'm sure you are."

She hugged him before letting him go. "Let's go see what Rachel has on hers."

"Sure." Mike took her hand and led her over.

Rachel's vanity looked like Q's. Square cutout with colored back. Instead of a crown, she had a star and the letter "R" in the middle. The booth was pink and gold with gold words saying nice stuff. The chair was white and silver like Q's. It had a high back and four legs.

I looked between the two and noticed they both had drawers. Three on one side and two on the other. I opened one and I saw it was empty. "What goes in here?"

"Makeup and hair products." Tina said.

I grimaced. Makeup. "We're done in here. Let's get out."

We left the closet and noticed Mini Mama had vacuumed. "We can go organize the hall closet before vacuuming up here."

So we did.

The hall closet was big and filled with a bunch of linen. The hallway only had a table with a vase on it and a phone. We cleaned the other bathroom up there then Mini Mama vacuumed the stairs.

After, we cleaned the full half bathrooms downstairs before tackling the "library". It was a pretty dope room but I wouldn't be in it much. It had desktop computers on every desk and the bookcases were filled with books.

Not my type of room at all…

We cleaned it and went over Rae's room. Her walls were different sky pictures. Like different times of day. It was pretty cool cuz the ceiling was painted dark blue with all these yellow and silver stars. Her room really matched Beth's but her carpet and name on the wall was sky blue.

See what I did there?

Anyway we went through there like a tornado before going to me and Mama's room. It was set up almost exactly like the master upstairs but instead of gray, it was purple. I didn't think I'd like it but after cleaning it, it was starting to grow on me.

The bathroom was kinda the same except there was _a lot_ of purple and gold. Our tub was black with gold fixtures. It was sick. I didn't take baths but I wanted to try that shit out.

The tile in the shower was gold and our shower-head was a circle. We cleaned up in there and Mini Mama mopped. The closet was just as big as upstairs but the walls were purple and pink with red stripes.

We only had two dressers but for some reason had two vanities. Mini Mama said you couldn't tell the future by the past. Confused the fuck outta me. I just nodded and helped clean. Mama had a crown like Q but hers had "Vic" in it.

We went to the den next and I saw all the furniture Finn and I picked out was there. We got a couch and a bunch of chairs. The tables were red and made out of wood. The entertainment system was red, too and we got a big screen.

We dusted and cleaned everything before vacuuming and going to the living room. It was scary clean in there. Everything was white with just a bit of red. They even had a white piano.

We cleaned in there before vacuuming then went to the kitchen. That room was cool as shit. There was a big bench built into the wall and an island in the middle of the floor. There was a sink and oven in it.

There were two more ovens on a wall along with a _pizza oven_! It was the coolest shit I've ever seen in my life! A real fucking pizza oven! I just stood there, sticking my hand in and wiggling it.

"Got Parkinsonism?" Mike asked as he was washing down the stove.

"Not only do I not know what that means, I don't care! This is fuckin' cool!"

Mini Mama slapped me upside the head. "Your swear jar's gonna get filled right away."

"Swear jar? We can't have that!"

She picked up a plastic jar and shook it.

I groaned. "Great!"

Tina eeped when she opened the fridge.

"What's wrong, T?" Mike turned around, prepared to protect her.

"There's no freezer!"

"Yeah. I got the idea for a separate freezer and those copycats stole it." Mini Mama adjusted the placemats on the table.

"Where is it?" She closed the doors.

"Off the side."

I went over to the fridge to look inside. First off, it was white with double doors. The inside was white with a bunch of shelves and four drawers. One for fruit, one for vegetables, one for deli meat and the last for eggs. There was nothing inside but a box of baking soda.

There was even an ice machine in one of the doors.

I looked around the kitchen more and noticed the cabinets were white wood and the counters were a red color. There was a double sink and a dishwasher with a garbage disposal. A garbage can sat at the end of the island with a tiny table set by a window.

The curtains were this fat chef. All the pots and pans were in there with a bunch of stuff on the counters. A coffeepot, a four slice toaster, the works.

"Let's get the freezer. Then one of you can do all the closets while someone else sweeps. I'll go through with the mop." Mini Mama said.

"What about the dining room?" Mike asked.

"Someone else could do that. It's nothing more than wiping down the surfaces and doing the windows. The sweeper will go through and I'll come after with the mop."

"No time like the present. I'll sweep."

"Thanks, Mikey."

We went to the freezer, which was literally like a meat locker. It was a cold room that had racks set up. The door had a handle and a little window.

We made sure that was straight before we split up to do our duties. I will not make a joke about that… I'm nineteen now.

So we finished and Mini Mama went over the non-carpet rooms with a mop before putting a thick, long rectangle rug down.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"Artman." She pushed us out and across the hall.

"Why does he need a carpet?"

"Because your girlfriend can't let me have an idea for myself."

"And I assume he'll have one here?"

"Yes." She opened the door to 6C.

"Why?"

"He'll switch chairs and he needs something to wheel on."

She was so serious about this germ business… I shrugged. "Alright, what's first?"

"Upstairs." She pointed.

We went to the stairs and saw the craziest thing. "What's that?"

"It's a contraption that'll help Artie get up the stairs." She skipped up the steps.

"That's so nice of you!" Tina was right behind her.

"Mmm. Nice." Mike was behind her. And I knew what he thought was so nice. I punched his back and he almost fell. He threw me a dirty look but I just grinned.

We got upstairs and it looked like our place except the floors were wood and the table in the hall was a dark brown.

Mini Mama them room was really light. The walls were white with orange and green "starbursts". Tina actually said what they were. I thought they were messy dots…

Anyway, their bed was against a wall and faced a window. A small table and chair was in front of it with a TV on the wall to the left of it. It had a DVD/VCR hookup.

The furniture was pretty okay and it didn't feel cluttered, except for the bookcases, which already had a ton of books in them. But there was music in there, too.

The closet was kinda the same as the others except it was green and black with orange and white every so often. It looked like a whorehouse. Not that I've ever seen one outside of a Western.

Her vanity had what looked like a wave. In the middle was "Evie". White lightbulbs surrounded it. On the other side of the room was Elle Woods' and hers had a giant heart with "Ellie" in the middle with lights surrounding it.

There was a cool round chair that I liked in dark blue. I sat on it and spun around. Mini Mama told me I wasn't four and to get off her chair. I pouted but got up.

Mike pointed out a mattress set up by a window. She told him it was for her demonic dog, Secret.

That just made me want to leave so we cleaned up and vacuumed the white carpet before going to the bathroom. I'm in love with her bathroom…

The tub was built into the floor with a wall sticking out. It was a greenish blue tile while the inside of the tub was black. The shower was green with a circle shower-head. The door slid open.

The doors to the toilet closet and the supply closet were painted blue while the walls were a greenish gold. The double sinks were also blue while the countertops were white marble(?) with blue and pink swirls. The floors matched.

I pointed out a box I'd seen in the other two master bathrooms. Mini Mama pressed a button and music came out of nowhere. She let it go for a few seconds before turning it off.

I couldn't believe we had music in the bathroom and she told me she had a surprise for me downstairs.

We finished cleaning up in there and left to go to the twins' room. Their walls had forest scenes. It looked like out of one of the kids' storybooks. It was sweet to look at and the ceiling looked like the top of a forest with a bit of moon poking out.

They didn't have carpet either and all their stuff was either blue, red or white. It looked really patriotic.

We finished in there and went over the spare room, closets and other full bathroom before hitting the studio. That was a cool place. On one side, there was a bunch of artwork. Stacks of wood with pictures on them and hanging up. There were walls on one side that held shelves filled with artist crap.

There was a thing. That thing they sat at. Whatever it is, it was by a window with a highbacked stool and an unfinished painting on it. Another stool held a fishing tackle box. I asked her why'd she have that and she opened it.

It had all kinds of art supplies in it!

I went over to a big square tan table that was slightly slanted. A picture was on there, too. All that was by a row of windows that had sunshine hitting mirrors on the left of it.

Those bar things were set up in front of the row of mirrors with a bunch of instruments behind them. She had a full out drum set with a smaller green and black set, a couple guitars, acoustic and electric, lead and bass. They sat on black stands.

There was a cubbyhole behind them that held black cases while a keyboard sat in front. Off to the side, furthest away from the windows was a big, black box. It had a window in the door but we couldn't see inside.

Mini Mama said it was the place Mal and Elle Woods would develop their pictures. I poked my head inside and it had a sink, a counter and a few shelves that were filled with things. It had lines strung across it and a red lightbulb.

After cleaning, we left and Mini Mama mopped the floor and stairs after Mike swept. She had a wheelchair ready at the top of the stairs.

We went to the kitchen which looked like ours but had black cabinets with silver knobs, black countertops, black fridge. The walls were half brick, half whatever they make walls out of.

The bricks were orange, the other part was red and the ceiling was yellow. They had the same stuff we did, like the three ovens and dishwasher and stuff. The sinks were really white against all that black. There was even a phone in the kitchen.

We cleaned up and left to go to the freezer, pantry and half bath. All three rooms looked like ours. We went to the carpeted den (that looked like a rainbow threw up), the living room (that calmed me even though I didn't know why [with that huge piano]) and dining room (that looked like a fucking raspberry).

We went to their library and it was like ours but the floors were darker and the walls were "wood-paneled". It was dark as shit but kinda cool when you got used to it.

We went through the two spare bedrooms and the full bath before hitting the closets. Then we tackled the other master bedroom. The bed was against the wall and was low compared to the other ones. The furniture was set up against a window. The bed faced a wall that had the TV set up.

Their closet had red carpet (their room had white) and the walls were each a different color. Satan's vanity had a flame with "San" written in the middle while Britt's had "Britt" in the middle of a rainbow. The walls of the vanities had the same nice messages as the others.

We went to their bathroom next and it had a billion different colors, too. The tub was made like upstairs but was blue. The tile surrounding it was purple. The shower (with an oval shower-head) was red. The sinks were yellow with pink countertops. Unlike the other bathrooms, the space for the toilet was bigger. For Wheels I was sure.

We cleaned then Mike swept all the rooms as Mini Mama showed me the music system. Apparently it was rigged throughout the house and took everything from vinyl to wireless sharing.

She also pointed out something I'd missed on the other master's doors; a doorbell. She said that we wouldn't be able to hear a knock. I could see that turning against us…

Anyway, we left there as she mopped then put a white rug down. She rolled a wheelchair to the end behind the door then picked up something from a bench against the wall.

Then we left. We hit the elevator and went down to the third (fourth) floor. We went through Mike them place. They had 3A. They had a dining room, living room, den, kitchen, three bedrooms and two bathrooms with plenty of closet space.

Their kitchen was light blue and "chrome" and white. They had a super huge fridge with a freezer attached. They had a dishwasher, two ovens and a lot of cabinets and counter space. They had appliances, too.

The den and dining room matched in the darkest way possible while the living room was green. They had a black piano.

The bathrooms were white and standard, even if they were big. Both had showers, tubs, sinks and the toilets were out in the open.

Bowties's room was dark, too and had a bunch of wood and plaid. He had a desk pushed up to a wall by his bed with his TV across from it. His furniture was by a window. He didn't have carpet.

Sam's room was light blue. His bed was also against a wall but his tan desk was against the window. His furniture seemed… lived in and his carpet was dark blue and his TV was one of the old ones that still had a back to it.

On his bed was a box Mini Mama told me specifically not to touch.

I made faces at her behind her back as Tina rolled her eyes.

Mike's room was dark as Bowties'. His room had a bunch of dark wood and his furniture was all black. He was lucky the sun was shining through the window. It'd look like a funeral home…

All three bedrooms had this pop dispenser. I asked Mini Mama about it and she said it was only fair since we all got mini fridges in our rooms. I really wanted to see that.

When we finished with that, we went to the bar off the kitchen by the pantry. Then we did the floors and bounced. We rode down a level and to Kurt's and Tina's apartment. They were in 2D.

We went in and got down to business. Their set up was much like upstairs except everything was ultra fancy and shit. Their kitchen was gold and purple, their den was black and red, the bathrooms were gold and white.

Mini Mama showed off the side by side vanities for them. One said "Kurt" while the other said "T". Kurt's was in the middle of a lightning bolt while Tina's was in the middle of a cloud. Kurt had yellow bulbs while Tina's were black.

Their shower-head was square in that bathroom while circle in the other with an old tub in their private bathroom and a modern one in the other.

We cleaned up everywhere before getting to the rooms. Kurt's room had a bunch of check with red and gold while Tina had black, white and red with no gold.

We even checked on the laundry room. Theirs was black and white (ours was silver and white, Mini Mama them was blue and white and Mike them was tan and white) and had a washing machine and dryer (the penthouses had two of each). We also paid attention to the plants. On the top floor, we each had a room Mini Mama called a "conservatory" and was filled with plants. Even the other rooms had a few plants but none like this room.

Mike them and Tina and Kurt didn't have that extra room but they still had plants. I asked Mike if he could keep them alive and he said his mom was a "botanist". I told him I had no idea what that meant and I thought his mom was a lawyer.

He gave me this look like he wanted to tell me we were no longer friends. He said that he was talking about Moms Jones and that that was her official job title along with florist.

I went to start messing with a plant…

We finished there and got on the elevator to leave but we ran into K-Easy (I finally decided what I'd call Karou). She told us how she was cleaning her place, too and needed help. It was only one more house so we agreed.

She was on the fourth (fifth) floor. We rode up and she took us through it. All her furniture was grey, white or black. But it looked good.

She even pointed out the nanny's room. I knew she was going to be glad…

We went through that place like we were being timed. We were in a groove.

We'd just finished when we decided to get food before going back to Lima. K-Easy was asking about local food as we waited on the elevator when it came and this snooty ass woman walked out, carrying this drowned rat of a dog.

"Excuse us." Mini Mama said as she got on the elevator.

"You're excused." She stuck her nose in the air before stopping the elevator from closing. "How much is your hourly rate?"

"Excuse me?"

"How much is your hourly rate?" She repeated slow like Mini Mama was deaf. "My place is dreadful. Moving in and all. I'd pay you double if you're busy."

We all looked at each other. Yeah, we looked dirty but we've been cleaning. Yeah, we had cleaning supplies but again, we've been cleaning. But to just assume we were cleaners? Harsh!

"We're not maids." Mini Mama shook her head.

"I know you've come to hate that word." She said. "You prefer domestic magician or some such nonsense. Now I'm sure I can pay you handsomely for your time. It's probably more money you'll see all month!"

"You're really willing to pay $25,000 for cleanup?" Mini Mama's eyes went wide.

"$25,000?! No!" She looked horrified.

"I guess you can't afford us." Mini Mama hit the button to go to the lobby as the woman's face tightened and she stomped off.

"I'm proud of you, Moppet." Mike hugged her to his side. "I thought you would get to cursing."

"I can use big people words." She smirked.

K-Easy hit her arm softly. "How many names did you call her in your head?"

"I'll give you a rough number when I finish…"


	21. Testing 1, 2, 3

Puck: POV

I opened the door. "What's up?"

"'Zilla!" Little Dude shouted.

"What's up, Little Dude?" I held my hand out for a high-five.

He jumped to hit it.

"Alright." I looked at his sister. "How you doin, Little Mini Mama? That's a pretty dress."

She beamed at me and swung side to side. "Tank coo, 'Zilla."

I thought it was kinda cute that Mini Mama taught them to say 'Zilla. Even better than she was letting the rest of us teach them English. I tapped her nose and she giggled.

"What up, kid?" Mini Mama held her hand out.

We did our stupid as hell handshake. "How goes it?"

"It goes." She took their hands and led them over to the couch.

I turned to Mike and we did our stupid handshake. "Hey!"

"Hey." He crashed next to his niece and tickled her.

I slapped hands with Finn. "How long did it take to get here?"

"Not long with Marcy driving." He whispered while taking peeks at her. "She drives like she's trying to get away."

"Mini Mama doesn't go above the speed limit."

"It feels like it."

"Baby." I grinned.

He pushed me and walked over to the couch. "So are we doing this or what?"

"Yes." Mini Mama stood up. "I need a knife, 'Zilla."

"Got it." I went to the kitchen and got a knife but also a paper towel. I didn't know how messy it was going to be. I came back and handed both over. "Here you go."

"Good lookin." She opened a bag and took out a lemon. She started slicing it into six pieces.

Yeah. We were going to eat lemons. For the twins, for the very first time. We were going to record their reactions.

After slicing the lemon, she handed out the pieces. "Okay, Mally, Mickey. You put them in your mouth like this." She put it in her mouth and smiled. Only the rind shone between her lips.

They giggled at her.

Mike put his in and made a bunch of noise.

They laughed at him.

Finn and I put ours in and I almost spit mine out again. That shit was tart!

Mini Mama leaned forward and swiped her mouth across Little Mini Mama's cheek. The little girl giggled and held her mom's face to hers.

Little Dude obviously wanted to try because he put the lemon slice in his mouth. We all had our phones trained on him in a second flat. His face was priceless. His eyes widened, his eyebrows came together then his whole face crumbled.

I thought he was going to cry but he just took the slice from his mouth and looked at it.

Mini Mama took hers out. "What's wrong, baby?"

He held it out. "Ow."

"Ow? It hurt?"

He nodded.

She started speaking another language and then Mike joined in. Little Dude nodded and put the piece back in.

Little Mini Mama finally put her piece in and immediately spit it back out. "No!"

We cracked up.

Mini Mama spoke to her, too and after a lot of convincing, she put it back in. Mini Mama slid her slice back in then rubbed her mouth over her daughter's cheek again.

Little Mini Mama liked that and tried to do it to her brother. He just looked at her before he cracked up at out of nowhere. She hit him but he didn't stop laughing.

I looked at Mini Mama and saw she was turned away (with her camera still on them) and was grinning ear to ear. I tapped her knee. "You bad."

She took the slice out. "I'm in like company."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The only good people in this house right now is Finn and Mickey."

"What?!" I wasn't offended but I couldn't let her know that.

"What's going on with you two?" Mike had Little Mini Mama on his lap and was tapping the lemon in her mouth.

"She called you bad!"

His mouth fell open but Mini Mama with the blankest face ever said, "I did."

" _I'm_ bad?! _She's_ bad!" He was heated.

"She said you were bad, too." I told her son.

"Bad?" Little Dude looked confused.

"You are." She didn't give a damn.

He pouted.

"Did you call me bad?" Finn looked hurt.

"No." She hit me. "I'm thirsty."

"Why you tellin me?" I leaned away from her.

"Why not?!" Finn sounded offended.

"What can I do?"

"This is your house." She duhed.

"You're not a guest! You're family! Get it yourself!"

"Lazy bum!" She stood up and kicked me to get by.

"Rude witch!" I shot back.

She yelled something as she went into the kitchen.

Mike fell out laughing.

"What'd she say?!" I demanded.

"Who cares?! She didn't say I was bad!" Finn snapped.

"Yeah, congratulations." Mike rolled his eyes. "She basically said you were a chronic masturbator."

My mouth fell open. "I am not!"

"I don't want to hear this."

"I gets it in!"

"Nope!" He covered his ears.

I pulled on his arms. "Listen to me!"

"No! Listen to me!" Finn hit us both. "I'm not such a good guy!"

We both turned to him.

"I'm not!"

"Okay. Whatever you say, buddy."

"Don't talk to me like that! And don't talk in unison! It's scary!"

"Yeah, you're dangerous." Mike rolled his eyes.

Finn threw himself back and crossed his arms.

Mini Mama came back and scooted past us to sit down. While she was scooting, I slapped her ass.

She turned around and punched me in the mouth. It wasn't too hard but it surprised the hell outta me. It was smooth and quick.

My lips felt plumped up. "Sorry, Mini Mama. I thought I saw a mosquito."

She raised a brow as she sat down and crossed her legs.

I grinned. "I had to! It was in my face!"

"I need a sign. _Hands off my ass_."

"But it's so righteous. You, Mama and Satan got the best ones."

"Have you seen Tina's? Pretty good."

Mike's face paled and he whipped around to glare at her. "Stop staring at my girlfriend!"

"Make me." She sipped her water.

"I'll tell Ellen!"

"You're just three years old."

"Keep it up!"

"Big baby." She mumbled.

He narrowed his eyes and took out his phone.

She put his hand down. "Stop being a * and listen. Mickey called Ellen a name the other day."

"You don't curse in front of them. Where did they learn a bad word from?"

"It wasn't a bad word. And it was in English. I think they got it from a certain Mohawked teen father."

I frowned. "What I say?"

"Mickey called Ellen Mama."

Us guys' mouths fell open. "Really?!"

"Yup."

"How did you feel about that?" Mike asked.

"I thought it was cute. She just went up to her and said, "Hi, Mama.". I had to hug her. Ellen cried though. That chick is weird."

"Marcy!" Mike snapped before saying seriously, "You don't mind the twins calling her Mama?"

"Well she is dating their mother and father. We visit her enough and we will be living with her. I hope they form a connection with her."

"I'm surprised at you. You're way selfish but you don't mind sharing your motherhood with Ellen?"

"I'm selfish?" She stuck her bottom lip out and her eyes got big and wet. She kept sniffing like she was trying to pull in air without opening her mouth.

"Well- don't cry, Marce. You're not selfish. That was rude of me."

"Really?" Her eyes looked so hurt.

"Really. You're not selfish. You're completely selfless."

She leaned across the kids and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Tank coo, Mikey."

He rubbed her back. "You're welcome."

"Want some water?"

"Sure."

"I'll get you a bottle." She stood up and waded past us.

I waited until she was gone to hit Mike. "She just straight up played you."

"What? Shut up. No, she didn't." He frowned.

"Yeah, she did."

"No, she didn't."

"Yeah, she did. They always get you."

"Who's they?!"

"All yo sisters. They know they only gotta bat those eyelashes at you or stick out that lip and you'll let them get away with murder!"

He frowned as Mini Mama came back. She sat down and handed him the water. "Thank you. Puck seems to think you manipulate me."

She blinked then frowned then blinked again before she dropped her head. "Why would he say something like that? You're my big brother. I'd never hurt you."

"I know." He put a hand on her shoulder. "But manipulation isn't hurtful."

"Yes, it is. It says that I don't care about your feelings. But I do care. People think I don't and it hurts. I'm still a person. Aren't I?"

He fell into her eyes as she looked up. "Of course you are. Puck's stupid. He doesn't know anything. You would never manipulate me. You love me too much."

She kissed his cheek. "You should call Mercy and Lucy. They'll need your sweetness. Jr. stole their diaries again."

He grimaced. "I should call them. They're liable to search him out at school and beat him with the rope hanging in the gym."

We watched him leave to go to the kitchen.

Out of nowhere, my chest felt on fire. I looked at Mini Mama, who was glaring at me. She'd punched me! "Ow!"

"Run your mouth again!" She hissed.

Finn's fell open. "Were you manipulating him?!"

"You shut your mouth, too!" She pointed at him.

He leaned back. "But you said you loved him!"

"I love me more."

I rubbed my chest. It was right in the middle, right under my throat. Damn, she got me good! "I was only yankin his chain, Mini Mama."

"Keep your filthy paws off his chain."

"But-"

"But nothing! That's my big brother and there's few things in life like having one and being able to get him to do whatever you want. You ruin that and there's nowhere you can hide. Got it?!"

"Yes, ma'am." I nodded.

"Good."

Mike walked back in. "They're upset but I've talked them into not maiming him when he gets home. They didn't even know he'd taken them. How'd you know, Marce?"

She sipped her water. "You know how he brags."

He shook his head as he sat down. "He's going to get enough of that. So what were you guys talking about?"

"Puck was apologizing for saying those mean things about me." She gave me a look.

I gulped. "Sorry I said that stuff, Mini Mama. I didn't know what I was talking about."

"That's okay. You don't have an older sibling. How could you understand that dynamic?"

"Yeah, it's something to have an older sibling." Mike nodded. "I don't think I'd be the same person without Marc and Laura."

"Or I you." She bumped his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around her. "I guess you haven't been such a bad little sister."

"Thank you."

As I watched the two of them go back and forth, I realized Mini Mama scared the shit out of me. I never found out all her issues but I'm starting to think she had that disease all those serial killers had.

I should stay on her good side before my kids grow up without a dad…

 ** _MAP_**

"Are you ready?"

Jake blew out a breath. "No."

"Jake!" I snapped.

"I'm not! Let's go home! We can get ice cream on the way!" He got up and headed for the door.

I went behind him and dragged him back. "We can get ice cream after you pass your driver's test."

"I don't want to do this." He fought against me.

I pushed him in a chair and held him down. "I can't leave you my truck if you don't have a license. You can't drive without a license. Therefore, you need a license."

"Not if I drive illegally."

I slapped him gently.

"Nope! Still panicked!"

"Jake, relax! Don't you think your mom would appreciate you having your own wheels? You could take Marley anywhere. You'd see Nic whenever you wanted. You could visit me. You need this freedom."

He took deep breaths.

"Jake Puckerman?!" A fat guy called out.

"You can do this." I hauled him up and pushed him towards the guy who clearly collected comic books.

Jake gulped and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Jake."

The man waved him through with a clipboard. "This way, kid."

I held up my thumbs when Jake looked back at me as they went through a door. "You got this!"

 ** _MAP_**

Mercedes: POV

"Happy birthday, Maddie!" We yelled.

Maddie clapped. "Thank you!"

"We're so proud of you, Ms. 13!" Laura hugged her tight.

Maddie grinned wide. "Yay!"

"You have to open my present first, Mad!" Marcy shook her box.

"No! Mine!" Lucy shoved her box over.

"What about mine?" I pouted.

Maddie closed her eyes and reached for one. "How about this one?"

"Yes!" Lucy shouted.

Maddie unwrapped it. "Pompoms? Why?"

"There's hair-ties in there, too. It's because one day you're going to go to McKinley like every one of us and you're going to be a Cheerio just like your sisters."

Maddie shook the pompoms. "Yes! I can't wait!"

"Now open mine!" Marcy pushed her present into Maddie's arms.

Maddie opened it. "Your shades!"

"I figured they always looked better on you than me. Purple leopard print is fugly anyway."

Maddie hugged her. "I love them!"

I gave Maddie my present. "You're going to love this."

She opened it and lifted out my necklace that said _LOVE_ in silver. She screamed in happiness. "I've always wanted this!"

"I know." I put it on her.

Laura gave over her present. "Here you go, Maddie. Happy birthday."

Maddie opened it and took out a large bottle of perfume with the old fashioned pump. "Your perfume!"

"Now you can smell just like me."

"Here you go, imp." Mal handed her a box.

Maddie tore into it. "Is this what I think it is?"

"My first digital camera." He nodded.

She hung it around her neck and snapped a picture of all of us. "Thanks, Mal! I'll take good care of it!"

"Tada! Here you go!" Mikey presented his gift.

She opened it and screamed. "Your hoodie with the purple inlay!"

"You've been eyeing it since I got it so…"

Marc handed over his gift. "Here you go. It's going to be worth a lot of money one day so don't sell it."

Maddie tore into it and took out one of his old high school football jerseys. She put it on right away. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, Sugarfoot."

Maddie layered on the gifts. She looked like a bag lady but super adorable. "How do I look?"

We snapped pictures of her. "Too bad you had your party weeks ago. We could have shone this to your friends."

She hit us. "No! I'm glad to have this party with just us."

"Good." Mrs. C said. "Because we have presents for you, too."

"Yay!"

"Oh! Here's another one from the seven of us." Marcy handed over a bracelet box.

Maddie took it and opened the blue velvet. She lifted out a gold charm bracelet. It had eight zodiac charms and two initial charms (M,C). The zodiac was each of ours and the letters had diamonds. "I love it."

"It's so that whenever you wear it, you'll feel like we're close." It was Marcy's idea.

Maddie hugged each of us. "Thank you! And to celebrate it, we're going out for ice cream."

"We are?" Marc smirked.

"Yes! Just the eight of us."

"Leave us out!" Ms. Judy teased.

Maddie hugged her. "Sorry, Ms. Judy. It's a sibling thing. But I'll take your present though."

We all laughed.

 ** _MAP_**

Puck: POV

I paced in the space by a wall as I kept an eye on the clock. It'd been 32 minutes exactly. A door opened and I spun around.

There he was!

I ran over. "How'd you do?!"

He was pale and walked like a zombie. He muttered something.

"What?"

"I passed."

My eyes widened and I picked him up and spun him around before I dropped him back on his feet and shook him. "You did it! You did it! I knew you would! You did it!"

He laughed a little before laughing a lot. He was getting a bit hysterical. I shook him again and he stopped. "I can't believe I passed!"

"I knew you'd get it! I'm so proud of you, Jake!"

"What?" He cocked his head.

"I said I knew you'd get it."

"After that."

"I said I'm so proud of you."

He smiled and dropped his head. "Thanks."

"I am, you know. I'm really proud of you."

He rubbed his hand against his nose and inhaled. "Alright, stop being a girl. I remember something about ice cream and my truck. How about I go get Nic and we go out for ice cream?"

I wrapped my arm around his neck and dragged him out. "Hell yeah!"

 ** _MAP_**

Mercedes: POV

"This isn't an ice cream parlor." Laura said. "It's a tattoo parlor."

"Worse; it's our tattoo parlor." Marc added.

"I know." Maddie grinned. "We're not getting ice cream. At least not yet. I'm getting my first tattoo."

"My kid!" Marcy high-fived her.

Maddie grinned. "Let's go in."

We went inside. This is where we got our first legal tattoos. And they weren't even legal even though they did them on anyone twelve and older. You didn't even need ID.

"Are you sure about this, Maddie?" Laura questioned. "You can't take this back."

"I know. I really want it." Maddie flipped through pictures.

"Okay. What were you thinking?"

"Something for each of us."

"Oh ho, what?!"

Marcy buried her face in Mal's shirt but I knew she was laughing.

"I want us all to get a matching tattoo." Maddie didn't skip a beat.

"Like what?" Lucy asked. "We don't get just anything on us."

"Mikey has a giant Chinese dragon on his back…"

"I _like_ my dragon!" Mikey sputtered.

Maddie frowned. "How about our birthdays? Like how my bracelet is all our signs? We each get our own birthdays."

"How would that look?" Laura was still on the fence.

"Like mine would be 0604 and yours would be 0905."

Laura paused in flipping through a book. "We'd have to get script. This block is so unattractive."

"Deal!"

"Where are you trying to have it?" Mal asked.

"Do you have any space on your right arm?"

He shifted Marcy so he could roll up his sleeve. "Yeah."

"I'm thinking by the top. It'll be cute."

Marcy rolled up her own sleeve. "I got room. Let's do this."

"Figure out what ya want?" A big burly gentleman asked.

"Yes." Laura took charge. "The eight of us would like our birthdays in script on our right arms."

"Colors?"

"Yes."

Marcy snickered. "Oh, Mad."

"What's wrong with color?" Maddie asked. "I love purple."

"You'll see."

"I can get two of you at a time." The man said. "Which two is up?"

"We can go in order." Maddie said smartly. "Mikey and Marcy can go first."

"How you want it?"

"0103." Mikey said.

"0521." Marcy added.

"You two go sit down and the rest of you draw up how you want yours. We'll get started right away." The man began sketching for their designs.

When he finished, he pressed the tracing paper onto their arms and lifted them away. The numbers stayed on their arms.

Their artists prepared everything then began inking them. Maddie watched in morbid fascination.

Neither Mikey nor Marcy minded getting tattoos so it wasn't like Maddie was getting the right reaction. But she and I were going next.

Mikey got his in black while Marcy got hers in green. Their artists wrapped their arms in bandages and they hopped out of the chairs.

"How'd it feel?" Maddie asked.

Marcy yawned. "Whatever."

Mikey shrugged. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." Maddie sat down and we all focused our phones on her.

I sat down next to her and rolled up my sleeve. The artists pressed our designs against our arms and pulled back the paper. 0729 stayed on my arm.

I was still squeamish about needles but I could get a tattoo. I barely flinched. Maddie (who they were holding down) flinched and screamed.

"It's okay, Maddie!" We told her.

"But it hurts!"

"We know. It gets better."

So she sniffled and put on her big girl panties. She sat still and quiet. Finally we were done and she hopped off the chair.

Lucy and Marc sat down next and got 0805 and 0814 respectively. Then Laura (0905) and Mal (1014) went.

Marcy got back in the chair and got a rainbow of butterflies from just under the back of her neck to along and over her shoulder. It looked really good.

Mikey, Lucy and I each got a small tri-colored flag on our ribs. Laura and Marc got the infinity symbol on their ring fingers. Mal and Marcy tried to find room and finally found a spot they both had open for a curly "E" on the inside of their right elbows.

Maddie got over her fear and got an "E" on her wrist. She refused to say what the "E" stood for.

When we were done, we went to get frozen yogurt to celebrate.


	22. Accidents Still Happen

**_You would not believe how sick I've been the past couple months; how sick I am now. It's insane. I'm sorry I haven't updated but I just couldn't do it._**

 ** _I know it's Sunday but hopefully I'll be back. I'll upload Wednesday and Saturday and that'll be it for this story. I won't be posting anymore Glee stories until December and even then it'll be one. The sequel to this story will be out in January._**

 ** _So if you're feeling well, enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes: POV

I washed my new tattoos gently. I shouldn't have gotten any new ones but Marcy assured me that as long as they didn't get infected, Rae was safe.

I pulled on my clothes (black Capri leggings with a design on the outside bottom and an off the shoulder cutout purple shirt) and went to grab Rae. I'd put her in a yellow sundress with a blue jean bucket hat.

I picked her up and took her downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning, everyone!"

Daddy, Marcy, Marionette and Mrs. Gonzales spoke back. The twins screamed. Rae screamed back.

I put her in her high-chair and went to get her cereal. I mixed it with milk and warmed it up a bit before bringing it back to her tray. I started feeding her. I was going to have to change her after breakfast (and before Noah picked her up)…

"Are you excited for the last day of school?" I asked Marcy.

She stabbed at her eggs. "For it to be over."

"Let me see what you're wearing for your lasting impression."

She stood up and showed off her outfit. She was wearing blue jean shorts, a blue tee with a picture of a muffin and a mirror with the words " _Muffins are just ugly Cupcakes_ " and a blue plaid button up that she left open. Her hair was in two braids that she left over her shoulders.

"Cute. What shoes are you wearing?"

She bent to the side and lifted her left leg straight into the air. She was wearing brown fringe calf high flat boots. They were cute.

"I love those. Don't I have a pair like that?"

"Yours are higher. They match Lucy's." She put her leg down before taking her seat.

"Those shorts seem very short." Daddy commented.

"No."

He blinked and looked at her. "No?"

"No." She put ketchup and grape jelly on her eggs.

"How are you going to say no? Your shirts cover them."

"No, Daddy." She stabbed at her eggs and put the fork in her mouth.

"You will not leave this house in those hot pants."

"Of course, Daddy." I had the feeling she was ignoring him.

He nodded. "Good. Now what all will you be doing today?"

"There's a party in 'RO. I'm coming back here and taking the twins to all my volunteer spots then we'll have lunch here and hang out until I go to band. I have my final to perform then it's back here."

"Where-" I said excitedly. "We're going to have family night!"

Daddy smiled. "I'm glad I cleared my schedule for this. It'll be our last family night for a while."

"Maybe until Christmas?" Marcy picked something out of her potatoes.

I pouted. "We have to come back before then."

She shrugged.

"Humph! We're going to come back as much as possible."

Her eyes flicked to mine before returning to her plate.

I narrowed my eyes. "Marcy, we are a family-"

She set her fork down. "Would you quit?!"

"We have to stick together. We're going to be in a whole different world, all alone-"

"Not alone enough." She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to school."

"You're early." I knew she wanted to get away from me.

"Early is on time, on time is late." She stood up and kissed the twins before walking out.

I sighed. "I didn't mean to run her out of here."

"Of course not, Princess." Daddy said before he frowned and turned towards the doorway. "Hey! I told you not to leave in those booty shorts!"

The front door slammed.

He hopped up and ran out.

I looked at the twins, who looked back at me. "Mommy's got a temper."

"Temper." Mally said.

"Yeah." **_MAP_**

I waited on the steps and checked my watch. She should be home by now. Marcy didn't waste time.

The door rattled so I looked up.

She came through the door and deflated when she saw me on the stairs. "Why?!"

I popped up. "I'm sorry I got on your nerves this morning. You didn't even get to finish your breakfast. I'm sure you're starving."

She gave me a dark look.

"I'm really sorry. I know you know the importance of family. You're all about your family. I shouldn't pick."

"I guess you could meet us for lunch." She shut the door behind herself.

I smiled. "Thank you."

She grabbed two jackets from the hooks behind the door and went into the den, me following her. "Come on, you two. Mommy has to say goodbye to all her charities."

Mally slid off the couch and ran around the room.

Marcy made a face. "Now I gotta find a way to not want to beat him when I catch him."

"Marcy, that's not funny!" I gasped.

"Who said I was joking?" She waited for him to streak past her before snatching him up mid-run.

Mickey, who was dressed like her mother in a blue shirt and blue jean skirt and brown boots with two French braids, slid off the couch and approached the duo. "Mally bad, Mommy?"

"Mally very bad." Marcy kissed his cheeks. Mally giggled.

Mickey giggled, too and leaned against Marcy's leg. "Bad Mally!"

Marcy put both of their coats on them. "Come on. We have to go. Say goodbye to Tia Me."

"Bye, Tia Me!" They waved to me.

"Bye, babies." I kissed both.

Marcy grabbed the designer diaper bag Laura gave her at her baby shower and ushered the twins out.

I sat down and brought my phone out. "Lucy? Come over. I'm meeting Marcy for lunch but I'm bored now. Ooh! That's a great idea! Let me grab some stuff for Rae and I'll meet you guys there. Bye!"

I hung up and turned to Marionette. "You got the rest of the morning off. Lucy and I are taking Beth and Rae to the club."

"The club?" She frowned in confusion. "The country club?"

"Yes." I popped up. "Just watch her while I put some stuff in her diaper bag." I grabbed the bag (that matched Marcy's [and Lucy's]) and went to the kitchen to put a few things inside it. I made sure she had extra clothes and towels before coming back to get her.

"See you later, Marionette!" I yelled over my shoulder as I left.

"Goodbye, Miss Mercy!"

I grabbed Rae's blanket and lamb on the way out and slammed out the front door. I went to my car and put Rae in her car seat and covered her with the blanket before throwing our stuff in the passenger seat.

I got in the driver's seat and backed out the driveway before driving to the country club. I found a place to park and went inside with Rae.

"Ooh! Is that your baby, Mercedes Catherine?!" A loud voice boomed from my right. It was Mrs. Gipani.

I smiled. I liked her. She was loud (she was hard at hearing) but she was super nice. "Hello, Mrs. Gipani. It is."

"Let's see her! Let's see her!"

I pulled the blanket back and Rae reached up.

"May I hold her?"

"You might want to sit down. She moves a lot."

Mrs. Gipani moved over to a sitting area and sat down.

I set the car seat on another chair and undid the straps on it to lift Rae out. I gave her to Mrs. Gipani.

"Ohh! Look at her! She's so precious!" Mrs. Gipani hefted her high and wiggled her like Mikey did right before he gave her back and she threw up. "How old is she?"

"Seven months and two days." I smiled.

"Such a darling age. She loves everything, doesn't she?"

"Actually no. She hates an outstanding number of things but she's so cute about it." I adjusted the blue hairband in Rae's curls.

"I bet she is. Where's your sisters and their children?"

"Well Marcy is taking the twins to her charities and Lucy should be here."

"I heard you all will be going to New York." Mrs. Gipani whispered with a wink.

"We are. Did you hear about Marc going to the NFL?"

"I did! We're all so proud of him! He and Laura will be happy in California. They just need to make sure those weird people don't change them."

"I'm sure they won't be changed."

"They're good kids." Mrs. Gipani jostled Rae as she started acting like she wanted to cry. "We'll be watching every game."

"Us too." I searched through my diaper bag for a binky. I found a yellow one and put it in Rae's mouth then I gave her, her lamb.

Rae calmed down and waved her lamb in the air.

"Oh, you like your stuffed animal. That's what that was." Mrs. Gipani spoke in baby talk.

"Her father bought it for her before she was born. She loves it." I pinched Rae's cheek. She eeked.

"I've never seen your young man. He is treating you well, I assume."

"Yes, ma'am." I nodded as my phone went off. I reached for it and checked. It was Lucy. I answered it. "Hey, Lucy. I'm here. Oh. I'm talking to Mrs. Gipani. Okay. We're near the entrance. See you in a bit."

"Was that Lucille?"

"Yes. She's on her way. And she's got Beth."

"Good. She's talking, correct?"

"Oh yes! She's three now. She speaks English and Swedish. We're trying to get her to speak Italian and Yiddish."

"Her father is Jewish?"

"Yes."

"They share the same father?"

"Yes."

"I couldn't do it. I've never been able to share a thing with my sister."

I laughed. **_MAP_**

Lucy and I had a great time at the club then went to meet Marcy for lunch. We made sure it was before lunch at the high school so she could go get T and Ellen.

Lucy picked up Rachel while I grabbed Kurt. Tana went for Britt and we all met up at our house.

Marcy, Lucy and I put the kids in front of the TV before giving the girls drinks. We talked about how excited we were for tomorrow. We were really leaving!

"Oh!" Marcy jumped. "I got something for you guys!" She raced out.

"She's already given us so much." T exclaimed.

"How do our vanities look, Girl Chang?" Tana demanded.

T sighed. "I told you, you will have to see for yourself. They're very lovely."

"Can't you just give us a clue?" Britt pouted cutely.

T laughed. "It'll make you feel good."

Britt clapped. "Yay! I can't wait!"

Marcy ran back in with a box. "Okay, here!" She opened the box and pulled out a set of keys. She threw them at Kurt, who nearly dropped them.

"I wasn't prepared!" He yelled.

"Always be prepared for someone to throw something at you."

Tana threw an apple and Marcy caught it without looking. She raised an eyebrow at Tana, who crossed her arms. "Humph!"

"Well alright, Little Diva." Kurt took the apple from her. "I'll always be prepared. What keys are these?"

"House keys. The green is our apartment, the red is across the hall, the black is the boys' and the gold is yours." Marcy explained.

"So we all have the same keys?" T asked as Marcy tossed her a set.

"Until you put on other keys and key rings." Marcy threw a set at Tana, who glared. She gently tossed a set to Britt.

"I like the colors." Britt looked them over.

Lucy picked up a set and examined them. "I love the shades. They're so dark and metallic."

Marcy gave Rachel and Ellen sets before giving me one. "I gave Finn and 'Zilla theirs yesterday. I can give Blaine and RT theirs at school and Mikey and Mal theirs tonight."

"Do you have any extras?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. You'll never know."

"I love how prepared you are."

"Thanks, Berry."

"I really can't believe tomorrow is happening." Ellen hopped on her toes.

"I gotta piss. Where's that test?"

"Here." I handed Marcy a pregnancy test. "You can't put a damper on tomorrow."

"Not trying. I just gotta piss like a mad Russian." She set the box down and ran upstairs.

"I actually have to pee, too." Britt switched.

I gave her a test. "You can use the big bathroom upstairs."

Lucy took a test. "I'll use Marc's bathroom."

"Can I use yours?" T asked.

"Yeah." I gave her a test. "Who else has to go?"

"Me." Kurt said.

"You can use the bathroom around the corner."

"Thanks." He took a test and left.

Pretty soon they were back and Rachel, Tana, Ellen and I went to use the bathroom. When we were done, we gathered back in the kitchen and wrote our initials on the backs.

"I bet Patti's knocked up." Tana crossed her arms.

"You shut your whore mouth." Marcy said immediately.

"Marcy!" Britt pouted.

"You're not going to throw that on me." Marcy didn't care. "My baby making days are over."

"The twins can't be your only kids." I pouted myself.

"They will be for the next ten years."

"I swear!"

"You have a bunch of kids! I'm having one more at most!"

"You and Mal are going to have a houseful." Lucy said.

Marcy gasped.

Ellen wrapped her arms around her. "I would like a lot of kids."

"Then I suggest you start giving birth."

"Well I hope we're both pregnant."

"Girl!"

I couldn't help it. I started laughing. I knew Ellen was only trying to scare Marcy but it was working.

Lucy laughed as hard as I did. "Is that what we're praying for now?"

"What about you?!" Marcy spat.

"No. No. I'm not getting pregnant again until I'm twenty five."

"Twenty five is a great age." Rachel squeezed her hand. "We can get pregnant together."

"And Finn has to deal with both of you pregnant?" Marcy licked her lips. "Twenty five is so old. Go for twenty."

What was she trying to say? I hit her just in case it was bad. Then I felt bad. What if she was pregnant? "I'm sorry. You might be pregnant."

She hit me. Hard. "I'm not pregnant!"

"Ow! I'm just saying!"

"I think you are." Tana taunted. "And I think you know you are."

"Don't get hurt, Lopez."

"Patti's pregnant! Patti's pregnant!"

Kurt was quick enough to catch Marcy as she threw herself at Tana. "Little Diva, no!"

"San, stop." Britt hid Tana behind her. "She's getting mad."

Marcy started yelling in Spanish.

"She is mad."

Ellen picked up a set of keys and dangled them in front of Marcy's face. "What are these to? They're silver with a red tint."

Marcy was like a baby or a cat. Shiny things distracted her. Thank everything, she calmed down. She pulled away from Kurt. "Those are _that_ devil's."

Tana took them from Ellen. "What are they to?"

"Your desk and filing cabinet."

"Cool."

Marcy handed us a pair of keys. Mine were purple, Rachel's were pink, Ellen's were white, Lucy's was just silver and Britt's was yellow. There were other keys in the box but they were just the spare house keys and a set of orange and a set of blue.

I jiggled mine. "I like these. They are so cute. Perfect."

"I know." Marcy had zero modesty.

"You know what else is perfect?" Tana grinned. "You're baby making record."

Marcy's face changed. The look in her eyes was hate-filled and she jumped at Tana and screamed at her in a language I didn't know.

It took most of us to get her down on the floor and she was still crawling towards Tana.

"Marce, what's wrong?!" I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her cheek.

"Get off me!"

"Not until you promise not to kill Tana." Lucy was on her other side.

"Get off me!" She didn't sound like she was playing.

Against our better judgement, we got off her.

She got up and with a glare towards Tana, she left. We could hear her pounding up the steps and slamming a door.

"I'll go see what that's about." Ellen left.

"Damn! Why was she so pissed? It was just a joke." Tana looked freaked out.

Lucy sighed heavily. "Who knows how Marcy's brain works? We've been trying to figure it out for sixteen years."

I was worried. If we weren't all here, Tana would be dead. Marcy didn't usually go off for no reason so something must be at the root of all this. But what?

"Maybe she thought you were talking about the twins?" T was suggesting.

"Well I wasn't." Tana sat down. "I was just making a stupid joke."

"She didn't think it was funny, San." Britt rubbed her shoulders.

"I see!"

We murmured amongst ourselves until Marcy and Ellen came back. Marcy didn't look any less pissed but Ellen clutched her hand.

"I'm sorry, Patti." Tana spoke up when Britt elbowed her. "I didn't mean anything by it. It was just a stupid joke."

Marcy just stared at her before rolling her eyes and snatching up her pregnancy test. "Negative." She threw it back on the table.

I rubbed her arm and read mine. "Negative."

Ellen read hers. "Negative."

"Are you okay with that?"

"I haven't even graduated yet. I should probably not be wishing to be pregnant."

Marcy squeezed her hand. "Every feeling is valid."

"I guess I am a little sad but it'll happen when it happens. Right?" Ellen looked at her with big eyes.

"When it's meant to be, it'll be."

Ellen smiled and leaned into her. "Then a negative is positive."

Marcy's lips twisted. "You're totally adorable."

"I know that's an insult but I like it cuz I am."

"It was no insult."

Ellen blushed.

I elbowed Lucy and giggled.

"Okay, that- that can stop." Marcy looked at us grinning at her.

I stuck my bottom lip out. "But you're so cute together!"

"Lucy, go before I sit on your sister."

Lucy giggled and checked her test. "Negative, demon."

Rachel went as Marcy rolled her eyes. "Negative."

T looked at hers. "Negative. Again. Not that I'm counting."

"Mikey is not going to knock you up and you're not married." Marcy said. "If you want a kid, you better get down on one knee."

"I have to propose?!"

"He's not going to do it anytime soon."

"Ugh!"

Kurt laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, Tina. It's not my time either."

"Aw!" Marcy pouted cutely. "Poor Kurt!"

We surrounded him and gave him hugs. He fake cried. "It's been months and nothing!"

"Poor Kurt!"

He laughed. "Okay, I say we have a drink to celebrate (or commiserate) not being pregnant. Who's in?"

"Wait! Britt and Tana didn't go." T threw up a hand.

"Oh please!" Lucy sneered. "They're not pregnant."

"Wouldn't it be hilarious if they were?" Marcy grinned. "Poor RT."

"What are you trying to say?!" Tana snapped.

"That Britt might come out the gate on him but you will make his life hell."

Tana's mouth fell open.

Britt giggled. "We would not!"

"Mercy tore 'Zilla a new one." Marcy tilted her head.

My jaw dropped. "I did not!"

"Mercy." Lucy licked her lips.

"Stop that! I was sweet!"

"When a mood swing hit you, Puck ran for cover!" Marcy taunted.

I stomped a foot. "Shut up!"

"Am I going to be like that?" Britt asked, scared.

"Britt, we're not pregnant." Tana took her hand.

"Check the test." Lucy teased.

Tana snatched up the tests and gave Britt hers. Both looked down and had two wildly different directions. Britt started screaming while Tana burst into tears.

"What's going on?! What's it say?!" We rushed to Britt's side.

Britt showed off her test. "I'm pregnant!"

We stood there stupid until Marcy put her hands on Tana's shoulders. "Tana. Tana, look at me."

Tana looked up and sniffed.

Marcy leaned close and opened her mouth. "Ha! Ha, ha, ha! Ha, bitch, ha!"

I pulled her away as Tana burst into fresh tears. "Marcy!"

"Oh my goodness, this is amazing!" Lucy screamed with laughter.

"Lucy!"

"It is! She gave us all flack for getting pregnant and now she is? That's what she gets!"

"That's so rude!" I almost laughed myself when I thought about it. Tana (though supportive) had been all over our cases when we got pregnant. Karma.

"I can't believe *both* of you are pregnant." T read the tests.

"Take another test." Marcy said. "It might be a false positive."

"She's right." I gave them new tests. "Don't start planning anything until you know for sure." _**MAP**_

Santana: POV

Britts and I took test after test but each one fucking said positive! I was so mad, I went straight to the fridge and grabbed ice cream. I didn't even care that it wasn't my house.

Patti and Q got their laughs in but it was not funny. Even Girl Chang and Fairy got their fucking laughs in. Hobbit, Elle Woods and Aretha were trying to calm me down but it just made me cry more.

I didn't even know why I was crying. I could handle this. I'm a grown ass woman. I can handle anything.

Well… almost.

Patti said I had to tell Jimi. I was not looking forward to it. She suggested that Britt and I go to the doctors to see.

Luckily my doctor had a last minute opening so I was able to get in while Britt's doctor was whoo-whoo so he had hours open at the weirdest of times.

Anyway, it's true. We're both pregnant. Due in the middle of December. Fuck…

Britt was excited, talking about names and genders but I was freaking out. What was Jimi going to say? What were our parents going to say? Could we actually be parents?!

I hated cooking and cleaning and I had zero patience. I didn't pay attention to what the others were doing. I had no idea what they were doing.

Guess I had to pay attention now.

Britt pulled me down the hall to an empty room. Jimi was supposed to be meeting us in a classroom at the high school. We wanted to tell him as soon as possible.

Actually Britt was excited to tell while I wanted to judge his reaction. I had no idea what I was looking for but I'd know it when I saw it.

Britt came to the classroom and pulled me inside. "He's not here yet."

"What's taking him so long?" I grumbled.

"I didn't know I was on a timetable."

We turned as Jimi wheeled in. "Well you are."

He smirked. "So what's going on? What couldn't wait until after school? It is my last day and all."

Holy crap, we were about to ruin his life!

Britt jumped on her toes. "We have the best news!"

He patted his lap. "Then let's hear it."

She jumped on his lap and pulled me over. I sat on him and let him wrap his arms around us. "Guess what it is!"

He sniffed. "You're getting a new cat?"

Britt giggled. "No! But you're close!"

"You're getting a new pet period?"

"No. Not a pet."

"Is it something for the house?"

"Kind of."

"Will I like it?"

"You better." I muttered.

He kissed my arm. "Just tell me."

"We're pregnant!" Britt screamed.

Jimi didn't move. "What?"

"We're pregnant. Both of us. We're pregnant."

He blinked. "Hmmm."

"You're not saying anything." She sounded hurt.

He bit his lower lip.

"Artie?"

I hit his chest. "We didn't get this way by ourselves!"

He still didn't say anything.

We got up from his lap and clasped hands. "You don't have to be happy about this. We are. We'll be great mothers. Don't worry. We can find somewhere else to live and-"

"Hey, hey, hey." He rolled forward. "It's not even like that."

"Then why won't you say anything?" Britt sniffled.

"I just shocked. They always said my sperm wasn't affected but you know how doctors are. They'll tell you anything. I never thought I'd have kids. It just took me back is all."

"So you're happy?" She narrowed her eyes.

He pulled us back onto his lap. "I am over the moon. I'm gonna be a dad."

"Are you crying?" I frowned.

"Hell yeah! I'm gonna be a dad!"

I usually hated when men cried but it did make me feel a certain way that he was getting so emotional. I snuggled into his chest. "Yeah, you are."

He hugged us tight and breathed deep. "So do you know any details? How far along are you? How'd you find out? What are we having?"

Britt rambled on and on about how we take tests every few months and how far along we were and how we wouldn't know what we were having for another month.

He asked questions and asked us how we felt. If we needed anything. It was really… sweet. I think I can get used to that.

But I broke into their excited talkings to make them remember something it seemed only I did. "What about our parents? When are we going to tell them?"

Jimi grimaced. "I'm dead."

Britt bit her bottom lip. "Will your mom not like us anymore?"

"I want to say "of course she's still going to like you" but I'm not going to lie to you. I don't know."

"Well I think we should do it as soon as possible." I said.

"I still have school."

"After school, genius."

"I was hoping you would say we could drop them a line a month from now."

Britt hit him as I laughed. "No, Artie! We have to tell them! Right after school!"

"Call your parents and have them come to my house." I decided.

"I'll probably have to bring Lila and Sara through."

"Is Sara still dating Ellen's little brother?" Britt asked.

"Yeah. Elle Woods is still tripping about it. I told her Sara was good people but she don't care."

"It's her only little brother."

"Gomez is mine but I'd gladly give him up. Lila can have him!" I crossed my arms.

Jimi snickered. "I should go back to class. My teacher probably thinks I ran out."

"Okay. We'll see you in an hour." Britt got up.

"Okay." He pulled us down to kiss us before staring at our stomachs.

"Yeah, there are babies in there." I smirked.

"Wow." He reached out to rub first my stomach then Britt's.

For the first time since hearing the news, I felt like everything would be okay. **_MAP_**

"What's going on, Santa?" Papí asked.

I paced back and forth. "You'll see soon."

"You're leaving tomorrow. We have to spend as much time together as we can." Mamí said.

"Ugh!" Gomez groaned. "I'm missing out on seeing Lila."

"You just saw her at school!"

"And he's about to see her again." I turned towards the door as the doorbell rang. I went to get the door. The Abrams and Pierces were there. "Come in."

They spoke to me as I led them back to the den. They sat around the room and talked to my family.

"So what's going on, guys?" Ms. Janet asked.

Jimi wheeled up to me and Britt stood on his other side. He took both of our hands. "We're just going to say it. San and Britt are pregnant."

"What?!" Our families leaned forward.

"We're pregnant!" Britt shouted, happy.

"Yeah, we're pregnant." I rolled my eyes.

"My baby!" Ms. Melanie clapped her hands to her face.

"My baby." Mr. Ken pouted.

"Santana Gloria Lopez!" Mamí shouted.

"Arthur Tevin Abrams, I should kill you!" Ms. Janet stood up.

Jimi wheeled back. "Mom-"

Mr. Bennett pulled her back. "Dear, we should talk about this."

"He's having not one but two babies! He's a baby himself!" Ms. Janet yelled.

"You're supposed to go out and enjoy the world!" Mamí whined.

"Whoa!" Gomez laughed. "I guess I'm the favorite now!"

"Shut up, Gomez!" I snapped.

"You're going to be a dad? You?" Lila seemed really shocked.

"I mean you've messed up before but this is gold!" Gomez grinned.

"Shut up!" I took a step.

"You can't do anything. You're pregnant. You're going to be a mommy. You're stuck. Trapped-"

"Santiago!" Papí bit off.

"Sorry, Papí."

"Apologize to your sister."

"Sorry, San."

Papí rubbed a hand over his face before standing up and approaching us. I was scared. Papí was a nice, gentle man who rarely raised his voice. Now he was too quiet.

He stood in front of me and reached out to hug me. "You're an adult. You're in love. You're going to be a mother. You'll always have my love and support."

"Oh, Ene." Mamí shook her head.

"I love you, Santa." Papí ignored her.

"I love you, too Papí." I hugged him.

Mr. Ken got up to hug Britt. "My baby's all grown up."

Mr. Bennett got up and held his hand out to Jimi, who took it. They shook hands before Mr. Bennett hugged him.

Our moms looked at each other before coming to give us hugs. Then they switched. Mr. Bennett and Ms. Melanie gave me hugs before they switched with Mr. Ken and Ms. Janet. Everyone was crying.

Lila hugged all of us and she and her friend were crying. Even that rotten Gomez gave me a hug.

I broke away while everyone was hugging and carrying on. Abuela wasn't my number one fan at the moment but I was having a baby. Surely that meant something to her?

I called her on my cell in a different room. The phone rung for a while until she picked up. "Hola. ¿Que pasa?"

"Hola, Abuela." I cleared my throat. "It's Santana."

"Santana." She hissed. "Why are you calling me? I thought I told you I didn't want to hear from you as long as you're with that girl."

"I have news." I pushed forward. "We're pregnant. Both of us."

"Pregnant?! You're all of nineteen! What do you mean pregnant?!"

"I know it's not in the plan but plans change, right?"

"The plan was for you to be with a nice Mexican boy, not some gringo and gringa."

"Don't call them that!" I hated when she called them names.

"Some white boy that doesn't understand our struggle, some girl." She made a disgusted noise. "It's bad enough my boy was so disgraced by his own people that he went after that uppity Cuban-"

"Don't you dare talk about my mother!"

"Humph! I thought you would bring me honor. I had such high hopes for you. I guess you'll just continue being that boy's whore and an abomination with that girl."

I wiped away tears I didn't know I was shedding. "I'm going to do something with my life and be happy with the loves of my life and children. You can't take that away from me. I won't let you."

"Do not call me again." Abuela hung up.

I stared at my phone before wiping my nose and turning around. Papí was there. I rushed into his arms.

"Ama is stubborn and set in her ways. She'll see what she's missing one of these days." He rubbed my back.

"I don't care! She's through with me, I'm through with her!" I sniffled.

"Do not harden your heart, mija. You will need it for your children."

Papí was so wise. "Thank you, Papí. I love you."

"I love you, mija Santa." **_MAP_**

Mercedes: POV

I rubbed my forehead. This could not have been going worse.

"I will hurt you, Chang!" Marcy leaned over the table.

"Moppet, don't make me-" Mikey started.

Marcy threw a pillow at his head and he fell backwards.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Marc accused.

"Just die already!" Mal banged his fists against the table.

"No!" Lucy cried.

"I don't wanna play anymore!" Maddie whined.

Mikey hit her with the pillow before throwing it at Marcy, who ducked. The pillow hit a lamp and it fell to the floor, shattering.

It got real quiet.

"Michael!" Ms. Judy yelled.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Judy." Mikey grinned sheepishly.

"I guess that means we're done playing." Marcy picked up the game board and threw it over her shoulder.

"Marcy!" We all yelled.

"That's not fair! We were winning!" Mikey could have cried.

"I can't believe you did that!" Marc was just as livid.

"You horrible shrew!" Mal was, too.

She twirled her finger. "Turn around!"

"Turn around?" Lucy was confused.

"Turn around."

We each turned around but I was peeking over my shoulder. I saw Marcy grab Mal and lay a big kiss on him. He grinned as he held her close. "I feel much better."

We all turned back around and she pushed him away. "Let's play a new game."

"What game could we play? You all cheat." Laura shook her head.

We all gasped. PM even sputtered, "We do not cheat!"

"Yes, you do. Each and every last one of you."

"Oh so you don't cheat?" Mikey taunted.

"Shut up, Sonny!"

"Cheater, cheater! But I guess you just liked to cheat on Robert."

Laura screamed and threw herself on him but Marc was in the way.

It devolved from there as everyone started screaming and fighting. Even the twins were in on it. I was just glad Beth and Rae were with the Puckermans.

This was always how it was when the Fabanges got together to do anything. I'm just glad Noah didn't see it at Christmas. I don't know how we pulled off that miracle but I was lucky we did. I still have a boyfriend…

But even as they screamed and heaped curses on each other's heads, I knew we were family and would miss each other like crazy.

It was our way.


	23. Graduation

**_I'm so sorry I'm so blasted late. I've been going through so much lately that uploading seems so strenuous. But I haven't forgotten you._**

 ** _After this chapter is two more that I'm going to upload at one time. That'll be the end of this story. It's been fun and the sequel will be out next year._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes: POV

I pushed open Marcy's door. She wasn't in bed. Secret lifted his head. I patted it. "Where's Mommy, Secret?"

He barked before resettling.

I patted his head again and went to her closet. She wasn't in there so I knocked on her bathroom door. I opened it when I got no answer. It was empty as well.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped and spun around. "Marcy! Make some noise, will ya?!"

"Why are you in my room?"

"Looking for you!" I clapped a hand to my chest to slow my galloping heart-rate.

"Why?"

"Where were you? Why are you all wet?" She was wearing striped shorts and a tank top with running shoes. And she was soaking wet.

"I went for a run." She pulled her earbuds out and set it along with her phone on her nightstand.

"You don't sweat."

She smirked. "I've been running for a while."

"It's seven thirty in the morning. How long have you been out?"

"Since four."

"Four o'clock this morning?! Have you lost your mind?! There's crazy people out at four in the morning!"

Marcy blinked. "Like me?"

I swatted her. "Like serial killers!"

"I would like to meet this phantom serial killer. I think we'd have a great conversation."

I narrowed my eyes. "I came to say happy graduation day."

"Then say it." Her ponytail swung.

"Happy graduation!" I hugged her gently.

"Thanks."

"Why'd you run so long? Was it about graduation?"

"I had a lot on my mind."

"And you feel better now?"

"Yeah." She went to her desk and typed something on her laptop.

"What's going on?"

She hit a key and turned around. "I just finished my latest book."

I brightened. "Which one was it?"

"Part of the Grey series."

"I love that series! I can't wait to buy it!"

"You know you don't have to go out and buy it every time I publish a new book."

"I know. But I want to support you. And I was thinking."

"About?" She took a sip from her water bottle.

"I know I've been writing since I was fourteen but I won't let anyone see anything. Will you look over some of my stuff?"

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes. I just finished this book about a single mother finding love and I think this might be the one."

"Wow. This is a big deal. You're thinking of a book deal?"

I shrugged. "Maybe? I don't know. I just think I'm ready for the world to know about me."

"I'd be happy to look over your book."

"Thanks, Marce." I hugged her even as eagle wings beat in my chest. "I really appreciate it."

"I appreciate you not hugging me." She pushed me away and raised a brow.

"You can hug me!" I put my hands on my hips.

"Nope. Now get out. I have to shower."

"You do smell a little ripe." I wrinkled my nose.

She wiped off her arm and touched my face.

My mouth fell open. "Marcy!"

She just tilted her head.

I wiped her sweat from my face. I was just shocked she'd do something so gross! "I'm telling Mal to kiss you in front of everyone!"

"I'll kill you both."

I hit her. "That was so gross!"

"Get out." She pushed me until I was outside of her door.

I turned around and opened my mouth but she slammed the door in my face. I scoffed in hurt before trying the door but it was locked. "Marcy!"

It was quiet on the other side.

"Marcy! Open this door right now! Marcy!"

"Princess? What is all this noise?" Daddy's voice sounded.

"She kicked me out and wiped sweat on me!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Is that some new slang?"

"No, Daddy. She went for a run and wiped her actual sweat on me."

He wrinkled his nose. "Well I have to get your grandparents from the airport. Don't kill each other while I'm gone."

"I thought Marc was getting them?"

"He's getting Richard, Olga, Jonathan and Caroline. Michael and Sonny are getting Po, Michael, Gertie and Xhi-Xhi. I'm getting my parents while Mother and Father are driving to their own home first."

I thought it was cute how Daddy still called Granddad and Grandmom Mother and Father even though he and Momma are divorced. "We'll see you soon then."

"Are Cookie and Cream coming? You never said if they were."

"Yes. Noah's coming. I'm going to pick him up. The kids are going to say goodbye to Ms. Nadine and Nic beforehand so we'll come back here after so you can say goodbye."

"Sounds good." Daddy went downstairs.

I went back to my room and washed my face. I didn't really have anything to do so I got on my computer and sent my manuscript off to Marcy. I only hoped she'd like it.

 ** _MAP_**

"Grandma! Grandpa!" I shouted as I skipped down the stairs.

Grandma opened her arms and hugged me. "How are you, my guiding wind?"

"I'm so good, Grandma!"

"My child." Grandpa kissed my head.

I proudly showed off my new German skills.

He grinned. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you."

"Is that my other child?"

"Hi, Grandpa."

I jumped. "We need to put a bell on you!"

Marcy gave me a dirty look.

"How are you, my strong oak?" Grandma ran a hand through Marcy's curls.

"I'm okay, Grandma. How was your flight?"

"It was great. I'm thinking of dragging your grandfather to see my family while we're in America."

Grandpa groaned.

"Stop it, Marcus!"

Marcy smiled. "Are you hungry, Grandpa? Mrs. Gonzales is making breakfast."

"I am always hungry." Grandpa told the truth.

"Are we going to have the same discussion as last year?" I smirked. "You're trying to get as big as Pop-Pop?"

Grandpa grinned. "Jonathan has the right idea."

Grandma rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Let's go eat. I'm actually starving." Marcy pulled on Grandpa.

The five of us went to the kitchen, where Mrs. Gonzales was putting dishes on the table. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Mrs. Gonzales." Marcy sat down.

"Happy graduation."

"Thank you."

"Hello, Dr. and Señora Jones."

"Hello, Mrs. Gonzales." Grandma took a seat. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Thank you. Thank you."

"Hello." Grandpa sat next to Grandma.

"Thank you for breakfast, Mrs. Gonzales." Daddy sat, too. "We're having two more for breakfast."

Mrs. Gonzales nodded as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." He stood up and went to the door.

We talked amongst ourselves until he came back with Granddad and Grandmom.

"Grandmom!" I shouted as I got up to hug her. "Granddad!"

"How's my songbird?!" Grandmom hugged me tight.

"My Mercy!" Granddad tugged me from her and picked me up. "I see you're lighter!"

"Granddad!" I laughed. "Put me down!"

He put me on my feet and shook me. "Where's my newest great grandbaby?"

"She's with her father and his family. You'll see her soon."

"Good. I miss my children."

"So do I." Grandpa said. "We must visit more."

"We'd love to have you!" I smiled.

"Good. We'll be over in a few weeks then." Grandmom pinched Marcy's cheek.

"Joy." Marcy looked away.

Grandmom hit her. "I didn't spend thirty two hours in labor with your mother so her children could turn me away from their door!"

I giggled at the look on Marcy's face. Italian guilt at its best. "I thought we were eating?"

Granddad rubbed his hands together. "I could go for food!"

"They think we're like Jonathan." Grandpa said.

"I'll be like Jonathan! Give me food!"

Mrs. Gonzales bowed after setting another dish on the table. "Hola, Señor Taylor. It is a pleasure to see you again."

Granddad took her hand and kissed it with a wink. "So good to see you again, Alma."

Grandmom hit him. "Donny!"

"Alma cooks for me. When was the last time you cooked for me?"

Grandmom set her hands on her hips and let loose an Italian tirade that had him kissing her to shut her up. "I still cook for you."

He grinned. "You know you're my only one, Chris."

"I better be."

"Let's eat." Daddy smiled.

So we did. We made conversation and ate and had a good time. Until it was time for us to get dressed.

Granddad and Grandmom left to go to their house that they had in Lima while the rest of us got dressed here.

I took a shower and put on this cute dress. It was white with fluffy petticoats. The top bottom portion had large purple polka dots and the bodice was peasant style. I had a purple open cardigan to go over it.

I got purple heels to go with it and made sure my hair was stick straight. With Marcy's miracle hair care system, my hair was now to the middle of my back. I made myself side bangs and put on makeup. I wore purple liptsick and eye shadow with a bit of rogue and eyeliner.

I had on light jewelry and sprayed myself with my signature scent before grabbing my purse and going to Marcy's room. I pushed open the door and stopped in my tracks.

"Marcy!"

She looked up. "What?"

"What are you wearing?!"

"Clothes…"

"You are not!" She had on a baby-doll styled dress. It had short capped sleeves with a ruffled neckline and hemline (that was stiff and had a darkened piping). It was in baby blue and was very pretty. But it was so short, I could see all of her tattoos!

"I am so." She removed her leg from her bed and put the other one up there to lotion it down. Then she sat on the bed and put on her heels. They were white with a spiked heel and a rounded covered toe.

"Marcy, you can't wear that outside. Daddy will kill you."

"One, no, he won't. Two, he won't know." She went to her red graduation gown and put it on. She zipped it up and set her cap on her curls. She had a long curly ponytail. Her hair had grown past her butt.

"You were always a risk taker."

She lifted a shoulder. "I'm all packed. When we get back, we're only going to stay for a little bit before we hit the Changs and Fabrays then say goodbye to Ellen's family. Then we'll be on our way to Kentucky."

Marcy was picking up Sam. "Okay. Noah is coming back here while I finish packing then we'll hit the others and leave."

"Cool." She picked up her purse.

"Have you talked to Artie at all? Tana and Britt told me how yesterday went for them but how's he taking it? Really?"

"Ole boy is happy. He won't stop talking about it." She ushered me out. "I gotta go. We have to be at school early."

"I remember. We'll see you soon." I hugged her. "The next time I see you, you'll be a graduate."

 ** _MAP_**

Anna: POV

I was so nervous. I couldn't believe I was actually graduating high school. I stood backstage with the other kids graduating and watched as they talked about post graduation plans and how excited they were.

And I felt miserable…

I hated my plan. I didn't want to stay home or go to State. I wanted to be with the loves of my life. I wanted to be with my daughter. Why was life so unfair?

Coach blew a whistle. "Get to your seats, you lazy, no talent bums!"

We went out to our seats and waited for things to start. Principal Figgins spoke a few words and our guest speaker went up to speak.

Then it was time for the valedictorians to give their speech. They took turns saying a few lines and it was really beautiful. They talked about achieving dreams and not letting anything stop you. That life wasn't worth living if you weren't living true.

The superintendent stood up and spoke a few words before Coach did then Principal Figgins again. He began announcing names.

All my former friends went up and got their diplomas. When Marcy and Mal got theirs, there was this rush of noise as their family cheered them on. Mal laughed it off with a blush but Marcy just smirked haughtily before striding off stage.

Ellen waved happily, Artie raised his arms above his head and yelled, Tina hugged everyone on stage and Blaine blew kisses. Even Becky showed out.

I couldn't make anybody out when my name was called. Everyone blended in but I was able to stumble across the stage.

When the last person went, Principal Figgins announced our class and we threw our hats into the air. Well Marcy didn't but I bet it was because she refused to conform to society's expectations.

As everyone was celebrating, I went to Marcy and tapped her back. She turned around. "Hey!"

"Sup!"

We had to yell over the noise. "I'm going to miss you!"

She cocked her head. "Did you not hear a word I said?!"

"When?! When you were on stage?! Yeah! I loved your speech!"

"But did you listen?!"

I blinked. "Yeah! I think!"

"You obviously didn't if you're still thinking!"

"Marcy, what are you saying?!" I was so lost.

"What do you want from your life, Anna?! What you want isn't going to come up to you and introduce itself! You have to go for it, damn everybody else! Even your parents!"

I opened my mouth then closed it.

She put her hand on my shoulder. "I have to go! Maybe I'll see you?! We're leaving today! If you're going to do something, do it fast!"

I watched her walk away. What did she expect from me? My parents were all I had. We had no other living relatives. We were alone in the world. I had to stick close to them. Right?

Someone touched my shoulder and I jumped. It was Mom. "Your father and I have to put in an appearance at this function but we will meet you at Breadstix for dinner!"

I stopped her from leaving. "I love you!"

"What?!"

"I love you! And I would do anything for you!"

"Anna, stop this foolishness! We're going to be late!" She waved me away and took Daddy's arm. He just shrugged and walked away with her.

I looked out into the crowd and I saw them. MercyCat and Noah. They were celebrating with our friends and they looked so happy. I stared so long, MercyCat looked over. I almost freaked out until she smiled at me.

Then it clicked. What Marcy had been trying to tell me for weeks. I had the right to be happy. I couldn't live my life for other people. Not even my parents.

Something I couldn't identify coursed through me and I nodded. I knew what I had to do.

 ** _MAP_**

I slammed into the house and went straight to the kitchen for trash bags. I took them up to my room and began throwing clothes inside.

I packed my books into my suitcases along with things I felt I couldn't live without. I started putting things in my car. I filled the trunk then the backseat.

I went back inside and made sure I didn't leave anything. I found a book that Daddy had gotten me when I was younger. I might have been mad at him but he was still my father.

"Anna!"

I jumped. "Mom! Daddy!"

"What on Earth are you doing?!" Mom demanded.

"Leaving." I hugged the book to my chest.

"And where do you think you're going?"

I shored up my courage. "I'm going to beg and plead for MercyCat and Noah to take me back. They can say yes or no but either way, I'm not coming back here again."

"Oh really?!" Mom came closer and grabbed my arm to shake me. "You are a child! A spoiled defiant child! How dare you repay my kindness this way?!"

I ripped my arm from her. "I'm no longer a child. I'll be eighteen Tuesday. You can't control me anymore. I couldn't do anything about it before but I can now. I'm going to be happy whether you want me to be or not."

"Anna, we don't want you to not be happy." Daddy said. "We're thinking of you and your future."

"No! She's thinking about her and her reputation! And you just let her! Well I'm not a pawn in her games! Not anymore." I swept past them and to the front door.

They ran after me. "If you leave this house, don't you ever think of coming back!" Mom yelled.

"Would you stop?!" Daddy yelled. "Anna! Anna! Come back here!"

I threw open the door and cut across the yard. I didn't want to hear anymore.

"You are not my daughter anymore!" Mom screamed. "Don't crawl back to us when they don't want you anymore!"

I opened the driver's side and got inside. I locked the doors and threw the book on the passenger's seat.

Daddy beat on the windows as he yelled but I tried to block it all out. I turned on the car and backed out of the driveway. I took one last look at my past and drove into my future.

 ** _MAP_**

Mercedes: POV

"Okay, say goodbye to Gramps." Marcy picked up Mally.

"Bye, Gramps." Mally waved.

"Goodbye, Grandson." Daddy hugged him.

"Say bye to Tia Lay and Tio Mar." Marcy brought him to Laura and Marc.

They lavished hugs and kisses on him. "Bye, baby!"

Mal brought Mickey over. "Say bye, Mick."

"Goodbye, Mac." Daddy kissed her head.

"Bye-bye, Gramps." She hugged his neck.

Our grandparents hugged her before Laura and Marc did.

Marcy picked up a diaper bag. "Marionette, grab Secret. We'll see you three up there."

"Okay." I hugged her. "We'll see you soon."

Mal kissed my cheek and followed Marcy and Marionette out. "Bye, Pop! Laura, Marc!"

"Bye!" We all yelled.

"So when are you leaving?" Laura asked.

"Maybe an hour or two?" I shrugged. "We're not in a rush."

"Good." Laura lifted Rae from Granddad's lap. "I get to see my niece for a little bit longer."

"Too bad you're leaving tomorrow. You could visit us." I pouted.

"I'm going to visit you plenty of times." She kissed Rae's cheek.

I hugged her. "I hope so! I can't go without seeing you like the last five years!"

"Nope! I need to see my baby sisters!"

I giggled. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I went to get the door and was shocked when I saw who was on the stoop. "Annie?"

She breathed deeply and wiped her face. "I love you."

"Noah?!"

"Can I come in?"

I stepped back as he walked in. "What's up, Mama?"

I looked between them. "Annie's here."

He looked at her and I could swear he felt his soul plunge. "Kick."

"I know this is sudden." Annie said quickly. "I can explain everything but the most important thing is I love you."

I shook my head. "I can't believe this is happening."

"I know you shouldn't believe me but it's true. I love you so much. I never stopped loving you."

"Sure." Noah put his hands in his pockets. "That's why you dropped us like a hot potato."

"That was my parents. They were angry that I didn't tell them about Rae-"

"What?!" I interrupted. "You said you told them-!"

"I know." She brought up her hands to placate me but I wasn't going for it.

"Then tell us cuz we don't know! How could you not tell them?!"

"I know my parents. They're into reputations and image and how they think things should be. They were never going to take the news well. I couldn't tell them."

"You didn't give them the chance."

"To tell me right off the bat to break up with you? I couldn't take that chance."

"They could have been cool with it. They could have surprised you. But we'll never know."

"I know them." She licked her lips. "When they confronted me, they talked about how it would look for us to be seen with Rae. They brought up the fact that I lied once. Just once. At the beginning. All they cared about- all they care about is themselves."

I huffed and looked around. "I don't-"

"Why did you go along with it?" Noah demanded. "Why didn't you fight for us?"

"I did!" Annie's eyes misted. "I fought before I ever dialed your numbers! But I'm seventeen and have to do what they want!"

"So what's so different now?"

She looked away.

"What's so different now, Anna?" I repeated his question.

She dropped her head back and sniffed. "I was reminded that I had to live my life for me. No one can live my life but me and I had to take control of it if I ever wanted to be happy."

"What's to stop your parents from making you dance again?" Noah crossed his arms.

"My birthday is Tuesday. I'll be eighteen and I can legally do whatever I want."

"So what?" I licked my lips. "You want to date again? You want to see Rae? You want to move with us to New York?"

"Yes. To all of the above." She sniffled. "I want to be with the both of you for the rest of our lives. I never want to be without you. Not again, not ever."

That sounded good but she broke my- our hearts. "How can we trust you again?"

She pressed her hands together and held them up to her face. "I know I hurt you. I was hurting myself. I cried for weeks. I dreamt about you for months. I carry an ache with me wherever I go because I think about you everyday."

Noah walked away a bit before coming back. "You cannot do this again. If you come back, you stay in. With us. Forever. There will be no next time."

"I know. I know." She shook her head.

I couldn't believe we were thinking of doing this. "We have to love hard. No keeping parts of ourselves out to protect."

"Of course not."

"No more secrets." Noah added. "We tell each other everything."

"Everything."

"We are a team." I went on. "A united front against the world."

"United front."

Noah and I looked at each other. We face spoke. I turned back to Annie. "We forgive each other wholly. Completely."

"Yes." She nodded.

"And we forgive you." Noah said.

"Really?" She sniffled with wet eyes.

I sniffled myself. "Yes. We forgive you and we love you, too."

She threw her arms around us and cried. We held her tight and I cried. I know Noah had a tear or two but he'd never admit it. We broke apart and she wiped her face. "Can I see her? Can I see our daughter now?"

I swallowed thickly and nodded. "Yes. Come meet Raven."

She clapped. "Yay."

Noah put his arm around her shoulder and followed behind me as we went back to the kitchen. All conversation stopped…

"Annie's back." I declared.

They all looked at each other.

"Hi." She waved small.

"Hello." They said stiffly.

I went to Laura and got Rae. I brought her over to Annie. "This is Rae. Say hi, Rae-Rae."

Rae stared at Annie before looking up at me.

"She's so beautiful." Annie cried. "Can I hold her?"

I handed Rae to her. Rae was not happy and started crying. "It's okay, baby. It's your other mommy."

Rae stopped hollering but looked at me like I said I was going to force-feed her strained peas.

"It's okay, babygirl." Noah swept a finger down her cheek. "Kick's nice."

"I really am." Annie sniffled before smelling Rae. "You smell so good. You smell like Mama."

Rae stared at her but at least she stopped crying.

"You look like Mama, too. Just as beautiful as Mama. You're going to be so pretty when you get our age."

Rae smiled. That was my baby. As vain as my six grandmothers.

Annie kissed her cheek and put her on her hip. "Love you, pretty girl."

Rae laid her head on Annie's shoulder.

"Want something to drink?" I asked.

"Anything. I think all this crying has dehydrated me." Annie said.

I went to get her some iced tea as Noah went back to talking to Granddad. Laura went over to Annie and they spoke back and forth before Laura hugged her. That was nice.

I came back with the glass and pushed Annie to a seat gently. "We're going to stay here for an hour or two before going to the Changs and Fabrays to say our goodbyes."

"That sounds fun." Annie sipped her tea.

"It will be. Then we'll drive to New York."

"I don't actually know how to get to New York."

I thought up a solution. "Noah can drive your car. I'll drive up with Rae and Harmony."

"You still have your bird?"

"Of course. She's still a showoff."

Annie giggled. "I missed you so much."

"And we you." I kissed her. "We you."

 ** _MAP_**

Sam: POV

"So you're going to leave your car right here?" I asked.

"I'll be down to move it in a bit." Marcy put the strap of a duffle bag over her head and picked up a suitcase. "Come on."

I looked up at this beautiful building and followed the others inside. It was even more beautiful on the inside. I couldn't believe I was going to live here.

We got on the glass and gold elevators and rode up to the third floor. We got out and went to 3A. Marcy opened the door and we went inside.

I gawked at everything. "Whoa!"

"Let me see if anybody's here." Marcy walked off.

"Can you believe this place?" I peeked all over the space in front of the door.

Mal leaned against the door. "It's something."

I'd never lived in anything so fancy, even when we had money. "This place rocks!"

"It is beautiful but it's so dark." Ellen looked around.

Marcy came back. "Blaine isn't here yet. Kurt's still on the highway. Mikey's downstairs with Tina. You guys stay here while I show him around."

"I don't think the kids want to just stand here." Mal said.

She looked down then up. The twins were playing on the floor. "Really?"

His mouth twisted. "You guys could back me up."

"Sit down if you really can't stand, Mal." She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Sam."

She walked off so I hurried to follow her. She went through all the public rooms before showing me to my bedroom. It really did take a second. She'd go inside a room in a circle and walk out.

When we got to my room, I was floored. It was decorated really nice. Like she cared.

I set my two bags on my bed and turned to face her. "Thank you. Really."

She closed one eye and cocked her head. I never knew why she did that. She opened her eye and straightened her head. "Did you see it?"

"See what?" I looked around again.

"On the bed, blondie."

I looked at her. "You're blonde."

"Not that blonde." She grabbed her hair then threw it behind her. "I need to redye it."

"I use lemon juice." I whispered.

Her lips curled. "Check the bed."

I laughed and checked the bed. The only thing on it besides my bags was a box. I opened it and lifted out a cell phone. "You got me a cell phone?"

"Not just a cell phone. And look at the back."

I turned it over and saw she had a case on it. It was Superman. I laughed. "Thanks, Bats!"

"Keep digging."

I set the phone aside and picked up an i-Pad. It had a cover, too; Captain America. "Wow, Tony!"

"It's not over, Steve."

I went through the box and lifted out a laptop. The outside was Mystique. There was a blue case and a wireless blue mouse to go with it. I turned around and hugged her. "Thank you so much!"

"Stop hugging me."

"No!" I hugged her tight before letting her go. "I can't accept this though. It's too much."

"Think of it as your birthday present."

"I didn't get you anything so amazing for your birthday."

"The comic book and coupon book was enough."

"You know I designed both."

"I know." She grinned. "So do you want to unpack first or come upstairs and see how we're slummin it?"

"I'm sure it looks great upstairs."

"Not the point, Supes." She turned to leave.

I caught up to her. "Did everyone else get new Apple?"

"Yeah."

"And cases?"

She grinned. "You're so stupid."

"Come on. Tell me."

"Well our phone cases are our favorite Disney movies, the tablet cases are our favorite superheroes and the skins on our computers are our favorite cartoons."

"What'd everybody get?"

"Laura got Tinkerbell from _Peter Pan_ -"

"Laura got them, too?"

"Yes! Now shh! Santana got _Mulan_ , Brittany got _Snow White_ , Mercy got _Beauty and the Beast_ ,

Lucy got _Sleeping Beauty_ , Rachel got _Cinderella_ , I got _the Little Mermaid_ , Anna got the _Swan Princess_ -"

"Anna? You gave her stuff even though…?"

"Yes! Now shut up! Tina got _Rapunzel_ , Ellen got _Aladdin_ (even though she doesn't have a true favorite) and Kurt got _Fantasia_."

"What about the guys?"

"They just got random designs, except Puck, who got _Super Mario Bros_. and Mikey, who got the girls from _Rosario Vampire_ and Mal, who got _My Bride_ _is a Mermaid_ and Artie, who got _Adventure Time_ on everything they own. Finn and Blaine are the only normal ones."

She was talking about me in that, too. "And the tablets?"

"Santana got Storm, Brittany got Wonder Woman, Mercy got Ms. Marvel, Lucy got Superman, Rachel got Green Lantern, I got Batman, Anna got Iron Man, Tina got Spiderman, Ellen got Hulk and Kurt got Thor (cuz he can see)."

"You know I kinda look like Thor."

"You wish. For the computers, Santana got _Garfield_ , Brittany got _Spongebob Squarepants_ , Mercy got _Teen Titans Go_ , Lucy got the _Smurfs_ , Rachel got _Pippi Longstockings_ , I got _Scooby-Doo_ , Anna got _Strawberry Shortcake_ ,

Tina got _Finding Nemo_ , Ellen got the _Cat in the Hat_ and Kurt got _Annie_ (cuz he obviously don't know what a fucking cartoon is."

I laughed. "I do look like Thor!"

"Thor is _gorgeous_!"

I stopped walking and looked at her.

She looked at me with a grimace. "Sorry."

"You could call me gorgeous, too."

She rolled her eyes and kissed her teeth. "I don't do ugly!"

"That surprisingly doesn't make me feel good, darlin."

"Call me "darlin" again and I'll make you feel real good."

I laughed. "But you're dating!"

"They ain't gotta know!"

That did make me feel better. "I don't want Mal to kill me."

"Why would I kill you?"

I jumped when Mal walked in. "Uh-!"

"He's paranoid. He thinks you're going to find out about our affair." Marcy walked to him.

He rolled his eyes. "Can we go upstairs now? I'm hungry."

"You're always eating. Pop-Pop didn't say he wanted company getting fat."

"Will you still love me?"

"I don't love you now." She walked out.

He gave me a long suffering look. "I impregnated that."

I smirked.

 ** _MAP_**

Ellen: POV

Marcy, Mal and Sam came back into the walkway. I was glad. I still didn't know Japanese and Marionette still was bad at English so we had nothing to talk about.

"Let's go." Marcy picked up her stuff and grabbed a baby's hand.

We got our stuff and went to the elevators to ride up to the sixth floor. We went to apartment 6C. As Marcy unlocked the door, the door across the hall opened.

"Hey!"

"You're here!" I hugged Mercy.

"Yes! And we have a surprise!" She opened the door wider. Anna was there and waved.

I was really surprised and I could see Mal and Sam were, too. "Wow!"

"Hi!" Anna grinned. "It's so good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you, too!" I hugged her.

We all spoke before Marcy led the twins inside our apartment and took their shoes off. Anna stood next to her. I eavesdropped as Mercy spoke with Mal and Sam.

"So you're here?" Marcy said.

"I know. I have you to thank for that." Anna replied. "That's what you were telling me all along. Wasn't it?"

"I was just talking. If you got something out of that, that's your own business."

"No. You're really wise and was there for me when I was alone. I'll never forget this."

"You're going to make me drive you away, aren't you?"

"You can be crabby all you want but I know you like me."

"You alright."

"Can I have a hug?"

"No."

She stuck her bottom lip out.

"Still no." She straightened and waved a hand. "Go explore."

The twins took off, screaming.

"I don't care what you say." Anna said. "You think of me as a sister. I think of you as one, too."

"Go to your own house." Marcy pushed her away with her index finger.

"I will. But I still love you."

"Alright, that cannot continue. Mal! Sam! Elle! Get in here!"

I giggled internally at the disgust on her face. That was the love of my life. Disgusted by emotions.

Mercy and Anna went back inside their apartment and we went inside ours. We took off our shoes and Marcy showed us around.

It was mind-blowing!

She took us upstairs so we can unpack and I fell in love with our bedroom. The bathroom and closet were just as amazing and I loved my vanity.

Marcy unpacked her suitcase and duffle bag. She started putting away clothes.

"Why are you putting away those clothes?" I asked.

"They're clean. I washed yesterday." She was fast. She was done while I hadn't even started.

I shrugged. I could do it later. "I'm hungry."

"Let's get Chinese."

"I could totally go for that." Mal started paying attention to us.

"Have the kids watch TV while I go. There's one not far from here and I need to move Travis anyway."

"I can go with you." I offered.

"Whatever." She shrugged. "Do you want Marionette here or can I take her down to Rou's?"

"It's still the weekend. I can take care of my own kids." Mal stuck his hands in his pockets.

She just stared at him before turning and walking out.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

We followed behind her as she went downstairs. Secret met her at the bottom of the steps. She patted his head before calling for the nanny and Sam.

Both showed up with the twins.

"Do you want to stay up here or go home?" Marcy checked her phone. "Mikey's there now."

"It doesn't matter to me." Sam shrugged.

"Then you got to get out." She turned to Marionette and spoke rapid fire Japanese. The woman nodded so she turned to Mal. "You want the usual?"

"I want to know why you said nothing!" Mal snapped.

"I'll get you your usual." She walked off. We all followed her. The front door opened as she sat on this wooden bench to put her shoes back on. "Hey!"

"What's up, BT?!" Artie yelled.

"It looks so good in here!" Brittany twirled around.

"Yeah, it's definitely better than my house."

"I just want to see the tub." Santana groaned.

"Elle and I are going out for Chinese. Unless you're cooking, Latina, I suggest ordering out." Marcy stood up.

"Is there any food here?"

"Nope."

"Then how am I gon cook?!"

"You were never gon cook."

Santana made a face. "I want pizza."

"I'd advise you to get to dialing. Come on, guys." She kissed the twins and went to the door.

I already had slipped into my heels and Sam and Marionette put on their shoes before we followed her out.

We went to the elevators and rode down a level. Marcy marched to 5C and knocked on the door. Then she pressed the doorbell.

Someone opened the door. A woman. They hugged and spoke in fast- I don't know. It could have been any language.

Marcy turned to Marionette and pushed her forward gently. All three began speaking. The woman (who I knew to be Marcy's cousin, Karou) let Marionette in.

Marionette went inside and Karou looked Sam up and down. Marcy slammed her hand in front of her and spoke seriously. Karou pouted before looking at me. She flipped her hair and smiled prettily.

I blushed.

Marcy pushed her inside and shut the door. "Come on. I'm starving."

"What was that about?" Sam asked as he tried to keep up with her fast walking.

"Nothing." She punched the button for the elevator.

We heard a whistle as the elevators dinged. It was Karou and she was waving to us.

I put up my hand to wave back but Marcy put it down. "No."

"Why are you being so rude, Marcy?" I demanded as the doors closed.

"I am rude." She hit the button for floor three.

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"Cousin."

The doors opened and we walked back to the boys' apartment.

"See you tomorrow, Sammy Boy."

"Really? Cool. See you guys tomorrow." Sam hugged us both before going inside.

Marcy led me back to the elevator and we rode down to the lobby. She walked straight outside, only pausing to let the doorman open the door.

A car drove up behind Travis and beeped its horn. Marcy waved. "Lucy!"

I waved, too. "Hi!"

Finn hopped out and began hauling out suitcases. There was a lot… "Hey, guys!"

"Mercy them are upstairs. The only people missing are Kurt and Blaine." Marcy said.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"To get food."

"We'll get this stuff upstairs then we can go out for something."

"Tana wants a pizza so that's what they're getting. We're getting Chinese."

"Oh yum! I don't know what to get. What should we get?"

"I'm not doing this with you, Luce."

Quinn pouted. "I love you."

"Get Mexican."

"That's a good idea!"

Marcy turned to me and mouthed, "Three. Two. One."

"But I also like Thai food."

Marcy rolled her eyes. "Get in the car, Ellen."

I giggled and got in the front seat.

Less than fifteen seconds later, she got behind the wheel and drove with the curve and pulled into an underground parking lot. She went around and parked in a space that said **reserved**.

"How many parking spaces do we get?"

She looked at me as she climbed out. "Three for the penthouses, two for the others."

I followed her to a door. It was really an elevator. We rode it up to the lobby and went across it to the front doors again. The doorman opened the door again.

We saw Rachel watching Quinn's car.

"They left you down here by yourself?" Marcy asked.

"We're taking turns. Quinn went first then I'll go." Rachel smiled.

"But Finn doesn't get a break…" She nodded. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Rachel waved.

Marcy pulled me down the street. We walked down one block then across two before we went inside this beautiful shop. It was green, white and black and seemed so authentic.

Marcy went up to the front and just started talking. I guess it was Chinese because the woman behind the counter responded but really it could have been anything.

They went back and forth until Marcy turned to me. "What do you want?"

I blinked. "Want?"

"To eat. What do you want to eat?"

"Oh! I like sweet and sour chicken."

She turned back to the woman and began speaking again. Then she opened her purse and took out her wallet to pay.

The woman gave her change and she went over to a table and chairs to sit down. I sat next to her. "You speak Chinese?"

"Yes." She crossed her legs and brought out her phone.

"That's so cool. Why haven't you ever told me?"

"I don't know what I have or have not told you."

I pouted.

She ran her finger over my lower lip. "Stop that."

I leaned my head on her shoulder and crossed my legs. "Did you have to wear that tissue?"

"Mal liked it."

"So did every boy in our grade."

"Just shows they have taste."

I giggled. She sure was memorable. And she was all mine…

 ** _MAP_**

Mercedes: POV

I patted Rae's back and she let a riotous burp rip. I chuckled and wiped her mouth before adjusting her in my arms and singing to her.

Noah walked in. "Is she sleep yet?"

"Not yet. How about Beth?" I looked at him.

"Out like a light." He came closer.

"Well this one could use your magic touch."

He had his guitar with him and began strumming. I hummed along with it before singing again. It was an old Native American song Grandma used to sing us at nap-time.

Rae's eyes drooped and she yawned before they slid closed. I kept singing until I was sure she wasn't going to wake back up.

I kissed her cheek then put her in her crib. Noah ran his hand over her back. Annie kissed her fingers then touched Rae's cheek. "She's so precious."

I smiled. "She really is."

We left Rae's room and went to ours and began getting ready for bed. It was early but I at least was bone tired. I switched to my PJs and brushed my hair to get the kinks out then braided it.

Annie searched through her bags for night clothes. We promised her we'd get her a dresser and hangers this week. Noah changed into pajama bottoms.

When we were finished, we turned out the light and went to the bedroom. Then there was a small problem. How were we going to sleep?

We looked at each other.

"It doesn't matter to me." Annie said.

"I kinda got used to the right." Noah rubbed the back of his neck.

"I can sleep in the middle." I offered.

"I'll take the left then." Annie climbed in the bed. "Wow, this is high!"

That broke the uneasiness. We snickered.

Noah picked me up and set me on the bed. "Just a little help."

"I'm not an invalid!" I put my hands on my hips and toppled over.

He raised a brow.

"It still stands!"

He put his hand on my butt and pushed. "Alright, move it."

I scrambled to the middle and stuck my tongue out. "You're so rude!"

He got in the bed and turned on his side.

I slapped his back. "Don't ignore me!"

"It's sleepy time, Mama."

I pinched him.

"Ow!"

Annie giggled. "I missed you guys. You have no idea."

I turned my back on him and wrapped my arms around her. "I don't know how you missed him."

I could feel him turning and he wrapped his arms around me. "Don't be like that, Mama. I'm amazing."

"Where do you get your modesty from?"

"Mini Mama."

"Of course." I made a face that made Annie giggle.

"Hey! Don't talk about my leader! She's my king."

"She'd be a queen, Noah. She's a girl."

"Are you sure?"

I hit his hand. "My baby sister is a girl!"

"I don't know."

"Go to sleep, Noah."

"Love you, too Mama."

"I love your big rock head, too."

Annie squeezed us. "I love the both of you and I'm just glad I'll be able to say it every day for the rest of our lives."

I nuzzled her cheek. "Us too."

Noah snorted.

"What are you trying to say?"

It was quiet.

"Noah?"

It was still quiet.

"Noah!"

Annie giggled. "I think he's asleep."

"His fat face ain't sleep!" I tried to peek behind me but he was so close. "Noah Abraham Puckerman, I will hurt you!"

He kissed the back of my head. "Sleepy time, Mama."

I sighed. He was a fool. "Sleepy time, Noah. Goodnight."

"Night."

"Goodnight." Annie closed her eyes.

I said a small prayer to watch over us while we slept and to bless us and our families. Then I allowed myself a moment to geek out. We did it! We moved to New York and tomorrow was the beginning of the rest of our lives.


	24. Of Dogs & Shopping Part 1

**Penultimate chapter!**

Mercedes: POV

I woke up in a sandwich. Noah was on his back nearly in the middle of the bed, snoring to high heaven. Annie was in a line, her head on my pillow and her feet hanging off the bed.

I took a moment to look over my bedmates. Yeah, they slept wild.

I pushed the covers back and climbed over them before climbing over Noah. Once my feet touched the floor, I tiptoed out and to Rae's room with my cell phone.

Rae was crying softly so I picked her up and sat in her rocking chair. I set it in motion and hummed as I lifted the top of my night shirt. I began feeding her and once I was sure she had a good latch, I texted Marcy.

I didn't expect a response; it was six in the morning. But that would have made sense. She texted me back less than a minute later. So I called her, taking care to whisper. "Hey?"

"Sup."

"Why are you awake?"

"Why are you?"

"I'm feeding Rae. Your turn."

"I'm brushing my teeth."

"At six in the morning?!"

"I can't brush my teeth in the morning?"

"Of course you can. But this is your first morning of freedom. Why aren't you sleep?"

She grunted.

I rolled my eyes. Talking to her was like trying to get blood from a stone. "Are you going to church?"

"Hell no!"

I giggled. "Swear jar. Why not?"

"Fuck that jar."

"Marcy!" I giggled.

I heard water running. "You're the one who said it was my first day of freedom. I'm not sitting in a hot building all day when I could be out doing stuff."

"What do you want to do?"

"Let's go to brunch."

I adjusted Rae to be over my shoulder and burped her. "I like that idea. What time?"

"Hell if I know. You know we have to go shopping."

"I want to hope against hope that you mean for clothes."

"There's no way under the sun."

I made a small sound of displeasure. "It should have been!"

"It was not. I know it wasn't. You know it wasn't. Stop fooling yourself."

"You're a dream killer."

"Didn't we just go shopping for clothes?"

"That was weeks ago!"

"Like two; don't trip."

I sulked as I patted Rae's back. "You never gave me a time."

"Ten o'clock, heifa!"

"Don't call me names!"

She didn't say anything and the water got louder before it was shut off. "Get bent."

"Rude little thing."

"Whatever. Just call your friends and tell them the news."

"One, they're your friends, too-"

"Shut up."

" _Two_ , you want me to call them right now?"

"If you do, keep me on the line. I want to hear you get cussed out."

I rocked Rae back to sleep. "They will not cuss me out!"

"Yes, they will. Nobody's up at the asscrack of dawn."

I fell out laughing. "I can just send a text and hope they see it before they eat."

"You're going to have to text Mikey every hour on the hour. He is going to go looking for food."

"He has no food. What's he going to eat?"

"I said he was going looking for food; not that he'd find any."

I laughed. "Rae's sleep. I'm going back to bed."

"Deuces."

"No! Wait! What are you about to do?"

"Bye, Mercy." She hung up on me!

I stared at my phone in shock then realized I shouldn't be surprised. That bad child never answered questions she didn't want to. I frowned as I got up to put Rae down after changing her diaper then left to go back to bed.

I texted our friends (Brunch @ 10) before setting my phone on the nightstand and crawling over Noah. I had to break up a spot for myself because he'd rolled over and there was not one bit of spot open on the other side of Annie.

I should have just gotten at the end… **_MAP_**

"Wake up!" I pushed at Noah's shoulder.

He continued snoring.

"Wake up!" I beat on his chest.

"Is he okay?" Annie rubbed her eyes.

I pushed at him from behind, grunting with effort. "He will be when I kill him. Wake up, Noah!"

He rolled over.

I sighed and pushed my hair out of my face. "Fine! Stay here and miss breakfast!"

His eyes flew open. "Breakfast?"

"Are you kidding me?!" I yelled as Annie giggled.

He sat up. "Where's the grub?"

I slapped his chest. "Get up and get dressed!"

"I don't wanna do that."

"We're going out for breakfast."

"Oh. Okay." He stretched.

I gave Annie a look, which made her fall over in laughter. "Let's leave him."

She climbed off the bed and stood at the end by the settee. I got down and took her hand. We went to the closet.

"Are you mad at me, Mama?!" Noah yelled.

"Yes!" I shut the door and turned to Annie. "I want to make him suffer. You in?"

"Are we going to keep him waiting?" She sat at the free vanity. I already asked Marcy to fix it so it would reflect her.

"No. We should but no. We're going to knock his socks off."

"I'll follow your lead."

I nodded and went to my clothes to rifle through the racks. I found a plum peplum shirt and black skinny jeans. "These ought to get him."

"Gotcha!" She looked through her bags and found a summery dress in pastels. It had short sleeves and a scoop-neck.

"Great! Do you want to shower first or wash up?"

"I can wash in the sink while you shower."

"Let's go." I took her hand and led her to the bathroom. "Get up, Noah!"

"I am up!" He lied.

"I'm not playing with you! We'll leave you here!" I closed the bathroom door behind us and went to turn the shower on.

Annie filled the sink with water and stopped it with the rubber stopper. "Where's the towels?"

I went to the closet and grabbed a face towel for her before grabbing a pouf for myself along with a body towel. I gave her the face towel and set the body towel on the counter before taking off my clothes and stepping inside the shower.

The water felt really nice. I wasn't even aware I had any kinks and knots until I was under the stream. But it felt oh so good to get them pounded out.

I yelled out for Annie to turn on some music just as the water turned burning hot. I jumped out of the way and screamed.

"That was Noah!" She yelled.

"What I do?" He shrugged. I knew he did. I didn't have to see him. I could see him in my minds eye and his inconsiderate self shrugged.

"Noah, I'm going to kill you!" I shouted.

"My bad, Mama."

The water turned freezing cold. "Noah!" I stretched out his name.

"I gotta wash my hands!"

I was seriously considering cussin him out. "Hurry up and get out!"

"Can I wash up?"

"Get out!"

The water went back to normal but I felt a cold draft when the door opened.

"Noah! What are you doing?!"

His head was tilted and he wasn't looking me in the face. "Want to have some fun?"

"Noah, I'm trying to shower!"

"You can do two things at once."

I blushed. "Annie, come get him!"

She poked her head around. "You look really good."

My blush worsened. "Guys! Can I shower in peace?!"

"I want to break you in pieces." Noah reached out.

I slapped his hand. "Noah, go check on Rae. Annie, finish washing. We have to be out of here by ten."

"Why?"

"Do you want Marcy to burst in here and kill us all? You know she hates being late."

"She'll cut off pieces. Important pieces." He gulped. "Alright. We'll see you after your shower." He shut the door as I laughed.

Annie turned on music and I sang to her as I finished washing myself. My hair was totally wet so I decided I'd wear it wavy. No need to trip.

I turned the water off and came from the shower. I wrapped up in the towel and noticed Annie was in one, too. "I guess we should let him use the bathroom."

She giggled. "It'd be nice."

"I am the nice one, aren't I?"

She grinned. "Out of whom?"

I swiped my finger down her nose. "Stop spending so much time with her."

"But I like her." The fact that she knew who I meant without mentioning a name showed how in sync we were. Or how bad Marcy was…

"She'll lead you straight to hell." I took her hand and opened the door.

"I bet it'd be fun."

I shrugged. "Probably."

Noah popped up from the bed. "Still lookin good."

"Noah, go shower."

"You don't let me do nothin."

"Tuesday is Annie's birthday. We can do plenty then."

"Promise?"

I squeezed Annie's hand. "Promise."

"Yes!" He jogged into the bathroom.

Annie giggled. "He's eager, isn't he?"

"You'd think it's been years!" I threw up my free hand. "Let's get dressed."

We walked into the closet and got dressed. We put on lotion and perfume and I took down my braid. We brushed our hair then put on makeup.

By the time we were done, Noah strolled in. He whistled. "We don't have to go!"

I grabbed Annie's hand and sticking out my tongue, left.

"That's not what I wanted to hear!"

I kept going as Annie laughed. I pulled her to Rae's room. Rae was awake and playing with her feet like the adorable weirdo she was.

"Hi, baby!" I went to her and picked her up.

She made a loud noise and pulled my hair.

"Why you wanna hurt me?"

She laughed.

"I can't get over how beautiful she is." Annie wiggled her finger in Rae's face.

"She is, isn't she?" I was über proud of my child.

"She looks just like you."

I kissed both of their cheeks. "We have to wash her and find clothes for her to wear."

"How do we wash her?"

"Like my momma used to do us before we were big enough for the tub." I grabbed a washcloth and the baby wash.

"With the baby tub?"

"We don't need a tub." I led her to the bathroom down the hall. I set the stuff down then ran warm water in the sink and stopped it (the sink; not the water). I turned off the water when it got a certain height then set Rae in it after taking off her clothes.

"You're washing her in the sink?!"

"Yeah. I don't have to worry about her drowning."

Annie watched with rapt attention as I washed Rae quickly. I'd forgotten to bring a towel so I took one off the rack and wrapped her in it.

We went back to her room and I put her in a fresh diaper with a bit of powder. We went to the closet and searched for something for her to wear. Annie came up with a green jumper and pink undershirt. She had dozens of pink socks to match.

We got her dressed, brushed her hair and prepared a bag for her before leaving. As we walked down the hall to go to our room to see if Noah was ready, there was a sound on the stairs.

"Hi, Tia Me!"

"Hi, Bethie!" I squatted so I could kiss her plump cheek.

She kissed me back. "Good morning, Sissy!"

Rae squealed and clapped.

She kissed Rae. "Good morning, Anna."

"Good morning, Beth." Annie smiled.

Beth stood back. "Do you see my dress? It's new."

"Yeah, you look cute." I told her.

"Mommy got it for me so I could match her."

That sounded like Lucy… "Where is Mommy?"

"She's yelling at Finn to get ready. She said we were going out to eat. I'm hungry."

I laughed. This was at home Beth. This Beth talked a mile a minute. "Go see if Papa is ready."

"In here?" She pointed to our door.

"Yep. He's in there."

"Okay." She pushed open the door. "Papa?!"

We heard a shout then a giggle. We went to go see what was going on.

Beth had walked in on Noah shirtless.

"You know she's too young for the gun show." I teased.

He put his shirt on before coming over to kiss me. "You're "D" right; it's the gun show."

Beth giggled again. "You're silly, Papa!"

He scooped her up. "You're silly!"

"No! You're silly!"

I brought out my phone to record them. They were like the nonthreatening version of Mal and Mickey.

"It's 9:58." Annie said suddenly.

"Oh shoot!" I jumped and put away my phone. "We have to go!"

"We have to go or your aunt's head'll spin." Noah told Beth.

"Don't tell her that! She'll believe it will actually spin."

"She'll make ours spin."

I had to concede that. "Let's go."

We left the room as Rachel and Lucy were coming down the stairs. "Hey!"

"Hey!" We responded.

"Where's Finn?" Noah asked.

Lucy's face darkened. "We're leaving him here!"

Rachel took her hand. "He's getting dressed."

"Marcy's not about to chew my head off!"

"Scared of your little sister." Noah shook his head.

"I dare you to step to her." I gave attitude.

His face showed horror.

"Then shut up!" Lucy bit off.

"Marcy is very nice." Annie said.

"I think so, too." Rachel added. "I have only seen her hurt two people since we've met."

"Everybody can't be stupid." Noah pointed out.

Finn clomped down the stairs. Even in socks, he walked hard. "Morning."

"Trying to get Mini Mama to pass a brick?" Noah grinned.

Finn sulked. "That bed is amazing! I wanted to sleep!"

"It's ten o'clock!" Lucy shouted.

He pouted.

"We should go." Rachel advised. "I don't actually like making her mad."

We walked to the front door after setting out food for Fluffy and put on our shoes and grabbed the strollers.

We left the apartment and locked the door. Nothing happened.

"It _is_ ten o'clock, right?" Lucy checked her watch.

"I'll call her." I gave Rae to Annie and called Marcy. "Where are you guys?"

"I'm feeding Secret." Marcy replied.

That made sense. "What about the others? It's after ten."

"So?"

"What do you mean so?! You said we were having brunch at ten!"

"Yeah but not like a hard ten. More of a get ready at ten."

"Are you not ready?!"

"Of course I'm ready. We're really just waiting on Tana."

"She does like her sleep." I admitted.

"She does but she just had her first bout of morning sickness. It's ugly."

I cooed. "Oh! Poor Tana!"

"We'll be out in five. Go see if the others are ready. We'll meet you in the lobby."

"Okay. See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up. "So Tana had a rough morning. She got sick."

"Will she be okay for breakfast?" Annie asked.

"Food is a battlefield when you're pregnant but she'll probably eat something."

"Pregnant?! Santana's pregnant?! " Her eyes widened.

"We didn't tell you." I couldn't believe it. "Britt is, too."

Her mouth formed an "O".

"Wheels called us all up on Friday and was screaming it in the phone." Noah said.

"He's really happy." Finn added.

"Are we going to wait here for them?" Rachel asked.

"No." I remembered. "Marcy wants us to wait in the lobby with the others."

"Are they even ready?"

"It's food. Mikey's ready." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I think it's safe to say Sam's ready, too." I muttered.

"I'm ready." Noah bit off.

"You'll get food. Hold your horses."

"Call Mikey and Kurt." Lucy said as we headed for the elevators.

I dialed Mikey's number. "Hey? Are you guys ready? I know you're hungry. Tana got sick. Yeah, she's fine but they'll be out soon. I know you're hungry. I don't know. We're about to see her and Kurt. Okay. See you soon. Bye."

"He's angry, isn't he?"

"He's complaining, that's for sure. But he said they'd meet us down there." I pressed the button to go down.

It took the lifts a minute to get up here then we got on them and rode down. We got to the lobby and saw Mikey, Sammy, Blaine, Kurt and T.

We all spoke and the last greeting didn't even get a chance to be missed before Mikey groaned about not eating yet.

I patted his stomach. "You plan on being a sumo wrestler instead of a dancer?"

He gave me a look. "I'll be the fattest dancer in the world. I'm not gonna stop eating."

"Pop-Pop." Lucy teased.

He picked her up and twirled her around. She giggled, even when he put her down and shook her head. "So?"

"What are you saying?" T asked.

I realized then that we weren't speaking English. We had to get better at that… I shrugged. "Just teasing."

"About what?"

"Mikey's fat." Lucy said.

Mikey hugged her hard. "Take that back!"

"Ah!"

He twisted side to side as her legs buckled.

"Okay! I take it back! You're not fat!"

"Don't let him make you lie. Stand up for the truth. He's as fat as his relatives."

We turned to view Marcy and the others walking over. The demon spoke.

"Moppet." Mikey let Lucy go and approached her.

"You're fat. Deal with it." She put a hand up.

He picked her up and twirled her around. "I'm what?!"

"Fat!"

He turned her upside down. "I'm what?!"

"Don't you let my hair get on this dirty ground!"

He flipped her over and put her over his shoulder. "Who wants to spank her?"

"Hey!"

"I do!" Noah raised his hand. Finn blushed, Sam looked away, Kurt smirked and Blaine raised his hand, too.

Artie rubbed his hands together. "I should get first crack!"

"What?! No way!" Noah frowned.

"This is my girlfriend you're talking about maiming!" Mal yelled. "I go first!"

Marcy tossed him a glare. "Put me down, *!"

"Marcy!" I gasped.

Mikey turned to Mal. "Get her!"

Mal rubbed his hands together as she kicked. "You better not!"

Mal slapped her butt before taking her from Mikey. "I saved you. Kiss?"

She stepped on his foot and pushed him. "Don't go to sleep!"

Mikey snickered.

"I'm going to get you, too! Don't get too attached to your kidneys!"

"But I already am." He put his hand on his side.

Karou laughed. "Thank you for waking me up. I couldn't have missed this."

"You need a spanking, too."

"Can we get her?" Artie asked.

Both Tana and Britt hit him.

"How about we tie you down and work you over like kneaded dough?" Marcy rubbed her backside.

"I'm okay with that." He shrugged.

"Well let's go back upstairs and we can break out the chains." Karou smirked.

Marcy leaned over with a dirty grin and asked her in Spanish, "You think he'd be into wax?"

Artie gasped. "I've found my people!"

Lucy and I fell out laughing, Mikey snickered, Britt and Tana were upset and Mal shook his head.

"What'd she say?" Ellen demanded.

"Why so suspicious, Red?" Marcy grinned. "Come on. I'm hungry and I found this great restaurant on Yelp."

"How's the cuisine?" Mikey wrapped an arm around her neck.

"It's _decadent_."

"Have I ever told you you were my favorite?"

"Really?" She looked up at him with hope in her eyes.

Lucy and I were hurt. "She's your favorite?!"

Mikey stilled. "Did I say that?"

"Yes!" The three of us yelled.

"Hmm." He walked out.

"Get back here, Chang!" We ran after him.

He broke out into a run and we chased him down. We finally caught him down the street and threw ourselves on him.

"Who's your favorite?!" We yelled.

"Why does it matter?!"

"Tell us!" We hopped on him.

The others walked up. Mal was the only one laughing as the other guys were openly shocked. "What are you doing?!"

"For real." Karou crossed her arms. "I'm his favorite."

We looked at her, cross. "No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am! Tell 'em, Mikey!"

"Can I get up, please?" Mikey grunted.

"No!" We shouted. "Who's your favorite?!"

"Laura! Now get off me!"

"Laura?!" We sulked.

"That makes sense." Marcy got up.

"I would think it was Grandmom but you're right. It does make sense." Lucy got up next.

I pinched his cheek. "Aww! You love your big sister!"

He threw me a glare as best he could with me still on his back. "I didn't say that!"

"But she's your favorite! Obviously you love her very, very much!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't! She's awful! Grandmom is my favorite!"

I got up. "Nope! You said Laura. You love her!"

He got up and dusted himself off. "I do not love Laura!"

"You can't love your sister?" T smirked.

"Not that one!"

"But you love her!" Marcy teased.

"Aww! How cute!" Karou laughed.

Mikey glared at both.

Marcy grinned. "The restaurant is this way."

He grunted and walked off before coming back to snatch up T's hand then walked off again.

"We make his life miserable…"

"You enjoy your work." Noah nodded. "Respect."

"Well when you love your job, it doesn't feel like work."

"It makes me wish I wasn't the oldest." Artie said.

"Me too." Noah frowned. "Why couldn't my parents had had another kid before me?"

"So not fair."

We followed Mikey and T as the two went back and forth about wondering if a big sister would be better to have or a big brother. **_MAP_**

Puck: POV

Breakfast. was. AWESOME! Mini Mama had us go to this huge place but we ate outside. Mostly cuz she had her scary ass dog.

We ate until full (they had huge portions) and talked about nothing. Satan and Britt had a… problem when they ordered coffee.

Mini Mama told them they couldn't have caffeine and Satan said she wasn't going without it. She ordered it anyway and when it came, she instantly threw up.

That made Britt throw up. Mama and Q almost threw up and Mike was looking a little pale but they were able to hold back.

Mini Mama raised a brow and asked Satan if she still wanted coffee. Satan had pouted and said no before she and Britt went inside to wash out their mouths. Luckily (for them) they threw up in flower pots (but sucky for the owners).

When they got back, they settled for orange juice. After that, talk turned to babies and stuff and the girls went there talking about what to do and what not to do. Tina, Elle Woods, Kick, Rachel and K-Easy asked a bunch of questions which made Satan and Britt ask a bunch of questions.

Mama, Mini Mama and Q answered them all and wasn't snooty about it.

After we ate (and talked), we decided to walk off our meal. The girls wanted to go shopping. Mini Mama and K-Easy did not. Kurt of course wanted to go shopping. The rest of us guys did not.

We lost… miserably.

Mini Mama made a compromise. She and K-Easy would pick the store. Mama them thought that was fair. I was suspicious. What the hell was she going to pick? Mini Mama was a fucking wild card.

She led us all around, pushing the twins in their double stroller with Secret's leash tied to it. Finally she stopped at this place and spoke to her cousin in Japanese.

K-Easy nodded and they went inside.

We followed behind dumbly. "What is this place?"

"Hello!" A woman behind the counter smiled. "Welcome to Dutler's Animal Rescue."

"We're at an animal shelter?" Mama looked around. "Yay!"

What did that mean? Were we getting a dog? I could go for that. I liked dogs. Moms was scared of them so I never had one but I liked dogs a lot. "Cool."

"Can we see what you have?" Mini Mama asked.

"Yes, you can!" The woman smiled. "We have an array of animals."

She led us through the back and took us around the cages. We let the kids free so they could explore but I noticed Mini Mama stopped at a certain cage.

I went up to her. "What are you looking at?"

"I don't know." Her head was cocked. "It's big though."

"You like real dogs." I nodded slowly.

She shrugged before clicking her tongue. Whatever was in the cage got up and walked over. "Hey, dude. What's your name?"

The dog sniffed her fingers curled in the metal wire cage door. He licked her fingers.

She unlocked the door and he burst out. She fell backwards and he was all over her.

"Oh shit!" I jumped back before trying to get it off her but that mean thing growled at me. So I just watched as he sniffed her all over then licked her.

A weird sound came from behind me and I turned to see Secret bounding towards us while still tied to the stroller. He stopped in front of me and looked ready to attack.

"It's okay, boy." Mini Mama rubbed his face. "This is a friend."

I looked over the other dog. He was nearly as big as Secret but way skinnier. He was white with gray patches and he had blue eyes. He didn't look like no damn friend to me…

Secret obviously agreed with me because he tried to run over Mini Mama to get to the other dog, who looked ready to go at any moment.

Mini Mama hit Secret's nose gently. "Stop it. He's going to be your new brother." She lifted a back leg of the white dog. "Yeah, brother."

Secret turned up his nose and headbutted her.

"It's okay, boy. I'm not throwing you to the wayside. You're still my homeslice."

I knew damn well he was glaring at the other dog as she rubbed his side.

"Can you handle two dogs?" I asked.

"My heart is big enough to handle two kids and two spouses. I can handle two dogs."

I blinked. She had a point. "I wonder if anybody else found something."

"Hey, look!" Sam ran over with this pathetic look mutt. "His name is McConaughey!"

"What kind of name is-?"

Mini Mama shook her head fast. "That's a good name, Samantha."

"He's amazing! I don't know why someone returned him!" Sam gushed. "And I can afford him!"

"Proud of you."

"Thanks. Did you find- whoa!" He got a good look at Mini Mama's new dog.

"Isn't he beautiful?" She rubbed his head. Secret growled.

Sam looked at me. I grinned. He gulped and looked back down at this horse lookin dog. "Yeah. Beautiful. Just what I was thinking."

The woman walked over. "Did you find a furry companion- oh my go-! Did you let him out?!"

We stared at her. "Yeah?"

She made these awkward moves but didn't move her feet a damn inch. "Go away! Shoo! Back to your cage!"

The dog just looked at her.

"Shoo! Go away!" She flung her arms out.

He stood up and she backed away and screamed. I could swear he was smirking.

"What is your damage, lady?" Mini Mama was looking at her like she lost her mind.

"That dog isn't for sale!" The woman hid behind Sam. "That dog isn't a dog!"

We looked at the "dog" before looking at her. "What?!"

"He's mostly wolf!"

Sam and I stepped back.

"He doesn't get along with anybody! He's feral!"

"Don't lie on him!" Mini Mama hugged him.

"I'm telling you; he's a demon! He bites the other animals, howls at night, pees on anyone who looks at him! He's a menace! Everyone is afraid of him!"

Mini Mama glared. "He's sweet! He hasn't even looked at me crooked! You're a good boy, aren't you, Sully?!"

"You've named it?!"

"His name is Sully." She rubbed the dog's head and he butted her.

"Who _are_ you?!" The woman looked at her in horror. "You must be Satan personified to get this hellhound to listen to you!"

"I prefer Lucifer." Mini Mama raised a brow. Her face was completely blank and it was scary as shit.

The woman gulped.

Mini Mama climbed to her feet. "I assume you know how to fill out the paperwork necessary so we can get our dogs?"

The woman nodded in fear.

"Lead the way."

The woman damn near ran out.

We followed behind and whistled for the others to catch up. We went back out to the front and the woman had the papers ready.

"What'd you get?" Mama asked. "I couldn't find anything. They all look so cute but we didn't have time to bond!"

"We can go to a pet store." Mini Mama assured her. "I need stuff for Sully."

"Sully?"

Mini Mama patted his head.

Mama looked between them. "That's your dog?"

"He's actually part wolf."

"I can see that."

I tried not to make a sound as I chuckled. "I'll protect you, Mama."

"Can you?" She stared at him.

"Of course!" I looked down. "Maybe."

She didn't look convinced as she looked at Sam. "What'd you get, Sammy?"

"Look at him! I named him McConaughey." Sam held him out.

"Look at you!" She cooed. "You're so cute!"

The dog yipped.

"Ten dollars please." The woman still looked at Sully like he was going to eat her at any second.

Sam pulled ten bucks from his pocket.

"Sign here."

He picked up a pen and signed his name.

"You have to put the name of the dog."

He did so.

She stamped it and folded it before giving it to him. "Here's your leash and a standard collar."

Sam took them and put them on the dog. "There you go, buddy."

Mini Mama handed over ten bucks and signed her papers. "Thank you very much. Say bye, Sully."

He growled at the woman, who hid behind the counter.

"So the devil has a brother." Mike whistled.

"Why?" Mal swore. "Why do you get these demon dogs?"

Mini Mama hit him. "Don't talk about my dogs!"

He glared. "You walk your dogs, I'll push our children!"

"We don't like you."

He growled.

Sully lifted his leg.

Mal moved. "He's trying to pee on me!"

"I told you we don't like you." She pushed his leg down. "But we don't pee on people."

"Anymore." I snickered.

She whipped around. "Him you can eat!"

I stuck my lip out.

That monster actually turned to me and growled.

"I never thought I would ever say this but I actually would rather take Secret." Mal muttered.

"Screw the both of you. My dog is lovable." She attached that collar and leash. "Come on, boy. We gotta get you some stuff so you'll be at home."

Then she walked the fuck out!

Mal glared down at Secret. "How could you let this happen?!"

Secret got up and went around his legs. Mal untangled himself before pushing the stroller out.

I laughed on the inside as the rest of us followed. Elle Woods touched Mama's arm. "He's- he's a little scary."

"I don't know what she's thinking. Secret is protection enough." Mama shook her head.

"Is she really getting these dogs for protection?" Tina asked.

Mike snorted. "We're the ones who need protection. From her!"

"Who's really going to step to BT?" Wheels rolled his eyes.

"You do realize she's been in plenty of fights?"

"Who is that stupid?" I didn't get that. That chick was dangerous.

"There's plenty of stupid people on this planet. She's fought most of them."

"How long has she been fighting?"

"How old is she?"

My lips twitched. "No way!"

"Legend has it; she used Momma Rose's kidneys as punching bags."

Wheels laughed. "That's amazing! Who says that?!"

"Me." K-Easy lifted her head.

I cracked up. "You know? I keep thinking about how she hurt Karofsky. He didn't see it coming. _We_ didn't see it coming!"

"I saw it coming." Mike said. "You don't walk up on Marcy."

"She does like her personal space." Mama chewed on her bottom lip.

"Remember when she dropkicked Eliza Parker?" Satan grinned. "Best day of my life."

"Ugh!" Mama rolled her eyes. "And she's been so mean to Eliza ever since!"

"I hate her!" Tina wrinkled her nose. "She's always got something to say and it's never nice. She's mean and hateful and cruel."

"She's really the worst person I can think of." Kick frowned.

"And Patti was on her like a tick on a dog." Satan grinned wider. "I swear I can still hear her voice when she bumped into Parker and told her she didn't like her face and that her rank breath gave her cataracts."

Britt giggled. "Eliza was always a thunderstorm but Marcy is the rainbow when the sun comes out."

"Meaning Eliza was a raging witch and Patti made her life hell."

"Are you saying Marcy bullied Eliza?" Sam blinked.

"Can you bully a bully?" Kurt asked, actually confused.

"Marcy's not a bully!" Mama was offended.

"Eliza made everyone's life more difficult and Marcy was just the first person to call her on her crap." Q rolled her eyes. "Everyone just let Eliza get away with being awful and Marcy just did what we all thought about doing."

"I thought about it." Satan grumbled. "Often."

"She didn't fight her or anything. Did she?" Sam frowned.

"Totally!" Tina seemed really happy about that. "We had to separate them plenty of times."

"Why didn't Principal Figgins do anything?! What happened to that zero tolerance on violence thing?"

"Figgins ain't stupid." I snorted. "He knew better not to cross Mini Mama."

"For some reason, Principal Figgins was scared of Marcy." Mike shrugged.

"For some reason?" Finn looked at him like he was as bright as well… himself.

"Marcy's rough on just anybody but she's mostly good if she likes you. Principal Figgins had no reason to think she didn't like him. He was safe."

"Safe from what?!" Sam demanded.

Mike grinned.

Sam looked scared as fuck.

"Stop it, Mike!" Kick frowned. "Marcy is a very good person! She was really there for me when I was lost. I owe her everything."

"I never said Marcy was a bad person." He looked confused. "She's a better person than she gives herself credit for. If she likes you, you'll always be taken care of. She takes care of her own. She believes in loyalty."

"But?" Elle Woods led.

He looked at her for a long time. "There is no but."

Somehow I didn't believe that. I looked at Wheels with my bullshit face and he hit me with one back. We'd get it out of him later.

Suddenly Mini Mama stopped. We stopped a bit behind her then took a step back when she looked at us. She pointed up. "Pet store."

"We weren't talking about you!" Tina spilled.

Mini Mama just looked at us. "Pet store."

They relaxed but that creeped me out. She didn't react to an obvious lie? Hmm.

Mama walked forward first. "Let's go find your weredog new stuff."

"He could eat you."

Mama stopped.

"But it'd be bad form."

Mama looked back at us and we could read the lost scared look on her face. She turned back to her sister. "What kind of collar should he have?"

"After you." Mini Mama moved.

Mama ran in ahead of them. We all moved forward but Mini Mama didn't move. She just let us go first. I put a hand on Wheels' shoulder so we could hang back and see what was going to happen.

She pulled on the back of Mike's shirt. "Thanks."

"For?" He looked behind him at her.

"For putting Elle at ease."

"The streets are noisy."

"You know my hearing."

He shrugged. "If this is going to work, she's going to find out eventually."

"Like Tina?"

He sighed. "I wonder how long we can put it off?"

"What have you told her?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You?"

She raised a brow.

"I know but Mal could have dropped a hint."

"Mal knows better than to go blabbing. Even to her. What about Mercy and Lucy?"

"Lucy will never tell. Finn and Rachel are going to be in the dark until Lucy's death. The only real problem is Mercy. She loves to talk and share."

"But she knows-"

"She does but she hates secrets and wants to be open with Puck and Anna. You know her."

Mini Mama grimaced. "Her PollyAnna ways are going to get her killed. Or worse; us."

"We just have to impress upon her the significance of secrets. She knows this is too important."

"I hope so. How would that conversation start anyway? "Hello, we're evil."?"

"My heavens, we're the Manson Family."

"Nobody can know about us."

"Do you think we'll ever get married?"

"Hell no."

"Seriously. To anybody?"

Her mouth twisted. "We have obligations."

"Right. But I would rather marry T. I want to marry T some day."

"Do you plan on hiding it from her your whole life?"

"I'm thinking yes. You know people cannot know. She'll leave me! And if we have kids, she'll take them and say I'm an unfit parent and then I'll have to steal them from her-!"

"Mikey!" She punched his shoulder.

"Right." He shook his head.

I looked at Wheels. Was he hearing the same thing I was?! What the fuck was they talkin about?!

"The point is, you can hide it better than we can. You live a floor above Tina and you have a room to yourself. We have to make sure Elle never finds anything." Mini Mama said.

"What about the twins? When are you going to broach the topic with them and not have them tell her?" Mike asked.

"The same way we were taught. I hope they get it because I don't want her hurt. You know how they get. How _he_ gets. I don't want her hurt."

He wrapped an arm around her. "They probably won't do anything. He probably won't do anything. And she loves you guys. She wouldn't do anything to get you in trouble and she won't have to worry about disappearing."

Disappearing?!

Mini Mama chewed on her bottom lip. "They're lucky we care about them. I could totally be with a princess right now. He keeps sending me photos of women he thinks would make a great alliance."

Were they talking about princesses now?! I knew they were rich but they knew royalty?!

"Me too." Mike frowned. "I don't want any of those women. They're either too hard (no offense) or too weak. T is both strong and feminine. I like that about her."

"You think I'm too hard?" She looked up at him.

His eyes widened before he looked down at her. "You're durable and dependable. You get the job done. You're a closer. He's very proud of you."

"Yeah right."

"He is. He'd never say it but he is. He only wants to run your life cuz he wants to make it easier."

"So Granddad tells you three what to do because he wants to make your lives easier?"

"Granddad has issues. It's not enough that he's corrupted Jamie and the others, he wants me, Marc and Mal to follow in his footsteps."

Their Granddad was Mr. Taylor right? Wasn't he a racecar driver?

"These old men are a trip." Mini Mama said. "Why is family so hard?"

"Because then it wouldn't be family. It'd be friends." Mike said flatly.

She smiled. "We have years to go before the deadlines anyway. We have time to follow our dreams and go to school and be happy. We have plenty of time before we have to tell them what's up, if we have to at all."

"Denial is good."

"I prefer to think of it as alternative facts."

He smirked. "Let's go find your demon dog something so he can stop growling at me."

"I think that's his stomach." She looked down as she began walking, Mike following her.

I made sure they were gone before turning to Wheels. "What the fuck was that?!"

"I feel like I just watched a live episode of _Scandal_!" He rolled back and forth nervously.

"Of what?! Nevermind! We have to find out what they mean!"

"Hell naw! You heard what they said about Elle Woods disappearing!"

"Why would Tina call Mike an unfit parent and take his kids?" I put my fist to my mouth.

"Mike's like the best guy I know. Tiny Dancer would never take his kids."

"I'm not the best guy you know?" I hit his shoulder.

"You're a guy I know."

Damn! I was joking but hurt my feelings why don't ya?! "Hurtful, bro. Hurtful."

A scream rang out and it sounded like Mama. We looked at each other and I don't know if he was thinking it but I damn sure was thinking Sully broke free and was eating people.

We ran over as fast as we could. **_MAP_**

Mercedes: POV

I screamed again and hugged the dog to my chest. He was the cutest dog I have ever seen!

"Mercy!" Marcy opened my arms and took the dog to put him down. "His head was gonna pop off!"

I pouted before getting to my knees and petting him. "He's perfect for me. I love him already."

Noah and Artie burst onto the scene. "What's going on?!"

"Look what I found, No-No!" I held the pomeranian out.

He looked at me, lost. "What?"

"I want to call him Elmo." I hugged the tiny furball to my chest and let him lick my chin.

A scream tore through the store. Then another. Two pairs of feet ran over. One belonged to Annie and the other to Britt. Both held out tiny animals.

"Look! Isn't he cute?!" Annie wiggled. "I want him! I want him so much!"

"Aww!" I patted the Yorkshire Terrier's head.

She put him down and I put down my new doggy. They sniffed each other before they began playing.

Us girls cooed.

"What are those?" Noah asked.

"Your feet with fur." Marcy replied instantly.

I swatted her. "What do you have, Britt?"

Britt wiggled and put down what she held. "It's called a Teacup Pig! Isn't he cute?!"

"What?!" Artie looked so messed up.

Britt pulled out the puppy dog eyes. "I love him. I want him. Can I have him, Artie?"

"What are we going to do with-?"

"Pancetta?" Marcy quipped.

Mal chuckled.

"What's that?" Britt asked.

"It's a type of Italian bacon." Marcy explained.

Artie smirked before chuckling. "Good one, Boo Thang."

She saluted.

"Britt, what are we going to do with a pig?"

Marcy opened her mouth but Mal slapped a hand over it.

Britt was offended. "We can have lots of fun with a pig! Lord Tubbington would love to have a younger brother!"

"They're not even the same species." Blaine pointed out.

Artie made the sign for stop talking but it was too late. Britt began to cry. Artie pulled her onto his lap. "It's okay, Britt. I don't think Lord Tubbington is ready for the responsibility of being an older brother. There's a lot that goes into it."

"Are you sure?" She wiped her face.

Before he could say anything, Tana ran over with a bird cage. "Look what I found! She's so beautiful!"

"Is that a bird?! San, you know I'm allergic to birds!" Artie reprimanded before he started sneezing.

"But- come on, Jimi." Tana pouted cutely. "Look at her!"

He turned his head when she stuck the cage in his face. His eyes were quickly becoming red and puffy and his nose was turning red, too. "San!"

Tana burst into tears. It was expected from Britt, who wore her emotions on her sleeve but Tana was way too hard to cry at the drop of a hat. But she was bawling now. "Why- won't- you- let- me- be _happy_?!"

Artie looked horrified.

Britt hit his chest. "We're getting these pets! I don't care what you have to do to get over it but this is what's going to happen!"

All our eyes got wide at that. Britt didn't talk like that! I saw Marcy slapping Mikey five on the sly.

Artie sighed. "If it'll make you happy. But that bird cannot be in our room. I need allergy medicine right now and I can't go through every day like this."

"She can stay in our closet." Tana sniffed.

"Him giving in is less fun." Mikey whispered. Marcy and Mal nodded.

I hit all three. "Stop it!"

"Who'd ever think of Tana with a dove?" Marcy mumbled.

"If I can't watch my best friend get in trouble, I'm going to go find something." Mikey walked off.

I wanted to throw something at him. I stamped a foot. "Why is he so bad?!"

"Why do you have to police everything?" Marcy rolled her eyes.

"I don't police everything." I pouted.

"You're the fun police. Stopping fun in as big a way as possible since 1994."

That hurt. "I love you."

It was the weirdest thing. Usually she responded with a joke when I told her I loved her. She just sneered and looked away.

That hurt even more…

"Look what I found!" Ellen ran over. She held a Maltese puppy in her hands. "Isn't he so cute?!"

"That's not a dog. That's a hairball Sully coughed up." Marcy said.

Ellen pouted. "You don't think he's cute? I was thinking of calling him Buttons."

"Or something not stupid?"

I could tell that hurt her. "What's a better name?"

"I'm sorry, Elle. Buttons isn't a stupid name." Marcy sighed.

Mal looked away. "But maybe we should name him?"

"Why?!" Ellen cuddled the white puppy closer.

"So he doesn't get beat up at the dog park."

Ellen's mouth fell open as Marcy's lips trembled greatly. "Buttons is an acceptable name but maybe Cedar or Ash would be more appropriate?"

"Aren't those trees?" Ellen asked.

"What about Ecru?"

"Ooh! What does Ecru mean?"

Marcy looked at the dog. "White."

Ellen frowned. "Ecru sounds kind of exotic."

"Is that what you want?" Marcy looked up.

"Yes. Secret is so mysterious and Sully sounds like a man with a past."

Marcy looked back at Mal, who shrugged. She turned back. "Okay."

Ellen, who'd been looking at her dog, looked up. "I think I like Ecru. Let's see if your dogs like him."

"Uh… maybe not so close to their mouths?"

"But dogs lick each other. Right?"

Marcy looked at Mal again but he only grinned. She hit him and turned back. "How about we introduce them later?"

"Actually it's better for dogs to meet in a neutral space before you take them home." Someone showed up that worked at the store.

"How helpful. Go away."

He frowned and walked off.

"Marcy, that was rude!" Ellen scowled.

Marcy grunted. "Let's get stuff for these dogs and get the h-e-l-l out of here."

Mikey walked over. "I found the perfect thing!"

"What you got, homie?" Artie asked.

"Come see!" Mikey was giddy with excitement.

We followed him through the store until we came to the reptile section. I got really nervous. Reptile meant snakes. I held onto Annie and hoped I wouldn't see one.

Mikey stopped in front of a tank. "Tada!"

I screamed. **_MAP_**

Anna: POV

I have never seen MercyCat move so fast. Or scream so loud. She sounded like she was in a horror movie. She turned to run and ran into Noah, who was behind us and wouldn't let her go.

She kept screaming and she looked close to tears. People all over the store was looking at us. Most of our friends looked shocked but her family looked sad. Mal and Marcy looked like they felt bad for her while Mike looked hurt.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Noah picked her up but she began fighting him.

Mike went over and got her from Noah. He held her close and rubbed her back as he whispered words to her in another language. She stopped screaming and just silently cried. She held onto him so tight, I thought she'd choke him.

He began dancing slowly and she loosened her grip. I noticed he made sure she couldn't see the tank. "Do you feel better?"

She nodded.

"Good. I'd never let anything happen to you. It's just a pet."

She tightened her grip. "You're gonna get it?!"

"You know I like snakes. But it'll be in my room so you never have to see it when you come over."

"Promise?" She sniffled.

"Promise. And I'll never take him out when I think you're over."

"Never?" She sounded like a little kid.

"Never."

She took a shuddering breath. "Okay."

"Okay. Go to Puck." He stopped dancing and handed her to Noah.

She held Noah tightly. He rubbed her back. "You okay, Mama?"

She nodded.

"What's going on?!" Quinn and Rachel ran over.

"Mercy saw my new pet." Mike said.

"What's your new pet?" Quinn asked.

Mike moved. "Tada?"

"Oh Mikey! A snake?! Really?!"

"I like snakes!"

"Oh my goodness." She rolled her eyes.

"Leave me alone before I get a spider, too."

She clutched Rachel. "You wouldn't dare!"

He stared at her before he moved forward and hugged her. "I wouldn't do that."

"So you're not gonna get the snake?"

"Yes but she'll never see it."

She huffed. "You live too dangerously, Mikey."

"I'm sorry."

She patted his back and moved. "Are you okay, Mercy?"

MercyCat nodded.

"I have something that will take your mind off the snake."

"What?" MercyCat's voice was muffled.

"You have to turn around."

MercyCat peeked over her shoulder as Rachel held out a bit of orange fluff. "What's that? It's so cute."

"It's a cat." Rachel said. "He's really a kitten and he's so well-mannered."

MercyCat left Noah and touched the kitten. "Hello, sweet thing."

He rubbed his head against her hand and purred. He was cute. He was striped and about as big as tea cup. His whiskers twitched.

"He's such a sweetheart. Won't Fluffy get jealous?"

"He'll be mine." Rachel said. "But I hope Fluffy won't mind much. I really like him. I've never had a pet before."

"They're amazing." Quinn smiled. "You're going to love your cat."

Marcy said something in another language that made her pale. MercyCat's mouth made an "O" and Mike and Mal snickered. Quinn responded before taking her hand and dragging her off.

"What was that about?" Finn asked.

"Ishfay." MercyCat told him.

He looked so confused. "What's that?"

"Oh Finn." Rachel sighed.

Kurt whispered it into his ear.

"Oh!" Finn nodded in understanding before frowning. "What does fish have to do with anything?"

"Finn!" MercyCat waved her arms but it was too late because Beth and Mickey started yelling.

He grimaced. "Sorry, Sadie. What's the deal?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Beth and Little Mini Mama have fish."

"That have-" MercyCat cleared her throat. "Gone on to the great fishbowl in the sky."

"Poor girls." Sam shook his head.

"They don't know that."

"What? How?" Finn scratched his head.

"Marcy and Lucy told them they're at the animal hospital. Which they are, munchkins." MercyCat said that last part to the kids.

"So they're going to "get them back from the hospital" right now?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"How is that funny?!" Ellen hit Mal, who grinned.

"That's not nice, Mike." Tina waved a finger in his face.

"It's funny because Fluffy almost got to that fish first." Mike said.

"What?" Beth's bottom lip trembled. "Fluffy doesn't like Meatball?"

"Meatball?" Artie raised a brow.

"Of course Fluffy likes Meatball!" MercyCat hit Mike.

"A lot." Mike helped.

Both MercyCat and Tina hit him this time.

Beth stared up at them before turning to Noah. "Papa, where's Meatball?"

"Alright, the truth?" Noah asked.

Beth nodded.

"Meatball got sick so Mommy sent her here to get better and she's going to go get her because she's all better now."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Yay!" Beth clapped.

Mickey said something that made her father respond. MercyCat told her something in the same language and kissed her cheek. Mickey cheered loudly.

"What'd she ask?" I poked MercyCat.

"She wanted to know about Blue." MercyCat told me.

"Her fish is named Blue?" Artie still looked skeptical. "Does she even know her colors?"

"Yep!" Mal said proudly.

"Smart kid."

Marcy and Quinn walked back with a bag each of a tropical fish. They went to their daughters and squatted at their strollers. "Look!"

Both Beth and Mickey reached for the bags but their mothers held them out of reach. "Not yet."

"Meatball!" Beth growled.

"Meatball needs to stay in this protective bubble until we get home." Quinn said.

Marcy talked to Mickey in I guess Japanese. She put the bag in the tray on the handlebar of the stroller as Mickey twisted to see.

"Shouldn't you teach them English now?" Artie said. "Or at least Spanish?"

"They'll pick up English from you guys."

"So we're going to be responsible for teaching your children English?"

"Don't speak around them. Not hurtin my feelings."

He reached out to swat her but she was too far away. "You're the true devil!"

She danced just out of his reach.

"You are truly bad." Mal said.

She walked up to him and stared for an uncomfortable amount of time before blowing in his face then walking away.

Mal blinked then reached out for her. "I'm not a baby!"

"I never called you a baby." She walked out of reach.

"Then why'd you blow on me?!"

"Because I could."

"Wait a minute." Blaine waved a hand. "You blow on babies?"

"It's not as serial killer-y as it sounds." Mike assured him.

"As?!" Marcy snapped.

"Or at all?"

She stopped moving and put her hands on her hips but Mal caught her and picked her up. "Put me down!"

"Or what?" Mal dared.

She reached up and pinched his cheek before saying one word in another language.

He set her on her feet and pushed her away.

Mike fell out laughing, Quinn giggled and MercyCat waggled her finger at Marcy.

Marcy, for her part, was completely unrepentant as she tried to wrap her arms around Mal, who kept moving. "Nah. That was low, minx. Even for you."

"What'd she say?" Artie hit Mike.

"She just said his name." Mike was wiping away tears.

"Uh huh. And that's why he won't let her hug him."

"She did." Quinn got her giggling under control. She told Marcy something and Marcy looked back at her briefly before sinking to her knees gently.

Her eyes widened and her bottom lip stuck out slightly. Her hands moved from her knees and she reached up to stroke Mal's belly.

Mike said something that had MercyCat and Quinn hitting him but Marcy just continued to touch Mal, who was trapped by her eyes (which I had to admit were mesmerizing).

He pulled her up by her hands and wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. He dropped his forehead to hers and spoke to her before kissing her quickly and letting her go, moving when she hit him.

"Go Patti!" Santana cheered.

"Go where?" Marcy brushed off her knees.

"No. I mean you rock. Got him calmed down without apologizing."

"For calling him by his name?" Sam looked lost.

"He was obviously upset so what she said was mean." Brittany explained slowly.

"I don't get it."

"Me either." Finn shrugged.

"Speaking of names, what should I call my kitten?" Rachel lifted him up.

"Oliver." Marcy said immediately.

MercyCat and Quinn giggled while their brothers high-fived. "Good idea, Marce!"

"Oliver?" Rachel eyed her cat. "It is a strong name. Different but not too different. Easy to spell. And it sounds cute. Oliver Berry."

"Sounds like Juniper." Marcy smiled.

Her siblings fell out laughing.

"What is the joke?" Finn didn't get it.

"You guys have so many inside jokes." Artie mentioned. "Way to make us feel like outsiders."

"It ain't that deep, RT." Marcy's lips twisted. "This cat looks like the orange (and only) cat from Disney's _Oliver and Company_. He was named Oliver."

"Oh." Rachel stroked him. "I still like it and it's clever."

"What about the Juniper?" I wanted to know without being too rude.

"Our aunt is named Juniper." Mal told us.

"Because Oliver Berry makes you think of juniper berries and your aunt is named Juniper." Blaine put it together.

"Yes." Mike nodded.

"That is clever."

"I try." Marcy smirked.

Their cousin, Karou walked over with a big black dog. I think it's called a Newfoundland but I'm not sure. I just know it was almost as big as Secret. "I found my new best friend."

"Ouch, Cuz."

"You know you love Secret more than me." She flipped her hair.

"Now."

MercyCat swatted her. "Stop it!"

"I heard screaming." Karou looked around our group. "I was hoping it was none of you but not many people can hit those high notes."

MercyCat pouted. "It was me."

"What'd ya see?"

"A snake."

"And you flipped out?"

"Yes." She was mumbling now.

"Aww! Poor Cuz! I'm sure the little guy can't hurt you."

"That thing is huge!" MercyCat's eyes widened and she pointed to the tank.

"Wow. That is a big snake." Karou blinked.

"And it's going to be mine." Mike rubbed his hands together.

Marcy said something in another language that had MercyCat smiling, Quinn and Karou giggling, Mal laughing and Mike fighting his smile.

"What's the joke?" Artie sighed.

"No joke." Marcy pointed behind him. "We're burning daylight and we still have to find things for these animals."

We all hopped to attention and scrambled to find things for our new pets. I know I found a bunch of stuff for my little guy.

It was fun shopping for someone else. I got some clothes for him along with food, a bed, treats, a leash, a collar, a pooper scooper, a dog book and doggie bowls.

I didn't have much money until I got a job so I couldn't get too much but I might have splurged.

When we got up to the counter, we realized a small yet important fact; except for Rachel, none of us had names for our animals.

MercyCat thought Noah should name ours since he wasn't getting anything. He named her dog Ozzie and mine Cooper (for Alice Cooper). I didn't really want my sweet baby named after such a chaotic man but that's what he wanted.

Rachel kept the name Oliver and Ellen went with Marcy's choice of Ecru for her puppy. Brittany named her piglet Cupcake while Santana named her bird Amy (for Amy Winehouse).

Karou named her dog Morimoto while Mike named his (female) snake Baby. Marcy and Sam found stuff for their dogs.

We ended up having stuff shipped to our homes because we couldn't carry everything all around the city so we paid and left.

We were walking around, getting used to our pets, not paying attention to where we were going when Marcy stopped suddenly. "I have to piss like a racehorse."

Noah fell out laughing.


	25. Of Dogs & Shopping Part 2

**_Okay this is it! Look for Life (and Other Things Like it) in January!_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Puck: POV

Mini Mama was such a fucking dude! She just stopped, frowned and said she had to piss like a racehorse! What girl does that?!

"Where are we?" Elle Woods looked around.

"I think I saw a place a ways back. Here." She held out that white demon dog's leash.

Elle Woods looked so freaked out.

"You're supposed to take it."

"But-?" She looked down at him.

Mini Mama sighed heavily before grabbing her hand and slapping the leash into it. She stomped off.

Elle Woods looked like she was going to cry. "But-?"

"Do you want me to hold his leash?" Mal asked gently. She nodded miserably so he took the leash from her. That dog walked around him like it was looking for a place to bite.

Secret went to sit on Mal's left foot and I swear to fucking hell, stared him down!

"I knew this dog was a good boy." Mal rubbed his head.

" _Enemy of my enemy is my friend._ " Q said.

"I can't believe he's on your side now." Mike shook his head with a smirk. "You two hated each other _this_ morning."

" _What a difference a day makes_."

"You can quote as many people as you want but I don't like that dog and Secret knows what's up." Mal sniffed.

"Why couldn't she have gotten a sweet dog like Ecru?" Elle Woods picked up her dog.

"What is Monster going to do with a sweet dog?" Mike grinned.

Mal said something in a different language.

Mike laughed. "You don't want the twins picking up that kind of language."

"It'd be worth it."

"Mal, stop cursing." Mama waved a hand.

"I will not."

"You're just like her, aren't you?" Wheels asked.

Mal smiled like he was trying not to. "Like who?"

"Your demonic baby mama."

"I'm nothing like that she-devil."

Mike said something I couldn't understand that had Mama gasping and K-Easy and Q laughing.

Mal just shrugged. "You're like Grandfather."

"Not like Moppet." Mike shook his head. "She's going to follow in his footsteps."

"Mikey, don't say that!" Mama looked so freaked out.

"It's true."

"You know she wants to dance." Mal said. "She's not going to hop to his tune until that happens."

"Then she'll be his pet project?" Q smirked.

"It's not like he'd have a lot of grooming to do." K-Easy rolled her eyes. "She takes after him in nearly every way."

"Well he did teach her how to curse." Mike grinned.

"Your grandfather is why she cusses like she does?" Wheels demanded.

"No, he taught her the basics and she's just creative."

"One time she cursed at a truck driver and it wasn't all in English and she was all red." Sam remembered. "She flipped him off and when he got out, she got out and screamed in his face."

"I bet he didn't expect that."

"We didn't."

"I did." Wheels smirked. "I know my Boo Thang and she got a mouth on her."

"Yeah." Mal grinned.

"Oh gross, Mal!" Q wrinkled her nose.

Elle Woods blushed. "Mal!"

"Well she does!" Mal defended himself.

"How about we trade girlfriends?" Wheels asked.

Satan and Britt hit him. "What are you trying to say?!"

"I wanna see how BT get down."

Hell, I did…

They hit him again. "No!"

"I've always wondered how she'd be in bed." Kurt said slowly.

We all looked at him in shock. "What?!"

"She's a complicated person but she seems to give her 100% focus to tasks. That includes lovemaking. Just seems like it'd be an adventure."

Bowties took his hand. "I've wondered, too."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you."

"She's completely wild yet rigidly controlled and precise. That has to translate well."

"Well!" Mal said. "I thought I just had to worry about straight men!"

"You have nothing to worry about, Mal." Kurt told him. "It's just a thought."

"Until she gets it in her head that she wants to see how you are in bed. Trust me; telling her no is next to impossible."

Bowties blushed. "She's already said she wanted to "break" me."

"Just wait until she starts dropping hints. They will not be subtle."

"Are you really worried?" Elle Woods asked.

"On one hand, no. She should be pretty happy with us. At least as happy as she's gonna get. But I know her. She gets bored fast and she always runs to ground what you tell her she can't do."

"Rest assured, Mal, if Marcy asks us to go to bed, we'll say no." Bowties told him.

Mal just looked at him.

"Marcy can be faithful." Mama argued. "She is faithful."

"We just haven't caught her yet."

"Knowing Marcy, you won't." Q said.

"Lucy!" Mama gasped as Mal glared at her. Mike and K-Easy were cracking up.

"Let's be honest, Marcy getting caught at anything was always because of accomplices. When she does things on her own, she's never caught." Q shrugged.

"She's never caught with me!" Mal was offended.

"St. Pedro!"

He gasped old lady like then turned his head.

"Oh my goodness!" Mama covered her mouth.

Mike and K-Easy held each other up as they laughed.

"I'm sorry, Mal but you were caught and it was just the two of you." Q played with her fingers.

Mal sniffed.

She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"We're not supposed to bring up St. Pedro!" Mama hissed.

"It's actually kind of funny."

Mama set her hands on her hips. "What is so funny about St. Pedro?!"

"The fact that they didn't know it was illegal." Q said instantly.

"How were we supposed to know?!" Mal waved his arms. "We were eight!"

"It was amoral!" Mama yelled.

"What did we know of morals?!"

"More than you do now! You're not even sorry over what you did! You're just upset you got caught!"

He gasped again and went to squat in front of his kids.

"Mal. Mal." Mama pouted. "Mal, I'm sorry. I know you'd never do anything like that again. You were a little kid. You would never hurt anyone like that again."

He looked at her, still miffed.

"I'm sorry, baby. You're a good boy. A good man. That was just a little… distraction from it."

He sighed heavy and stood up. "Okay, Mercy."

She hugged him. "My good baby."

"Humph!" Q folded her arms.

Mal's face made me laugh. I know he was calling her all kinds of names in his head.

"So…?" Wheels put his chin in his hand. "What'd ya do in St. Pedro?"

Mal's eyes widened and he blushed before shrugging. "I can't really remember."

"But Mercy said you hurt someone." Elle Woods pointed out.

"It's been almost ten years. I can't remember that."

She frowned. "You're lying to me."

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"The truth!"

"I don't remember!"

She glared at him. "Mercy, what did they do?"

"It's not my place to tell." Mama was no fool. "They'll have to tell you."

"Fine. She'll tell me the truth."

Mike and K-Easy laughed even harder.

"I have to know!" Wheels said. "Is it really that funny?"

They grinned. "You had to be there."

"It's not funny at all!" Mama hit both. "Stop laughing!"

K-Easy stuck her tongue out. "It is funny and if you weren't so uptight, you'd admit it!"

"I am a feminist! _You_ are a feminist! Act like it!"

K-Easy snorted and looked away.

"Can we guess what it was?" Britt asked.

"No!" Mama threw up her hands.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?!"

"Be good, Britt!"

Britt pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

"We're done talking about this. Who has something else to talk about?"

It was dead quiet. I know I still wanted to know about St. Pedro. I didn't even know where that was.

"Come on! We must have something else to talk about!"

"Mally pooped in the potty." Mal brought up.

Mama clapped. "Yay Mally!"

Little Dude heard his name and smiled.

She knelt in front of the stroller and kissed his cheeks.

He giggled and kissed her back.

"Does he even know why she's kissing him?" Wheels asked.

"Who'd care?" Mike rolled his eyes.

He wasn't wrong. If she just suddenly kissed me (she's done it before), I'd take the damn kiss and keep my mouth shut.

Mal spoke to his son, who took a deep breath and began yelling. His sister pouted and yelled, too.

"What are they saying?" Finn asked.

"You don't want to know." Q made a face.

"Yes, I do."

"Finn, no, you don't."

"Just tell me."

She sighed. "He's talking about his poop."

"Ew!" The girls wrinkled their noses.

Wheels, Sam and I fell out laughing.

"That's so gross." Bowties stared at the little boy.

"Why, Diva?" Kurt knew he was grossed out. "Why?"

Mama laughed. "He's proud of himself."

"Is it that big a deal?" Satan asked.

"Yeah." Mal told her. "We've just started potty training them. He just went to the bathroom and used their baby potty."

"How do you potty train kids anyhow?"

"It's hard." He and Q said at the same time.

"How do you do it?" She pressed.

"You have to show them how to do it."

"Show them?"

Mal facepalmed. "You have to go to the bathroom in front of them."

Satan's mouth fell open and the rest of the girls ewed. "What?!"

"You heard him." Q said.

"I'm not doin that!"

"You will."

"No way!"

"You will if you want your child to use the toilet."

Satan still looked pissy. "I don't like this."

"Don't like what?"

We jumped. "Don't do that!"

"You're not funny." Mini Mama bit off.

"Make a sound!" Mama snapped. "You and Mikey are always sneaking up on people!"

"Hey!" Mike yelled.

"Stop being a baby." Mini Mama walked to her stroller.

"You gave us a heart-attack and I'm the baby?!" Mama put her hands on her hips.

"Yup."

"Patti!" Satan grabbed her attention. "Do you go to the bathroom in front of your kids?"

Mini Mama raised a brow and looked at Mal.

"She doesn't want to potty train her kid." Mal told her.

"Good luck changing a forty year old's diaper."

Satan glared. "Do you or do you not go to the bathroom in front of your kids?"

"How else are they going to learn? They have to see it."

Satan gasped. "I can't believe you! Wait. Why can't I believe it? You're weird."

"I can't wait for your baby to poop on you. I hope you have a boy and he pees on your face."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Long and hard. Mama hit me. But that shit was funny.

"Marcy." Elle Woods frowned.

"I said what I said." Mini Mama didn't give no hell.

Satan really glared. "Where were you? You were gone for like half an hour."

Mini Mama opened her mouth and looked behind herself but Elle Woods interrupted. "What happened in St. Pedro?"

"What?" Mini Mama lifted that brow again.

"You've been to St. Pedro. What happened there?"

"Hmm." Mini Mama looked at Satan. "I got lost. I found a place but they wouldn't let me piss without buying something so here you go." She tossed a box to her girlfriend.

"You're just going to ignore me?" Elle Woods opened the box and gasped. "They're beautiful!"

"What'd you get?" Kick asked.

Elle Woods showed the box off. "Earrings." They were diamond squares in gold.

"I got a business card for you, Luce." Mini Mama took the card from her back pocket and handed it to her sister. "I figured you'd like to work around jewels."

Q took the card with a smile. "Thanks, Moppet!"

"Why couldn't you have found me a job?" Mama joked.

"I did." Mini Mama took a bunch of folded paper from her back pocket and went through them before choosing one. "Here."

Mama read it over. "This is a coffee shop."

"Yeah, it's a hippy dippy place. I went in for a second. Got this flier. They have open mic nights and poetry slams so I thought you'd get a kick out of that."

Mama hugged her. "That sounds so amazing."

"What about us?!" Wheels demanded.

Mini Mama gave him a flyer. "It's an Apple store."

"So because I was in the AV club, I gotta wanna work with computers?"

"Yes."

He snatched the flyer from her. "You know me too well."

She shrugged and turned to Finn. "I found a garage. I called them up and they said they'd love for you to check them out."

He took the flyer. "Thanks, Marcy! Something I'm good at!"

"What about us?" Kick asked.

"I saw this museum and someone was inside so I knocked on the door and talked to her. She said she needed an assistant and to call her tomorrow." Mini Mama gave her a card.

Kick screamed in happiness and tried to hug her but Mini Mama's face said that wasn't a good idea.

"Here." Mini Mama gave Elle Woods a flyer. "This is where I ended up pissing. It's a bakery."

Elle Woods wrinkled her nose before frowning. "I thought you went at the jewelers?"

"I have to buy something just so my bladder doesn't burst? F that! I only bought those earrings because I thought you'd like them. I went at the bakery."

"Well I thank you anyway. But I don't know how to bake."

"You'd be a cashier." Mini Mama definitely had an edge to her voice. "They have enough kitchen help."

"I can do that. Thanks, Marcy."

"Uh huh." She handed the last flyer out to Sam. "Here. This is what took me so long besides just walking around trying to find you."

He took the paper then hugged her, lifting her off her feet. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

She stared him in the eye when he opened his. "Down."

He set her down and dusted off her shoulders. "Thanks, Marcy."

"Don't mention it. Ever."

"What job did she find for you?" Mike asked.

Sam held it up so we could see. "At a comic book store!"

I could definitely see why she thought that was a good idea.

"What about me?" Tina pouted.

Bowties cleared his throat.

"I mean us!"

Mini Mama patted her ass, looking for something. She went around her waist until she found another flyer. This was half the size of all the other ones. She handed it to Tina. "I saw it on a pole along with a few of the others. I went in and they got your type of clothes."

Tina read over the flyer. "But this isn't a job flyer."

"No but the woman I spoke to there said they were hiring. Just come in tomorrow."

Tina squealed. "She got me a job at a boutique!"

Mama and Kurt praised her.

"And me?" Bowties was hopeful.

"I found a gym around the corner. I talked to the owner and he said he wanted someone to come in and teach younger kids about boxing." Mini Mama told him.

"Really?!" He looked like he was about to bust outta his skin.

"Yeah. Gimme your phone."

"My phone?" He handed it over.

She typed something then handed it to him. "I googled them."

He grinned. "Thanks, Marcy! I will never forget this!"

"Try."

Britt clapped. "What about us?"

"I figured you could work at the pet store. I saw a help wanted sign while we were there. I know they get discounts off stuff for working there."

"I get to be around cute animals all day?! Sold!"

"What about me, Patti?" Satan lifted a brow.

"Why are you looking at me?!" Mini Mama frowned.

"You hooked everybody else up!"

Mini Mama huffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine! You can take my job at the library. You won't get paid much but it's something."

"What do I have to do at the library?!"

"Read, you dingbat!"

"Read to who?!"

"Little kids! Who else are you going to read to?! teenagers?!"

"The way those kids loved you, I'm sure teenagers would love you, too." I pointed out.

Mini Mama gave me a look.

"So everybody else is taken care of. What about me?"

She took a breath. "I set you and Mikey up at the apartments. You clean the pool and he'll provide maintenance until they hire someone else."

Mike made a few faces before it settled on approval. "Cool."

I was like Finn. Happy it's something I know how to do and am good at. "Thanks, Mini Mama!"

She ignored me.

K-Easy elbowed her. "Hey!"

"Don't touch me."

K-Easy hit her. "What about me?!"

"You don't wanna work, Rou and we both know it. Stop acting."

K-Easy smacked her lips. "You don't know! I could want to improve someone's life or something!"

"One, the only person's life you're trying to improve is yours." We all laughed at that. "Two, you don't do work. Three, you're proud to be a trustfund baby. Like I said, stop acting."

K-Easy crossed her arms. "You get on my nerves!"

"I'm dying…" Mini Mama had her blank face on.

K-Easy swatted her as we laughed again.

It got quiet after that but I think we were all thinking about our new jobs but somebody had a bone to pick. And by somebody, I mean Mal.

"What about me?!"

Mini Mama raised a brow.

"You got everyone else a job but me!"

"I technically didn't get anybody a job. They have to interview themselves."

"Puck, Mike, Santana."

"Except for those three."

He gave her a look. "Why wouldn't you look into something for me?!"

"I didn't look into anything for them!"

"You went to places and asked questions! Why do you hate me?!"

"Because you're a bigger girl than I am!"

He turned red and stopped speaking English.

She shouted back at him and they went back and forth until the twins started crying. They each grabbed a twin and bounced with them while shooting each other ugly looks.

Mama wrapped her arms around Mal from behind while Mike did the same to Mini Mama. They moved them forward. "Hug!"

The look Mini Mama gave Mike fucking killed me. She looked at him like she thought he was stupid as hell.

Mal turned his head. Mama squeezed him. "Hug, Mally Mal."

Q came over and took the twins from them. "Hug!"

"Give me my kid back." Mini Mama ignored the shit out of her command.

"Not until you hug!"

"Bite me."

Mike grabbed her arms and made them open as Mama did the same to Mal. They moved them forward even more and forcibly made them hug.

Mini Mama's face was priceless. She looked _pissed._ Mal looked bored. When Mike and Mama let go, their arms dropped so they grabbed them again.

"Hug! And mean it!"

Mal's shoulder sagged. "Fine!"

"My spirit remains unbroken." Mini Mama said.

"Why are you so difficult?! How hard is it to find a job for me?! You found one for everyone else!"

" _I_ don't even have a job! Why would I find you one?!"

"You're impossible! You were born difficult!"

"Yup! And you were born late!"

I swear to hell, I almost died laughing. Mama glared at me but I had to laugh. That was a solid comeback.

Mini Mama gave me a heavy lidded look so I shut up. "Mal, I did not leave you out on purpose. It's a total fluke that I found that pole with all those flyers. If I hadn't noticed all those rainbow colors, I would have kept going and almost no one would have a job opportunity."

"There wasn't anything on that pole that I would like?" Mal still seemed hurt.

"Not unless you want to be tested, no."

"Tested?" He frowned.

"They're looking for human lab rats."

"I'm good." He said quick.

"Now hug?" Mama put on that baby voice.

Mal opened his arms.

Mini Mama just stared at him. "Get away from me."

He hugged her anyway and she started fussing in another language. I don't think it was one any of the others knew cuz they just looked at her, confused.

Mal held on until she wound down and stopped fussing. Then he kept holding her until she patted his back. He let her go. "Feel better?"

"I'm going to smother you in your sleep." She took Little Dude from Q.

"At least I'll die with you atop me."

Wheels and I whooped. That's the way to go, you know?

"This is bull. I'm getting hungry again. When are we going shopping?" Mini Mama said three sentences that didn't match to me.

"Food shopping?" Mama let Mal go (he grabbed Little Mini Mama).

"Yes."

"We should go home and get the cars so we can go now."

"Who's all going shopping?" Tina asked.

"Someone from every house." Mini Mama said.

"I'll go." Both Tina and Kurt offered.

"You can both go. Nobody'll know what you like more than you."

Q sighed. "That means we should all go."

Us guys looked at her like she was crazy but none so fast as her brothers. "Nope! No!"

She huffed. "Fine! Just us girls. But don't be upset when we bring back things you don't like to eat!"

"I'll eat anything!" Mike, Sam and I said at exactly the same time.

"We know what you like, Mikey so only Blaine and Sam need to come." Mini Mama told them.

"What?!" Sam looked hurt.

"You're going." She gave him a look. "I don't know what you like to eat."

"I'm simple-"

"No doubt."

"Marcy!" Mama hit her as Sam stuck his bottom lip out.

"You're still going. You guys should write out a list of things you want special."

"I'm not a mystery to you." Mal said. "I don't have to write anything, do I?"

"We have twin telepathy." She sounded serious as shit.

"Fine. I'll write down some stuff but you know me. You know what I like to eat."

She said one word that had her relatives laughing and blushing.

"I don't even understand whatever language that was and I know what she said." Satan grinned.

"I think I got it, too." Wheels smirked.

Mama hid her face. "Come on here, dirty girl!"

Mini Mama kissed her son before putting him back in the stroller. "Kk, Mercy."

Like she didn't just stir up some shit… Mini Mama was my favorite person. _**MAP**_

Mercedes: POV

The guys were staying home to catch up with the pet store. Us girls (and Kurt, Blaine and Sam) went shopping. We took Travis and Rhonda cuz they were the biggest.

Ellen, Tana, Britt, Karou and Sam rode with Marcy while the rest were with me. We had the kids with us.

First we went to a farmer's market for fresh produce. The others have never been! We showed them the ins and outs while we got things like fresh fruits and veggies and honey.

We put the bags in the trunks and drove to Costco. We got out (after parking far away so no one would hurt our cars) and went inside.

We found bulk staple items like condiments, which was weird. Not weird to get condiments but weird that Marcy picked up a certain one.

"Are you getting that for the house?" I asked.

She looked back at me. "Uh… no. It's for me."

"What are you doing with almond butter?"

"I'm going to eat it."

I was shocked and dismayed. "Marcy, why?!"

"Remember when I went to get my casts cut off?"

That was like three weeks ago. "Yes."

"I asked Dr. John to check me for allergies. I outgrew my nut allergy. I can eat nuts now."

"What?! Are you serious?!" I was so happy for her, I hugged her.

"Thank you." She said dryly as she patted my back.

"I'm so happy for you! Almond butter is amazing but you should also try cashew butter and regular peanut butter."

She picked up the packages that held three jars apiece. "Thanks. I still want my soynut and sunflower butters. I'm used to them."

"Of course." I understood that. "Are you still allergic to strawberries and cherries?"

"Unfortunately."

"That's alright." I picked up almond butter for our house as well. "Hey?"

"Yeah?" She grabbed different jellies and jams that she didn't get at the farmer's market.

"Why'd you get so many tomatoes at the market?"

"I'm making jars of marinara and also tomato chips."

"Yum! Tomato chips!" I licked my lips.

"I don't want just store bought snacks and I'm going to make a snack corner in our pantry so the kids will have access to it."

"That's a good idea."

"Thank you."

I pushed my cart forward. "Want to get barbecue sauce?"

"Sure." **_MAP_**

"Do we need this much shrimp?" Britt asked.

"I eat shrimp like a whale eats krill." Marcy assured her.

"What's krill?" Annie asked me in a whisper.

"Tiny fish." I whispered back.

"I want ice cream." Tana sprouted.

"You'll have to get it later. It'll melt in the car now." Marcy said.

"Ice cream!" The twins knew that word and began screaming it loudly as they ran in circles.

Marcy growled and stared at them.

They stopped screaming and walked over to her quietly with bowed heads.

"How'd you do that?" Tana was in awe. "You totally have that mom look. It made me want to apologize."

"You'll get it." Lucy assured her.

Tana subconsciously rubbed her stomach. "That'd be cool."

"It reminded me of my mom." Sam shuddered. "I expected you to call me by my full name."

"You giant girl." Marcy mocked.

I pinched her. "Leave him alone! Do we have everything or not?"

"We have frozen meat, we have condiments, we have snacks, we have drinks, we have canned goods, we have dried pasta and potatoes. I think that's it for here."

"Then let's go."

"Where else are we going?" Rachel asked.

"You might want to stay in the car for this but the butcher is next." Marcy told her.

Rachel paled. "I'll stay in the car." _**MAP**_

Rachel stayed in the car while we were at the butcher's. We got a lot of fresh meat like pork, chicken, beef, lamb, goat, turkey and bison.

The others had never been to a butcher and didn't know anything about what raw meat looked like. It got worst at the docks where we bought fresh fish and seafood.

After, we went to a bakery for bread then a cheese shop for cheese. Marcy, Lucy, Kurt and I went crazy there. We always had cheese at tea and Kurt liked anything expensive.

After, we went to an Asian store and picked up some specialty items before going to an Italian place for more. Then we went to a spice shop. The others were in awe of it and we spent more time than we should have there.

Then we went to a regular market and picked up any loose ends we may have forgotten like milk and eggs. Then Marcy suggested we stop at a Jewish shop and Mexican one. We did and Rachel and Tana found things they'd grown up with while me and my sisters (and Rou) found some Spanish spices we knew about.

We headed for home after that. We parked in front of the building and called the boys down to help. Luckily the building had trollies like a hotel did so we loaded them up and took them up the elevators.

Once everything was upstairs, Marcy and I parked the cars in the lot and rode upstairs for the final time. I went inside my apartment and took off my shoes before locking the door and walking to the kitchen.

Lucy, Rachel and Annie were trying to figure out where to put everything so I had to come over and add my two cents. **_MAP_**

I answered my phone without looking at the screen. "Hello?"

"You have won one million dollars; answer this one question and it'll all be yours!"

I blinked. "Okay!"

"What does one do after they've put away all their groceries and doesn't want to talk to their boyfriend?"

"I heard that!" Was that Mal?

"Marcy?" I asked.

"Duh." She giggled.

I laughed. "Why do you do that boy like that?!"

"He's so sensitive."

"Better quit. He can leave."

"He can get to steppin. The door is right around the corner."

"Stop that! You'd miss him!"

"Won't know unless he leaves."

"Didn't you miss him in March?"

"I see you're pulling out the big guns. Well I'll let you go-"

"No! No! You called for a reason. What's up?"

"Nothing really. We put away everything non perishable in the pantry. Perishables in the fridge. Meat and cheese we're not using right away and frozen fruit and veggies in the freezer. Protected in Glad bags of course."

"Of course." Just like we were taught. "Did you do your snack corner?"

"Yeah. I decided for it to be the shelf above their heads."

"Marcy, why?!"

"Seemed funny."

"Did you make your sauce and chips?"

"Yes. And I also made granola."

"Sounds yummy."

"I kept sneaking tastes."

"What are you making for dinner?"

"Should I be doing that?"

"Marcy, yes!"

"Um…"

"Marcy, cook before you die."

"I can make lasagna soup and a Caesar salad with garlic knots."

"That sounds amazing. I love your lasagna soup."

"But is it too hot for soup?"

"No way. Go for it. What should I make?"

"All your food's good. What are you in the mood for?"

"Honestly? pork."

"Make schnitzel and spätzle."

"Noah can't eat that and Rachel doesn't eat meat."

"Make it out of chicken and make her a cauliflower patty."

"Ooh!" I sat up. "That's a great idea! I could make them all out of cauliflower! Do I have enough-?"

"You want those boys to string you up."

I huffed. "It was just a thought."

"A bad one."

"How's my baby?" I changed the subject.

"I can't see through walls. What goes on in your house is your business."

"I meant Mal!"

"I still can't see through walls."

"Where is he?"

"How the hell should I know? I ain't got a lowjack on him."

"Marce!" I whined.

She sighed. "Hold on."

I waited.

"He's watching a movie with RT in the den."

"Did you go check?" I was surprised at her.

"Uh… no. I texted him."

"Oh." That made a tonne of sense. "I should let you go."

"Okay."

"Wait!" I knew she hung up fast.

"What?"

"Where's the others?"

"Tana's right here. Britt's enthralled by that pig and Elle won't quit with that mouse with the 70s haircut."

"Isn't that a guinea pig?"

"And it's white."

"Your dog's white."

"My dog's a dog."

"Your dog's a wolf."

"My dog's for adults."

"You were a kid five minutes ago."

"And a glorious five minutes it's been!"

I laughed. Only her. "Bye, Marce."

She hung up on me. She sometimes forgets to say goodbye out loud…

I went about gathering ingredients for an authentic German dinner when my phone went off. I checked it. It was Marcy saying goodbye. I smirked and continued.

I set about cooking (in my very own kitchen!) and even pulled out the deep fryer. Dinner was almost done when I heard a squeak. I turned. "Beth?"

"Hi, Tia Me." She came up to me and wrapped her arms around my legs.

"Hi, baby. What are you doing?"

"I was playing with Fluffy and Oliver. She doesn't like him." The last part was a whisper.

I smirked. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded and grinned. "Yup! Mommy said you were gonna cook! I like your food."

"You do?!" I pinched her cheek.

"Uh huh!" She nodded. "It's way better than Gram's!"

"Which Gram?" I knew which one.

"Mommy's mommy."

I didn't laugh like I wanted to. "Oh really?"

"You cook better than Papa's mommy, too!"

"What was that?" I was so glad Noah covered up my tiny slip of laughter as he walked in with Rae.

"Tia Me cooks better than Gram." Beth reported.

Noah stopped and looked caught. "Uh…" He shrugged and continued walking. "True."

"Noah!" I laughed.

"Well you do! There! I said it!"

"She'd beat you for saying that!"

"I'll press charges." He looked over my shoulder. "What's that?"

I told him.

"What's that?" He blinked.

"It's German food, No-No." I rolled my eyes.

He made a face. "You're gonna make me eat German food?"

"Order a pizza." I deadpanned.

"I'll eat it. Although your people killed my people-"

"Noah!" I pointed to Beth, who was avidly listening.

"My bad. They killed them with love." He told her. She just stared at him. "Yeah, that sounds like BS to me, too. Here's a dollar. Go play."

She took the dollar and ran out.

"You can't just bribe her whenever you mess up." I scolded.

"I'll run out of money soon." He kissed Rae's cheek.

I rolled my eyes and went to start putting dishes on the table.

Annie walked in. "Beth says you gave her a dollar because MercyCat killed Noah."

"She wasn't supposed to tell nobody!" He sat at the table.

"You never told her it was a secret." I reminded him.

"Huh?!" Annie had to be confused.

I told her what happened. "So he gave her a dollar."

She giggled.

"I know he a mess! I don't know where Ms. Nadine found him!"

"Yeah but we love him."

"I suppose so. Call the others. It's time to eat."

"Ooh! What is it?"

I told her. "It's really good."

"Okay." She came closer and kissed me. "Depending on how it tastes, I'll give you another."

That took me back to at least fifteen years ago. Maybe even ten. Marcy (and the rest of us after) used to trades kisses like currency. It was how she paid all her debts until she realized favors were better. That made me sad until I realized that although things were different, they weren't bad.

Mikey was right. Our family survived then thrived. I kissed Annie back then kissed Noah and Rae. Our family kicked butt and made me who I am now.

 _FIN_


End file.
